Blue Moon
by Marie Choi Winchester Kou
Summary: un Seiya-Serena, La vida de una persona siempre esta en un proceso de cambio, la evolución es la vida… el conformismo no es la solución… ¿un amor verdadero puede ocurrir dos veces? Blue Moon un hecho poco esperado... Lean y juzguen
1. Chapter 1

Blue Moon

**Blue Moon**

Nota: Sailor Moon Derechos Reservados Naoko Takeuchi, yo no poseo ni poseeré ningún derecho de esta serie o personaje, este fic es solo por diversión y si algún día lo llegara leer Naoko pues que me de un chequecito por la historia (soñar no cuesta nada), bueno ahora si chicas y porque no chicos los dejo leer, espero que les guste.

**Prólogo**

Cita Científica:

Blue moon o luna azul es un fenómeno que consiste en la coincidencia de dos lunas llenas dentro de un mismo mes, y esto se produce alrededor de cada dos años y medio aproximadamente, pero lo más curioso es el hecho de que dos blue moon ocurran durante un mismo año.

Cita Poética:

Blue Moon en la vida misma es algo _inesperado_ que sucede en pocas ocasiones y que nos deleita interior y emocionalmente, ¿a una persona le puede ocurrir encontrar dos amores poco convencionales?, ¿encontrar a dos personas que sean sumamente importantes para su vida?, pero aun mas importante ¿es posible vivir una vida Blue Moon?

Todos alguna vez hemos intentado cambiar algo de nuestra vida, ha algunos les resulta, para otros es simplemente imposible, y los que cambian no lo hacen del todo, por dentro siguen siendo las mismas personas con los mismos sentimientos, temores, alegrías, pero ha veces es necesario disfrazar estos sentimientos para no lastimarnos y no lastimar a los demás, pero si fuéramos uno mismo por dentro y por fuera todo seria menos complicado y nuestra vida quizás se facilitaría, pero al ser humano simplemente le gusta vivir entre enredos.

La vida de una persona siempre esta en un proceso de cambio, la evolución es la vida… el conformismo no es la solución…

**Capitulo 1 **

**Llegando por ti, un nuevo enemigo**

_En la oscura habitación se encontraban los dos hombres, uno parecía estar desconcertado, y el otro sonreía de una forma extraña._

-Por fin lo he encontrado…-_dijo el pequeño hombre_-

-Al verte… lo he recordado todo –_respondió el joven_- ahora por fin todo tiene sentido…

-Mi Señor… debemos encontrar los… -_continuo el ahora sirviente_-

-Lo se… por lo pronto tenemos que buscar a mis sirvientes… -_dijo el joven entre las sombras_-

-Dos de ellos ya lo esperan desde hace mucho tiempo… -_respondió el sirviente_-

X-X

-Parece ser que el corazón y la mente poseen voluntad propia… –_pensaba recordando a cierta rubia dueña de los sueños e ilusiones de aquel chico llamado Seiya_- ya que siempre hay una lucha entre ellos, ¿pero por que?, ¿Por qué siento la necesidad de protegerla?, mientras mi corazón dice; "regresa y conquista su amor", mi mente opina lo contrario "tu ya no volverás a ser él, tu tienes un deber y una obligación y no puedes renunciar"… -_seguía pensando_- ¡Si puedo! –_dijo en voz alta haciendo que sus compañeras voltearan a verla_-

-¿Qué sucede Fighter? –_Pregunto la Princesa pues iba entrando cuando escucho a su estrella líder-_

-Nada Princesa… -_respondió rápidamente Maker_-

-No Maker, ya no puedo seguir ocultándolo… -_dijo la starlight volteando a verla_-

-¿Ocultarme que? –_pregunto confundida_-

-Lo lamento… -_dijo agachando la mirada_- como líder de las Sailor Star Lights he cumplido fielmente con mis labores… pero…

-¡Cállate Fighter! –_Interrumpió molesta Healer_-

-No lo digas… -_dijo triste Maker_- por favor…

-Pero… como Seiya Kou no puedo… -_continúo no importándole el reclamo de Healer y la suplica de Maker- _Seiya se enamoro…

-¿Seiya enamorado? –_Pregunto la Princesa con cierta tristeza_- ¿acaso de la Princesa de la Luna, de Sailor Moon?

-De ellas no, simplemente de Serena Tsukino… -_respondió recalcando el nombre de ella_-

-Pero ella es la Princesa de la Luna… lo sabes perfectamente… -_respondió tratando de acercarse a su estrella_-

-¡Lo se…! -_interrumpió con fuerza y con cierto rencor en sus palabras_- pero mientras estuve como Seiya Kou me enamore… me enamore de Bombón antes, sin saber que era la Princesa de la Luna… y cuando lo supe ya era demasiado tarde…

-Es triste escucharte decir todo eso… -_dijo Kakyu agachando la mirada, la forma en que lo dijo sorprendió a las 3 chicas-_ pero me da mas tristeza que el corazón de mi querida estrella se encuentre dividido… entre la misión hacia un planeta y el deber hacia su corazón…

-Yo, lo lamento Princesa… -_dijo con tristeza y sinceridad en sus palabras_-

-Yo lo lamento mas ahora, ya que ha regresado un antiguo enemigo… -_comenzó a decir la Princesa con dolor, sorprendiendo a sus guardianas- _Fighternecesito que venga la Princesa de la Luna lo más pronto posible y tú te encargaras de traerla…

X-X

-Eres tu… -_dijo en cuanto vio al chico_- después de tanto tiempo… es hora de que recuerdes quien eres y a quien debes servir…

-Pero yo… -_intento decir_- ¡no! –_Grito en cuanto sintió como era invadida su mente por ese extraño ser delante de él-_

-Vaya has tenido una buena vida… -_dijo con rencor al ver los recuerdos del chico_- pero ahora todo eso quedo atrás…

-Yami… -_murmuro al abrir los ojos recuperándose del dolor_- eres… Yami…

-Así es Kasumi, hemos vuelto… -_dijo con una sonrisa triunfante, ya que por fin estarían los 4 sirvientes reunidos otra vez_-

X-X

-¿Qué se le ofrece? –_Pregunto con una sonrisa la chica_-

-Que recuerdes… -_respondió levantando la mirada_-

-No entiendo… yo no la conozco… -_dijo la chica intranquila y nerviosa por la manera tan extraña que era observada por la mujer delante de ella_-

-Claro que me conoces Soun –_la observaba fijamente a los ojos_- observa tu pasado…

-¡No! –_Grito al sentir que todo le daba vueltas como si estuviera en un remolino, viendo uno a uno los momentos importantes de su vida presente hasta llegar a aquellos recuerdos olvidados del pasado_- soy… soy… Soun

-Bienvenida… por fin llevaremos acabo nuestra misión –_dijo con una sonrisa al ver que la chica cambiaba de apariencia_-

-Esta vez lo lograremos Amaya… -_finalizo la chica muy segura de lo que acababa de decir-_

X-X

-Este tiempo que he estado sola ha servido para darme cuenta de que tengo que ser fuerte y no seguir dependiendo de los demás… -_pensaba la rubia, meditaba cada palabra y por primera vez se veía a si misma como una chica madura_- pero aun si contar con las personas que me quieren no creo que sea malo, extraño tanto a Darien a pesar de saber que estaremos juntos cuando vuelva, es inevitable extrañar a todos aquellos que han formado parte de mi vida… -_sonríe al ver cruzar una estrella fugaz_- como Seiya…

_Aquella estrella cruzaba el firmamento pensando en lo que la Princesa Kakyu le había solicitado, era importante, pero no podía decir nada de esto a su "bombón", pero a la vez los nervios le invadían, otra vez volvería a verla, y eso simplemente aceleraba su corazón, sin saber porque se dejo guiar por su corazón, era extraño encontrarla en ese lugar, por lo general nunca la dejaban sola, pero hoy ya sea por suerte, destino o casualidad lo estaba, se encontraba sentada en una banca, si no mal recordaba era aquella donde ella lo espero en su primer y única cita. _

-Bombón… -_murmuro dulcemente acercándose despacio hasta donde ella estaba, no recordaba que fuera tan hermosa y mas bajo la luz de la luna_-

-¿Seiya, eres tu? –_Pregunto casi para así misma pues no creyó volver a escuchar esa palabra_-

-Si bombón… -_respondió al estar frente a ella_- soy yo…

-¡Seiya! –_Dijo con emoción y lágrimas en los ojos al verlo, no era una ilusión, era una realidad-_

-He vuelto…- _no pudo terminar de responder ya que ella inmediatamente se abalanzo a sus brazos con tal fuerza y emoción que lo sorprendió_- bombón… -_resistiendo el impulso de abrazarla de igual manera se limito a acariciar sus brazos_-

-Seiya, te extrañe tanto… -_dijo entre lágrimas volteando a verlo_-

-Y yo a ti… -_respondió él acariciando su cabello suavemente_-

-¿Pero que haces aquí?, ¿y los chicos? –_Pregunto tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas_- a las chicas les dará mucho gusto verte…

-Bombón he venido… porque… voy a secuestrarte… -_interrumpió provocando la sorpresa y sonrojando de la chica_-

-Seiya… -_murmuro un poco apenada, pero noto que no estaba jugando_- ¿Acaso sucedió algo malo? –_pregunto un poco temerosa_-

-Si, pero creo que este no es un buen lugar para platicarlo… –_dijo tomando sus manos y viéndola directamente a los ojos-_

-Tienes razón, -_respondió no muy convencida_- por lo pronto hay que pensar en donde te vas a quedar…

-Mmm no lo se… -_contesto con una ligera sonrisa_-

-Vayamos a mi casa, talvez mi mamá deje que te quedes con nosotros… -_dijo con una sonrisa_-

X-X

-Luna… ¿has sentido algo extraño? –_Pregunto Artemis un poco preocupado_-

-¿Tú también lo has sentido verdad? –_Pregunto Luna volteando a ver al gato- _toda esta calma no es para nada normal, algo muy importante se aproxima, desde hace un tiempo que he tenido un extraño presentimiento…

-Si, últimamente hay algo diferente… -_respondió de forma seria_- y eso me preocupa…

-Lo se, yo también estoy preocupada… -_comento Luna intranquila_- es una sensación diferente… -_continuo de forma pensativa_- lo mejor será estar alertas a cualquier cambio…

-Si Luna… -_respondió el felino_-

-Mejor me voy, quiero saber como esta Serena, -_dijo Luna_- ya que últimamente ha estado muy rara… diferente y eso no me gusta nada…

X-X

-¿Crees que la pueda convencer de que venga? -_pregunto Healer que caminaba de un lado a otro- _y sobre todo sin saber exactamente que es lo que pasa…

-Eso espero… -_respondió con indiferencia_-

-Parece que a ti no te afecto en nada lo que la Princesa nos pidió… -_se detuvo de pronto para ver a su compañera- _yo no estoy de acuerdo con volver…

-Claro que me afecto, es solo que… -_volteo a verla_- no pensé que la Princesa nos guardara secretos, y me pregunto si aun hay algo más que nos oculta…

-Tienes razón… -_se sienta en el pequeño sillón y suspira- _¿para que necesitara a Tsukino?

-Espero que nos diga… -_se levanta y camina hasta situarse frente a la ventana_- pero… sí es verdad lo poco que nos contó la Princesa, entonces tendremos que ir a ayudarlas, queramos o no…

X-X

-Muchas gracias señora, solo espero no ser una molestia… –_dijo un poco apenado al tomar las mantas que Ikuko le daba-_

-Para nada… -_respondió con una sonrisa_- ya Serena me platico un poco de ti y se que eres un buen chico…

-Ay mamá… -_dijo un poco apenada_-

-¿Que hija?, solo fueron cosas buenas… así que no te preocupes… -_respondió_- no voy a decir nada comprometedor…

-¿Bombón qué tanto le has platicado de mi? –_Pregunto haciendo que Serena se apenara más-_

-¿Bombón? –_Pregunto Ikuko un poco extrañada_-

-Si, es que así le digo de cariño… _-respondió Seiya un poco sonrojado_-

-Me parece muy lindo… -_contesto Ikuko acercándose a su hija y en un murmullo secreto para Serena le dice_- este joven es tan encantador… me parece que harían una hermosa pareja…

-Mamá… -_interrumpió la chica más roja que un jitomate_-

-Bueno los dejare… -_comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación_- Serena, recuerda que mañana comienzas con la escuela, así que no te desveles mucho…

-No mamá en un momento me voy a dormir… -_respondió la chica- _

-Lamento darte tantas molestias… -_dijo Seiya en cuanto se quedaron solos_-

-Ninguna molestia jovencito… -_sonrió al decir esto ultimo, para después ponerse seria_- Seiya la verdad… te noto un poco extraño… diferente… ¿ocurre algo?

-Yo… -_dijo no muy seguro de contarle aun a que había venido- _aun no te he preguntado por tu novio… _ -tímidamente y con dolor pregunta_-

-Mi querido Darien se fue a Estados Unidos… -_respondió Serena primero sonriendo muy orgullosa para después dar paso a un gesto de tristeza_- después de lo que paso con Galaxia solo estuvo aquí por un tiempo…

-Ah ya veo…-_dijo con tristeza_- se suponía que él la iba a cuidar… -_pensó al ver el rostro triste de Serena_-

-Ya volví Serena… Seiya -_dijo la gatita sorprendiéndose de ver al chico ahí_-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿por qué estas de vuelta?

-Luna, Bombón, -_dijo con mucha seriedad_- la Princesa me pidió que viniera a verte… para pedirte que por favor me acompañes a mi planeta… -_dijo el chico para luego voltear a ver a la gatita-_ Luna… ¿Qué es lo que sabes de los cristales…?

-¿Qué? –_Pregunto la gatita interrumpiendo con cierto nerviosismo_-

X-X

-Parte de mi vida ha sido una falsedad… –_pensaba la Princesa levantando la mirada hacia cierta pintura dibujada en el techo_- ¿acaso fue egoísta de mi parte?, ahora ya no importa, ya se que ha llegado el momento de deshacerme de aquello que me fue encargado, desde que recupere mis recuerdos lo supe, supe que no tardaría en llegar este día, y cumpliré mi promesa aunque sea lo ultimo que haga…

X-X

_El lugar se encontraba casi en total oscuridad, solo una tenue luz los dividía, dejando así ver solo las sombras de los ahí reunidos. _

-La misión de encontrar esos cristales –_dijo_ _el hombre sentado delante de las 4 figuras- _hasta el momento ha sido un fracaso…

-Lo lamento mi Lord, he estado buscando pero… –_respondía Yami_-

-Lord Drak… -_interrumpió una de las mujeres_- creo que Soun debería encargarse sola…

-Amaya… -_Yami dio un paso a delante_- entonces dejemos que Kasumi se encargue junto con Soun, veremos que es lo que consiguen con ese plan…

-Kasumi, Soun… -_dijo la voz delante de ellos_- retírense, tienen mi aprobación para llevar acabo su plan, ahora búsquenlos…

-Si mi Lord… -_respondieron Kasumi y Soun al unísono desapareciendo entre una niebla grisácea_-

-Y ustedes… -_continuo Lord Drak-_ Amaya y Yami… se encargaran de vigilarlos… -_los dos asintieron y se disponían a retirarse-_ pero antes me acompañaran a un hermoso lugar…

-Mi Señor… ¿cree prudente ir en este momento? –_Pregunto la figura que estaba a un lado de él, que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio_-

-Claro que lo creo prudente… es ahora cuando están mas vulnerables… -_respondió muy serio y con una voz muy calmada_- así que partamos a su pequeño planeta... vayamos a saludar a la aun Princesa…

X-X

_Rei había despertado muy intranquila, como nunca lo hacia muy despacio se baño, vistió y desayuno, no podía dejar de sentir ese extraña sensación, premonición, o lo que fuera no la tenia nada tranquila, tomo sus cuadernos y comenzó a caminar como autómata, su cuerpo avanzaba, no así su mente, pensando una y otra vez ¿a que se debía esa sensación?, ¿acaso era por que extrañaba la aventura?, si, talvez un poco pero no, definitivamente no era eso, esta vez era algo diferente._

-Buenos días señorita Rei… ¿le ocurre algo? –_Pregunto el chico_-

-¿Eh?, buenos días –_Esa pregunta la saco de sus pensamientos_- no nada Nicolás, estoy bien…

-Algo le preocupa, ¿verdad? –_Siguió caminando a su lado_-

-La verdad si pero… -_comenzó a decir, pero como podía explicarle sus extrañas premoniciones_-

-Comprendo que no me quiera decir nada o no pueda… -_dijo Nicolás con una sonrisa_- solo quería que supiera que puede contar conmigo incondicionalmente…

-Gracias Nicolás… -_respondió con una sonrisa cosa que alegro mucho al chico, de pronto observa el reloj y se detiene_- ¡ya es muy tarde! –_Y lo que nunca comienza a correr para no llegar tarde a su primer día de clases-_

X-X

-Artemis, ¿Qué ocurre? –_Pregunto Mina al ver al gatito observando fijamente el cielo_-

-Nada… solo que algo se siente diferente… -_respondió tratando de sonar tranquilo_-

-Si tienes razón… -_dijo Mina muy seria_- creo que algo es diferente… ¡ya voy a terminar la preparatoria! –_Grito asustando al gatito-_

-Ay Mina, aún no, todavía no comienzas ni la primera clase –_dijo Artemis suspirando_-

-Eres un aguafiestas Artemis… -_dijo con aires de tristeza_- bueno mejor me voy, todavía tengo que pasar a buscar a Serena y no quiero que se nos haga tarde… -_se acerca a la puerta y voltea para regalarle un guiño coqueto al gatito_- deséame suerte…

-¡Suerte! –_Grito el gatito_-

X-X

-El mar esta agitado… -_dijo la chica observando el agua del mar_-

-Lo se… yo también siento algo extraño –_respondió la chica a su lado_- como un cambio, algo esta a punto de suceder…

-Creo que lo mejor será regresar… -_interrumpió la niña saliendo de la habitación_- es posible que tengamos que proteger nuevamente a nuestra Princesa y a este planeta… -_a lo que las dos chicas asintieron-_

-¿Qué es en verdad lo que tenia que proteger? –_Se preguntaba la mayor parece no hacer caso de la conversación de las otras 3 chicas_- se que algo ha cambiado, ¿será posible que sea el futuro?, eso quiere decir que tendré que ir a la puerta del tiempo y averiguar que es lo que esta sucediendo…

-Setsuna, ¡Setsuna! –_Grito Haruka al ver que no le ponía atención_-

-¿Si? –_pregunto desconcertada_-

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirnos? –_Pregunto Michiru sentándose a su lado-_ últimamente has estado mas callada de lo normal… -_provocando una ligera sonrisa en las chicas_-

-No nada… -_dijo para luego ponerse de pie_- Hotaru tiene razón es tiempo de regresar…

X-X

-Esto no puede ser… ¿Qué esta pasando?, tengo que buscarlas… -_dijo la chica preocupada en cuanto le cerraron la puerta_-

X-X

_En el planeta Kinmoku que lentamente comenzaba a reconstruirse todo parecía tranquilidad, las dos guardianas se encontraban dentro del palacio en el salón principal, esperaban la llegada de la Princesa._

-¿Qué no era de día? –_Pregunto extrañada Healer_-

-Veo que eres inteligente –_dijo un poco divertida Maker_- pero… si tienes razón, esta oscuridad no es nada normal… -_camino y observo por la ventana, realmente parecía como si ya fuera de noche_- ¿Dónde esta la Princesa? –_pregunto volteando a ver a su compañera, inmediatamente ambas se preocuparon_-

X-X

-Princesa… -_dijo el hombre tranquilamente_- que gusto me da volver a verte, veo que ya me esperabas…

-Sabía que vendrías… -_dijo la Princesa de igual forma ocultando la sorpresa que este había provocado al presentarse de esa forma_- pero no pensé que tan pronto…

-Si bueno, es que no quise hacerte esperar… -_dijo con cierto cinismo_- ¿como hacer esperar a la bella soberana de Kinmoku?, ah y disculpa por oscurecer ha tan bello planeta, pero mi fiel sirviente no soporto tanta claridad, por cierto… -_volteo a ver a todos lados_- ¿Dónde están las ya famosas y legendarias starlights?

-Para que las quieres ver, si tu asunto es conmigo… -_dijo la Princesa viéndolo fijamente_-

-Bueno esta bien… -_sonrió ante la determinación de Kakyu_- sabes cuando recupere mis recuerdos… algo me pareció extraño, –_respondió comenzando a caminar de una lado al otro-_

-Así… ¿Y que fue eso? –_pregunto sin dejar de verlo_-

-Que en ese tiempo las starlights no existían… en cambio existían aquellos… -_reflexiona un poco y continua_- bueno en realidad eso ya no tiene importancia… al final ya no existen…-_se detiene y ve a los ojos a la Princesa_- como cambian las cosas con el tiempo ¿no crees?

-No se a que te refieres… -_dijo la Princesa volteando la cara-_

-Si lo sabes… Princesa Kakyu _–haciendo énfasis en su titulo, fingió una sonrisa_- pero podemos remediar esa situación, ahora me podría casar contigo y así los dos nos convertiríamos en reyes… -_ante esto la Princesa volteo a verlo_-

-Lo lamento… -_sonrió ligeramente_- no me interesa casarme con alguien como tu… -_volteando a ver la entrada ya que las starlights que se encontraban ahí-_

-Pero mira nada mas… por fin llegaron… -_sonrió al ver a las dos chicas en posición de ataque en la puerta_- muy bien, pero creo que tardaron un poco en venir… -_camina lentamente por el salón y continua_- lastima, falta una… -_niega con la cabeza y sonríe_- ah como sea… sobre casarnos tu y yo la verdad a mi tampoco me interesa, mi ambición va mas allá de un insignificante planeta como este…

_Las chicas se sorprendieron de la manera tan despreocupada de este intruso, su túnica de color negro hacia resaltar sus ojos claros, su piel extremadamente blanca, su cabello era de un negro profundo, si lo hubieran conocido en la tierra habría pasado desapercibido, lucia como un simple humano, pero no era así, eso ya lo sabían._

-Bueno en realidad solo quería conocer a las Starlights… de hecho quería que ustedes conocieran a mis sirvientes, -_dijo con confianza_- pero como falta una de ustedes, esto no seria divertido… así que esperare… a que vuelva la que falta… o a que yo mismo las encuentre nuevamente… Kakyu -_finalizo haciendo una reverencia para la Princesa para después desaparecer junto con la oscuridad del planeta-_

-Princesa, ¿se encuentra bien? –_Pregunto inmediatamente Maker dirigiéndose inmediatamente hasta donde estaba ella_-

-Si estoy bien, no se preocupen… _-respondió aliviada y agachando la mirada_- solo espero que no tarden…

X-X

-Enfermera pronto… -_dijo el hombre que cargaba a una chica_-

-Pero, ¿Qué le ocurrió? –_Pregunto la enfermera ayudando a colocarla en una camilla_-

-No lo se, la encontré desmayada en la escuela… -_respondió el hombre_- trate de despertarla pero no reacciono…

-¿Y esta marca? –_Pregunto el doctor al estar revisando a la chica, la extraña marca era una X pero un punto en cada v-_

-Doctor, ¿que le ocurre? –_Pregunto el hombre que se presento como un profesor de la chica_-

-Es como si estuviera dormida… -_comentaba el medico_-

-Doctor, aquí traen a otra chica –_dijo una enfermera_- esta en igual condición…

-Es extraño, las dos chicas tienen el mismo símbolo en la frente… -_dijo el doctor revisando a la segunda chica_- no hay un explicación lógica….

**Continuara…**

X-X

Nota de Autora

Mis queridas lectoras, aquí estoy nuevamente con los nervios a flor de piel, ¿Qué por que?, la respuesta es sencilla este es un fic nuevo para mi, ya que es el primero en el que tengo un enemigo a vencer, no se como lo tomaran espero que muy bien, por favor comprendan que es lo primero que escribo en este genero, no sean tan malitas conmigo ¿si? –_pone cara de suplica- _bueno espero sus reviews con quejas, dudas o comentarios, ya saben que siempre les hago caso y trato de tomar en cuenta cada uno de sus mensajes, bueno chicas las dejo se cuidan Besitos y Abracitos

Marie Winchester Kou Efron


	2. Serena Desaparecio, Una Promesa

Blue Moon

**Blue Moon**

Cita Científica:

Blue moon o luna azul es un fenómeno que consiste en la coincidencia de dos lunas llenas dentro de un mismo mes, y esto se produce alrededor de cada dos años y medio aproximadamente, pero lo más curioso es el hecho de que dos blue moon ocurran durante un mismo año.

Cita Poética:

Blue Moon en la vida misma es algo _inesperado_ que sucede en pocas ocasiones y que nos deleita interior y emocionalmente, ¿a una persona le puede ocurrir encontrar dos amores poco convencionales?, ¿encontrar a dos personas que sean sumamente importantes para su vida?, pero aun mas importante ¿es posible vivir una vida Blue Moon?

Todos mantenemos secretos que no queremos que se revelen, por distintas razones los guardamos celosamente, por no hacer daño, por beneficio propio, cualquiera que sea el motivo los guardamos, pero tarde o temprano siempre se descubren. Decisiones; todos debemos aprender a tomarlas, a veces nos cuesta mucho trabajo tomarlas, pero esas son las que al final nos llevan a vivir cada día, porque nuestro destino o futuro no esta escrito, nosotros lo escribimos día a día con nuestras manos.

**Capitulo 2**

**Serena desapareció, Una Promesa del Pasado**

_En la parte mas alejada del parque se encontraban Serena, Seiya y Luna, ninguno se atrevía ha hablar, la conversación de la noche anterior aun seguía pendiente._

-Luna… _-fue Serena quien rompió el silencio que se había hecho en cuanto llegaron-_ ¿Por qué no respondiste ayer a la pregunta de Seiya?, y ¿Por qué tuve que hacer… eso?

-Serena… -_murmuro la gatita_- con el inicio del Milenio de Plata muchas cosas cambiaron, fue el inicio de una nueva etapa para la luna y los planetas…

-No te entiendo Luna –_dijo con algo de confusión_-

-En el universo… –_comenzó a decir la gatita observando el cielo_- cada estrella y planeta posee la energía necesaria para sobrevivir… de estos, los planetas son los que tienen mayor energía y eso quiere decir mayor poder… claro además de la Luna -_agacha la cabeza y continua_- y el hecho de que Seiya sepa de los cristales… -_respira profundamente_- quiere decir que nuevamente estamos en peligro…

-¿Qué? –_Pregunto sorprendida Serena, volteando a ver a Seiya_-

-Bombón… -_dijo al ver confusión en la mirada de ella_- la razón de porque estoy aquí te la dije anoche… la Princesa Kakyu me pidió que te llevara, ella quiere… -_se detiene pues en realidad no sabe que es lo que planea la Princesa_- ella solo quiere ayudar…

-Pero entonces debo llamar a las chicas… -_dijo levantándose del suelo inmediatamente_- es necesario que estén enteradas de que hay un nuevo enemigo, para que vengan también…

-No bombón… -_interrumpió Seiya tomando su mano_- por ahora solo tu puedes venir conmigo… –_Voltea a ver a la gatita_-

-Por ahora es lo mejor Serena… -_dijo Luna tranquilizando a la chica-_

X-X

-¿Qué? –_Dijo Rei molesta ante lo que acababan de decirle sus amigas_- ¿Cómo es posible que no se hayan presentado al primer día de clases?, ¿intentaron comunicarse con ellas?, ¿en que están pensando esas dos?

-Ya lo hicimos, pero no contestan, no sabemos que ocurrió, posiblemente se fueron por ahí… -_respondió Amy temerosa_-

-O talvez se les hizo tarde y se fueron al parque o a comer… -_comento Lita_-

-¿Qué más podría salir mal el día de hoy? –_Pregunto Rei tratando de calmarse_- hoy no ha sido un buen día para mi… -_suspiro cansada_-

-¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió Rei? –_pregunto Lita seria_-

-Primero desperté tarde… –_comento Rei-_ y por consecuencia llegue tarde a la escuela… me equivoque dos veces de salón… y ahora esto, ah no se puede confiar en Mina y Serena…

-No creo que sea para tanto Rei… -_comento Lita sonriendo_- a mi tampoco me fue bien…

-¿Qué les paso a ustedes? –_Pregunto Rei agachando la mirada en señal de cansancio_-

-Bueno, tenemos que hacer un proyecto escolar y la persona que me toco por compañero no se presento hoy… _-respondió Lita cruzándose de brazos_- así que no se de que vamos a hacer el proyecto… al menos no me toco Serena, solo espero que mi compañero no vaya a ser como ella…

-¿Cómo Serena? –_Pregunto Rei volteando a verla_-

-Si ya sabes… lenta… -_finalizo con una sonrisa_-

-¿Y a ti Amy? –_Volteo a verla con una sonrisa por el comentario de Lita_-

-Mi día fue perfecto… -_respondió colocando un enorme libro sobre la mesita_- las clases son de lo mas fácil… y yo ya comencé a idear lo del proyecto…

-Ah… -_suspiraron las dos chicas_-Amy no cambia

-¡Chicas! –_grito desde la esquina tratando de alcanzarlas_-

-¿Dónde estabas Mina? –_Dijo un poco molesta Rei_-

-Mina… siempre corriendo –_comento Lita con una ligera sonrisa_-

-Chicas… -_dijo con la respiración entre cortada, cansada de tanto correr_-

-¿Qué pasa Mina?, ¿y Serena? –_Pregunto ahora con un tono de preocupación Rei-_

-Serena… -_seguía sin poder controlar su respiración_-

-¿Qué pasa con Serena? –_Ahora pregunto Lita_-

-No esta, Serena ha desaparecido… -_respondió un poco más tranquila_-

-¿Desaparecido? –_pregunto Amy levantándose rápidamente_-

X-X

-Perdón chicas… perdón Darien por no poder avisarles… -_murmuro para si-_

-¿Lista? –_Pregunto Seiya_-

-Si… -_respondió tomando su medallón de transformación_-

-Bombón, no es necesario que te transformes… -_dijo Seiya al verla en posición de transformación-_

-Pero, ¿y como voy a ir? –_pregunto extrañada_-

-La Princesa me dio el poder suficiente para que puedas viajar conmigo, además me pidió que no dejara que te transformaras… -_respondió el chico tomando su mano_- confía en mi…

-Serena… -_murmuro la gata_- talvez es lo mejor…

-Eso creo -_dijo Serena con una mirada triste_- confió en ti Seiya…

-Perdóname bombón… -_murmuro Seiya muy cerca del rostro de Serena-_ no quisiera pero es necesario…

-Esta bien, vamos… -_respondió sonriendo ligeramente_- vamos luna… -_toma a la gatita para cargarla_-

_Así los 3 partieron rumbo al planeta de fuego llamado Kinmoku, para Serena era un viaje extraño pero a la vez importante, después de lo que le había comentado Luna comprendió que ella ahora tenia que unir fuerza con la Princesa Kakyu si es que era necesario, Seiya por su parte estaba confundido, él todavía no comprendía bien a bien que era lo que la Princesa tendría que hablar con Serena y sobre todo ¿que era eso del Legado de Poder?, pero aun así estaba feliz de poder estar nuevamente y viajar a lado de su bombón, y Luna estaba intranquila, se imaginaba que ese viaje podría cambiar el rumbo de las cosas para todos. _

X-X

-¿Cómo que desapareció? –_Pregunto nerviosa Rei_-

-Cuando llegué a su casa… -_comenzó a contar Mina_-

_Flash back_

-Buenos días… –_dijo con una sonrisa en cuanto abrieron la puerta_-

-Buenos días –_respondió la mujer cortésmente-_

-Vengo por Serena, ¿ya estará lista? –_Pregunto manteniendo la sonrisa_-

-¿Serena?, aquí no vive nadie con ese nombre… –_respondió la señora extrañada_-

-¿Qué? –_Pregunto confundida_- pero… es que yo quede de pasar por ella para ir a la escuela

-Lo siento, _-respondió Ikuko_- talvez te equivocaste de casa… -_finalizo cerrando la puerta_-

-Esto no puede ser… ¿Qué esta pasando?, tengo que buscarlas… -_dijo la chica preocupada en cuanto le cerraron la puerta_-

_Fin flash back_

-¿Y por qué no nos avisaste inmediatamente? –_Pregunto Amy observando a todas partes_-

-Porque ya estaban en clases… -_respondió Mina_- y preferí buscarla por mi cuenta, incluso fui al crow…

_Flash back_

-Hola Andrew… ¿no has visto a Serena? –_Pregunto casi sin aire en cuanto entro_-

-¿Serena? –_Pregunto Andrew acercándose a ella_-

-Si, Serena ¿no te acuerdas de ella? -P_regunto confundida_-

-Si, la recuerdo pero no ha venido… -_comento Andrew extrañado_-

-Ah, ¿Dónde estará? –_pregunto ya cansada de buscar_-

-Si yo la veo, la llevo a su casa… -_comento el chico_-

-Mejor la llevas al templo Hikawa –_respondió Mina ya no dando tiempo a Andrew de responder_-

_Fin flash back_

-¿Por qué su mamá no la recuerda y Andrew si? –_Se pregunto así misma Amy_-

-¿Y si le paso algo? –_Pregunto Mina deteniéndose en seco y asustada_-

-No digas eso… -_dijo calmadamente Amy colocando su mano en el hombro de la chica_- no te preocupes la vamos a encontrar al igual que a Luna…

-Amy tiene razón –_secundo Lita sonriendo_- talvez Artemis…

-¡Es verdad, Artemis!, él debe saber que pasa… –_Grito de pronto Mina interrumpiendo, así las 4 chicas comenzaron a correr para ir en busca del gatito blanco-_

X-X

-Entonces era verdad –_comento la más pequeña, más como afirmación que como pregunta_-

-Es verdad, tenia la esperanza de que estuviera equivocada… -_respondió triste la soberana-_

-Pero… entonces usted… se quedara sola…_- intento decir Maker pero el dolor silenció sus palabras_-

-Mi destino ha cambiado y por lo que veo se ha adelantado… -_dijo la Princesa Kakyu agachando la mirada-_

-¡No lo acepto! –_grito Healer molesta_-

-Mi querida Healer… -_continuo la Princesa observando dulcemente a su guardiana_- es necesario que acepten esta nueva misión… eso es lo único que me preocupa, que no acepten lo que les estoy pidiendo…

-Lo haremos –_dijo de forma seria Maker_- no tiene de que preocuparse

-Pero… _-intento decir Healer_-

-Sí yo acepto mi nuevo destino… -_interrumpió la Princesa_- todos tendrán que hacerlo tarde o temprano… sea cual sea…

X-X

-Setsuna dime, ¿Qué ha pasado con la puerta del tiempo? –_pregunto Haruka aprovechando que se quedaron solas-_

-La verdad es que… -_comenzó a decir la mujer muy seria pero se detuvo un momento y prefirió no decir su mayor temor_- no se nada… -_esto sorprendió a Haruka-_ y me temo que tendré que ir, pero no se que es lo que vaya a encontrar…

-¿A que te refieres? –_pregunto Haruka preocupada pero con un poco de molestia_-

-Que esta vez ya no se que es lo que pasara… -_respondió observando el cielo_- talvez el destino haya cambiado para todas… -_calló dejando a Haruka confundida y molesta pues en ese momento llegaban Michiru y Hotaru_-

-Listo, es hora de irnos –_dijo Michiru-_

X-X

-¡¿En donde están Artemis?! –_pregunto Rei molesta_-

-¿Dónde están? –_pregunto Mina preocupada_-

-No lo se… -_respondió triste el gatito_- la ultima vez que vi a Luna hablamos de… -_pensó por un momento en decirlo o no_- creo que… -_volteo y observo fijamente a las chicas_- creíamos que talvez hay un nuevo enemigo…

-¿Qué? –_Pregunto Lita sorprendida_- ¿estas, seguro?

-La desaparición de Luna y Serena y que su mamá no sepa de la existencia de ella me hace pensar que si… -_dijo pesadamente Artemis agachando la mirada- _

-Entonces es posible que ellas estén investigando, por esa razón borraron todos los recuerdos quizá de toda su familia… –_dijo Amy reflexionando y meditando la situación_- ¿pero por que no nos aviso?

-¿Qué haremos? –_pregunto Lita preocupada_-

-Esperar… -_dijo triste Artemis_-

-¿Y Darien? –_Pregunto Rei rompiendo el silencio_-

-Hay que avisarle… -_comento Lita_-

-Yo tengo el numero telefónico de la universidad –_dijo Mina sacando una pequeña libreta de su portafolio-_ Serena me lo dio una vez, será mejor llamarle de una vez…

X-X

_En la universidad todo estaba en penumbras pues era ya de madrugada, cuando de pronto comenzó a sonar el teléfono insistentemente, despertando a ese chico que dormía placidamente._

-¿Diga? –_Pregunto medio dormido_-

-"Lo siento Darien… -_dijo la chica un poco apenada_- ¿te desperte?"

-No, no te preocupes Mina, ¿Qué ocurre? –_Pregunto al reconocer la voz y ya un poco mas despierto_-

-"Darien, es… es Serena… -_dijo con un poco de temor_-"

-¿Qué le ocurre a Serena? –_pregunto Darien preocupado_-

-"Desapareció –_dijo sin rodeos_- junto con Luna…"

-No entiendo Mina, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?, ¿Cómo que desapareció? –_Pregunto Darien comenzando a vestirse_- voy para allá ahora mismo…

-"Espera Darien… -_dijo Mina antes de que este colgara_- Artemis piensa que es mejor esperar, así que creo que tu también deberías hacerlo…"

-No Mina, inmediatamente voy para allá… _-interrumpió Darien_ - ¿Cómo voy a estar aquí sin saber nada de ella? –_Pregunto con tristeza_-

-"Darien lo lamento, no queríamos preocuparte…-_dijo triste Mina_- pero lo mejor es que esperes a que nosotras tengamos noticias, no puedes abandonar así la universidad, en cuanto sepamos algo te avisaremos ¿de acuerdo?"

-Esta bien, pero cualquier cosa inmediatamente me avisan… -_dijo con preocupación_- estaré al pendiente de su llamada… -_colgó ya sin darle tiempo a Mina de responder_- Serena… ¿en dónde estas?

X-X

-Dijo que cualquier cosa le avisemos… -_colgó con tristeza Mina_- esta preocupado…

-Nosotras también estamos preocupadas… _-comento Amy triste_-

-¿Y cuánto tiempo tendremos que esperar? –_pregunto Rei molesta_-

-Esperaremos el tiempo que sea necesario… -_respondió Artemis que no dejaba de ver el cielo_-

X-X

_Por fin la estrella fugaz, la Princesa de la luna y su fiel acompañante pisaban el suelo del planeta Kinmoku, y para sorpresa de los tres recién llegados, la Princesa Kakyu y sus guardianas ya las esperaban._

-Bienvenida Princesa… -_dijo la soberana del planeta dirigiendo su mirada a la chica_-

-Princesa… -_dijo a modo de saludo haciendo una reverencia_- por favor, solo llámeme Serena… hola chicas –_volteando a ver a Healer y Maker que solo asintieron_-

-Bien… Serena -_interrumpió la Princesa haciendo énfasis en su nombre_- las cosas se han complicado, su nuevo enemigo ha aparecido, y estuvo aquí… –_continuo tranquilamente cosa que sorprendió no solo a Serena si no a Fighter también_-

-¿Pero como? –_Pregunto preocupada Fighter_-

-No te preocupes –_contesto Maker_- no paso nada, solo vino a "presentarse" y buscando a las starlights…

-No comprendo que hacemos aquí… -_dijo confundida Luna_-

-Luna… -_interrumpió suavemente la Princesa_- talvez no sepas algunas cosas, pero esto nunca debió pasar, y me imagino que sabes que después de la batalla con Galaxia era algo inevitable, y ahora ya no hay mucho tiempo para… -_suspira callando un momento_- mejor entremos al palacio, ya que tenemos que platicar sobre lo que van a hacer… –_finalizo la Princesa comenzando a caminar_-

X-X

_El silencio reinaba al momento en que entraban al palacio, Serena observaba con atención el hermoso lugar, caminaron por un pasillo hasta llegar al salón principal, al entrar inmediatamente pudo observar el trono de la soberana, un hermoso ventanal a cada lado del trono, desde donde se podía ver lo hermoso del planeta, el salón estaba formado por pilares pero lo que le llamo la atención extrañándola un poco fue que en el techo se encontraba dibujado el sistema solar._

-Te parecerá extraño… -_dijo la Princesa al notar que Serena observa el dibujo en el techo_-

-Mmm si un poco… -_respondió Serena soltando una ligera sonrisa_-

-Ese es un lugar muy especial para mí… -_respondió la Princesa triste observando al igual que ella el techo_- y también me sirve para recordar algunas promesas del pasado…

-¿Promesas del pasado? –_pregunto Serena confundida_-

-Lo lamento Serena… este nuevo enemigo… –_respondió pausadamente con dolor en sus palabras_- te busca especialmente a ti, por esa razón es necesario que no te transformes…

-¿Por que? –_Pregunto sorprendida_- no entiendo…

-Él sabe que la descendiente de la luna es Sailor Moon -_continúo la Princesa_- y yo prometí proteger siempre a Serenity la Princesa de la Luna…

X-X

-Luna, ¿Dónde están?, ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar con ustedes? –_Hablaba solo mientras observaba por la ventana_-

-Artemis, ¿Qué es lo que sabes sobre ese nuevo enemigo? –_Pregunto Mina que venia llegando, cargando al pequeño gato-_

-No se nada… -_dijo tristemente el gatito_- tengo un presentimiento y creo que deben tener cuidado todas… te aprecio mucho y tengo miedo de que algo malo te pase…

-Artemis… -_murmuro la chica_- no te preocupes, ya veras que nada le pasara a la gran Mina Aino –_finalizo con alegría, aunque por dentro tenia sus dudas-_

X-X

_Las Starlights, así como Serena y Luna estaban aun sorprendidas por lo que acababa de decir la Princesa Kakyu._

-¿Cómo que protegerla? –_pregunto Healer entre molesta y confundida_-

-Yo hice esa promesa hace algún tiempo… -_comento Kakyu_- pero aun no están listas para saber mis razones del pasado, pero cuando lo sepan espero que las acepten… -_voltea a ver a las starlights y a Serena_- ahora, ¿podrían dejarme a solas con Luna… por favor…?

-Pero Princesa… -_intento decir Maker_-

-Lo que tengo que hablar con Luna es importante_… -interrumpió la Princesa_- mas tarde tengo que hablar contigo Serena… -_a lo que la chica solo asintió_- Luna…-_comenzó a decir la Princesa en cuanto se quedaron solas_- ¿recuerdas… los hermosos cristales Blue Moon? –_La pregunta desconcertó a la gatita_-

-Alguna ves la Reina Serenity menciono algo… -_respondió Luna_- pero no se que son exactamente…

-Veo hay cosas del pasado que no recuerdas… -_dijo la Princesa_-

-No comprendo Princesa… ¿cosas del pasado? –_Pregunto aun más confundida Luna, la Princesa la toma en sus brazos-_

-Pequeña Luna cierra tus ojos y podrás ver algunos de mis recuerdos… -_dijo Kakyu colocando su mano en los ojos de Luna_-

X-X

_En el templo Hikawa, Rei se encontraba meditando tratando de encontrar las respuestas a estas nuevas incógnitas._

-Serena… ¿Dónde estas? –_Preguntaba para si_- ¿acaso esto es lo que presentía?, pero… ¿por que no me di cuenta antes…?, si tan solo hubiera sabido de que se trataba… -_ahora se encontraba caminando de un lado al otro dentro de su habitación_- si tan solo supiera que es lo que viene ahora… que es lo que va a pasar… ¿Qué es lo que nos depara el destino?

X-X

-Eso no puede ser, ahora… recuerdo… -_dijo entre lágrimas_-

-Luna, contrólate por favor… -_dijo la Princesa acariciando a la gatita_- ahora quisiera que llamaras a Serena, tengo que hablar con ella…

-Si Princesa… pero… ¿le va a contar todo esto? –_Pregunto triste, pero en su voz había algo de esperanza para que fuera una respuesta negativa_-

-No, aun no debe saberlo… -_respondió Kakyu comprendiendo la preocupación de Luna_-

_Así la gatita se tranquilizo y fue a llamar a Serena que estaba confundida al ver a Luna, pues pocas veces tenia esa expresión, que inmediatamente salio para dejarlas solas._

-Serena tu sabes que todos tenemos un destino, un camino y un deseo… -_comenzó a decir sentándose en su trono-_ mi deseo era seguir cuidando y protegiendo a mi planeta, pero… hay ocasiones en que el mismo destino interviene y abre una brecha, la cual nos da la oportunidad de tener nuevos caminos y nuevos deseos… -_la Princesa agacha la mirada y continua_- pero el camino que voy a tomar posiblemente te asuste… pero yo sabía desde un principio que la paz en el Sistema Solar no podía durar tanto tiempo, porque nada es para siempre ni nada es eterno… -_haciendo énfasis en lo ultimo y volteando a ver a Serena_- lo comprendes ¿no es así?

-¿Qué? –_Pregunto volteando a ver a la Princesa_-

-Tu tienes confusiones, y hay deseos ocultos en tu corazón que no te atreves a aceptar, todos en algún momento hemos tenido pensamientos egoístas –_la observaba de una manera muy dulce y comprensiva_-

-No se ha que se refiere… -_dijo nerviosamente Serena evadiendo su mirada_-

-Serena, nuestra intromisión en su vida las afecto y se que todo lo que hasta el momento ha pasado es extraño…–_respondió la Princesa tomando cariñosamente la mano de la chica-_ yo se que tu ya conocías un futuro, que ya tenias un destino, pero lo que esta a punto de pasar puede cambiar el curso de las cosas, puede cambiar incluso tu vida…

-Talvez cambien algunas las cosas… -_comento triste Serena_- pero hay otras que no…

-Sí tu corazón tiene dudas… –_dijo interrumpiendo a la chica_- no podrás hacer nada para proteger ha aquellos a quienes quieres… -_suelta ligeramente la mano de Serena_- ¿sabes?, alguna vez me dijeron que el corazón esta unido con la voluntad y que solo así se pueden lograr grandes cosas, Serena espero que tu aceptes así como lo hicieron las starlights tu nueva misión, y por favor elimina cualquier duda… -_se levanta y comienza a caminar_- ya que pronto llegara el momento en que tengas que ir por un camino desconocido, así como ha llegado el momento de tomar el mió con respecto a mi vida… -_sonríe_- ahora debes descansar…

-Princesa… -_inmediatamente Serena se levanto y camino para alcanzarla_- ¿con lo de tomar camino diferente se refiere a tomar mis propias decisiones?

-Si Serena… –_respondió la Princesa, da media vuelta y reanuda su caminar_-

X-X

_En una enorme habitación finamente decorada se encontraban Serena y Luna, la gatita estaba recostada sobre la cama pensativa, mientras Serena veía por la ventana el hermoso planeta que las Starlights tanto habían mencionado._

-Luna, ¿de que hablaron la Princesa y tú? –_Pregunto Serena tímidamente_-

-Serena… lo lamento aun no puedo decirte nada… _-respondió la gatita evadiendo su mirada-_

-Debe haber alguna buena razón para que no lo hagas… -_dijo Serena cargando a Luna_- no te preocupes Luna, ya llegara el momento en que me lo puedas decir…

-Gracias Serena… -_comento Luna viendo a la chica a los ojos-_ de ahora en adelante deberás ser más fuerte por favor…

-No se si podré, creo que… -_decía de forma pensativa_- Luna estoy muy confundida…

-¿Confundida? –_Pregunto Luna_- ¿Por qué?

-Todo esto es tan inesperado, en otras ocasiones habíamos sido atacadas por el enemigo de una forma distinta… -_comenzó a decir Serena igual de pensativa_- y ahora… todo es diferente, no pude avisarle a las chicas… estar ahora aquí…pensar que Seiya, que ha regresado, pero sobre todo cuando… lo vi… no lo se Luna, sentí…

-Serena… -_murmuro la gatita_-

-¿Qué me esta pasando? –_Pregunto dejando caer de sus ojos unas lágrimas_-

X-X

Respuestas a los reviews

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todas y cada una de las chicas que han leído el primer capitulo, así mismo quiero invitar a aquellas que aun no se animan a dejar un review que lo hagan, la razón es porque me interesa saber que piensan de este fic, es algo nuevo para mi así que necesito su apoyo y consejo, ahora los nervios se han tranquilizado, pero eso no quiere decir que hayan desaparecido pues con cada capitulo surgen nuevos, me encontré con antiguas lectoras ¡que bien estoy muy contenta! solo espero que les siga interesando este fic y ahora si a lo que sigue las respuestas.

LOYDA ASTRID: ¡Felicidades eres la primera que Lee y Escribe!, gracias por extrañarme, yo también ya las extrañaba, sobre el nombre de los cristales Luna interrumpió a Seiya así que no supimos el nombre de los cristales por esa razón, poco a poco sabremos que onda con Lord Drak solo es cuestión de que avancen los capítulos, Si es la verdadera Princesa, pero hay que leer entre líneas a lo que se refiere es que antes era Reina ¿que fue lo que paso?, mas adelante la respuesta, y para nada te excediste me encanta leer reviews asi, porque entonces me doy cuenta de que he logrado captar su atención ya que surgen muchas preguntas y comentarios, gracias por todo besitos.

KIRA MOON XKARLATA: ¡Milagro! -se inca y se da golpes de pecho- ¡milagro apareció!, jajaja, no te mueras si no tendré que buscar una nueva bruja compañera de travesuras que me ayude a terminar el otro fic, son muchas preguntas las que hiciste así que lo voy a resumir así; para ver lo que pasara hay que seguir leyendo (jojo) Healer y Maker solo están confundidos, Seiya y Serena pues muchas cosas, falta poco para que aparezca bien a bien el enemigo, lo de los cristales aun es un misterio, y muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos y espero seguirte viendo por aquí al igual que por el msn.

aishwarya.moon: Hola, gracias que bueno que te gusto, lo de Blue Moon me encanto a mi también por eso le di ese titulo y también por otra razón que verán mas adelante, no hay impostoras, el villano puede que si sea guapo, lo de los cristales pues se sabrá mas adelante, es un SyS, pero si va a salir Darien y alguien mas pero por favor ¡No me Odien! -suplica arrodillada- juro que todo es por una buena causa y pues también tengo algunas cositas, voy a tomar en cuenta un review que me llego a "Déjame Estar" así que ya verán lo que va a pasar solo un poco de paciencia ¿si?

isa1181: ¡Hi, Hi!, soy una intrigosa jajaja, no es cierto lo mió lo mió es el drama así que lo lamento pero eso habrá en este fic, de corazón espero que todo lo que siento cuando escribo lo logre transmitir, sobre tus dudas aquí voy; lo de Serena se vera mucho mas adelante no se confíen ¿eh?, uy de beneficio pues nada mas de lo que ya han querido los demás enemigos, y dijo "al final ya no existen", ojo no están muertos, y sobre las mil preguntas pues mmm tratare de resolverlas poco a poco, y claro que puedes darme consejos, o comentarios, de verdad que son muy bien recibidos y me sirven para saber si voy bien o me regreso jajaja, y y muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios finales jiji -se sonroja- nos leemos en el siguiente besitos.

akela17: ¡ah que emoción te vuelvo a leer! -las lagrimas hacen su aparición- muchas gracias por todos y cada uno de tus comentarios, si en esta historia habrá un enemigo además de los ya acostumbrados pensamientos enemigos que uno mismo se genera, así es para que Seiya y Serena queden o no juntos pasaran por muchas cosas ¡pero no me odien por favor!, ah ya me calme yo tmb espero leerte pronto y sobre todo muy seguido, besitos.

Marina Acero: mi carcelera personal jajaja, que bueno que te gusto, ya ves no tuviste que torturarme aquí estoy actualizando un poquito rápido, tampoco quiero darles todo el fic de golpe, todo con calma para que lo disfruten, ya Sery tranquila creo que estaré actualizando cada semana y media mas o menos pero de dos no pasa ¿ok?

moonstar: ¡Hi Cuñadita! que emoción leerte aquí, sobre todo porque podrás defenderme cuando se pase lo que tu mas o menos sabes jajaja, conforme se acercan los capítulos me dan mas nervios, no te preocupes ni modo hoy no tuviste la oportunidad de ser la primera, pero fuiste la primera en saber que onda con este fic así que fue tu primicia jiji, y gracias a tu consejo le hice mejoras estructurales ¿creo?, ah como sea muchas gracias, sabes que eres mi cuñadita consentida y que me alegra mucho platicar contigo, y ya me estaré preparando tmb para los regaños pero no seas muy dura conmigo, recuerda que todo lo que hago en este fic tendrá un final feliz ¿ o no? jajaja -risa macabra- eso lo sabrán después ¿verdad?

Ashamed Kawaii: Gracias compañera de Club, me alegra que te hayas dado una vuelta por estos rumbos, ¿q tal esos Ferrero?, mmm q rico, no H. Compañera no están en primero de hecho es el ultimo grado, a lo que Artemis se refiere a que ni siquiera ha comenzado el primer día de clases del ultimo año jajaja talvez esta vez no me explique muy bien, y exacto aplausos espero seguirte viendo en cada capitulo por aquí, ya sabes apoyo de Compañeras de Club, bueno cuídate y nos leemos después y gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer el fic.

melissa: muchas gracias por leer, que bueno que te gusto el primer capitulo espero que los demás también sean de tu agrado, y si Darien agarro sus piecitos y se fue jajaja, si de por si Setsuna no habla así menos, la Princesa Kakyu tiene sus sorpresitas, talvez ella no los haya convertido o será que así son, ah como sea lo sabrán mas adelante, y muchas gracias nos leemos después bye.

Serena Ryuuzaki: buen titulo a mi tmb me encanto jajaja, si se a cual canción te refieres, pero en esta ocasión la canción no es la misma, así es el Blue Moon es por una canción que me inspiro ha hacer este fic, muchas gracias por leerme lo se perfectamente, pero me alegra mucho leer de ti, prometo no abandonarlas por mucho tiempo, ¿pero que te ha hecho Kakyu?, jajaja, solo se lucirá un poquito, pero ella es la clave a algunas cositas no todo obvio pero algo si, tu si sabes tranquila y con paciencia, sobre Fighter mmm ahhh que nervios ya he escrito un capitulo muy especial que no estaba contemplado pero que a petición del publico conocedor se ha de incluir pero ese va mas adelante, y no son tonterías para nada jajaja, besitos y abracitos para ti también cuídate.

veronick: muchas gracias por tu comentario espero seguirte viendo por aquí seguido.

miki1920: ¡Hola, si nuevo y estoy muy contenta!, gracias por seguir acompañándome ahora en esta historia, claro que no olvido las demás solo que algunas avanzan mas rápido que otras, (lo siento), muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, nos leemos en el siguiente byeee.

Usaklarie Kou: Hola, hola, muchas gracias por seguirme en mis locuras, suspenso y drama habrá y de sobra ya ven que soy el drama hecho mujer jajaja (sorry estoy algo atontada el día de hoy), por ahí me dijeron que no hiciera las escenas de acción tan largas ¿que opinas?, gracias por tu apoyo, lee el otro fic con calma para que lo disfrutes mejor, cuídate y nos leemos después bye.

**Gracias nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo Abracitos y Besitos**

**Marie Winchester Kou Efron**


	3. Uranus, Fighter y ¿Fire?

Blue Moon

**Blue Moon**

¿Por qué es tan difícil en ocasiones aceptar ayuda?, que alguien te ayude talvez no es algo común últimamente, pero siempre pasa que cuando uno necesita ayuda no hay nadie, y cuando uno ya no la necesita todos aparecen, ¿es acaso una ley establecida?, no mas bien es posible que no solicitemos ayuda a tiempo, o por algún tonto orgullo, en fin ¿alguien necesita ayuda?

p.d. ¡por favor no sean crueles conmigo es la primera pelea que escribo!

**Capitulo 3**

**Uranus, Fighter y… ¿Fire?**

-Buenos días –_dijo la profesora al entrar, atrás de ella venia un joven rubio de ojos claros, cabello castaño, y por supuesto muy guapo_- quiero presentarles al joven David… él es un estudiante de intercambio y estará con nosotros este año –_todas las chicas voltearon a verlo muy emocionadas_- por favor toma asiento en aquel lugar vació… -_a lo que el chico asintió_-

-Hola… -_murmuro suavemente_- tú debes ser Lita…

-Si soy yo… -_respondió nerviosa-_

-Mi nombre es… _-intento decir el chico_-

-Silencio, vamos a revisar la estructura de… -_interrumpió la profesora, comenzando a dar su clase, cosa que a Lita le importo poco ya que ese chico no dejaba de verla_-

_Al término de la clase._

-David… David Duer… -_extendió su mano hasta estrechar la de ella_-

-Lita Kino… -_respondió estrechando su mano-_

-Me han dicho que tu serás mi compañera de proyecto… -_comento soltando su mano- _que extraña sensación -_pensó observando su mano_-

-Si así es, ya te esperaba… -_respondió sonrojada_- aun no tengo nada hecho…

-Si lo lamento, mi viaje desde Estados Unidos se retrazo –_comenzó a caminar a lado de ella-_

-Esta bien, comprendo –_suspiro-_ y dime ¿ya has visitado algunos lugares?, ¿ya tienes amigos? –_Pregunto manteniendo el sonrojo en sus mejillas-_

-No aun no, -_responde de forma triste_- pero, ¿quizás tu y yo podríamos ser amigos?

-Ah… claro… -_dijo con una sonrisa tímida_- bueno te veo mañana… -_y rápidamente comienza a alejarse_-

X-X

-Pero Princesa… -_dijo triste Maker al terminar de escuchar la decisión de la mujer y que al parecer ninguna comprendían_- ¿Por qué no nos dijo antes?

-Mis queridas Starlights… -_comenzó a decir la Princesa-_ porque sabía que se podrían oponer, pero esto es algo en lo que ustedes no pueden intervenir… al contrario tendrán que apoyarla y sobre todo protegerla…

-¿Apoyarla?, ¿protegerla? –_Pregunto Healer molesta_- ¿Cómo podría hacerlo si usted estará aquí sola?, nuestra misión siempre ha sido estar con usted…

-Todo esta en constante cambio, así que esta es su nueva misión… es algo que yo les ordeno y que no pueden negarse… -_respondió la Princesa_- tendrán que volver a la tierra y ayudar a las Sailors Scouts…

-Princesa ¿pero y usted? –_pregunto Fighter de forma seria_-

-Yo… estaré bien, -_agacha suavemente la mirada_- ya tendrán noticias de mi… -_respondió con una sonrisa_- ha llegado el momento… por favor Serenity Princesa de la Luna… acepta mi ayuda…

-Yo… -_intento decir Serena pero su voz se entrecortaba_-

-Serena… -_dijo Fighter_- acepta… aun no entiendo muy bien todo esto, pero si la Princesa lo cree necesario es porque de verdad corres peligro, nosotras te ayudaremos… _-toma la mano de Serena y la sostiene fuertemente en señal de apoyo-_

-Esta bien… -_contesto Serena sujetando con fuerza la mano de Fighter- _gracias Princesa…

-No esperaba menos… lo lamento mucho…-_pensó la Princesa para dar paso a una luz blanca de sus manos-_

X-X

-Mi señor… -_interrumpió el sirviente_- algo esta ocurriendo, ¿puede sentirlo? –_pregunto el hombre calmadamente_-

-Si lo puedo sentir… -_respondió poniéndose de pie_- sí es lo que pensamos, no soportara mucho, como sea hagamos una nueva visita lo mas pronto posible…

X-X

-¡Michiru ¿Qué te pasa?! –_Pregunto nerviosa Haruka al ver casi desvanecerse a su compañera-_

-Yo también lo sentí… -_dijo Setsuna muy seria_- ha habido una alternación en el universo…

-¿Qué significa eso? –_pregunto Hotaru extrañada_-

-Ha despertado una nueva energía… -_respondió débilmente Michiru_- pero su reflejo aun no es muy claro…

-Pero a la vez una se esta extinguiendo…-_continuo Setsuna_-

-Entonces hicimos bien en regresar… -_comento Haruka aun preocupada por Michiru_-

-Tenemos que buscar a las chicas ya que al parecer un enemigo acecha nuevamente este planeta… -_finalizo Hotaru muy seria_-

X-X

-Lo lamento… -_dijo débilmente_- pero es hora de que se vayan…

-Pero… -_intento decir Healer_-

-Lo que acabamos de hacer ha llamado la atención del enemigo –_respondió la Princesa viendo con dulzura a Healer_- y es posible él venga… -_suspira-_ por favor Fighter, Maker y Healer ayuden a las Sailors, y sobre todo cuiden y protejan a la Princesa de la Luna… es su deber…

-Lo haremos… -_respondió Fighter de forma triste_- volveremos…

-Si… -_contesto la Princesa con una ligera sonrisa_- Luna… -_haciendo que la gatita se acercara hasta colocarse en su regazo y en secreto le dijo_- les contaras todo lo que sabes a su debido tiempo… ¿lo prometes?

-Se lo prometo Princesa… -_dijo Luna triste_-

_Cuatro luces emprenden el camino de regreso a la tierra, no sabían porque pero el despedirse de su Princesa les provoco tristeza, Luna la gatita ahora guardaba un secreto, y Serena aun se sentía extraña._

X-X

-Siguen aumentado los casos extraños de las chicas que aparecen dormidas sin ninguna explicación… -_decía el comentarista en la enorme pantalla de la avenida_- hasta el momento son solamente chicas las que se encuentran en esta extraña situación, todas ellas jóvenes estudiantes pero sin ninguna otra similitud…

X-X

-¿Pero como es posible que no aparezcan? –_pregunto la pelinegra confundida_-

-Las he buscado por todas partes… -_respondía el gatito_- y no puedo encontrar ninguna pista de ellas o de…

-Artemis… ¿Qué ocurre? –_pregunto Amy al ver como el felino se detuvo de pronto_-

-He sentido una energía diferente que ha entrado a este planeta… -_respondió colocándose en posición de alerta-_

-¿Será el enemigo? –_Pregunto Mina_-

-Tenemos que averiguar… -_dijo rápidamente Rei_- vayamos al templo…

X-X

-Vaya, vaya… -_dijo con una ligera sonrisa_- veo que quieres alterar mis planes…

-¿Crees que me hubiera quedado tan tranquila después de tu visita? –_Pregunto la Princesa de forma retórica-_

-Como sea eso ya no importa… -_volteo y la observo fijamente_- solo los retrazaste un poco, porque estoy seguro de que encontrare a la Princesa de la Luna, así como…

-No me interesa saber cuales son tus planes… -_interrumpió Kakyu_- si no tienes nada mas que decir te puedes ir…

-No pensé que fueras tan ilusa como para hacerlo… -_respondió el tipo_- ¿de verdad crees que con eso podrás detenerme?, cuando encuentre a la Princesa de la Luna encontrare los cristales Blue Moon y todo será completamente mió…

-¿Cristales?, ¿Cuáles cristales? –_Pregunto Kakyu haciéndolo voltear_- la Princesa de la Luna solo posee el cristal de plata… ¿a que cristales te refieres? –_Pregunto con firmeza-_

-¿De que hablas? –_Pregunto confundido pero molesto_- esa Princesa debe tener los dos cristales que conforman Blue Moon, así que no intentes confundirme…

-Que lamentable es tu situación… -_sonrió de forma triunfante_- has regresado solo para darte cuenta que el segundo cristal desapareció con el inicio del Milenio de Plata…_-comenzó a caminar para salir del salón- _ese cristal ya no existe…

-¡Cállate! –_grito el tipo molesto- _

-Esta bien, me calló -_dijo la Princesa con una sonrisa triunfante- _pero eso si, no intentes nada, se que ha llegado mi momento… pero afortunadamente no será por tus sucias manos…

X-X

-¿Cómo te sientes? –_Pregunto al ayudarla a sentar en el sillón_-

-Bien solo que un poco cansada… -_respondió cerrando los ojos_-

-Serena, ¿de verdad te sientes bien? –_Pregunto Luna_-

-Si, Luna no te preocupes… -_respondió la chica acariciándola_- ¿podré verlas? –_pregunto-_

-Claro… -_respondió el chico sentándose a su lado_- pero recuerda que ahora todo será diferente no podrás ayudarlas por el momento…

-Si lo se… -_respondió abriendo los ojos y suspirando_- pero no se si podré soportarlo…

-Sabemos que lo harás… -_comento el más pequeño_- si la Princesa lo cree nosotros también…

-Yaten tiene razón… eres fuerte y podrás…_-secundo el mas alto_-

-Bombón… -_interrumpió el chico volteando a verla_- ¿Qué explicación les darás a las chicas?

-Aun no lo se… -_respondió seria_- ¿pero ustedes como explicaran su presencia?

-Fácil… -_respondió Seiya sonriente_- les diremos que volvimos porque yo te extrañaba…

-Seiya… -_murmuro la chica con sonrojo_- en serio… creo que lo mejor será decirles la verdad…

-Eso seria lo mejor, pero no podemos contarles todo…-_comento Taiki pensativo_- no queremos que se preocupen…

-Entonces vayamos de una vez a verlas… -_dijo Serena intentando ponerse en pie_-

-Seria mejor que descansaras un poco… -_interrumpió Seiya al ver a la chica algo débil_-

-Si Tsukino será lo mejor… _-secundo Yaten_-

-Esta bien… -_sonrió ligeramente para luego dirigirse a una de las habitaciones_-

-Chicos tengo algo que decirles… -_dijo la gatita antes de que se alejaran los tres_-

-¿Qué ocurre Luna? –_Pregunto Taiki al ver el semblante serio de la gatita_-

-Yo… tengo un mensaje de su Princesa… -_respondió seriamente_-

-¿Un mensaje? –_Pregunto Yaten_- ¿de nuestra Princesa? –_volvió a preguntar a lo que Luna solo asintió_-

X-X

_En el templo el sol brillaba afuera, dentro del edificio no había un buen ambiente, no solo se encontraban las 4 Sailors Interiores, ya que sin previo aviso habían llegado las Externas._

-¿Cómo que Serena no aparece?, ¿y su familia? –_pregunto Haruka molesta y preocupada_-

-Serena simplemente desapareció y no sabemos nada de ella… -_respondió Amy un poco intranquila_- y al parecer utilizo el cristal de plata para borrar los recuerdos de su familia…

-¿Y por que no nos habían avisado? –_pregunto Michiru también preocupada_-

-Porque… -_intento decir Mina_-

-Ya no era necesario… -_interrumpió una voz aun a lo lejos_-

-¿Serena? –_Preguntaron las chicas al escuchar esa voz_-

-He vuelto chicas… -_menciono al estar frente a ellas_-

-¡Serena! _–gritaron emocionadas al verla_-

-Serena tonta ¿Dónde estabas? –_pregunto Rei al momento de acercarse a ella-_

-Lo lamento chicas no quería preocuparlas pero… -_agacha la mirada_- es que…

-La verdad es que yo la secuestre… -_interrumpió el chico que venia llegando acompañado de Taiki y Yaten, sorprendiendo a todas, pero especialmente a Haruka_-

-Taiki… -_murmuro Amy sonriendo ligeramente al verlo_-

-¡Yaten! –_grito emocionada Mina al verlo_-

-Chicos… -_dijo a modo de saludo Michiru_-

-¿Cómo que la secuestraste?, ¿y que hacen aquí? –_Pregunto Haruka poniéndose de pie_-

-Yo te explico… -_interrumpió Serena al ver la tensión entre Haruka y Seiya_- la Princesa Kakyu necesitaba verme y mando a Seiya por mí…

-¿Pero por que quería verte? –_Pregunto Hotaru-_

-Por la aparición del nuevo enemigo… -_respondió Serena de forma triste_- ella…

-¿Ella que Serena? –_pregunto Rei intranquila_-

-Ella me contó que es un enemigo del pasado… -_respondió volteando a ver a Setsuna-_

-Eso imagine… -_dijo Setsuna comprendiendo la mirada de Serena_- este enemigo es del pasado, había permanecido encerrado pero… no se como pudo escapar…

-¿Por qué no nos habías dicho? –_Pregunto Haruka_-

-No estaba segura de nada, pero ahora… -_respondió Setsuna agachando la mirada_-

-¿Y por lo menos sabes quien es exactamente y que es lo que quiere? –_Pregunto molesta Haruka-_

-No… _-contesto inmediatamente_-

-¿Y tu Serena? –_pregunto Lita volteando a verla_-

-Tampoco… -_respondió agachando la mirada_- la Princesa solo me advirtió que no debería transformarme en Sailor Moon…

-Pero… ¿y si el enemigo aparece? –_Interrumpió Amy_-

-¿Te dijo por que? –_Pregunto Mina_-

-¿Qué debemos hacer si el enemigo ataca? –_pregunto Lita preocupada_-

-No, no me dijo nada mas… -_respondió Serena tomando la mano de Seiya_-

-Por eso estamos aquí, para ayudarlas… -_ahora fue el turno de Taiki de hablar-_

-Y las ayudaremos en todo… -_completo Yaten_-

-Pues no necesitamos su ayuda… -_dijo secamente Haruka volteándose_- así que…

-Haruka… -_interrumpió Serena de una forma poco usual_- no creas que eres autosuficiente, en una ocasión ya le pediste a Fighter que me cuidara… así que no veo porque esta vez debería ser diferente…

-Serena… -_murmuraron las chicas al ver la actitud de su amiga_-

-Pero es que… -_intento decir Haruka sorprendida por el cambio de actitud de Serena_-

-Nada Haruka, los chicos se van a quedar… -_toma aire y continua_- y nos van a ayudar, por que ahora no sabemos que es lo que pretende este enemigo… ¿entendido?

-Si, esta… bien –_respondió Haruka comenzando a caminar para alejarse del templo, siendo seguida por Michiru_-

X-X

-Haruka espera… -_dijo Michiru al tratar de alcanzarla_-

-¿Qué le paso a esa niña?, esta muy cambiada, su actitud es… –_Pregunto al sentir que Michiru ya estaba a su lado_-

-Comprende, si la Princesa Kakyu hablo con ella… -_comenzó a decir Michiru tratando de tranquilizar a su compañera_- es posible que tenga miedo o que este confundida por esta extraña situación… o quizás simplemente no pueda decirnos nada…

-Pero esa actitud, esa manera de hablar… -_se detiene y observa la pálida luna que poco a poco comienza a brillar con la llegada de la noche_- es como si…

-Como si hubiera madurado… -_completo Michiru abrazándose al brazo de Haruka_- lo se yo también lo note…

X-X

-Serena, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –_pregunto Rei confundida_-

-En realidad no paso nada… -_respondió soltando una ligera sonrisa_- la Princesa solo me dijo lo del enemigo, ¿y ustedes no han sabido nada?

-Yo he estado investigando, al igual que Artemis… -_contesto inmediatamente Amy-_ pero no hay nada de información…

-Luna… –_dijo Lita_ _llamando la atención de la gatita_- Artemis nos dijo que tenían sospechas de un nuevo enemigo… ¿Qué es lo que saben ustedes?

-Por lo pronto lo único que sabemos es que busca a Serena, a Sailor Moon… -_respondió Luna agachando la mirada- _

-Entonces tendremos que protegerla más que antes… -_dijo Haruka que venia llegando ya mas tranquila con Michiru-_

-Estaré segura mientras no me transforme… -_comento Serena volteando a ver a Seiya y los chicos-_ además ellos me ayudaran y protegerán…

-Serena… -_interrumpió Mina_- cambiando de tema, creo que deberías llamar a Darien, nosotras le avisamos que habías desaparecido y creo que solo lo preocupamos…

-¿Lo llamaron? –_Pregunto Serena poniéndose de pie_-

-Si, teníamos que avisarle… -_respondió Lita_-

-Esta bien, lo llamare… -_respondió un poco cansada_- Seiya, ¿nos vamos por favor?

-Si bombón… -_contesto el chico tomándola del brazo_-

X-X

_Entre la oscuridad dos presencias discutían._

-Kasumi esto es una perdida de tiempo… -_dijo molesta Soun cruzándose de brazos_- te aseguro que esa chica no es ella…

-¿Y tienes una mejor idea? –_Pregunto molesto volteando a verla_- espera… esa chica tiene las características…

-Como quieras, ve tu… yo aquí espero… -_dijo con una sonrisa burlona_- no soporto los gritos de esas niñas escandalosas…

-Te la pasas quejándote… -_finalizo para luego comenzar a avanzar hacia donde se encontraba la chica sola, lentamente se acerca a ella_- buenas noches… Princesa…

-¿Qué? –_pregunto la chica confundida al ver al tipo que le hablaba, era alto, cabello rubio, sus ojos eran de un extraño verde, su ropa era como un uniforme en color azul marino, pero tenia unos extraños símbolos a los costados de los brazos difíciles de reconocer_-

-Por favor Princesa muéstrame tu símbolo… -_dijo muy serio mientras se acercaba mas y mas_-

-No se de que hablas… aléjese por favor… -_dijo la chica nerviosa_-

-No quiero lastimarte… -_comento el chico colocándose enfrente de ella_- así que muéstramelo…

-¡No! –_Grito la chica al sentir la mano de él sobre su frente_-

X-X

-Esperen… -_dijo Haruka alcanzándolos un poco lejos del templo_- ¿Qué es lo que saben?, a mi no me pueden engañar…

-No sabemos nada… -_respondió Serena muy segura_- como dije antes ellos solo volvieron porque necesitaremos su ayuda… talvez incluso tu…

-¿Y se supone que te lo debo agradecer? –_Pregunto con sarcasmo volteando a ver a Seiya-_

-No creo… -_intento decir Seiya-_

-¡¡No!! -_en ese momento escucharon un grito proveniente de unas calles adelante_-

-Tenemos que ir… -_dijo Serena soltando a Seiya e intentando correr_-

-No bombón… -_dijo inmediatamente tomando su mano deteniéndola_- lo mejor seria que te vayas al departamento, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto…

-¡Seiya! –_Grito Taiki que venia corriendo junto con Yaten_-

-Chicos, por favor lleven a Serena al departamento –_dijo para luego comenzar a correr en dirección a donde escucharon el grito, sin darles tiempo a responder_-

-Pero es que… -_intento decir Serena, siendo detenida por Taiki-_

-Serena… ¡vete! –_fue casi una orden la que dio Haruka, así que la chica no tuvo más remedio comenzar a correr junto con los chicos_-

-¡Poder de lucha estelar, transformación! –_grito Seiya para transformarse_-

-¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Urano Transformación! –_Fue el turno de Haruka-_

_Así las dos Sailors corrían hacia donde escucharon el grito, a pesar de ir juntas la tensión no había desaparecido entre ellas._

X-X

-Cuídense… -_murmuro Serena_-

-No te preocupes, él estará bien… -_respondió Taiki que llevaba a Serena de la mano_-

-Lo se… -_respondió seria_-

X-X

-Mmm te lo dije era una perdida de tiempo… -_dijo desde las sombras_-

-¡Alto ahí! –_Grito una voz femenina desde la oscuridad que daban los árboles_- formo parte de una nueva era… soy Sailor Uranus y entrare en acción…

-Soy una estrella fugaz –_dijo otra voz entre la oscuridad_- que lucha contra la oscuridad, Sailor Star Fighter ha llegado…

-Ah ya se habían tardado… -_dijo en tono burlón la chica que seguía sin mostrarse_- tenia interés en conocerlas…

-Con que estas son las Sailors… -_dijo volteando a ver a las dos chicas_- mucho gusto yo soy… Kasumi y aquella figura oculta es mi compañera Soun… -_lo dice con indiferencia_-

-Eso no nos importa… -_dijo Fighter colocándose en posición de ataque_- ¿Qué es lo que buscan?

-Mmm en realidad eso es algo que no les interesa… -_respondió rápidamente Soun, saliendo por fin a la luz, era una chica de cabello negro ondulado, ojos negros y su vestimenta era un uniforme azul mariano y con extraños símbolos en sus hombros_- pero, mi querida Sailor Uranus… te daré un consejo… talvez deberías cuidarte mas…

-¿Me estas amenazando? –_Pregunto con una ligera sonrisa irónica_- no sabes con quien estas hablando, talvez la que debería cuidarse eres tu…

-Si, si como sea no quiero perder mi tiempo con ustedes… -_respondió haciendo un ademán de fastidio_- Kasumi… yo me voy…

-Espera… -_intento decir pero fue demasiado tarde ya que lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue una nube blanca que por un momento quito visibilidad entre Kasumi y las Sailors_- ah ya me dejo…

-Solo… -_completo Fighter colocándose enfrente del enemigo_- es mejor que se vayan de este planeta y no les haremos nada…

-¡No interfieras! –_Grito Sailor Uranus desde el otro extremo_-

-Mmm que interesante… -_pensó Kasumi al ver la pelea de las dos Sailors_- veo que yo no soy el único con problemas de comunicación… -_dijo sonriendo_- pero la verdad… -_cambio el tono ahora se pone muy serio-_ es que yo tampoco tengo tiempo de jueguitos tontos… -_levanta las manos sobre el cuerpo de la chica y brota una especie de humo negro que la envuelve y la levanta del suelo_- Princesa de las sombras hazte presente… -_el humo negro la envuelve en un remolino y cuando este se disipa deja ver a la chica pero ahora con una especie de vestido negro entallado, el cabello totalmente negro y en la frente el mismo símbolo que las chicas que están hospitalizadas, pero esta mas grande y negra_, _observa a las Sailors y se da cuenta de que están confundidas_- antes las dejaba dormir, pero ahora que han llegado ustedes no puedo permitir que interfieran, así que ha esa linda chica la he convertido en esto… encárgate de ellas… Damned…

-¡Detente! –_Grito una voz femenina_- como te atreves a hacerle eso a una chica inocente…

-¿Sailor Moon? –_pregunto para si Uranus_-

-Soy una nueva estrella… -_comenzó a decir la extraña presencia femenina_- y no permitiré que utilices a una chica para tus malvados planes… soy… -_da un salto y un giro hasta colocarse en frente de Kasumi-_ Sailor Star Fire…

X-X

_En el templo Mina, Amy, Lita y Rei, seguían tratando de comprender que fue lo que paso, y porque Serena regreso tan cambiada, Yaten y Taiki ya no quisieron decir nada a pesar de que las chicas les preguntaron así que prefirieron irse, al igual que Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru._

-¿Pudieron sentir eso? –_Pregunto Rei_-

-¡Serena! –_grito Mina al sentir una extraña vibra_- tenemos que ir a buscarla…

-Es posible que necesite nuestra ayuda… vamos –_dijo Amy poniendo se pie_-

-Cuídense chicas… -_murmuro Luna_-

-¡Cuídense! –_Grito Artemis_-

Continuara…

X-X

Respuestas a los reviews

Pues muchas gracias chicas que han llegado al final del capitulo, espero que juntas lleguemos al final del fic, aunque un le falta mucho pero mucho, o bueno según lo que opinen, igual y si no les sigue gustando lo cortamos ahhh que miedo, espero sus reviews sea cual sea el mensaje, bueno pues a lo que sigue las respuestas, ah leer:

Marina Acero: ay Marina creo que vamos a tener que cambiar mi cama y mis cosas a la torre ¿no crees?, pues a seguir leyendo y después de lo que hemos estado haciendo esta semana créeme que tengo mucho que escribir, pero también me daré mi tiempecito para tu ya sabes quien jajaja, ahora si estoy mas inspirada que nunca -lanza un largo suspiro- y ahora menos quiero escapar de la prisión, así que pondré un letrero en la entrada de nuestra habitación que diga "No Interrumpir", bueno haré algunas excepciones.

melissa: lo importante es que estas aquí leyendo, que bien que te hayan gustado los dos primeros capítulos, ojala que te gusten los demás, jajaja tus ideas no están mal, pero vamos por partes mas bien por capítulos, mi cabecita es maquiavélica y tiene muchas cosas todavía que plasmar en este fic, ¿q te pareció este capitulo?, se sincera si por favor, gracias.

Moonstar: ¡Cuñada!, ¿porque el berrinche?, mmm no entendí, ah ya entendí jajaja, estoy medio despistada hoy, con eso de la fiesta que estamos organizando Seiya y yo para Marina, pues me traen a las carreras jajaja, tienes razón hay muchas dudas y misterios, ¿pero de eso se trata no?, poco a poco saldrán pequeñas pistas o incluso cosas detalladas mas adelante, ponte lista para el capitulo 5 porque es ahí donde deberás posiblemente entrar en acción como mi espadachín, sobre los cristales ni yo misma se donde están, el enemigo si se quien es eso lo tengo muy claro, pues hasta aquí todo bien, nos leemos en el siguiente review, o por el msn según lo que pase primero, cuídate Abracitos y Besitos.

KIRA MOON XKARLATA: holis Bruja Mayor, tanto misterio que después se convertirá en drama ya ves que no me gusta, ya q fastidio con eso del futuro, pero bueno ya veré que hago para evitarlo... jajaja (risa macabra), aunque no lo creas en este fic va a entrar Darien, porque ya vi que les gusta mi drama jajaja, sobre actualizar me iba a tardar un poco mas pero alguien me convenció de que actualizara precisamente hoy, sobre la siguiente actualización aun no se muy bien pero alrededor de dos semanas, sirve que me dan tiempo de escribir y haciendo mas drama y misterio, espero que a todas les siga gustando conforme pasen los capítulos, gracias por tu apoyo, nos vemos después bye.

isa1181: no llores, ya actualice y si poco a poco se van a descubrir cositas, si las suelto todas de golpe cual seria el chiste ¿no?, jajaja lo de los hoyos fue chistoso, pues ya volvió así que vamos a ver que paso de ahora en adelante en la vida de Todos, y cuando escribo Todos es Todos, es claro que es un SyS, pero ya sabes me encanta el drama y por ese lado me voy a ir, así que no esperen que las cosas se las ponga fáciles eh, sobre apuntarte pues esta un poco difícil ya que tengo una fila de chicas esperando su turno, bueno no fila pero si dos candidatas jajaja, ahora ¿que opinas de este cap?, muchas gracias por considerar este fic buenísimo jiji haces q me sonroje, besitos.

Karen de Ko: que bien que te este gustando, espero verte mas bien leerte seguido por aquí, muchas gracias por haber estado conmigo en "Déjame Estar" snif snif que tiempos aquellos (ash ya hablo la viejita jajaja), tu tmb cuídate besitos.

akela17: ¡Akela! bienvenida al cañón que diga al fic jajaja, que bueno que te gusto el titulo, y como me comento una amiga siempre utilizas el nombre del fic para algún capitulo y eso es lo que voy a hacer próximamente un capitulo con ese titulo, créeme que mi intensión nunca ha sido poner en mal a Darien -se queda pensando- bueno si un poquito jaja, pero en este fic no va a ser así, va a tener una interesante participación así que al pendiente ¿va?, sobre tus dudas aquí las respuestas bueno algo; efectivamente el villano las conoce y parece que no solo él, ¿hombres? ay que te puedo decir, no en realidad no te puedo adelantar mucho así que ¿me esperarías algunos capítulos?, para resolver esa duda, ¿quien no se confunde con dos chicos así?, y mas preguntas que van a salir, y como advertencia no todo será fácil, ya ves que no me gusta complicar la vida de los protagonistas, ah caramba entre carcelera y una madre exigente ¿a donde voy a dar? jajaja, cuídate besitos.

LOYDA ASTRID: creo que así están todas, incluida yo también, a veces tengo una idea y zas aparece otra peor jaja, ¿q te imaginas? es un SyS así que saca tus conclusiones, lo lamento amiguis, pero es necesario Darien para darle forma al triangulo, pero podría convertirse en cuadrado ¿no?, siempre hay mas posibilidades, sorry por lo de Kakyu pero de eso se trata de resolver los acertijos, leer entre líneas y acomodar el verdadero pensamiento... mmm creo que ya me revolví tmb jajaja, no te preocupes lo que mas me gusta es que sigan acompañándome en esta loca aventura, tu tmb cuídate besitos.

Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne: gracias que bueno que te gusto compañera del H.Club, ¿Rini, quien es?, jajaja si lo se, aunq no me creas no tenia pensando meterla al contrario me voy a ir por otro camino, espero no tener problemas con ese, propuesta aceptada jiji, besitos.

miki1920: Holis, no te preocupes lo importante es que lo leíste y que te haya gustado, y por favor no Pelien jajaja, creo que al final el titulo va a cambiar por el de "Intrigada", jajaja ha sido la palabra mas usada hasta el momento, pues es un SyS pero vamos a sufrir todas un poquito ¿aceptan?, nos leemos pronto cuídate.

tSuKi Ai KoU: ¡Hi, Hi!, gracias, gracias, y Gracias jiji en conclusión gracias por tus tres observaciones, pues espero seguir viéndote por estos lugares, pero sobre todo que te siga gustando el fic, cuídate y nos leemos después byeee.

Esto es todo por hoy, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, y gracias a todas por seguir leyendo, y ayudándome con sus opiniones.

Marie Winchester Kou Efron


	4. Una Nueva Sailor, Confusiones

Capitulo 4 Una Nueva Sailor, Confusiones

**Blue Moon**

Ay la confusión, ¿Cuántas veces no nos hemos sentido así?, ya sea porque no estamos seguros de si hemos tomado bien una decisión, desde lo mas simple como un vestido hasta lo que marcara nuestras vidas, como elegir una carrera, la confusión en realidad siempre nos acompaña, cada día nos trae algo que nos hace dudar, que nos hace sentir miedo, pero de eso se trata la vida, de errores y aciertos, solo nos queda ver al final del día cuantos errores y cuantos aciertos tuvimos… ¡suerte el día de hoy!

**Capitulo 4**

**Una Nueva Sailor, Confusiones**

-Soy una nueva estrella… -_comenzó a decir la extraña presencia femenina_- y no permitiré que utilices a una chica para tus malvados planes… soy… -_da un salto y un giro hasta colocarse en frente de Kasumi-_ Sailor Star Fire… -_las dos sailors y el enemigo observaron fijamente a esta nueva Sailor, a pesar de pertenecer a las starlights, su uniforme era parecido al de las Scouts del sistema, a diferencia que los adornos del cuello, moño y frente eran una estrella plateada de cinco puntas, la falda era igual pero en color blanco con lo que parecía una lluvia de estrellas estampadas en esta, el color predominante en su uniforme era el azul marino y plateado, pero lo que mas le pareció extraño a Haruka fue la actitud de la Sailor y su apariencia, su cabello era negro y ondulado (mas largo que el de Michiru), y la rapidez con que se dirigió al enemigo la sorprendió también_-

-¿Quién rayos eres tu? –_Pregunto Kasumi poniéndose a la defensiva_-

-No escuchaste, creo que lo deje claro ¿o no Fighter y Uranus? –_Pregunto con una sonrisa volteando a ver las dos sailors_-

-Yo mejor me largo… Damned deshazte de ellas…-_inmediatamente una neblina lo cubrió para desaparecer-_

-¡Espera…! –_Intento detenerlo Fire pero fue inútil ya que Damned fue más rápida y se interpuso en su camino tomándola del cuello_- ahhhh –_se quejo al sentir la falta de aire_-

-Tú serás la primera… -_dijo Damned a Star Fire cuando la tuvo del cuello_-

-¡Láser de estrella fugaz! –_Lanzo su ataque Fighter hiriendo a Damned para que soltara a Fire-_

-No… _-intento decir Fire pero le faltaba el aire_-

-¡Tierra tiembla! –_Fue el turno de Uranus, lastimando aun más a Damned_-

-No lo hagan… -_dijo débilmente Star Fire poniéndose de pie- _aunsigue siendo humana…

-Pero… -_intento objetar Sailor Uranus_- ¿Qué pretendes hacer? –_Pregunto al ver a Fire levantarse sacando una estrella como la de las starlights-_

-¿Confían en mí? –_Pregunto volteando a ver las dos chicas_-

-Confió… -_inmediatamente respondió Star Fighter_-

-¿Y tu Sailor Uranus? –_pregunto al no ver respuesta de parte de ella_-

-Yo… -_su respiración se hacia mas agitada cada vez-_ has lo que tengas que hacer… -_respondió rápidamente dándole la espalda-_

-Perfecto… -_murmuro Star Fire para luego voltear a ver a Damned_- no se exactamente que te pasara cuando utilice este poder… -_pensó observando fijamente la figura tirada en el piso que intentaba levantarse, respira profundamente_- ¡Sueño de lluvia estelar! –_grito alzando la estrella de la cual salio una lluvia de estrellas rodeando a las chica que grito de primer momento para luego caer desmayada-_

-¿Quién eres? –_Pregunto Sailor Venus en nombre de todas las Sailors en cuanto todo se calmo, ya que se habían quedado paradas solo observando a esta nueva Starlight_-

-Soy… alguien que esta aquí para ayudarlas… -_respondió para luego comenzar a caminar_-

-¿Ayudarnos? –_Dijo un poco confundida Venus_- si es así dinos quien eres…

-Eso no importa ahora… -_se detuvo un momento_- estaré con ustedes cuando me necesiten, por el momento es hora de que me vaya…

-Espera… ¿Y qué pasara con esta chica? –_Pregunto Mercury_-

-Por el momento no hay nada que podamos hacer por ella… -_respondió pero sin voltear a verlas y continuo_- hasta que no demos con el enemigo todas las chicas que sean atacadas permanecerán en un sueño… yo lo único que hice fue devolverle su naturaleza humana, es todo lo que puedo hacer… así que llévenla a un hospital… y también investiguen si hay mas casos así… -_finalizo para desparecer en la oscuridad_-

X-X

_Todas se encontraban viendo fijamente sin decir nada, la aparición de esta nueva Sailor las tenia a todas confundidas y sorprendidas._

-¿Otra Sailor StarLight? –_Pregunto Haruka viendo fijamente a Seiya_-

-Mmm no lo se… -_respondió aun confundido con esa situación_- no tengo idea de que esta pasando…

-¿Dónde esta Serena? –_pregunto extrañada Mina al no ver a su amiga ahí_-

-Es verdad… bombón… -_intenta correr Seiya en busca de la chica_-

-Espera… -_interrumpió Haruka_- ¿Serena… acaso vivirá en su departamento?

-Si… -_respondió Seiya sin verla_-

-¿Y su familia? –_Pregunto Lita-_

-Bombón no quiere exponerla, así que se quedara con nosotros –_respondió Seiya-_

-¿No seria mejor si se quedara con una de nosotras? –_Pregunto Amy-_

-No creo… -_respondió Mina no dándole importancia al asunto_- si la Princesa les pidió que la cuidaran lo mejor será que este con ellos…

-Además fue Serena quien lo decidió así… -_dijo Seiya mirando fijamente a las chicas_-

-Cualquier cosa nos llamaran ¿de acuerdo?… -_dijo Rei para finalizar ese asunto-_

-Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo… -_interrumpió Haruka muy seria_-

-No creo que hayas entendido… -_respondió Seiya tranquilamente_- ella así lo decidió, y tu como su guardiana tienes que respetar su decisión, al final ella es su Princesa no alguien a quien puedan ordenar…

-¡¿Como te atreves a decirme eso?! –_pregunto molesta_-

-Me atrevo, porque se que ha Serena le costara trabajo hacerse respetar… -_dijo Seiya firmemente-_

-¿Y tu con que derecho hablas por ella?, te recuerdo que solo eres un "amigo" –_comento tratando de lastimar a Seiya-_

-Lo se perfectamente, pero he hecho una promesa –_respondió Seiya observando a Haruka_- y la voy a proteger si es necesario de ustedes también… -_voltea a ver a las chicas_- espero que comprendan…

-Tranquilos los dos… -_intervino Mina_- no es momento para ponernos a discutir…

-Mina tiene razón, lo importante ahora es saber que es lo que esta pasando -_secundo Amy-_

-Solo les digo que Serena ya no es la misma… -_finalizo Seiya, para luego comenzar a caminar alejándose del lugar_-

-Todo esto esta muy raro, -_comentaba Lita- _Seiya se esta tomando muy en serio su papel de protector…

-Si, Serena y los chicos regresaron muy cambiados… -_dijo Mina_- y luego esta esa nueva Sailor, yo no sabia que existiera una cuarta starlight…

-Pues al parecer él tampoco lo sabía… -_comento Rei extrañada_- todo esto es confuso…

-Ustedes investiguen sobre las posibles victimas… -_dijo Haruka comenzando a alejarse_-

-¿No creen que Haruka esta muy extraña? –_Pregunto Lita en cuanto Haruka estaba lejos_-

-Hasta hoy te das cuenta… -_respondió Mina tratando de relajar el momento_-

-Ya Mina en serio… -_dijo muy seria Lita_-

-Bueno si tienen razón, todo esto esta muy raro… -_dijo Mina suspirando_-

X-X

-Espera un momento… -_dijo la voz de la chica al sentirlo cerca_-

-¿Quién eres? –_Pregunto el Seiya tratando de ver el rostro de la chica_-

-Aun no es momento de que conozcas mi verdadero nombre… -_dijo alejándose un poco para evitar que él vea su rostro_- aunque yo ya sepa tu segunda identidad…

-¿Qué? –_pregunto sorprendido_-

-No te asustes… -_dijo tranquilamente_- tu secreto esta seguro conmigo…

-¿Cómo podré estar seguro de que no lo contaras? –_Pregunto Seiya un poco a la defensiva_-

-Porque seria como contar mi secreto… -_respondió la chica que comenzó a alejarse entre la oscuridad del callejón_- solo quería que supieras que Sailor Star Fire estará ayudándolos, búscame cuando quieras platicar conmigo… -_deja caer una pequeña tarjeta_-

-¿Quien es ella?-_dijo en cuanto estuvo solo, camina hasta llegar a donde estaba tirada la tarjeta, la levanta y la lee_- ¿Qué esta pasando?

X-X

-¿Qué ocurrió Haruka? –_pregunto Michiru al verla llegar-_

-Apareció una nueva starlight…–_respondió Haruka sentándose en la sala-_

-¿Una nueva Sailor? –_pregunto Setsuna totalmente extrañada_-

-Cuando fui a buscar a Serena y a Kou… -_comenzó Haruka a contarles lo ocurrido_-

-¿Pero entonces esa Sailor nos ayudara? Sailor Star Fire… -_dijo Michiru mas como afirmación al finalizar Haruka de contar lo que había pasado-_ ¿Quién es ella? y este enemigo, ¿Qué es lo busca?, ¿Y por qué te amenazo?

-No lo se… -_respondió Haruka tratando de encontrar las respuestas_- lo único que creo, es que esta vez todo es será diferente… incluso Serena es diferente, ha decidido quedarse en el departamento de ellos…

-¿Con Seiya? –_Pregunto Hotaru_- eso no me gusta, ¿y Darien?

-Ella tendrá que decirle… -_respondió Setsuna_- ¿y si se quedara con nosotras?

-Kou esta dispuesto ha protegerla… -_comento Haruka con una ligera sonrisa_- incluso de nosotras…

-¿De que hablas? –_Pregunto confundida Michiru_-

-Él dice que hay respetar las decisiones de Serena –_comenzó a responder_- que nosotros no somos quien para ordenarle nada…

-Tiene razón, -_dijo Michiru tranquilizando a Haruka_- respetaremos sus decisiones siempre y cuando ella se encuentre bien…

X-X

-Bombón, ¿segura que estas bien? –_Pregunto Seiya acariciando su cabello_- me preocupe por ti

-Estoy bien gracias… -_respondió agachando la mirada-_ pero quisiera ayudar…

-Sabes… -_interrumpió Seiya dulcemente_- no me podría perdonar si algo te llegara a pasara estando bajo mi cuidado…

-Seiya… -_murmuro la chica para luego abrazarlo fuertemente_- eres alguien muy importante para mi, eres mi mejor amigo…

-Lo se bombón… -_contesto Seiya apartándose un poco del abrazo_- creo que ya deberías llamar a tu novio ¿no crees…?

-Es verdad… -_se sentó pesadamente en el sillón_- ¿crees que debería contarle lo ocurrido?

-Bombón… -_murmuro el chico sentándose a su lado_- has lo que creas conveniente… yo no soy quien para decirte lo que debes hacer…

-Los demás siempre me han dicho lo que debo hacer, -_dijo la chica con tristeza_- pero contigo me siento diferente, siento que puedo hacer lo que yo quiera, y de ti solo espero que me aconsejes…

-Creo bombón… que lo mejor es que me vaya… -_sonríe y_ _se levanta para comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta de su dormitorio- _así podrás platicar mejor con él…

-Espera… -_Serena se levanto inmediatamente atrás de Seiya tomando su mano_- gracias por todo

-No bombón, gracias a ti… por permitirme ayudarte y estar a tu lado… otra vez… -_finalizo Seiya con una sonrisa-_

X-X

-¿La encontraron? –_Pregunto Amaya_-

-No… -_respondió Kasumi_- pero aparecieron dos Sailors… bueno en realidad fueron tres, pero una de ellas es desconocida…

-¿Desconocida? –_Pregunto Yami volteando a verlo_- explícate…

-Después de que Soun se marcho… -_comenzó a decir Kasumi-_ aparecieron Sailor Star Fighter y Sailor Uranus…

-Con que Sailor Uranus… -_murmuro la más alta_-

-Pero de pronto apareció una tal Sailor Star Fire… -_continúo contando_-

-¿Sailor Star Fire?, ella no estaba en nuestra lista… -_comento Yami extrañado_- en fin… Soun y Kasumi, comiencen a buscar a otra posible candidata…

-Si… -_respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo para luego desaparecer_-

-Con que una nueva Starlight… -_comento Amaya en cuanto se quedaron solos_- será posible que ella sea…

-Recuerda que buscamos a Sailor Moon, ha nadie mas… _-interrumpió Yami_-

X-X

-Que difícil será mantener esta situación… -_pensaba recostado en su cama_-

_Flash back_

-Mi querido Darien se fue a Estados Unidos… -_respondió Serena primero sonriendo muy orgullosa para después dar paso a un gesto de tristeza_- después de lo que paso con Galaxia solo estuvo aquí por un tiempo…

_Fin flash back_

-¿Cómo pudo dejarla sola de nuevo? –_Se preguntaba con tristeza_- lo que nunca he soportado es verla triste y él nuevamente la hace sufrir… -_reflexiona un momento_- pero que tonto soy, yo soy el que mas sufre con esta situación, debo entender que solo soy y seré su mejor amigo… -_finalizo con dolor al pronunciar las ultimas palabras_-

X-X

_Pasaron algunos días hasta, haciendo algunos preparativos para el regreso de Serena a la escuela, y esperando a que todo vuelva un poco a la normalidad, hasta que por fin en la escuela las chicas se encontraban reunidas en el patio._

_Flash back_

-Bueno… -_dijo tímidamente al escuchar la voz en el auricular_-

-"¿Serena, eres tú? –_Pregunto el chico_-"

-Si Darien soy yo… -_respondió nerviosa_-

-"¿Dónde estabas? –_Pregunto un poco emocionado por escucharla_-"

-Yo… lo lamento Darien… -_cambio la voz ahora sonaba alegre_- las chicas solo te preocuparon en vano… siempre estuve aquí, solo que…

-"¿Solo que Serena? –_Pregunto extrañado por el cambio de actitud de su novia_-"

-Seiya esta aquí… -_respondió rápidamente_-

-"Ah… -_fue lo primero que dijo para luego callar brevemente_- ¿y como esta?"

-Bien… -_respondió tímidamente_- pero Darien, ha aparecido un nuevo enemigo… y…

-"Creo que lo mejor es que vaya para allá… -_interrumpió el chico_-"

-Darien… -_comenzó a decir Serena tristemente_- lo mejor seria que nos diéramos un tiempo…

-"Serena… estas diciendo que debemos terminar… -_dijo incrédulo Darien pero ha la vez confundido_- ¿es por él?"

-No… -_respondió inmediatamente_- pero no creo que sea justo que te este molestando con mis problemas estando tu tan lejos…

-"Pero… -_intento decir pero Serena continuo_-"

-Se que te dije que te esperaría, y así lo pienso hacer, solo que… -_continuo Serena tomando el valor necesario para continuar_- por el momento es mejor que dejemos nuestro noviazgo descansar…

-"¿Estas segura? –_Pregunto un poco triste_-"

-Si Darien, -_contesto delicadamente_- creo que ha llegado el momento de que trate de hacer las cosas por mi misma y pienso que esto es lo mejor…

-"Si es lo que quieres Serena, -_respondió tiernamente_- no puedo más que respetarte… pero me gustaría poder platicar contigo en persona, pronto voy a tener unos días libres y voy a ir… solo recuerda que te amo… y que cualquier cosa que necesites estaré contigo…"

-Lo se… -_su voz se volvía mas triste_- yo… lo lamento tengo que colgar… adiós…

_Fin flash back_

-Pero, entonces ¿terminaron? –_pregunto Lita confundida_-

-No… solo nos estamos dando un tiempo… -_respondió Serena recargándose en la pared y suspirando- _cuando venga platicaremos mejor…

-No te pongas triste, nosotras estamos contigo… -_dijo dulcemente Mina colocando su mano en el hombro de la chica-_

-Mina tiene razón Serena… -_secundo Amy sonriéndole_- cuentas con nosotras recuérdalo…

-Gracias chicas… -_respondió Serena con una ligera sonrisa que dio paso a la sorpresa cuando vio a tres chicos acercarse a ellas_- ¿Qué hacen aquí chicos?

-Parece que no te gusta vernos aquí… -_comento Taiki dirigiendo una rápida mirada a Amy-_

-No como creen… -_por fin Serena sonríe alegremente_- ¿volverán a estudiar con nosotras?

-Claro bombón… -_respondió rápidamente Seiya tomando de la mano a Serena_- queremos hacer bien nuestro trabajo…

-Habla por ti… -_dijo Yaten pasando de largo sin hacerles caso a ninguna de las chicas_-

-Yaten… -_murmuro Mina triste_-

-No le hagan caso… -_comento Seiya tratando de aligerar el momento_- hoy despertó de peor humor que de costumbre… ya no te pudimos alcanzar para llegar juntos a la escuela

-Lo siento, tenia que platicar con las chicas… -_dijo Serena apenada_-

-Esta bien, pero procura tener cuidado, -_respondió Seiya dulcemente_- bueno bombón, chicas vayamos al salón…

X-X

-Buenos días… -_dijo el profesor al momento de entrar sorprendiéndose un poco al ver a tanto chico esperando de pie_- vaya, con que tenemos nuevos alumnos –_se detiene enfrente de los chicos_- y algunas alumnas que por fin se dignan a presentarse… -_volteando a ver a Serena y a otra chica que estaba atrás de ella_- señorita Tsukino, señorita Duer, me imagino… -_a lo que las dos chicas asintieron_- es un verdadero honor que por fin se encuentren ya entre nosotros, -_esto hizo sonrojar a Serena, pero no así a la otra chica que estaba indiferente_- chicos Kou, de vuelta por aquí… -_los chicos asintieron_- tomen asiento… que sus compañeros los pongan al tanto…

-Yaten aquí… -_grito rápidamente Mina, lo que molesto un poco al chico pero igual le hizo caso_-

-Bombón, tú y yo aquí… -_dijo rápidamente Seiya tomando la mano de Serena para dirigirse a dos bancas juntas-_

-¿Puedo? –_Pregunto Taiki confundiendo un poco a Amy que no comprendió, cosa que provoco la sonrisa del chico_- ¿sentarme a tu lado?

-Ah si claro… -_respondió rápidamente Amy sonriendo y sonrojada_-

-Siéntate aquí Victoria… -_dijo David cediéndole su lugar a la chica de cabellera negra, y ojos claros _- ¿puedo sentarme frente a ti Lita? –_Pregunto con timidez_-

-Si… -_respondió Lita sonrojada_- él es diferente, no se parece al chico que me rompió el corazón –_pensó un poco divertida_- ¿es tu hermana? –_Pregunto tímidamente_-

-Así es, todavía tenia cosas que hacer por eso no estuvo presente antes… -_respondió susurrando pues la clase ya había comenzado-_

-Es muy bonita… -_comento Lita observándola fijamente-_

-Si pero no así su carácter, espero no tener problemas por ella –_dijo David muy serio_-

X-X

-Mi Lord… -_dijo haciendo una reverencia_- tenemos una nueva información…

-Mi querida Amaya… -_respondió volteando a verla_- ¿Cuál es esa información?

-Ha aparecido una nueva Sailor… -_respondió con una ligera sonrisa_- Sailor Star Fire…

-Con que Star Fire… -_murmuro el enemigo comenzando a caminar de un lugar a otro_- ¿Y qué hay de la búsqueda?

-Kasumi y Soun están en eso… -_respondió rápidamente_- pero aun no han encontrado nada… siguen con su tonto plan…

-Bueno dejemos que se diviertan un poco… –_dijo tranquilamente volteando a verla_-, por el momento no importa, -_se dibuja una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro_- tampoco importa la cantidad de chicas que permanezcan dormidas… cuando despierten, sí es que llegaran a despertar ya todo habrá cambiado…

X-X

-Muy bien alumnos… tienen una semana mas para finalizar sus trabajos… -_dijo el profesor dando por terminada la clase_-

-Bombón… -_dijo el chico dulcemente casi en su oído_- tenemos que trabajar más en ese proyecto porque no quiero reprobar…

-Pero Seiya… -_intento decir con cara de niña regañada_- sabes perfectamente que el estudio no es lo mío… ¿verdad Mina? –_Pregunto para luego voltear a ver a su amiga_- ¿Mina? –_pero esta no le hacia caso seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos-_

-Bombón, déjala… -_murmuro sacando a Serena del salón_- después de lo ocurrido esta mañana con Yaten es posible que este mal por su actitud…

-Si, pero aun así Mina me preocupa… -_confeso con cierto pesar_- desde el día que llegamos estado muy rara… me gustaría hablar con ella pero aun no he podido…

-Que te parece si la llevamos a la inauguración del nuevo centro de juegos… -_dijo emocionado Seiya tomando la mano de Serena-_

-¿Cuál nuevo centro de juegos? –_Pregunto confundida, viendo extrañada a Seiya_-

-Ay bombón… -_dijo resignado_- se va a inaugurar hoy y nosotros vamos a ser los que cortemos el listón…

-¿En serio? –_Pregunto emocionada_- ¿desde cuando volvieron a ser los Three Lights? –_Lo miro de una manera extraña_- ¿Por qué no me había dicho nada?

-Desde hace algunos días… -_respondió orgulloso_- quería que fuera una sorpresa, esta va a ser nuestra primera aparición después de todo este tiempo… entonces… ¿vamos?

-¡Si! –_Respondió emocionada y con una gran sonrisa_-

X-X

-Que bueno que ya casi terminamos –_comento Lita mientras observaba por la ventana_-

-Si es verdad… vamos muy adelantados –_respondió el chico a su lado_-

-A pesar de que no comenzamos al inicio de las clases… -_dijo volteando a verlo_-

-Pensé que ya me habías disculpado… -_murmuro el chico que deslizaba su mano hasta tocar la de Lita_-

-Yo… me tengo que ir –_dijo rápidamente quitando su mano_- nos vemos…

-¿Te gusta? –_Pregunto su hermana observando a la castaña salir del salón_-

-Eso no te importa… -_respondió dejándola sola_-

-Que tonto eres… -_murmuro-_

X-X

_A la hora de finalizar la clase de deportes, en el jardín se encontraban Seiya y Serena, cobijados bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol descansando._

-Bombón, ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿te sientes bien? –_Pregunto Seiya al ver el rostro triste de Serena_- no había querido preguntarte pero… ¿Qué paso con tu novio?

-No…si… bueno… es que… -_le era difícil explicar lo que sentía_- le pedí que nos diéramos un tiempo… no creo que sea justo que yo siempre sea motivo de preocupación para todos los demás… incluso para ti…

-Bombón… para mi no eres una preocupación… -_toma la mano de Serena_- para mi eres, algo mas… -_suelta su mano y voltea el rostro para evitar su mirada_- pero me imagino que él se habrá negado…

-No, dijo si era lo que yo quería él lo respetaría… -_respondió agachando la mirada-_ y eso fue lo mejor… pero al parecer en unos días vendrá y podremos platicar…

-¿No le contaste sobre que estas viviendo con nosotros? –_pregunto serio_-

-No, colgué cuando llegaron Taiki y Yaten –_respondió suavemente_- pero él me pregunto si… -_duda un segundo_- si era por ti…

-¿Qué era por mí que? –_pregunto confundido_-

-Si era por ti que quería estar sola… -_respondió sonrojada_-

-¿Y acaso es por mí? –_pregunto ilusionado_-

-Seiya, tu sabes como están las cosas ahora… así no quiero hablar de eso… -_dice mientras baja la mirada_-

-Esta bien bombón –_contesto el chico decepcionado_- tengo que hablar con ella sobre todo esto que estoy pasando… -_pensó observando como ella cerraba los ojos_-

X-X

Respuestas a los reviews

Bueno antes que nada quiero ofrecerles una disculpa por no haber podido actualizar antes, la razón, algunas ya la saben, para las demás les diré que he estado un poco ocupada en el trabajo y otras cosas que estoy haciendo, pero también porque estaba un poco deprimida, algunas de mis queridas lectoras me abandonaron, y no se porque, ¿acaso ya no les gusto?, ¿algo les incomodo?, ¿o de plano todas estaban de vacaciones?, bueno espero que al menos si no les gusta me digan, y si les gusta también jajaja, cuídense chicas y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.

MoonStar"la Chivis": gracias cuñis, no esperaba menos de ti... jajaja, como ya dije antes me disculpo por no haber actualizado antes, pero también estaba esperando a que entraran de vacaciones, porque la verdad si me deprimí un poquito el haber recibido tan pocos reviews, snif, snif, ay cuñis, talvez tus presentimientos no están tan errados, pero uno nunca sabe jajaj, bueno cuñis te cuidas, te portas bien y ya sabes Abracitos y Besitos, y mucha suerte con la inspiración, mira que nos falta mucho que hacer.

serenalucy: muchas gracias, creo que es primera vez que leo y te quedo mal lo siento...pero espero no volver a tardar mucho en actualizar, lo que paso es que luego se me van las lectoras de vacaciones y no tengo quien me lea, snif, pero ya prometo no tardar tanto, y pues, ¿q crees?, es un fic Seiya-Serena asi que ya te dije todo jajaja, bueno nos leemos después bye.

Srita. Rossy Kou Ouiji: Hola, muchas gracias, que bueno que te gusto, también es la primera vez que te leo, espero verte por aquí seguido y no decepcionarte, ay los cristales que lata me están dando, pero bueno ya veremos de donde saldrán, sobre la nueva sailor aun es un misterio, y disculpa mi tardanza.

melissa: para empezar muchas gracias por tus comentarios, de verdad no me molestan al contrario, me haces un favor, pues así puedo ver que es lo que tengo que mejorar, y si tienes razón, pero como la tensión siempre la tenían mas Seiya-Haruka era claro que se iría contra él, mmm si pero comprende que por el momento Amy y Mina estaban mas preocupadas por Serena, que emocionadas por ver a los chicos, ya después veremos sus reacciones y lo que ocurra entre ellos, mmm sobre la nueva sailor no puedo dar primicias sorry, pero es para que estén al pendiente, jajaja, bueno ahora si ya te dejo cuídate y gracias por todos tus comentarios.

LOYDA ASTRID: gracias, esta nueva sailor, pues no lo se todavía jajaja, no te creas, la verdad si se, pero no voy a contar nada, ni aunque me torturen, mmm sobre el cuadrado pues quien sabe jiji, soy mala muy mala, sobre seiya, me da pena pero no puede estar solo ¿o si?, además de que si pongo las cosas fáciles no seré yo... ¿me explico?, recuerda que no todo es fácil y así lo voy a poner, sobre Darien ay no me odies por favor, te prometo que no será mucho tiempo el que este presente, bueno ahora si me voy, cuídate y besitos.

isa1181: mmm bueno al menos te deje interesada, ¿ahora dime que te pareció este capitulo?, bueno pues todos cambiamos ¿no?, además por algo le estoy poniendo mucho énfasis en que todo es diferente, todas están haciendo suposiciones deberían hacer una apuesta a ver quien gana, para saber quien es todavía nos falta mucho tiempo, porque apenas vamos comenzando, así que paciencia mis queridas lectoras, y discúlpame por haber tardado en actualizar, mmm lo siento, ahora si besitos, cuídate.

miki1920: Hola, gracias por leer aunque sea rápido, creo que todos debemos cambiar y ellas no pueden ser la excepción, solo espero que les guste como va quedando, y si no pues ya saben mándenme un review para ver que puedo cambiar o mejorar, gracias saluditos bye bye


	5. El Paseo, Aparece Amaya

Blue Moon

**Blue Moon**

Bueno últimamente coloca reflexiones, pero en esta ocasión es diferente, quiero pedirles de favor que no sean malas conmigo, ya que este capitulo es especial para mi, conforme lo vayan leyendo se darán cuenta de porque, había pensando en hacerle cambios, pero la verdad no me anime, así salio y así se quedo, espero que no sean malas ni tampoco traten de lincharme, ya que mis guardianas Marina y Chivis están listas para cuidarme jajaja, así que se enfrentaran a ellas primero que a mi… bueno las dejo ahora si para que lean, y bueno si van a llover jitomatazos pues que sean de buena calidad para hacer una ensalada por favor.

**Capitulo 5**

**El Paseo, Aparece Amaya**

-Setsuna es importante que nos digas lo que sepas… -_dijo Haruka muy seria_-

-Yo… tenia una misión… -_comenzó a decir, respira profundamente y continua_- esa era cuidar la puerta del tiempo, en realidad yo no entendía el porque tenia que permanecer siempre ahí, pero lo hice… se que hay cosas que no debí hacer, como el hecho de que conocieran el futuro, el abandonar la puerta y ahora después de todo lo que he vivido con ustedes, no me gustaría regresar…

-Pero Setsuna es tu misión… -_interrumpió Michiru con cierto tono de tristeza-_ todas tenemos una misión que cumplir…

-Lo se perfectamente, pero en esta ocasión me siento culpable por la aparición de este enemigo… -_continuo pero ahora un poco mas seria de lo normal_- es posible que haya regresado a través de la puerta del tiempo, ¿comprenden?

-Pero entonces, eso es lo que cuidabas… -_dijo Haruka preocupada_-

-No lo se… pero como Serena dijo es un enemigo del pasado, y no es ninguno con el que ellas o nosotros hayamos luchado antes… -_respondió Setsuna pensativa_- tendré que ir a la puerta del tiempo… y averiguar…

X-X

-Taiki… -_dijo suavemente la chica llamando su atención_- ¿quieres que te ayude a ponerte al corriente con las materias?

-Si gracias Amy… -_respondió con una sonrisa_- en agradecimiento me gustaría que nos acompañaras a la inauguración de un centro de videojuegos… ¿Qué te parece?

-Pero es que a mi casi no me gustan esas cosas… -_comento Amy_-

-No te gustan, pero bien que sabes jugar… -_respondió con una sonrisa el chico_- si no mal recuerdo fuiste la ganadora de un concurso, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Ah pero… -_intento decir sonrojada_- bien, vamos…

-Muy bien, mira allá están las chicas y Seiya… -_dijo señalando hacia la entrada de la escuela_-

-Vamos a alcanzarlos… -_caminaron rápidamente hasta llegar a donde estaban sus amigos_-

X-X

-Anda Mina, por favor… -_la miro de forma suplicante a lo que ella solo respondió con una sonrisa con la que aceptaba_- ¡perfecto! –_dijo emocionada sin darse cuenta de que Amy y Taiki estaban atrás de ella_- entonces Seiya ¿a que hora nos vemos? –_Pregunto aun más emocionada-_

-Podríamos vernos a las 4 ¿les parece en…? –_comenzó a responder sonriente_-

-¡Si! –_Respondió Serena, y en ese momento comienza a correr jalando a Mina_- entonces nos vemos…

-Bombón… siempre tan despistada… -_suspiro resignado Seiya_- ¿acaso sabe a que lugar va a llegar?

-¿A dónde las vas a llevar? –_Pregunto Taiki confundido de que no los hayan notado_-

-Lo que pasa es que invite a bombón y a Mina a la inauguración del centro de videojuegos, pero Serena no sabe en donde es… -_respondió un poco serio_-

-No te preocupes Seiya, yo también voy a ir, así que yo paso por ellas… -_comento Amy sonriente-_

-Muy bien Amy, gracias, porque no vamos a poder ver a Serena después… -_respondió sonriendo ya mas relajado_- bueno chicos los dejo para que platiquen a solas…

-No Seiya yo… -_intento decir Amy pero ya era demasiado tarde, Seiya ya no la escucho_-

-Mmm bien bueno… -_comenzó a decir Taiki un poco nervioso y sonrojado por la indirecta de la que fueron objeto de parte de Seiya_- ¿te acompaño a tu casa?

-¿Eh?, si gracias… -_respondió Amy sonrojada_-

X-X

-Si ellos se divierten yo también puedo hacerlo… -_hablaba sola observando un objeto en su mano, cuando siente la llegada de sus compañeros_- ahora ustedes me acompañaran…

-Pero tenemos que buscar una próxima victima… -_dijo Soun haciendo que Amaya volteara molesta a verla_-

-No desafíes mi autoridad… -_dijo la mujer acercándose a Soun_- entre los dos me ayudaran…

X-X

-Si no vengo por ustedes se pierden… -_comentaba Amy sonrojada por el calor_- y llegaremos tarde si no se apresuran…

-Ya Amy no nos regañes… -_dijo Mina haciendo un puchero_- yo no tenia la intención de venir… pero ya conoces a Serena…

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver? –_Pregunto Serena deteniéndose en seco_- ¿acaso yo te obligue a venir?

-¡Si! –_Respondió rápidamente Mina_-

-Amy, defiéndeme… -_escondiéndose atrás de su amiga_-

-Ya niñas, dejen de pelear, si no vamos a llegar mas tarde... –_ignorándolas por completo_-

-Por cierto Amy, hoy estas de muy buen humor… -_dijo Serena de forma picara_- ¿a que se debe?

-A nada… -_respondió Amy sonrojándose_-

-No es cierto… -_dijo Mina que por fin se unía a la platica_- vi como te alegraste de ver a Taiki…

-Bueno, después de tanto tiempo de no vernos… -_dijo Amy tratando de sonar tranquila_-

-Amy… -_dijo Serena seriamente_- ¿acaso a ti te gusta Taiki?

-¿Qué? –_Se sorprendió_- no para nada…

-Desde lo de Richard no te ha interesado nadie mas… -_comento Mina_- y creo que Taiki seria un candidato perfecto… -_sonríe-_ ustedes dos tienen mucho en común…

-¿Ustedes creen? –_pregunto no muy convencida_-

-Si… -_respondieron las dos chicas-_ Amy y Taiki se gustan… -_dijeron las dos en coro_-

-Ya chicas… -_dijo Amy con la cara muy roja de vergüenza_- mejor apurémonos…

X-X

-Como lo suponía, las chicas siempre llegan tarde… -_comentaba Seiya resignado recargándose en la pared y cerrando los ojos, pues su pequeña presentación ya había terminado-_

-¿Tú eres Seiya Kou? –_Pregunto una voz femenina_-

-¿Eh? –_abrió los ojos y se sorprendió de ver a una chica enfrente de él que le sonreía, de cabello negro azulado corto hasta lo hombros y lacio, ojos negros, casi de su misma estatura_- si soy yo…

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Marie Winchester… -_dijo la chica extendiendo su mano_-

-Mucho gusto… -_respondió el chico estrechando la mano de ella_- ah ya se, eres la diseñadora del juego principal ¿verdad?

-Si… -_respondió tímidamente sonrojándose-_ me da pena decirte esto porque de seguro hay muchas chicas que te dicen lo mismo pero… soy una admiradora de su grupo…

-Gracias… no todas son tan educadas… -_dijo con una coqueta sonrisa_-

-¡Seiya! –_Grito la chica_- ya llegamos…

-Ah hola bombón… -_sonrió el chico al voltear a ver a la chica, e instintivamente esta corrió a tomar su brazo_- las presento… ellas son Serena, Mina y Amy… -_señalando a cada chica y ellas en señal de saludo asintieron_- ella es Marie Winchester la diseñadora del juego principal…

-Hola… -_dijo con una sonrisa, pero con cierta mirada triste voltea a ver a Serena_- me imagino que ella es tu novia… ¿no es así?

-¿Qué?, no para nada, solo somos amigos… -_respondió rápidamente Serena soltando una carcajada de nervios, cosa que deprimió un poco a Seiya_-

-Si, ella tiene razón solo somos amigos… -_completo Seiya triste_-

-Ah, lo siento yo pensé… -_a la chica inmediatamente se le dibujo una sonrisa_- es que como… bueno olvídenlo… espero que se diviertan mucho, ahora me tengo que ir, pero los veré mas tarde…

-Es una chica agradable… -_comento Amy al ver alejarse a Marie_-

-Seiya, ¿Qué te pasa? –_Pregunto Serena soltando el brazo del chico_-

-Mmm no nada bombón… _-respondió fingiendo una sonrisa_- entremos, los chicos nos están esperando…

-¿Yaten también esta aquí? –_pregunto Mina deteniéndose de pronto_-

-Si Mina –_contesto Seiya comprendiendo un poco a la chica_-

X-X

-¿Esa es el prospecto? –_Pregunto escondido tras el muro_- parece tan insignificante…

-No te dejes llevar por las apariencia mi querido Kasumi… -_respondió la mujer con una sonrisa_- aun no recuerdas algunas cosas, ¿verdad?

-Mmm yo… -_intento decir el chico_-

-Lo sabía, hoy me ayudaras ha encontrar a alguien especial… -_dijo la mujer observando a la próxima victima_-

-Como quieras… -_dijo indiferente Kasumi_- de cualquier modo sigo pensando que parece insignificante…

-Ah olvídalo, estoy segura que no me equivoqué… demos inicio con el plan… -_finalizo Amaya, para luego desaparecer las dos figuras_-

X-X

-Todos estos juegos son maravillosos… -_decía emocionada Serena_-

-Si, tienes razón… -_secundaba Mina emocionada_-

-Que bueno que llegaron… -_dijo Taiki en cuanto vio a Amy_- pensé que llegarían antes de que abrieran…

-Lo intentamos, pero ya ves como son Mina y Serena –_respondió Amy con una sonrisa_-

-¿Y podemos jugar cualquiera? –_pregunto Serena sin saber cual elegir-_

-Si bombón… -_Seiya se sonrió al ver la actitud de Serena_- vamos a jugar uno especial, ven vamos acompáñame… -_sin darle tiempo a responder la toma de la mano_-

-Ven Amy, quiero que veas una nueva computadora… -_dijo Taiki e igual se alejo llevándose a Amy-_

-¿Y yo? –_Pregunto Mina viendo a los dos lados por donde se fueron las dos parejas_-

-¿Puedo acompañarte? –_Pregunto Yaten al ver a Mina por fin sola-_

-Yaten… -_murmuro la chica sonrojándose ligeramente_-

-Es para que no te quedes sola… –_comento el chico un poquito serio-_

-Está bien… -_respondió Mina con una ligera sonrisa pero con tristeza en su interior_- pero tampoco quiero que te sientas obligado…

-En parte así es… _-interrumpió el chico observando fijamente a la rubia_- la verdad es que yo las aprecio… pero debes comprender que yo nunca estuve cómodo aquí, -_comienza a caminar siendo seguido por Mina que lo veía extrañada_- yo no soy como Seiya o Taiki, ellos están contentos de estar de vuelta, porque talvez tengan una razón para estarlo…

-Te refieres a que Seiya esta de vuelta por Serena y ¿Taiki por Amy…?-_contesto mas como afirmación, a lo que el chico asintió_- Yaten… ¿quizás… yo… podría convertirme en la razón para que estés aquí? –_Pregunto con sonrojo, asombrando al chico_-

-Mina yo… -_intento decir el chico pero vio los ojos de Mina y no pudo continuar_-

-No me hagas caso… -_dijo con tristeza pero fingiendo una sonrisa_- no me hagas caso, ya sabes estoy un poco loquita… -_finalizo para luego comenzar a caminar dirigiéndose a un juego para que él no pudiera ver en sus ojos la tristeza que le había provocado su reacción-_

X-X

-Hola… -_murmuro una voz atrás de ella, cosa que la asusto y la hizo voltear para encontrarse con una mujer muy seria_-

-¿Quién eres? –_pregunto la chica extrañada dando un paso hacia atrás_-

-Al fin te encontré…-_exclamo suavemente_-

-¿Qué?, no entiendo yo no te conozco… -_intento decir la chica confundida_-

-Por favor claro que me conoces… -_acercándose poco a poco_-

-Aléjate, ¡No! –_Grito la chica que por fin se pudo mover, así comienza a correr_-

X-X

-Esto es muy divertido -_dijo emocionada Serena_-

-Si… -_murmuro Seiya observando fijamente a la chica_-

-Seiya, ¿ocurre algo? –_pregunto con desconcierto por la rara actitud de él_-

-Bombón, ¿de verdad somos amigos? –_Pregunto tomando su mano_-

-Claro, ¿Por qué lo dudas? –_Dijo con una dulce sonrisa_-

-No por nada… -_respondió con tristeza para luego dibujar una sonrisa fingida_- mejor vayamos a otro juego…

-Seiya, Serena… -_dijo la chica en cuanto los vio_- Taiki y yo vamos al juego de realidad virtual, ¿vienen?

-Claro Amy, vamos Seiya… -_tomo la mano del chico y lo comenzó a jalar_-

-¿Y Mina? –_Pregunto Amy-_

-Mmm no lo se… -_respondió Serena buscándola con la mirada_-

-Allá esta… -_señalo Taiki al otro extremo del salón_-

-Parece ser que las cosas entre ellos están un poco mejor… –_comento Seiya al ver a los dos chicos jugando muy divertidos_- es la primera vez que veo a Yaten feliz desde que regresamos…

-Si tienes razón… -_sonrió Taiki-_

-Entonces dejemos que se diviertan solos… -_dijo Serena con una sonrisa, al ver a su amiga sonreír_- bien vayamos a jugar…

X-X

-Aquí no me encontrara… -_murmura la chica escondiéndose en un salón_-

-Es inútil, te encontrare… -_decía la chica caminando en el pasillo_- creo que eres muy predecible… has entrado al lugar indicado…

-¿Qué? –_Pregunto la chica volteando a ver el lugar_- es…

-Aquí podrás demostrar tu talento… -_decía la chica con una sonrisa de maldad_- claro si es que aun conservas esa inteligencia… Kasumi, da inicio con el espectáculo…

_El lugar se encendió, era definitivamente el área de realidad virtual, pero no era de la manera en que Marie lo había creado, era un vaivén de imágenes que poco a poco la estaban mareando y estas formaban una especie de laberinto._

-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? –_se preguntaba la chica temerosa_-

-Tanto tiempo buscándote… no sabes cuanto deseaba volver a verte, pero ya no te escondas… -_la voz cada vez se hacia mas fuerte, y parecía como si se acercase a la chica_- ya no hay mas lugares donde ocultarte, y por mas que intentes salir no podrás ir a ningún lado…

X-X

-Que extraño… -_murmuro Taiki al llegar al área de realidad virtual y encontrar la puerta cerrada-_

-¿Qué sucede Taiki? –_Pregunto Amy al llegar a lado del chico-_

-Seiya, ¿seguro de que era aquí? –_Pregunto Taiki extrañado volteando a ver a su compañero_-

-Si, pero debería estar abierto… _-respondió igual de confundido_-

-Talvez entro un grupo antes que nosotros… -_comentaba Amy tranquilamente_-

-Si, Amy tiene razón… -_intento decir Serena pero justo en ese momento escucharon un grito proveniente del salón_- es una chica…

-Tenemos que ayudarla… -_dijo rápidamente Seiya_-

-¿Que ocurre chicos? –_Pregunto Mina que venia con Yaten_- veníamos a buscarlos cuando escuchamos un grito…

-Parece que es una chica que acabamos de conocer… -_dijo Seiya_- talvez esta en problemas…

-Entonces transformémonos… -_dijo Yaten sacando su transformador, siendo imitado por los demás-_

-Bombón, es mejor que te alejes de aquí… -_comento Seiya tomando la mano de ella y con una ligera sonrisa-_

-Si –_respondió rápidamente Serena para después irse corriendo_-

-¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Mercurio, transformación!

-¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Venus, transformación!

-¡Poder de lucha estelar, transformación!

-¡Poder de creación estelar, transformación!

-¡Poder de curación estelar, transformación!

-Vamos… -_dijo Star Fighter, a lo que todas las Sailors asintieron_-

-¿Por donde podremos entrar? –_Pregunto Sailor Healer-_

-Esperen tratare de averiguarlo… -_respondió Mercury sacando su pequeño computador, comenzando a teclear rápidamente_- por aquí… -_señalo una entrada_- hay una pequeña fisura entre la realidad virtual y la entrada…

-Perfecto… ¡láser de estrella fugaz! –_Sin esperar mas tiempo lanzo su ataque logrando abrir la puerta, rápidamente todos entraron, al hacerlo todos se desconcertaron al ver un enorme laberinto ante ellos, parecía como si a lo lejos se encontrara el centro, pero en realidad no era así_-

-¡Ayúdenme! –_Gritaba la chica sin poder distinguir exactamente de donde provenía el grito, Fighter, Maker y Healer intentaron correr pero fueron detenidos por Mercury_-

-Esperen… no podemos ir sin rumbo… -_rápidamente apareció su visor tratando de ubicar el punto exacto de donde se encontraba la chica, observaba el lugar, tecleaba tan rápido como podía, las demás Sailors comenzaban a desesperarse_-

-¿Cómo pudieron entrar? –_Pregunto una voz que parecía estar arriba de ellos_-

-¿Quién eres? –_Pregunto rápidamente Sailor Venus al escuchar la voz_-

-Pero mira nada mas tenemos invitadas especiales… -_dijo con cierto sarcasmo hasta visualizarse enfrente de las scouts_- por fin conozco a otras Sailors…

-Mmm que lastima, veo que me equivoque… -_interrumpió Amaya sorprendida ya que jalaba del brazo a Marie, por fin conocían a la nueva enemiga, alta de cabello azul marino muy oscuro, ojos igual que el cabello y un traje en color gris tipo militar con símbolos en los hombros difíciles de distinguir_- es posible que no seas a quien estoy buscando, así que por el momento ya no me sirves… -_dijo con una sonrisa aventando a la chica, pero Fighter logro sostenerla antes de que cayera desmayada, sacándola inmediatamente de ese lugar-_

-¿A quien buscas? –_Pregunto Sailor Mercury_-

-Antes que nada me voy a presentar yo soy… Amaya y te busco a ti… -_respondió la mujer señalando a la chica de azul, inmediatamente Maker se coloco enfrente como protección_- mmm veo que ahora tienes una nueva guardia…

-No podrás acercarte a ella… -_sentencio Maker, y en seguida llego Fighter a proteger junto con su compañera a Mercury_-

-¿Para que me buscas? –_Pregunto Mercury en forma defensiva-_

-Quería saludarte y darte un regalo… -_respondió Amaya abriendo su mano de la cual comenzó a salir una especie de humo blanco_- toma… -_le lanza un dije en forma de un relicario en la parte trasera un pequeño orificio de forma ovalada y al frente grabado el símbolo del planeta mercurio_- siempre fuiste una joven muy amable… -_la mira fijamente y su voz cambia ahora hay rencor en ella_- eso es algo que nunca he soportado… cuando por fin sepan toda la verdad te estaré esperando… me debes una oportunidad para destruirte…

-Esto se esta complicando… -_pensaba Fighter que no deja de proteger a Mercury_-

-Kasumi… vamonos… ya habrá otro oportunidad de averiguar si esa niña es lo que estamos buscando -_da la media vuelta y desaparece dejando a sus compañeros confundidos_-

-Adiós Sailor Scouts… ya nos encontraremos nuevamente –_se despidió con cierto sarcasmo- _

_Así las dos figuras desaparecieron dejando a todos muy confundidos, Sailor Mercury baja la mirada para observar el dije que la mujer le había arrojado minutos antes, lentamente camina hasta detenerse frente al objeto, suspira y levanta el dije, lo toma entre sus manos y lo observa fijamente._

-No puede ser… -_murmuro Fire desde su escondite al ver a Mercury triste pero a la vez confundida_- mejor me voy…

X-X

-Marie… Marie… -_escuchaba entre sueños su nombre_-

-¿Qué? –_Pregunto en cuanto pudo abrir los ojos, se encontraba confundida_- ¿Dónde esta esa mujer?

-¿Cuál mujer? –_Pregunto Serena muy seria_- talvez fue un sueño…

-No claro que no –_respondió muy segura_- yo la vi, me estaba jalando y luego…

-Creo que no la podemos engañar… -_comenzó a decir Seiya_- la verdad es que si había una mujer muy extraña, nosotros te encontramos desmayada en la entrada –_la observa fijamente pero de una forma que la tranquiliza_- las Sailors scouts te ayudaron…

-¿Las Sailors scouts? –_Pregunto confundida_- tuve mucho miedo… -_comenzó a llorar abrazando a Seiya, que él al igual que los demás se sorprendieron_-

-Tranquila, ya todo paso… -_murmuro Seiya abrazando a la chica_- creo que lo mejor será que la acompañe a su casa, ¿no creen? –_Voltea a ver a sus amigos_- Yaten, Taiki ¿pueden llevar a las chicas a sus casas?

-Claro… -_respondió Taiki_-

-¿Me disculpas bombón? –_Pregunto volteando a ver a la chica_-

-Si, no te preocupes… -_respondió regalándole una sonrisa_- ¿Por qué? –_pensó preguntándose a si misma-_

_Así Seiya ayuda a Marie a levantarse, la abraza y comienzan a caminar alejándose del pequeño grupo._

-Bien, vamonos… -_dijo Yaten al ya no ver a Seiya con Marie_-

-Amy, ¿te encuentras bien? –_pregunto Serena al ver a su amiga muy seria_-

-Si solo que… -_intento responder pero ya no supo que decir no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que esa mujer le había dicho_-

-Amy, tranquila… -_le dice Mina colocando su mano en su hombre en señal de apoyo_- yo tampoco entiendo nada, pero no me preocupa mientras ustedes estén conmigo…

-Si Amy, Mina tiene razón, -_dijo Serena imitando a Mina_- no importa que pase, esteremos juntas para afrontar lo que venga…

-Si chicas gracias… -_respondió Amy quien por fin sonreía_-

-Además ya no están solas, aquí estamos para ayudarlas… ¿verdad? -_comento Taiki volteando a ver a Yaten_-

-Ah… -_suspira_- si Taiki, ya no están solas… -_respondió con una ligera sonrisa viendo a Mina-_

X-X

_Después de dejar a Amy a su casa, Taiki y Serena se fueron al departamento, mientras Mina y Yaten se fueron aparte, en el camino el silencio es un poco tenso pero como siempre es Mina quien rompe el hielo._

-Yaten, lo lamento… -_dijo con cierta tristeza_- se que te estamos molestando…

-Mina… -_dijo deteniéndose_- yo no quería regresar y mucho menos dejar sola a nuestra Princesa, pero aun así aquí estoy… -_agacha la mirada_- y creo que debes comprender si no estoy feliz…

-Lo lamento… -_volvió a decir con tristeza_- pero es que a mi…

-Olvídalo… -_volvió a tomar su actitud arrogante_- de cualquier forma aquí estoy porque esta es nuestra nueva misión, ayudarlas… -_camina dejando a Mina muy confundida_-

X-X

_Después de dejar a las chicas en sus casas, y de asegurarse de que Serena dormía, los tres se dirigieron a la dirección que venia escrita en la tarjeta, el lugar era un departamento totalmente oscuro, solo por la ventana entraba un poco de luz, ahí se encontraba una mujer sentada oculta entre la oscuridad._

-Sabía que vendrías… -_dijo al ver entrar al chico seguido de otros dos_- y no vienes solo…

-Queremos explicaciones… -_dijo Taiki muy seriamente_-

-Aun no… -_respondió levantándose de la silla y alejándose un poco_- ¿Como esta esa chica? –_Pregunto mientras señalaba el sillón para que se sentaran-_-

-Bien, solo que esta muy nerviosa… -_respondió sentándose pesadamente en el sillón_-

-Creo que todo esto se esta complicando, pronto comenzaran a hacer preguntas, querrán saber que es lo que pasa… -_comentaba la chica_-

-¿Y que es lo que esta pasando? –_Pregunto Yaten_- ¿hasta cuando estaremos así?

-No lo se… -_respondió la chica_- tendrán que esperar… yo tengo que seguir ocultándome y cuidándolas desde la oscuridad –_se calla un momento_- pero… me di cuenta de que te preocupaste mucho por esa joven… lo mejor será que estén al pendiente, posiblemente intenten volver a atacarla, no se realmente lo que buscan así que… Seiya te encargaras de cuídala… y Taiki y Yaten… -_dijo firmemente la Sailor enfrente de ellos_- cuiden a las chicas, me da la impresión de que ahora también estarán en peligro… y yo no puedo hacer nada más por el momento…

-Pero, ¿y que hay de proteger a…? –_Intento preguntar el más alto_-

-Serena Tsukino estará bien, ella podrá cuidarse sola… -_interrumpió la chica_- ¿o acaso los Three Lights dudan de ella?

_Ninguno respondió, en especial Seiya, solo se quedaron viendo fijamente la figura de la Sailor frente a ellos, una Sailor diferente, segura, valiente y sobre todo protectora._

X-X

-Todos han ido de un fracaso a otro… -_reclamaba Yami_- ustedes no son mas que un par de inútiles… y además ¿que fue todo eso Amaya?

-No se a que te refieres… -_respondió la mujer de forma indiferente_-

-A todo esa escena con Sailor Mercury… -_contesto volteando a verla-_ nuestra misión es encontrar los cristales… y claro que a la Princesa de la Luna…

-Es que tenia ganas de verla… -_comentaba como recordando_- ella era…

-Pero ya no… -_interrumpió Yami_- y para evitar que esto lo tomen personal yo mismo los acompañare a buscar a otra posible candidata… -_saca una hoja de publicidad_- y yo ya la elegí… -_le muestra la hoja_- así que no podemos fallar…

-Espera… -_interrumpió Amaya_- aun tenemos que averiguar si aquella chica es a quien buscamos o talvez… -_recordó por un momento_- ah esas tontas scouts no dejaron que averiguara nada…

-Esta bien, pero será Soun quien se encargara de buscarla… -_finalizo Yami-_

X-X

Respuestas a los reviews

Ay ya lo se están lloviendo jitomates, lechugas, mmm cebollas no lo creo… por favor no sean malas a partir de ahora, y espero que incluir a ese personaje no haga que ustedes mis queridas lectoras dejen de leer, lo lamento pero es que no pude quedarme con las ganas, la idea así la traía desde un principio y pues ustedes saben que no me gusta traicionar a mis propias ideas, prometo no hacer maldades ni nada por el estilo ¿de acuerdo?, bueno ahora cambiando de tema, quiero ofrecerles dos disculpas, una porque no había actualizado, se que las tengo mal acostumbradas y que algunas querrán matarme por no actualizar como en "Déjame Estar", pero es porque no he tenido tiempo, ya ni tengo tiempo de leer lo siento, y lo segundo es porque no pude responder a cada uno de sus reviews, bueno si pude pero el archivo se borro y en este momento no tengo tiempo para responderlos de nuevo, sobre todo porque ya se me fue la idea de cada una, pero en general quiero agradecer a todas y cada una de las lectoras sea que dejen o no reviews, créanme que tomo en cuenta cada uno de sus comentarios sean buenos o malos, también me da mucho gusto recibir nuevas lectoras, y volver a leer antiguas, muchas gracias por tomarse un minuto para dejarme un mensaje, bueno chicas me despido y se portan bien no hagan travesuras, cuídense y nos leemos en el siguiente, Abracitos y Besitos para todas, en especial para mi Cuñis Silvia y mi Hermana, Cuñada y Amiga Marina.

Gracias por sus reviews:

akela17

MoonStar

serenalucy

aishwarya.moon

miki1920

Marina Acero

LOYDA ASTRID

Umi.Reira.Schwarzung

isa1181

Srita. Rossy Kou Ouiji


	6. ¿Lita Enamorada?

**Blue Moon**

¿Por qué esta difícil el amor?, siempre una o mas veces nos ha tocado sufrir por alguien, ya sea porque no nos atrevemos a confesar nuestros sentimientos, o porque tenemos miedo al que diran ya que la persona en cuestion no es del agrado de nuestros amigos, sea cual sea la situación siempre terminamos sufriendo, pero tambien alguna vez en nuestra vida debemos ser arriesgados y luchar incluso contra nosotros mismo por buscar la felicidad o al menos lo mas parecido.

**Capitulo 6**

**¿Lita Enamorada?**

-¿De verdad se podrá cuidar sola? –_Pregunto Yaten a los chicos_-

-Yo aun tengo dudas –_respondió Taiki_- ¿tu que piensas Seiya?

-No lo se, pero… ahora tendré que vigilar a esa chica… -_contesto el chico un poco triste_-

_Flash back_

-Gracias Seiya eres muy amable… -_dijo la chica suavemente_-

-No tienes nada que agradecer… -_respondió el chico con una sonrisa_-

-Claro que si, si no hubiera sido por ti… -_comento con sonrojo_- disculpa por las molestias que les ocasione a ti y a tus amigos… pero sobre todo a Serena…

-¿Por qué a Serena? –_pregunto confundido_-

-Bueno es que… -_comenzó a decir_- vi su cara cuando te ofreciste a traerme, y parece que se molesto…

-¿Bombón molestarse? –_Pregunto incrédulo_- lo dudo mucho…

-Bombón… que linda forma de decirle… -_comento sonriente_- ella tiene una suerte de tenerte a su lado…

_Fin flash back_

-¿Seiya? –_Dijo Taiki al ver que el chico no les ponía atención_-

-¡Seiya! –_Grito Yaten_-

-¿Qué es lo que le esta pasando a bombón? –_se pregunto mentalmente cuando alcanzo a escuchar que le gritaban_- ¿Qué? –_pregunto asustado_-

-¿A dónde vas? –_Pregunto Taiki riéndose pues ya se había alejado del lugar destino_-

X-X

-Por mas que lo analizo no encuentro nada -_dijo un poco cansada dejando el dije sobre la mesa_-

-Es extraño cuando lo veo siento algo raro… -_comento Mina tomando el dije_-

-Sí es un enemigo del pasado, -_comenzó a decir Rei muy seria_- es posible que sus sirvientes también lo sean, y eso quiere decir que talvez los conocimos en el pasado…

-¿Han sabido si hay mas casos como el de la chica de la vez pasada? –_Pregunto Lita-_

-Hay alrededor de unos 10 casos así… -_respondió Amy_- al menos…

-Ah ya chicas… -_suspiro aburrida Serena que jugueteaba con el popote de la bebida_- vamos a hacer algo…

-Serena, esto es algo importante… _-dijo Rei tranquilamente_-

-Si lo se, pero no es bueno estar pensando solamente en eso… -_respondió viendo a cada chica-_

-Creo que Serena tiene razón, vamos a hacer algo –_comento Mina con una sonrisa_- hace tiempo que no estamos juntas…

-Si eso es verdad –_secundo Lita sonriente_- vamos al parque de diversiones…

-Por mi esta bien… -_dijo Amy sin mucho animo_-

-Vamos Amy… sonríe… -_dijo Serena con una enorme sonrisa, provocando que Amy sonriera-_

-Gracias Serena, chicas entonces vamonos… -_dijo ya mas tranquila_-

-¿A donde van estas lindas chicas? –_Pregunto Seiya que venia llegando con sus hermanos_-

-Vamos a ir al parque, –_respondió Serena poniéndose de pie rápidamente_- ¿nos acompañan?

-Claro bombón –_respondió Seiya tomando la mano de Serena_-

-No tengo ganas de ir –_comento Yaten con aires de fastidio_-

-Claro tenia que ser Yaten el amargado… -_dijo Mina con la misma actitud de él_-

-Yo no soy amargado, solo que hay cosas que hacer –_rápidamente se defendió_-

-Hoy no tenemos nada que hacer –_respondió Taiki haciendo enojar a su compañero_-

-Déjenlo si no quiere ir que no vaya… -_dijo Mina comenzando a alejarse_-

-Las voy a acompañar –_dijo Yaten caminando mas rápido ganándole el paso a Mina_-

-Ah… -_suspiro Serena_- ya van a empezar…

-Ahí esta David… -_murmuro Lita sonrojada_-

-Lita… -_dijo de forma picara Serena_- ¿acaso te gusta David?

-No… no… claro que no… _-respondió de forma muy nerviosa y sonrojándose aun mas_-

-Mmm, ¿Por qué no lo invitas para que vaya con nosotros? –_Pregunto Seiya al entender la pregunta de Serena, dando así un motivo a Lita de estar con ese chico_-

-Si Lita, invítalo –_dijo sonriente Mina aventando a la joven de manera que esta llego con el chico rápidamente_-

-Hola Lita… -_dijo David al momento de ver a la chica_-

-Ah, hola… _-respondió con nerviosismo_- ¿Qué… vas a hacer hoy?

-Nada, estar solo en mi casa… -_respondió el chico con una sonrisa_-

-Mmm vamos a ir al parque de diversiones… -_comento Lita sonrojada_- ¿talvez… te gustaría acompañarnos?, claro que si no puedes no hay problema…

-Te acompaño… -_interrumpió David regalándole una sonrisa_-

X-X

-Luna, ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? –_pregunto el gatito blanco muy serio_-

-Artemis, -_comenzó a decir la gatita de forma triste_- ¿tu sabes como era antes del inicio del Milenio de Plata?

-¿Antes del Milenio de Plata? –_pregunto confundido_-

-Si, de cómo era antes del nacimiento de la Princesa Serenity… -_dijo muy seria_- cómo era antes de que existieran de las Sailors Scouts… ¿tú siempre has estado a lado de Sailor Venus desde antes…?

-Ahora que lo pienso… -_respondió Artemis de forma pensativa_- no se como eran esos días de paz antes del Milenio de Plata…

-Entonces no conoces nada… _-comento Luna mas como afirmación_-

-¿Tú sabes algo Luna? –_Pregunto extrañado Artemis por la rara actitud de su compañera_-

-Si… -_baja la mirada_- me entere de algunas cosas… -_respondió la gatita tristemente_-

-Cuéntame Luna… -_dijo rápidamente intrigado_-

-No puedo Artemis… -_respondió Luna agachando la mirada_- no puedo… no puedo revelar nada de lo que se, ya que todos lo descubrirán a su debido tiempo…

-¿De que hablas Luna? –_Pregunto Artemis sin entender nada_-

-Olvídalo, con el paso de las cosas tu también recordaras… -_finalizo Luna alejándose rápidamente, dejando al gatito muy intrigado-_

X-X

-Entonces, ¿si las encontramos a ellas, encontraremos a Sailor Moon y por consecuencia los cristales? –_Pregunto Soun_-

-Ellas deben saber donde están… -_respondió Amaya tranquilamente_- pero yo sigo pensando que esa chica es una de ellas… o quizá nos pueda ayudar a encontrarlas… -_voltea a ver fijamente a Soun-_ servirá como un señuelo ve y encárgate de buscarla y tráela ante mi…

-Muy bien… -_respondió Soun sonriendo maliciosamente_-

-Esa niña puede ser ella o alguna de ellas, y si no es por lo menos servirá de carnada… _-se dijo a si misma_- y de diversión…

X-X

_El grupo de amigos caminaba tranquilamente por la calle rumbo al parque de diversiones, Seiya y Serena iban juntos platicando y riendo, Lita y David platicaban tranquilamente aunque mas bien era él quien hablaba ya que Lita iba muy callada, Yaten caminaba atrás de Rei y Mina y esta ultima disimuladamente volteaba hacia atrás, mientras Amy platicaba alegremente con Taiki._

-¿Marie? –_Pregunto Seiya al ver a una chica frente a un aparador_-

-Ah, hola Seiya… -_respondió la chica al voltear a ver a quien le hablaba_- hola chicos…

-Hola… -_respondieron todos_-

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Cómo estas? –_Pregunto Serena_-

-No tenía nada que hacer así que salir a caminar… _-respondió la chica un poco seria_- ya que me siento mucho mejor…

-¿Nos quieres acompañar al parque? –_pregunto Seiya sonriente_-

-¿No les importaría? –_Pregunto sonriendo ante la propuesta_-

-Claro que no… -_respondió Seiya_- ¿verdad chicos? –_Volteo a ver a todos que asintieron_- bien, vamos… -_dijo para luego comenzar a caminar junto con Marie dejando a los demás atrás, pero sobre todo a Serena_-

-Vamonos Serena… -_dijo Mina jalando a la chica que se había quedado parada_-

X-X

-Serena, ¿Qué te pasa? –_Pregunto Mina al ver el rostro triste de su amiga_-

-Si Serena, desde que llegamos has estado así… -_secundo Rei mientras comía un helado_-

-Bueno es que… -_intento decir desviando la mirada hacia donde estaba Seiya y Marie, riendo juntos_- yo…

-Serena, ¿tienes celos de Marie? –_Pregunto Mina sin rodeos sorprendiendo a las dos chicas-_

-¿Es eso…? -_dijo Rei volteando a ver a Serena_-

-Lo que pasa es que… -_respiro profundamente_- me sentí extraña cuando me dejo sola y se fue con ella…

-Pero… Serena ¿y Darien? –_Pregunto Rei muy seria_- tu tienes a Darien y no creo que…

-¿No crees que Rei? –_Pregunto Serena ofendida volteando a verla_- tu no sabes lo que estoy pensando o sintiendo… ¿alguna vez te has preguntado que es lo que pasa por mi mente?

-Serena… -_murmuro Rei sorprendida_- yo no…

-Bombón, vamos a la rueda de la fortuna… -_llego Seiya diciendo_- ah ¿interrumpo algo?

-No Seiya, vamos… -_dijo Serena volteando a verlo y llevándoselo_-

-Rei, ¿no crees que te pasaste con ella? –_Pregunto Mina confundida por la reacción de sus amigas- _ella solo quiere que la escuchemos…

-Pero es que esa relación ha pasado por mucho como para que termine así… -_respondió Rei meditando las cosas_- y además esta lo que les contó de terminar con Darien…

-Ellos no han terminado, _-respondió Mina muy seria- _Darien es su primer amor pero no quiere decir que tenga que ser forzosamente el único… es posible que se sienta confundida… si yo estuviera en esa situación también lo estaría -_la voltea a ver-_ además si no se desahoga con nosotras, ¿con quien lo hará? –_finalizo volteando el rostro mientras comía su helado, dejando a su amiga pensativa_-

-Mina… -_murmuro el chico que disimuladamente había escuchado todo_-

X-X

-Bombón, ¿Por qué discutías con Rei? –_Pregunto en cuanto los dos se subieron a la cabina de la rueda de la fortuna_-

-Por Darien… -_respondió evadiendo la mirada de él_-

-¿Te sientes bien?, ¿lo extrañas? –_pregunto tomando la mano de ella_-

-¿Por que me dejaste sola…? -_dijo sin siquiera verlo_- caminaste a su lado dejándome ahí…

-Bombón yo… -_intento decir pero estaba confundido_- no quise…

-No querías pero lo hiciste… -_respondió viéndolo con sus ojos cristalizados_- y yo…

-Bombón por favor no llores… -_interrumpió al ver unas lágrimas bajar por el rostro de la chica_-

-Seiya, -_dijo limpiándose las lagrimas_- eres el único que sabe lo que estoy sufriendo… siempre has sabido lo que yo siento… no me abandones ahora…

-Te prometo que nunca te abandonare Serena… -_diciendo el nombre de ella de una forma muy dulce_- donde quiera que estés ahí estaré yo a tu lado… pero…

-¿Pero que Seiya? –_Pregunto Serena-_

-Nada olvídalo… -_dijo regalándole una sonrisa_- y sobre Marie tu sabes que ella corre peligro… y es mejor estar cerca de ella…

-Si tienes razón, discúlpame… -_finalizo Serena sentándose bien y volteando a ver por la ventanilla-_

X-X

-Amy te ves muy linda cuando sonríes… -_dijo tímidamente Taiki_-

-Gracias… -_respondió la chica sonrojándose y bajando la mirada_-

-No te preocupes… -_comento el chico_- yo… cuidare de ti… lo prometo…

-Taiki, pero ustedes volvieron para ayudarnos… -_comenzó a decir la chica_- pero su prioridad es cuidar de Serena… no creo que…

-Eso es algo que yo quiero hacer… -_interrumpió el chico_- sí, tenemos que cuidar a Serena, pero creo que con Seiya basta, él daría todo por ella y yo…

-¿Tu que Taiki? –_pregunto nerviosa-_

-Y yo… -_la mira dulcemente_- quiero cuidar de ti…

X-X

-Mina… -_dijo llamando su atención_-

-Ah, eres tu… -_respondió al voltear a verlo_- ¿Qué quieres?

-Escuche lo que le dijiste a Rei… -_comento observando fijamente a Mina_-

-Ahora escuchas conversaciones ajenas… -_dijo ofendida_-

-Me pareció muy madura tu respuesta… -_continuo ignorando lo dicho por ella_- eres muy diferente a como pensé… cada vez cambias mas la imagen que tenia de ti…

-Ah… que bueno… _-dijo fingiendo una sonrisa_- una preocupación menos…

-¿Vas a seguir con esa actitud? –_pregunto poniéndose serio_-

-Eres tu quien se esfuerza por no agradar a los demás… -_respondió Mina un poco molesta_- y sobre todo te esfuerzas porque la gente no te conozca realmente como eres…

-Pero… -_intento decir tomando la mano de ella_-

-Nosotras los queremos… -_dijo suavemente_- yo te aprecio, pero no por eso voy a soportar esa actitud tan arrogante y tampoco que te sientas forzado a estar aquí, si tanto quieres estar a lado de tu Princesa regresa con ella, y a nosotras déjanos, siempre hemos podido luchar contra los enemigos solas… así que no te sientas con la obligación de estar cuidándonos… y mucho menos a mi… -_se voltea_- siempre he podido sola…

-Mina… -_dijo tomando su mano fuertemente_- hace poco me hiciste una pregunta… _-la mira de una forma extraña que la asusta un poco_- la respuesta es que… te estas comenzado a convertir en la razón de que yo este aquí…

-Yaten… -_murmuro nerviosa_-

X-X

-Pero que fácil es encontrar a esa chica… -_murmuro mientras observaba a Marie sentada en una banca_- pero… ah maldición… espero que no se estropeen mis planes…

X-X

-Esto es muy divertido… -_dijo David entre risas_-

-Si… -_respondió Lita sonriendo_-

-Pero sobre todo por estar a tu lado… -_continúo el chico haciendo que se sonrojara ella_-

-Ah, que te parece si vamos con los demás… -_dijo nerviosa comenzando a correr hacia donde estaban los demás_- ¿ya nos vamos? –_Pregunto colocándose entre Rei y Mina, pero David no deja de mirarla coquetamente_-

-Si, ya vamonos… -_dijo de forma cansada Serena_-

-¿Y Marie? –_Pregunto Seiya al no ver a la chica_-

-No sabemos, hace un momento estaba sentada en aquella banca… _-respondió Rei señalando el lugar- _

-Hay que buscarla… vamos bombón… -_dijo Seiya tomando de la mano a Serena_-

-Se preocupa demasiado por ella… –_se dijo a si misma Serena_-

_Se dividieron en parejas Amy y Taiki, Mina y Yaten y por ultimo David y Lita, mientras Rei se quedaría en ese lugar por si llega Marie._

X-X

-Mira niña ya me estoy fastidiando… -_decía enérgicamente Soun aventando a la chica_-

-Pero, ¿Por qué yo? –_Preguntaba entre lágrimas_-

-Eres muy fastidiosa… -_dijo ya con impaciencia_- anda muéstrame el símbolo de que eres ella o al menos una de ellas…

-¿Qué símbolo? –_Preguntaba la chica_-

-Presiento que esto es una perdida de tiempo… -_dijo molesta_- si no eres ninguna de ellas por lo menos me servirás para que vengan a ayudarte… son tan fastidiosas que siempre llegan a arruinar la diversión…

-¡Déjala tranquila! –_Grito la chica deteniéndose justo a tiempo_-

-¿Quién eres tú? –_pregunto Soun volteando a ver a las dos personas que llegaban_-

-Eso es lo de menos… -_respondió la chica corriendo a levantar a Marie_-

-Ah, que aburrido, pensé que eras una de esas Sailor entrometidas… -_dijo con aire de indiferencia, volteando a ver al chico que también estaba ahí_- mmm bueno talvez no sea tan aburrido como pensé… ¡espinas de hielo! –_De sus manos salieron unas ráfagas de viento que se convirtieron en finas espinas que iban dirigidas a Lita y Marie-_

-¡No! –_Grito David corriendo rápidamente para proteger a Lita, pero este fue lanzado por la misma ráfaga por los aires_-

-Que tierno y encantador, intentando ayudarlas… -_dijo de forma sarcástica Soun volviendo dirigir sus manos hacia las chicas, pero esta vez David fue más rápido y alcanzo a abrazar a Lita y Marie protegiéndolas-_

-Rápido huyan… -_dijo débilmente aventando a las dos chicas, aprovechando la nube de fino hielo-_

-Pero… -_intento decir Lita_-

-¡Corran…! -_dijo más firmemente David_- yo la detendré…

-Vamos Lita… -_dijo Marie jalando a la castaña_-

-Ahora si somos tu y yo… -_dijo volteando a ver Soun de una forma desafiante_-

-¿Qué crees que puedes hacerme en esa condición?, -_pregunto desafiando su mirada_- no eres mas que un niño tonto… ¡espinas de hielo! –_Dirigió sus manos nuevamente hacia David_-

X-X

-Lita, Marie, ¿Qué ocurre? –_Preguntaron todos al estar reunidos nuevamente al ver a las chicas lastimadas, corriendo los chicos a ayudarlas a caminar_-

-Es David… él nos ayudo -_respondió Lita débilmente_- esta peleando contra Soun… vamos…

-Marie, quédate con Serena… -_dijo Seiya para luego comenzar a correr hacia donde iba Lita_-

-Pero… -_intento decir Marie que cayó inconciente, cosa que ya no vieron los demás_-

-¡Marie! –_Grito Serena alcanzando a sostenerla antes de que se golpeara_- ¿y ahora que hago?, tengo que buscar ayuda… -_murmuro para luego salir corriendo_-

X-X

-¡Detente! –_Grito al llegar al lugar-_

-Ah… pero que fastidio, como interrumpen, no dejan que me divierta –_dijo con indiferencia Soun_-

-¿Como te atreves a molestar a la gente de este parque…? _-pregunto la rubia_-

-Ya, ya, -_haciendo un ademán con la mano_- son las Sailors scouts que luchan por el amor y la justicia… bla, bla –_dijo burlonamente Soun_-

-Pues aunque lo digas en ese tono, nosotras te castigaremos… -_contesto molesta Sailor Mars_-

-David… -_murmuro Sailor Júpiter al ver al joven tirado_- como te atreviste… ¡Sailor Júpiter… ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter! –_grito furiosa_-

-Vaya eres engañosa… -_dijo con una sonrisa Soun que fue rápida y se coloco atrás de Júpiter_-

-¡Cuidado! –_Grito Sailor Venus_- ¡Sailor Venus… beso de amor y belleza de Venus! –_Lanzo su ataque lastimando ligeramente la mano de Soun que iba a tomar por el cuello a Júpiter_-

-¡Maldita! –_grito furiosa Soun tocándose la mano herida_- ¡espinas de hielo! –_Su poder fue dirigido a todas las Sailors-_

-¡Estrella de Sailor Maker! –_Grito en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad de ver a Soun_-

-¡Poder de la estrella lunar! –_grito Star Fire al mismo tiempo que Maker y solo así pudieron herir a Soun que cayo adolorida al suelo_-

-¿De donde salieron ustedes? –_Pregunto Soun levantándose lentamente del suelo_-

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes lastimando a esa chica? –_Pregunto Fire colocándose delante de las Sailors-_

-No te va a gustar mi respuesta, ¿de verdad te interesa saber que pretendo? –_Pregunto con un cínica sonrisa_- mmm bueno pues te diré que primero buscaba a Sailor Moon, que hasta el momento ha sido una cobarde… -_las chicas intentaron decir algo pero Soun continuo_- si cobarde…–_hizo énfasis_- porque no ha querido dar la cara, ah en fin ahora busco a las Sailors Scouts… -_esta respuesta sorprendió a todas las chicas pero en especial a Fire_- veo que les encanto mi respuesta… -_lanzo una ligera carcajada_- eso es todo lo que les puedo decir por ahora, así que cuídense queridas Sailors entrometidas… -_finalizo para luego desaparecer dejando a todas muy confundidas_-

-¿De que se trata todo esto? –_Pregunto molesta Sailor Mars dirigiéndose a Fire_-

-No lo se… -_respondió rápidamente_- ahora ya saben que tienen que cuidarse ustedes también y ya no solo Sailor Moon… -_caminaba alejándose de ellas_-

-Espera… -_dio un paso al frente Sailor Mercury_- tu… ¿sabes que significa esto? –_Mostrando el pequeño dije que Amaya le había dado_-

-Eso es algo que debes averiguar… -_respondió emprendiendo la retirada_-

X-X

-David… -_murmuro la castaña teniendo al chico en sus brazos_-

-¿Lita?, ¿estas bien? –_Pregunto en cuanto abrió los ojos y en respuesta obtuvo una sonrisa_-

-Fuiste muy valiente en ayudarlas… -_dijo Taiki ayudándolo a levantarse_-

-Yo… quería proteger a Lita… -_respondió David haciendo sonrojar la chica y esto provoca la risa de los presentes_-

-Bombón, creo que yo voy a llevar a Marie a su casa… ¿está bien? -_a lo que la chica sonrió y asintió, luego ambos chicos comenzaron a alejarse del grupo_-

-Vamonos Serena… -_dijo Rei tomándola del brazo_-

-Ah si vamonos… -_respondió sin dejar de ver como caminaban los dos chicos en dirección opuesta_-

-Serena, ¿te sientes bien? –_Pregunto Mina_-

-Si me siento bien… -_respondió sonriendo_-

X-X

-Por fin volviste… -_dijo al entrar y ver a la mujer esperando_-

-Si he vuelto y no con buenas noticias… -_respondió agachando la mirada_-

-¡Mama Setsuna! –_Dijo con alegría la pequeña corriendo a abrazarla_-

-¿Qué es lo que averiguaste? –_Pregunto sin rodeos Haruka_-

-Serena tenía razón… -_la mujer las observa fijamente_-

X-X

Respuestas a los reviews.

Antes que nada quiero ofrecerles una disculpa por la tardanza en actualizar, realmente hubiera querido hacerlo antes, pero no pude causas de fuerza mayor me lo impidieron, pero también es por una próxima sorpresa que estamos preparando mis queridas amigas Silvia (mi cuñis), y Marina (mmm ¿Cómo te pondré?, ¿cubito?, no, ah no lo se ya tendré que buscarte tu alias), bueno el chiste es que esperamos que les guste, aun no hay fecha para darles la sorpresa, así que estén atentas, bueno por lo pronto eso es todo, espero que me perdonen y ya no voy a prometer que me voy a apresurar, mejor lo hago, abracitos y besitos a todas, cuídense.

Serenalucy: Disculpa, ahora si creo que me merezco un jitomatazo, lo siento causas de fuerza mayor, pero bueno es una linda sorpresa para todas las lectoras, aun no puedo adelantar nada, pero bueno ahora si ¿que te pareció este capitulo?, por favor no dejes de leer que se pondrá bueno el asunto.

.R.S: ay me da pena todo lo que me comentas en tu review, aunque no creas me puse de nervios cuando recibí mi primer review sobre el capitulo 5 ya que era la primera aparición de Marie jajaja, de verdad me estoy volviendo loca pobres de los que me conocen ya los tengo fastidiados con todo lo que les cuento pero bueno espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Y pues entre más pasen los capítulos mas interrogantes saldrán, pero prometo que poco a poco se resolverán.

Melissa: mmm lamento haberte matado de la risa ayyyy (hace un puchero), jajaja yo creo que definitivamente si ya estoy loca y lo peor de las de manicomio, no es que la este abandonando les prometo que estoy trabajando en ella, así como en las demas de las que les había comentado, pero ahora traigo un proyecto nuevo en conjunto con dos excelentes amigas del cual ustedes tendrán noticias próximamente y pues no solo es Mercury pronto mas interrogantes, bye.

MoonStar-Chivis: ay cuñis pues ya sabe cual es la razón de mi ausencia, y bueno mas las complicaciones laborales, pero aquí estoy de nuevo jajaja, tranquila cuñis parece ser q por un capitulo me salve de los jitomatazos ahora solo me falta esperar el capitulo mas loco que he escrito jajaja cuñis, es sorpresa la verdadera identidad de Fire, espero que ninguna de las lectoras tenga la menor idea jajaja que mala soy, y gracias por todos tus comentarios sabes perfectamente que los tomo muy en cuenta, Todos los buenos y malos, siempre y cuando sean criticas constructivas porque las otras me deprimen snif, bueno cuñis muchas gracias por todo su apoyo dentro y fuera de FF, ya sabe que se le quiere ¿ay quien la quiere a ver quien la quiere?...........pues yo jajaja.

Marina Acero: por esa razón en las mañanas te cuesta trabajo despertarte y llegas tarde ahhh, ay muchas gracias –se sonroja- bueno tu sabes la razón junto con la cuñis de mis tardanzas, en parte ustedes tienen algo de culpa me obligan y me obligan… -se hace la sufrida- ahhhh no se crean I Love So Much jajaja, no creo que sea necesaria la espada al menos no por ahora, ya sabrás en que capitulo si te va a tocar sacarla, jajaja sabes que mas de una vez he soñado con Seiya jajaja, pero ahora también con cierto chico que se que también te gusta pero que te empeñas en negarlo (E R I C) jajaja, bueno pórtese bien y trabaje mucho bye.

Ryo neoko-chan: gracias por tu review, me da gusto que les siga agradando hasta el final, siempre con sorpresas inesperadas.

Serena Ryuuzaki: No te preocupes niña se que tienes tus ocupaciones, pero no te olvides de mi ¿si?, y ya se que me vas a decir que tarde mucho, pero de verdad había querido actualizar y por una o por otra cosa no se me hacia hasta el día de hoy, aquí estoy, ya espero de verdad no tener tantos problemas para poder hacerlo mas seguido, bueno cuídate y nos leemos pronto.

Sarakka: Muchas gracias, si no me equivoco creo que es la primera vez que te leo, pero no importa, me da gusto que me hayas dejando un lindo review, sino nos apoyamos entre nosotras pues quien jajaja suerte con tu fic y nos leemos después bye.

Isa1181: mmmm gracias… -se mira al espejo llena de confeti- al menos no me dolió jajaja, ya no te burles, si supieras los nervios que tenia, has de cuenta que era mi prueba piloto para un programa de televisión, si, la verdad soy una aprovechada y lo que falta uhhh, ya si en el primer capitulo no me dieron jitomatazos en los demás ya no los acepto jajaja, tranquila poco a poco se resolverán lo prometo.

Usagi bombon: mmm pues la respuesta se conocera mas adelante y espero que no me quieran matar por lo que voy a hacer, pero ya saben nunca cambio las ideas que me surgen así las mantengo hasta el final lo siento de antemano.

Miki1920: no te preocupes, lo importante es que estas aquí de nuevo, y espero que no me abandones conforme pase la historia, jajaja soy una aprovechada, y lo que falta, pero bueno espero que me sigas acompañando en mi locura que cada vez estoy peor, gracias por todo tu apoyo.

Daniela: gracias por leer mis fics, lamentablemente preferí ya no publicar en univision porque son medio mala onda con las fans de Seiya, así que mejor evito problemas y ya jajaja, y muchas gracias por tu comentario sobre mi persona, aun no hemos tenido oportunidad de platicar con calma ojala podamos hacerlo, gracias por todo bye.

Veronick: ay pues como lo había comentado antes nada será tan fácil, bien que me encanta hacerla cardiaca con las situaciones ¿verdad?, pero vera que les gustara jijiji, bueno chica pórtate bien y no dejes de seguir leyendo.

Arisa-ClampFan: gracias que bueno que te gusto, las otras son como más de romance y esta pues trae sus enemigos e intrigas y todo eso jajaja espero que te siga gustando hasta el final, y gracias por seguir al pendiente.


	7. La tristeza de Serena y

**Blue Moon**

Aquí estoy de nuevo… que difícil es tomar una decisión, sobre todo cuando sabemos que lastimaremos a alguien, pero en ocasiones es lo mejor, ¿Qué es preferible?, ¿50 o 100 % de dolor?, aunque muchas otras nos equivocamos de elección, pero… ¿Qué hacemos con la indecisión?, ¿la confusión?, ¿el miedo?, y tantos otros sentimientos que nos embargan y que muchas veces no identificamos y si lo hacemos erramos en ponerles nombre, nadie dijo que era fácil una vida con amor, pero mucho menos la es sin amor…

**Capitulo 7**

**La tristeza de Serena y la Decisión de Seiya**

-Ya han pasado varios días y nada ha sucedido… por cierto… ¿no crees que has pasado mucho tiempo con esa chica? –_Pregunto Yaten_-

-Con Marie… ¿te parece? –_Pregunto Seiya sentándose a su lado_-

-¿Por qué lo haces? –_Volvió a preguntar Yaten mientras observaba a las chicas platicar_- ¿es acaso por ella? –_Dirigiendo su mirada a Serena_-

-No, solo que… si algo le pasara ¿Qué crees que diría Fire? –_pregunto sin obtener respuesta_- y Serena… delante de los demás trata de ser la misma niña que todos conocemos… -_comenzó a responder_- pero yo se que ya no es así, esta tratando de hacerse fuerte, no solo por los demás si no por ella misma, -_suspira y agacha la mirada_- y esta sufriendo con todo esto, y mas porque esta nuevamente lejos de él y yo…

-¿Él, te refieres a su novio? –_Interrumpió Yaten volteando a verlo, a lo que el chico respondió con un movimiento de cabeza_- pero ahora esta sola, y talvez ahora tú podrías…

-¿Chicos que hacen aquí? –_Interrumpió Mina sonriente_- Lita preparo unos bocadillos, dice que los trajo para David en agradecimiento… -_muestra una gran sonrisa_- pero yo creo que es mas bien por a ella le gusta…

-Mina, no deberías… -_intento decir Yaten_-

-Yaten tu no comprendes nada… aunque pase frente a tu cara… -_dijo Mina fingiendo molestia cosa que provoco la sonrisa de Seiya_-

-En eso Mina tiene razón… -_secundo el chico_-

-Vamos Seiya robemos unos bocadillos… -_Mina tomo del brazo a Seiya y juntos caminaron hacia donde estaban las demás_-

X-X

-No podemos retener más tiempo esa información, -_decía la chica tranquilamente_- tenemos que contarles lo que Setsuna nos dijo…

-Lo se, pero… -_suspira y continua_- aun no me hago a la idea de que esa niña este viviendo con ellos…

-No vamos a empezar otra vez… -_dijo como sutil regaño_- si eso es lo que ella quiere ha de ser por algo ¿no crees?

-Si –_respondió seria_- ¿pero por que?

-Eso tendrías que preguntárselo a ella… -_toma su mano y la acaricia_- pero no te vayas a enojar si no te lo responde…

-Entonces hoy por la tarde las buscaremos en el templo… -_finalizo Haruka tomando con fuerza la mano de Michiru_-

X-X

-Seiya, ¿Qué te ocurre? _–Pregunto Serena entregándole un bocadillo de los que había preparado Lita_-

-Nada, solo que estoy intranquilo, hace días que no sabemos nada del enemigo y eso no me gusta para nada… -_respondió para luego dar un mordisco a su bocadillo_-

-Tienes razón, a mi tampoco me gusta esta situación… -_dijo suspirando_- pero a mi no me puedes engañar, a ti te pasa algo mas… ¿acaso es… es por Marie? –_dudosa pregunto_-

-No claro que no… -_respondió sonriente_- me preocupas tu… -_la mira dulcemente_-

-Yo estoy bien… -_respondió Serena con una sonrisa_- ¿Por qué me siento así cuando estoy a su lado?, él… es… solo mi amigo… -_se decía mentalmente mientras veía como él le sonreía_-

-Después de clases vamos al templo de Rei… ¿nos acompañan? –_Pregunto Amy a todo el grupo_-

-Claro… -_respondió rápidamente Serena_-

-Nosotros las alcanzamos después –_respondió Taiki en nombre de Yaten y Seiya_- tenemos algunos asuntos que resolver sobre una presentación…

-Entonces yo voy con ustedes… -_dijo Serena_-

-No bombón, ve con ellas… -_dijo dulcemente Seiya_- trataremos de terminar rápido para alcanzarlas…

-Mmm bueno… -_dijo con un puchero Serena_- pero prometan que no tardaran…

-Lo prometemos bombón… _contesto Seiya levantando su mano en señal de juramento_-

X-X

-¿Cómo estará? –_Observa la fotografía que esta sobre su escritorio, y la toma_- no he sabido nada de ella, pero si me necesitara me llamaría… ¿o no?, pero si él esta a su lado, ¿para que me necesitaría?, ¿y yo qué hago aquí? –_Se recarga completamente en la silla_- mi lugar no es aquí, mi lugar es junto a ella, junto a Serena… -_poco a poco el sueño lo fue venciendo_-

X-X

-Hace mucho que no estábamos así… -_dijo con alegría la rubia_-

-¿Así como? –_Pregunto confundida Rei_-

-Así, juntas, tranquilas… -_respondió Mina_-

-Pero no sabemos por cuanto tiempo será así… -_comento Amy seria_- creo que debemos estar al pendiente, no sabemos que es lo que pueda pasar…

-Amy no seas aguafiestas… -_dijo cruzándose de brazos Mina_-

-Mina tiene razón… debemos estar contentas de estar juntas… -_dijo Serena sorprendiendo a las chicas_-

-¿Serena que te pasa? –_Pregunto Lita_-

-Desde hace días que estas muy extraña… -_comento Rei_-

-¿Extraña?, para nada… -_respondió soltando una carcajada_-

-Claro que si… -_dijo Rei_- ¿acaso leíste ya mis historietas?

-¿Ya te has terminado mis pastelillos? _–Pregunto Lita-_

-¿Has visto lo guapo que se ve Seiya ahora que regreso? –_Ahora pregunto Mina_-

-¿O has dejado de estudiar? –_Pregunto Amy_-

-¿Eh yo? –_volteo confundida a ver a cada de una de sus amigas_-

-Serena, te das cuenta de que estás muy cambiada… -_continuo Rei_- desde que volviste no eres la misma, ¿crees que no nos habíamos dado cuenta?

-Eres nuestra amiga, nosotras notamos esas cosas… -_secundo Mina_-

-Hay algo que nos dijo Seiya el día que regresaron… -_comento Amy_-

-¿Qué les dijo? –_pregunto Serena preocupada-_

_Flash back_

-Espera… -_interrumpió Haruka_- ¿Serena, acaso vivirá en su departamento?

-Si… -_respondió Seiya sin verla_-

-¿Y su familia? –_Pregunto Lita-_

-Bombón no quiere exponerla, así que se quedara con nosotros –_respondió Seiya-_

-¿No seria mejor si se quedara con una de nosotras? –_Pregunto Amy-_

-No creo… -_respondió Mina no dándole importancia al asunto_- si la Princesa les pidió que la cuidaran lo mejor será que este con ellos…

-Además fue Serena quien lo decidió así… -_dijo Seiya mirando fijamente a las chicas_-

-Cualquier cosa nos llamaran ¿de acuerdo?… -_dijo Rei para finalizar ese asunto-_

-Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo… -_interrumpió Haruka muy seria_-

-No creo que hayas entendido… -_respondió Seiya tranquilamente_- ella así lo decidió, y tu como su guardiana tienes que respetar su decisión, al final ella es su Princesa no alguien a quien puedan ordenar…

-¡¿Como te atreves a decirme eso?! –_pregunto molesta_-

-Me atrevo, porque se que ha Serena le costara trabajo hacerse respetar… -_dijo Seiya firmemente-_

-¿Y tu con que derecho hablas por ella?, te recuerdo que solo eres un "amigo" –_comento tratando de lastimar a Seiya-_

-Lo se perfectamente, pero he hecho una promesa –_respondió Seiya observando a Haruka_- y la voy a proteger si es necesario de ustedes también… -_voltea a ver a las chicas_- espero que comprendan…

-Tranquilos los dos… -_intervino Mina_- no es momento para ponernos a discutir…

-Mina tiene razón, lo importante ahora es saber que es lo que esta pasando -_secundo Amy-_

-Solo les digo que Serena ya no es la misma… -_finalizo Seiya, para luego comenzar a caminar alejándose del lugar_-

_Fin flash back_

-Él mismo nos dijo que tu ya no eras la misma… -_dijo Amy al terminar de contarle lo ocurrido con Haruka_- ¿a que se refiere?

-Él parece saber más de ti que nosotras –_comento Rei con algo de tristeza en sus palabras_-

-No es eso, Seiya lo dice porque quiere verme así… -_respondió Serena lo más tranquila que pudo-_

X-X

-No se como pudiste convencer al empresario de vernos después -_decía medio molesto Taiki-_

-Ya sabes… todo sea por su "bombón" –_dijo entre risas Yaten_-

-Bueno ya, silencio vamos a asustarlas… -_dijo fingiendo molestia_- shhh escuchen… -_los tres se detuvieron a escuchar la conversación que sostenían las chicas, la curiosidad pudo más que la buena educación, así que los tres sin decirse nada decidieron quedarse y escuchar-_

-Él mismo nos dijo que tu ya no eras la misma… -_dijo Amy al terminar de contarle lo ocurrido con Haruka_- ¿a que se refiere?

-Él parece saber más de ti que nosotras –_comento Rei con algo de dolor en sus palabras_-

-No es eso, Seiya lo dice porque quiere verme así… -_respondió Serena lo más tranquila que pudo_- en realidad toda esta situación me pone triste, extraño a mi familia, extraño… extraño toda mi vida…

-Cuentas con nosotras… -_dijo dulcemente Mina_- pero creo que Seiya…

-Seiya no te idealiza, él esta enamorado… -_interrumpió Rei suavemente_- no le debes crear falsas ilusiones… quizás solo estas confundida, ¿o acaso crees normal que hayas sentido celos de Marie? –_pregunto sin obtener respuesta alguna_-

X-X

-¿Celos de Marie? –_se pregunto a si mismo sin poder entender_-

-Alguien viene… -_rápidamente Yaten jalo a Seiya y Taiki para esconderse_-

X-X

-Que bueno que están todas reunidas… -_en cuanto entro y las vio_-

-Haruka, Michiru… ¿Qué hacen aquí? –_Pregunto Serena_-

-Vinimos a contarles lo que Setsuna descubrió… -_respondió Michiru_-

-Entonces debemos esperar a que lleguen los chicos… -_comento Serena tranquilamente_-

-No tenemos porque esperarlos, esto solo nos incumbe a nosotras… -_dijo seria Haruka_-

-Tenemos que esperarlos… ellos nos están ayudando… -_Mina rápidamente respondió_-

-Pero no tenemos porque decirles todo… -_respondió enérgicamente Haruka_-

X-X

-¿Qué esta pasando? –_preguntaba el chico confundido_-

-Lo mejor será que entremos… -_dijo Taiki comprendiendo a su compañero_-

-Si es lo mejor… -_secundo Yaten, ya que Seiya parecía no haber escuchado_-

_Así los chicos decidieron entrar y averiguar que es lo que Haruka no quería contarles a ellos._

-Ya llegamos bombón… -_dijo con alegría confundiendo aun mas a sus compañeros, ya que hace 5 segundos no reaccionaba_-

-Que bueno que llegaron, Haruka y Michiru nos tienen información… -_dijo rápidamente Serena poniéndose de pie y acercándose a los chicos_-

-¿Y bien cual es esa información? –_Pregunto Yaten_-

-Ah… _-suspiro molesta_- bien les contaremos…

_Así todos tomaron asiento, entre un silencio incomodo, pero sobre todo con dudas, en ese momento llegaban las chicas faltantes._

-Lamentamos llegar tarde… -_dijo Setsuna_- ¿aun no les dices? –_Pregunto volteando a ver Haruka_-

-No, pero ahora que llegaste tienes que decirles tú –_respondió la chica_-

-Bien… -_dijo para luego tomar aire y poder contar todo lo que había descubierto_- fui a la puerta del tiempo… -_al decir esto noto como las chicas la veía confusas_-

X-X

-¿Cómo fue que ustedes volvieron? –_Pregunto la joven mujer_-

-Ustedes estaban encerrados ¿no? –_Comento el hombre_-

-Fue una cosa del destino… -_respondió la mujer con una sonrisa_- o de la casualidad…

X-X

-Fui a la puerta del tiempo… -_al decir esto noto como las chicas la veía confusas_- y estaba abierta… -_esto sorprendió a las chicas y los chicos no entendían nada_- hay cosas que ustedes no saben… –_refiriéndose a los chicos_- y lo mejor será que no las sepan, y ustedes como ya sabrán la puerta es la entrada a varias dimensiones, pasado, presente y futuro, pero hay un lugar al que esta prohibido ir, y en ese lugar hay una puerta que se mantenía sellada, pero… al parecer los sellos desaparecieron…

-¿Cómo paso eso? –_Pregunto exaltada Rei_-

-No lo se, yo debí haber estado cuidando la puerta principal_… -dijo de forma triste agachando la mirada_- todo esto es mi culpa…

-No es culpa de nadie… -_interrumpió Serena regalándole a Setsuna una dulce sonrisa_-

-Nosotros no entendemos, ¿podrías explicarnos? –_Dijo Taiki_-

-Yo soy la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo… -_comenzó a decir Setsuna_-

-Eso ya lo sabemos, lo que queremos saber eso sobre esos sellos… -_interrumpió Yaten un poco desesperado_-

-No interrumpas… -_dijo un poco molesta Haruka_-

-Ya no peleen, dejen que Setsuna continué -_dijo suavemente Serena tranquilizando los ánimos-_

-Como les decía… -_continuo la mayor_- esa puerta es la entrada a varias dimensiones, el corredor que ustedes cruzaron solo es una de ellas, pero hay uno que es prohibido… en ese lugar el tiempo no existe, pero desde el se puede ver su transcurso… -_toma aire y continua_- desde ahí el enemigo pudo ver la llegada de los enemigos desde la Reina Beryl hasta Sailor Galaxia, pudo ver como era vencidos, pero afortunadamente no vio la verdadera personalidad de las Sailor, gracias a que son protegidas por sus planetas, lo que si sabe es que Sailor Moon es la Princesa de la Luna y por consecuencia es ella la poseedora del Cristal de Plata… -_voltea a ver a Serena_- esa debe ser la razón por la cual la Princesa Kakyu te pidió que no te transformaras…

-Bueno ya nos explicaste la situación de ese lugar… -_dijo Rei-_ ¿pero como desaparecieron esos sellos que resguardaban esa área?

-No lo se, tendremos que investigar… -_respondió Setsuna firmemente_-

-¿Y que tiene que ver nuestra Princesa en todo esto? –_pregunto Yaten inquietado por lo que acababa de escuchar-_

-Algo que no les dije es que la Princesa Kakyu… -_dijo Serena agachando la mirada, los tres chicos voltearon a verla preocupados_- es que… -_Seiya le toma la mano observándola fijamente_- la Princesa dice que ella prometió protegerme, -_Seiya se tranquilizo al escuchar esto_- que era una promesa del pasado…

-¿Promesa del pasado? –_Preguntaron casi todas al unísono_-

-Así es, -_respondió Serena_- Setsuna ¿tu sabes a que se refiere? –_Pregunto observándola_-

-Hay muchas cosas que no se… -_respondió la mujer confundida_-

-¿Y por que no vas a esa puerta del tiempo y averiguas? –_Dijo más molesto Yaten_-

-Ya no lo puedo hacer, por dos cosas… -_respondió Setsuna_- una es porque la puerta se ha cerrado y otra es que los viajes a través del tiempo pueden ser peligros en una situación así, ustedes saben a que me refiero… -_observando a las mas jóvenes_- en aquella ocasión tuvieron suerte, pero si lo intentamos ahora no se que pueda pasar…

-¿Y entonces que debemos hacer? –_pregunto Lita preocupada_-

-Por lo pronto proteger a Serena… -_respondió Amy muy segura_- y después averiguar lo más que podamos sobre este enemigo…

-Estoy de acuerdo con ella… -_dijo Michiru sorprendiendo a Haruka_- y me parece bien que se quede con ustedes… -_volteando a ver a los chicos-_

-Pero Michiru… -_intento decir Haruka pero Michiru volteo a verla con una sonrisa así que ya no dijo nada_-

-Taiki, Yaten y bombón los veré mas tarde en el departamento –_dijo el chico para luego salir rápidamente sin darles tiempo a decir algo_-

-Seiya… -_murmuro la chica al verlo alejarse_-

_Así todos salieron rumbo a sus casas, entre confusiones, platicas sin terminar y dudas._

X-X

-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?, –_Se preguntaba mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, observaba todo y nada a la vez_- ¿Qué estoy haciendo?, lo único que hago aquí es confundirla, ¿entonces qué voy a hacer?, tenerla tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez es muy doloroso…pensé que talvez yo… no eso es imposible, alguien como yo no tiene oportunidad, una estrella fugaz nunca tendrá un lugar fijo… ¿es normal todo esto? -_con ese pensamiento se dirigió al departamento donde ella se encontraría dormida o eso es lo que quería pensar_-

X-X

-Seiya que bueno que llegaste… -_dijo con una gran sonrisa al ver al chico llegar_-

-Ah, hola, Bombón… -_dijo un poco sorprendido_- ¿Qué haces despierta?

-¿Dónde estabas? –_pregunto confundida por la actitud de él_- te estaba esperando…

-Fui a caminar, pero…tenemos que hablar… -_respondió serio evitando la mirada de ella_-

X-X

-¿Crees que vayan a estar bien? –_Pregunto Yaten asomándose por la puerta_-

-Tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar… -_respondió el otro chico fingiendo leer_- y mas después de lo que escuchamos… ¿pero estas preocupado por Seiya o por Serena? –_pregunto Taiki al ver a su compañero así_-

-Por los dos… -_respondió Yaten_- ahora no es el momento oportuno… -_comento volteando a verlo_-

-Nunca será el momento oportuno para Seiya… -_dijo el chico suspirando_- me pregunto si… ¿tendrá el valor suficiente para confesarle abiertamente sus sentimientos?

X-X

-¿De que quieres hablar? _–Pregunto Serena sentándose en la sala_-

-Serena… -_tomo el valor suficiente y continuo_- ¿quiero saber que es lo que realmente sientes por mí? –_Pregunto por fin sorprendiéndola_-

-Yo… -_intento responder pero como explicar lo que su corazón y mente sentían_- lo que siento por ti es… -_suspira_- en realidad no lo se, estoy confundida… creo que es cariño… -_le dolió decir esas palabras y mas voltear a verlo_-

-Gracias bombón… -_dijo dulcemente_- solo eso quería saber…

-Seiya yo… -_tomo su mano suavemente_-

-Tranquila –_interrumpió regalándole la mejor sonrisa que tenia_- quiero que sepas que siempre seremos amigos… -_la mira fijamente_- y… aunque me duela en lo mas profundo de mi corazón, voy a tener que alejarme de ti…

-Pero Seiya, tu prometiste nunca abandonarme… -_dijo con lagrimas en los ojos_-

-Y así lo haré, nunca te abandonare, pero… -_agacha la mirada_-

-¿Entonces por que lo haces? –_pregunto ya llorando_-

-Todo este tiempo, -_comenzó a responder con tristeza en sus palabras_- desde que te conocí lo único que siempre he querido ha sido tu bienestar, tu paz… -_levanta su mirada para verla a los ojos, y continua_- estar a tu lado, y ahora no se ¿si esto es normal?

-Seiya por favor no me digas eso… -_dijo como un murmullo_-

-No quiero lastimarte pero… -_baja su mirada_- ahora veo que tratar de ser un chico normal junto a ti no es posible, por mi causa has tenido problemas con tus amigas, y sobre todo con Haruka y eso no te hace nada bien y menos ahora, -_toma el valor suficiente y continua_- siempre he tratado de estar a tu lado, protegerte, pero ya no puedo mas… -_se detiene un momento y continua_- la confusión me esta haciendo daño, así que por esa razón he decidido tratar de dejarte crecer y madurar por ti misma, para que llegue el día en que no necesites de mi ni de nadie, es por el bien de los dos, lo que menos quiero es lastimarte o que en algún momento llegues a sentir lastima por mi, se que estando tan cerca de ti será difícil, pero… -_se acerca peligrosamente a su rostro, cierra los ojos y al final se aleja de ella, conteniendo sus impulsos-_ Serena… perdóname por favor…-_se levanta y se dirige a su habitación_- yo ya no se que es lo que siento por ti… -_dice triste_-esa es la verdad…

-Seiya… _-murmura la chica entre lágrimas_- ¿Por qué lloro de esta forma?, ¿Por qué me duele de esta manera?, ¿Por qué estoy aun más triste? –_se preguntaba mentalmente sin encontrar respuesta alguna_-

X-X

-Pensé que le confesaría sus sentimientos… ¿Qué es lo que le ocurre? –_pregunto Yaten decepcionado_-

-No lo se… -_respondió Taiki triste_-

-Creo que muy confuso enamorarse… -_finalizo Yaten cerrando despacio la puerta-_

X-X

_Flash back_

-Seiya no te idealiza, él esta enamorado… -_interrumpió Rei suavemente_- no le debes crear falsas ilusiones… quizás solo estas confundida, ¿o acaso crees normal que hayas sentido celos de Marie? –_pregunto sin obtener respuesta alguna_-

_Fin flash back_

-¿De verdad estará enamorado de mi?, pero si es así, ¿Por qué no me lo confiesa? –_se pregunto así misma recostada en su cama_- Luna… -_llamo a la gatita que se encontraba recostada a los pies de Serena-_

-Duérmete… -_dijo bostezando_-

-¿Crees que Seiya me quiera? –_Pregunto sin hacerle caso a Luna-_

-No creo… -_dijo la gatita abriendo los ojos pero sin voltear a verla_- es mas bien que contigo se siente bien… le gusta tu compañía, solo eso…

-Si creo que tienes razón… -_dijo comenzando a ganarle el sueño_- Seiya es mi amigo…

-Por el futuro espero que así sea… -_murmuro la gatita triste_- pero parece que Seiya no solo esta enamorado de ti, si no que hay algo mas…

X-X

-Si no mal recuerdo una de ellas tenia un porte algo especial… -_dijo el hombre_-

-¿Crees que todavía lo posea? –_pregunto no muy convencida_-

-Estoy seguro, esas cosas predominan –_respondió volteando a verla_- manda a Soun y Kasumi a buscar una victima…

-No deberíamos enfocarnos en encontrar a Sailor Moon –_comento la mujer_-

-Amaya has lo que te estoy ordenando… -_dijo el hombre molesto_-

-Que carácter Yami… -_comento la mujer con una sonrisa_- por esa razón nunca te hizo caso…

-¡Cállate! –_grito el hombre enojado_-

-Sigues igual… -_dijo entre risas_- ah ya, voy por los pequeños… -_dicho esto desapareció dejando solo y molesto a Yami_-

-Me despreciaste y eso nunca te lo voy a perdonar… -_dijo sacando un objeto de su bolsillo y afrentándolo fuertemente_- los cristales son el pretexto para encontrarte y vengarme de ti y de quien este en tu corazón…

Continuara…

X-X

Respuestas a los reviews

Bueno antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todas las lectoras incluso las anonimas que aun no se animan a dejar un review con su opinión, ay pero que latosa soy, bueno a lo que sigue, ¿recuerdan que les tenia una sorpresa?, bueno pues ya esta publicada, se llama **Bendita Vida** y espero que la lean, esta en clasificación M, porque contiene algunos lemons, espero que lean de verdad, y sobre todo que les guste, la hicimos con mucho cariño (Marina, Chivis y yo), y sobre todo la adaptamos para que pudieran disfrutarla, ahora si el siguiente tema en la lista Las Quiero Mucho, jajaja bueno ahora si lean las respuestas, bye.

veronick: que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, ¿Quién fuera Serena?, jajaja, bueno si y no jajaja, pero bueno ya veremos que pasa mas adelante

MonnStar LA Cuñ!s: jajaja cuñis, que bueno que ya estrenaste el botoncito jajaja, no te metas con Seiya o sino ya sabes jajaja… no te creas, que tal toda la situación… aun no termino de pensar como mi cabeza saca esas cosas jajaja, y si tienes razón es tan lindo, caballeroso, amable, coqueto, tierno etc., etc., solo quería protegerme… ah perdón proteger a Marie jajaja, bueno Lita que te puedo decir le tengo muchas sorpresas bueno en realidad a todas, mmm las cosas pueden parecer rápidas para Yaten, pero en realidad uno nunca sabe, cuidado cuñis no te vayas a quedar calva si te sigues arrancando los cabellos jajaja, y bueno que mas te puedo decir, solo que ojala les siga gustando, ya que vendrán muchos cambios inesperados, sorpresas y demás… besitos y abracitos…

Kinsei-Hime: jajaja sorry es que me confunden pero lo bueno es que aquí estas en cualquiera de tus modalidades jajaja, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, ojala que este también te haya agradado… besitos…

Marina Acero: jajaja te van a salir una ojeras muy feas, jajaja lo de Eric era un decir, pero ya veo que no y menos ahora, y si tienes razón que lindos son todos y me imagino que ahora se agrego Yahel jajaja también se esta convirtiendo en mi favorito aunque bueno que te puedo decir todos me gustan jajaja, y bueno sobre el cap, que mala eres como eres sarcástica con nuestra heroína, ay Dios que voy a hacer con todas las chicas que quieres sacrificarse quedándose con Darien, lo cortare en pedacitos y lo repartiré jajaja ah no verdad, sino que vamos a hacer con el actor jajaja, olvida lo que acabo de escribir, mejor lo conservaremos enterito hasta el día del juicio final jajaja, total ya falta menos, y gracias… -se sonroja- no pensé que te acordaras del Fresita Linda, aunque ahora ha cambiado jajaja pero bueno eso es chisme aparte, ¿ya encontraste un apodo bonito?, yo sigo buscando, ya encontraremos algo lindo lo prometo, bueno hermana, novia, amiga, y lo que se vaya acumulando jajaja, nos leemos después cuídate byeeee

serenalucy: mmm que bueno que me perdones, ¿me volví a tardar en actualizar?, espero que no, al menos yo no lo sentí… jajaja, lamento que cada vez se confundan mas, créanme que no es mi intención… -sonríe maliciosamente- de verdad que no, y sobre Fire-bombón mmm no lo se jajaja soy mala muy mala, tendrás que continuar leyendo para que lo averigües, y muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, tu también cuídate y pórtate bien besitos.

isa1181: Hi, jaja gracias, ese es uno de mis propósitos al aparecer en esta historia, ayudar a mi… ayudar a Seiya en todo lo que pueda… -llegan y empujan su silla- oye quítate que aquí quien manda soy yo… -llega la original Marie y se sienta- mmm bueno ahora si, ahhh David es lindo si, y Lita mmm bueno quizá aun no se da cuenta, pero ya haremos algo para que lo acepte, a mi también me da gusto volver a leerlas a todas, ya las extrañaba, y gracias por la fiesta, espero que un día de estos no me quede yo sola festejando, gracias, y nos leemos en la otra bye.

Serena Ryuuzaki: jajaja ¿es una amenaza?, espero que no, porque si algo me pasa quien va a continuar con mis historias, desde el otro mundo no podría, ¿te parece que no sea bueno ver a Serena celosa?, a mi me parece interesante, pobre Marie ahora tendré que cuidarla mas de lo normal no le vaya a pasar algo, jajaja, veo que les gusto lo que paso entre Yaten y Mina, eso me alegra, quiere decir que va a ser muy interesante ver su reacción en los siguientes capítulos, mmm cambiando de tema, yo tampoco la he visto mucho últimamente por esa razón es que no he actualizado "De Amor…" disculpen por favor. Bueno cuídate besitos y me saludas a tus tíos.

Selqit: hola, mmm ahora es a mi a quien dejaron con la duda… jajaja ¿para donde va?, veamos si aciertas o no jajaja, y gracias por tus buenos deseos eso espero yo también… espero seguirte leyendo aquí.

chikita22bkou: Hola, mmm ¿Por qué no avanzabas?, te parecía aburrido, tedioso, sin chiste o por que, cualquiera que sea tu respuesta es bienvenida, y bueno ahora que la leíste ¿que te ha parecido?, jiji, creo que entre mas capítulos pongo mas dudas surgen lo siento pero es que así es la trama, ojala que no se aburran leyendo, les prometo sorpresas, cuídate, gracias, por unirte a mi locura, y ya sabes cualquier comentario aquí estoy.

Da: ok… gracias creo… aunque no se si fue un Wow bueno o un Wow malo, jiji, espero seguirte viendo por aquí.

vichyta: gracias… -se sonroja- que bueno que te gusto, y sobre todo que te siga gustando, como ya mencione habrá muchas sorpresas y giros inesperados, pero todo a favor del amor y la justicia jajaja, (ay no sea payasa), jajaja bueno cuídate y nos leemos después, besitos.

tSuKi Ai KoU: Hello gracias por leer este fic, espero que te guste lo que esta por venir, y ya sabes cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario es bien recibido, nos leemos después cuídate bye.

Gracias…

Atentamente:

Marie Winchester Kou Efron


	8. La Atracción Del Templo

**Blue Moon**

La confusión muchas veces es capaz de hacernos hablar de una forma que no deberíamos, ¿Cuántas veces no nos hemos arrepentido de algo que hicimos por estar confundidas?, ¿Cuántas parejas no han terminado por que uno de los dos siente que quiere a otro?, eso es simple confusión… con pensar las cosas, meditarlas y analizarlas se resuelven… a veces… mmm no se creo que en este momento estoy confundida… ¿ustedes no?

**Capitulo 8 **

**La Atracción Del Templo**

-¿A dónde vas tan temprano Tsukino? –_Pregunto el peliplateado mientras desayunaba_-

-Voy a buscar a Rei…-_respondió agachando la mirada_- ¿en dónde… donde esta Seiya?

-Salio con Marie… -_respondió sin darse cuenta, que cuando lo noto Serena ya no estaba_-

-Le dijiste a donde fue ¿verdad? –_Pregunto Taiki negando con la cabeza, a lo que el chico solo asintió_- Seiya no quería que ella supiera…

-Perdón se me olvido… -_se defendió Yaten_- tú y yo no podemos estar de intermediarios de ellos dos…

-Tienes razón, desde anoche que no se han vuelto a ver… -_comento Taiki con tristeza-_ pero mas tarde tendrán que hacerlo en la escuela…

X-X

-¡Seiya! –_Grito la chica en cuanto lo vio_- buenos días…

-Buenos días Marie… -_dijo el chico un poco desanimado_-

-¿Te ocurre algo? –_Pregunto caminando a su lado_- no te ves muy bien…

-No nada… -_respondió fingiendo una sonrisa_-

-Mmm comprendo… aun no somos lo suficientemente amigos así que no me tienes confianza –_dijo la chica agachando la mirada_-

-No, no es eso es solo que… -_intento decir pero justo en ese momento vio a Serena por la acera de enfrente y no le gusto como la vio_-

-Ah ya veo, te peleaste con tu novia… -_dijo la chica al ver como Seiya se le quedo viendo a Serena_-

-Ella no es mi novia… -_agacha la mirada_-

-Ya lo se, pero eso quisieras ¿verdad? –_Pregunto con una suave sonrisa_-

-Te acompaño hasta tu escuela… -_dijo Seiya cambiando de tema, cosa que ella entendió_-

X-X

-¿Por qué me preguntaste si Seiya esta enamorado de ti? –_Pregunto la gatita al ver la tristeza de la rubia_-

-Por nada… –_Prefería evitar el tema_-

-Cuando llegué parecía como si hubieras llorado…-_dijo suavemente_-

-Luna… -_murmuro la chica_- ¿crees que el que Seiya me cuide sea motivo para tener problemas con las chicas?

-Serena, el simple hecho de que Seiya este aquí lo es -_respondía la gatita_- solamente tu no le das la importancia que eso tiene…

-Pero es que yo lo quiero… -_dijo la chica, sorprendiendo a Luna_- como amigo…

-¿A que viene todo esta platica? –_Pregunto un poco confundida_-

-Seiya decidió alejarse de mí… -_respondió bajando la mirada_- y eso me duele…

-Es lo mejor… -_dijo la gata_- aunque te duela, eso es lo mejor y si fue su decisión debes respetarla… -_la miro tiernamente_- Serena, ¿vas a estar bien?

-Si Luna no te preocupes… ve a buscar a Artemis… -_finalizo la chica bajando a la gatita_-

X-X

-Serena, ¿despierta tan temprano?, ¿Qué haces aquí? –_Pregunto Rei sorprendida de ver a su amiga esperándola en la puerta de su escuela_-

-Hola Rei… -_dijo tratando de sonreír_- vine porque quiero pedirte algo…

-Claro dime… -_sonríe_-

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo en el templo? –_pregunto dudosa_-

-¿Por qué?, ¿acaso te hicieron algo los chicos? –_pregunto comenzando a molestarse_-

-No, no me hicieron nada… -_respondió Serena tranquilizando a Rei_-

-¿Entonces? –_Pregunto sin entender nada_-

-Es que no quiero ser una molestia para ellos… -_respondió bajando la mirada_- suficiente ha sido con que tengan que cuidarme y cuidarlas ahora a ustedes…

-Mmm bien como quieras, ya sabes que eres bienvenida… -_le sonríe ampliamente_-

-Gracias Rei… -_se quedo callada al ver a una pareja acercarse_-

-Hola Serena, hola Rei… -_saludo con una sonrisa la chica-_

-Hola Marie… -_respondió Serena evitando ver a Seiya_-

-¿Estudias aquí también? –_pregunto Rei extrañada_-

-Así es, no había podido presentarme a clases por culpa de mi hermana… -_respondió la chica manteniendo la sonrisa_-

-Yo me voy a la escuela ya es tarde -_dijo Serena_- nos vemos en el templo Rei… -_rápidamente se despidió de su amiga para comenzar a caminar desconcertando a Rei, ya que era obvio que no estaban bien las cosas entre ella y Seiya_-

-A mi también ya se me hizo tarde, nos vemos… -_comenzó a caminar siguiendo a Serena_-

-Pues vamos a clases… -_dijo Rei a Marie a lo que la chica asintió_-

X-X

-Serena, espera… -_dijo al alcanzarla_-

-¿Dime? –_Fingió una sonrisa_-

-Vamos juntos… -_dijo el chico_-

-Sí no te molesta me gustaría ir sola… -_dijo la chica deteniéndose_-

-Pero… -_intento decir, pero era inútil, él mismo había creado esa barrera invisible entre ellos_-

-Nos vemos en la escuela… -_comenzó a caminar, tratando de controlar esas lagrimas de sus ojos_-

X-X

-¿Y que te ha parecido estar aquí? –_Pregunto la chica_-

-Estoy muy contenta… -_respondió con una sonrisa_- bueno a excepción de las veces que he estado envuelta en situaciones extrañas… -_comento confusa_-

-Ah si… -_disimuladamente se hace la desentendida_- lo dices por el día que fuimos al parque…

-Si, si no hubiera sido por Lita y David… -_suspira-_ y claro por Seiya…

-¿A… ti te gusta Seiya? –_Pregunto sin darle mucha importancia_-

-Mmm… -_se queda pensativa un momento_- él ha sido muy lindo conmigo, pero parece que a él le gusta alguien mas…

-¿Así? –_Pregunto_- ¿y… sabes quien?

-Creo… mmm no mas bien estoy segura de que es Serena… -_respondió volteando a verla_-

-Ah, pero no me respondiste… -_dijo desviando su mirada_- ¿te gusta Seiya?

-La verdad… -_hizo una pausa y continuo_- es que si me gusta…

-Ah…ya veo… -_fue lo único que pudo decir_-

X-X

_Haruka y Michiru iban en el auto de la primera, sin hablar simplemente observaban el camino, cuando de pronto vieron a Serena que caminaba rumbo a su escuela, así que se detuvo algunos metros delante de donde la vieron._

-¿Qué vas a decirle? –_Pregunto la chica al ver que Haruka bajaba del auto_-

-No lo se, solo quiero saber si esta bien… -_respondió recargándose en la puerta de Michiru_-

-Haruka, Michiru… -_dijo sorprendida de verlas ahí_- ¿a quien esperan?

-A ti cabeza de bombón… -_respondió Haruka volteando a verla_-

-¿Cómo has estado Serena? –_Pregunto Michiru con una sonrisa_-

-Bien… -_respondió desviando un poco la mirada_-

-¿Cómo te tratan esos chicos? –_Desviando un poco la mirada_-

-¿El que este Seiya aquí les molesta? –_Pregunto directamente Serena sorprendiendo a Haruka-_

-No es que nos moleste, solo que… -_intento decir Michiru_-

-¿Por qué tenían que volver? –_Pregunto un poco molesta Haruka_- desde que ellos volvieron solo has tenido esa cara… no te veo feliz…

-¿Y hay alguna razón para estarlo? –_Pregunto Serena volteando el rostro_-

-No pero… -_dijo un poco pensativa Michiru_- pensé que volver a ver a Seiya te pondría contenta… y veo que no es así…

-No puedo estar feliz porque ustedes siempre encuentran un modo de hacerlos sentir mal, sobre todo a Seiya, ellos están aquí porque quieren ayudarnos, no pensé en decir esto, pero me han decepcionado… -_volteando a verlas_- solo piensan en su misión… ¿Cuándo van a vivir?, ¿Cuándo van a dejarme vivir? –_finalizo corriendo rápidamente de ahí, dejándolas extrañadas y sin entender nada-_

X-X

_Después de haber pasado una mañana sumamente extraña, un almuerzo donde cada quien estaba apartado, por fin llegaba la hora de la salida._

-¿Qué les pasa a esos dos? –_Pregunto Mina confundida, pues Serena caminaba sola delante de ellas y Seiya se había quedado muy atrás_-

-En todo el día no se han hablado… -_comento Lita_-

-Y Serena ha estado muy distraída… -_secundo Amy_- ¿ustedes saben que les pasa?

-Bueno… -_dijo Taiki volteando a ver a Yaten_- eso se lo deberían preguntar a Serena…

-¿Le paso algo? –_Pregunto preocupada Mina a Yaten_-

-No… -_respondió_-

-Si no le paso nada, entonces debe extrañar a Darien… -_comento Amy-_

-Pues vamos a animarla -_dijo emocionada Mina_- ¡Serena! -_Grito llamando la atención de la chica_-

-¿Qué pasa Mina? –_Pregunto en cuanto la chica estuvo a su lado_-

-¿A dónde vas? –_Pregunto tomándola del brazo_-

-Por mis cosas al departamento –_respondió_-

-¿Por tus cosas?, ¿A dónde vas? –_Pregunto extrañada Lita_-

-Me voy a quedar en el templo… -_respondió la chica con una sonrisa_-

-¿Cómo que te vas? –_Pregunto Yaten subiendo el tono_-

-Es… es para no darles molestias… -_respondió dudosa_-

-¿Es tu decisión? –_pregunto Seiya que las alcanzo sin que ellas se dieran cuenta_-

-Seiya… -_murmuro la chica al escuchar la voz_- si… -_respondió sin verlo_-

-Está bien… -_dijo tranquilamente, dejando al grupo_-

-¿Qué fue eso? –_Pregunto confundida Mina_-

-Nosotros nos vamos… -_dijo Taiki para evitar cuestionamientos_-

-¿Eh?, pero… -_intento decir Amy, pero fue demasiado tarde, los chicos ya se alejaban_-

-¿Qué paso entre ustedes Serena? –_Pregunto Lita_-

-Nada… -_respondió rápidamente sonriente_- ¿me acompañan? –_Pregunto a lo que las chicas asintieron no muy convencidas por la respuesta de su amiga_- ni si quiera le importo… -_pensó tristemente la chica, pero por fuera sonreía-_

X-X

-Seiya, ¿vas a dejar que se vaya del departamento? –_Pregunto Yaten molesto en cuanto alcanzo a su hermano_-

-Esa fue su decisión… -_respondió el chico_-

-¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? –_Pregunto aun más molesto_-

-Yaten, tranquilo… -_intento decir Taiki-_

-Le dije que yo no le diría que hacer… y pienso cumplirlo… -_respondió-_

-Sabes que esta más segura con nosotros… -_dijo Taiki_-

-Además pensé que tratarías de… -_dijo parándose enfrente de su compañero haciéndolo que se detuviera_- no te entiendo…

-Ni yo mismo me entiendo… -_respondió bajando la mirada_- ella solo me quiere como amigo, siempre lo he sabido, ¿no se como pude pensar que…?

-Pero tu escuchaste a Rei, -_comento Yaten_- ella tiene celos de Marie… quiere decir que…

-¿Por qué tienes tanto interés de mi relación con Serena? –_Pregunto extrañado Seiya_-

-Porque… -_suspira_- no me gusta verte así… es la primera vez que veo que el chico llamado Seiya Kou se da por vencido y eso no me gusta…

-Gracias por preocuparte… -_dijo Seiya colocando su mano en el hombro de su compañero_- pero estaré bien… -_sonríe_- bueno los veo mas tarde en el ensayo… -_finalizo para luego alejarse_-

X-X

-¡Bienvenida! –_grito la chica emocionada_-

-Gracias… -_dijo confundida pero con una sonrisa_-

-Rei, ¿no pensé que te diera gusto que se quedara aquí? –_pregunto Mina burlonamente_-

-Cállate Mina… -_dijo molesta_- claro que me da gusto… siempre y cuando no sea una holgazana…

-Claro que no Rei… -_dijo Serena_- pero… -_volteo a todos lados_- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Ah… otra locura de mi abuelo… -_dijo Rei suspirando en señal de resignación_- se le ocurrió hacer un "casting" para encontrar una modelo para promocionar el templo…

-¿Y por que no fuiste tú la modelo? –_Pregunto Lita observando atenta a cada chica_-

-Porque dice que no soy del tipo necesario… -_dijo molesta_- se supone que van a publicar un reportaje en una revista internacional y querían a una chica alta, y muy hermosa… al abuelo se le ocurre cada cosa…

-Chicas bienvenidas… -_dijo el señor asustando a las chicas_-

-¡Ah! –_gritaron asustadas, pues no se dieron cuenta de donde salio el viejo_-

-¡Abuelo no las asustes, ni nos molestes! -_grito Rei_-

-Si, si ya me voy… pero… ¿no les gustaría participar? –_pregunto el viejito libidinoso_-

-¿Eh?, no, no gracias… -_dijo entre risas nerviosas Serena_-

-Es su oportunidad de hacerse famosas… -_dijo el señor_-

-Ya abuelo vete… -_parándose señalando a las chicas candidatas_- allá te están esperando…

-¡Si! –_grito emocionado el abuelo corriendo_-

-Ah…-_suspiro_- ¿quieren te?

-Si… -_respondieron las chicas con sonrisas de confusión_-

X-X

-¿Seiya, que haces aquí? –_Pregunto la chica al verlo parado frente a su puerta_-

-Solo… quería platicar con alguien… -_respondió el chico_-

-Pasa… -_dijo haciéndose a un lado para que él entrara_- ¿te ofrezco algo…?

-No nada gracias… -_respondió el chico entrando al departamento analizándolo un momento_- es lindo…

-Gracias… -_dijo con una sonrisa_- ¿de que querías platicar?

-¿Cómo estas? –_pregunto-_

-Bien… -_respondió extrañada por la pregunta_-

-¿Qué vas a hacer el próximo sábado? –_Pregunto mientras observaba una fotografía donde estaban dos chicas, una de ellas Marie y junto a ella una chica de rasgos parecidos las dos aparecían con una sonrisa, parecía mayor era un poco mas alta, cabello larga y ondulado de un color azul oscuro y ojos del mismo color _-

-Mmm ayudar a mi hermana con un proyecto de investigación… -_respondió la chica_-

-¿No te gustaría acompañarme al concierto que ofreceremos ese día? –_Pregunto_-

-¿Me… estas invitando? –_Pregunto algo incrédula a lo que el chico asintió_- ¿algo así… como una cita…?

-Si, una cita… -_le sonríe coquetamente_-

-Pero… -_intento decir pero el chico la miraba fijamente como si esperara la respuesta afirmativa_- esta… bien… te acompaño… -_respondió sonrojada_-

-Entonces… -_dijo caminando a la salida_- pasare por ti en la tarde… hasta entonces… -_le da un beso en la mejilla_-

-Hasta entonces… -_dijo tratando de tranquilizarse de los nervios que le dio ese beso-_

X-X

-Entonces es esa chica… -_dijo señalando a una de las tantas chicas reunidas en el templo_-

-Así es… _-respondió la chica_- ¿crees que esta vez si sea?

-Si no es, no será nuestra culpa… -_cínicamente responde-_

-En eso tienes razón… -_dijo sonriente_- entonces vayamos…

X-X

-¿Estaré haciendo bien las cosas?, tampoco quisiera lastimar a Marie… -_pensaba sin darse cuenta a donde lo llevaban sus pasos_-

X-X

-¡No estorben! –_Grito la mujer en cuento estuvo en medio de todas las chicas, dejando a las chicas como hipnotizadas_- menos tu… _-señalo a una joven_-

-Tú tienes que ser… -_dijo Kasumi a sus espaldas tomándola de los brazos_-

-No déjeme, no suélteme… -_suplicaba la mujer_-

X-X

-No puede ser… -_dijo Rei desde la habitación al ver como eran atacadas las chicas_-

-Tenemos que ayudarlas… _-dijo rápidamente Mina_-

-Serena, tu quédate aquí, no vayas a salir… _-sentencio Amy_-

-Pero… -_intento decir_-

-Vamos chicas… -_dijo Lita-_ ¡por el poder del cristal del planeta Júpiter, transformación!

-¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Mercurio, transformación!

-¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Venus, transformación!

-¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Marte, transformación!

X-X

-Si es ella, yo mismo me encargare de eliminarla… -_dijo el hombre desde su escondite, que atentamente observaba como Soun y Kasumi sujetaban a la chica_-

X-X

-¡Suéltala! –_Grito una de las Sailors-_

-Ya se habían tardado… -_dijo melódicamente Soun al ver arribar a cada una de las scouts_-

-Demasiado tarde Sailors Scouts… -_dijo burlonamente Kasumi, para luego mostrar a la chica convertida en Damned_- ¡atácalas! –_Grito_-

-¡Sailor Mercury… rapsodia acuática de mercurio! –_Rápidamente Mercury lanzo su ataque antes que Damned las atacara-_

-Muy inteligente… -_celebro Soun_- pero no sirve de nada… ¡Damned ataque especial!

_Todas voltearon a ver a Damned que sin más, extendió sus manos y de estas comenzaron a salir unos finos hilos dirigiéndolos a las scouts._

-¡Sailor Mars… saeta llameante de Marte! –_Pero fue inútil, los hilos las habían alcanzado atándolas sin que ellas pudieran moverse_-

-¡No! –_Grito Serena saliendo de su escondite para ayudar a sus amigas_- yo… -_apretó sus manos_-

-Ah… -_suspiro cansado de pensar y caminar_- pero… si no lo hago de esta forma… si no lo hago así, será para mi imposible alejarme de ella…

-¡Tonta! –_Grito Mars desesperada_- ¡vete!

-¿Qué? –_pregunto Seiya al descubrir que sin darse cuenta había llegado al templo, el subconsciente lo había traicionado, y el grito de Mars lo saco de su trance, pero se asusto al ver como los hilos de Damned eran dirigidos a Serena_- ¡bombón! –_Y rápidamente se abalanzo sobre ella para evitar que los hilos la tocaran, cayendo ella encima de él, para evitar que se lastimara_-

-Vaya… más tontos en escena… -_dijo burlonamente Soun_-

-Tenemos que hacer algo… -_dijo dolorosamente Venus pues era lastimada por esos hilos al tratar de zafarse, pero todo era inútil_-

-¡Ahhh! –_grito Damned al sentir los arañazos que Luna le acertaba en el rostro distrayendo así la atención de Seiya y Serena para que pudieran correr_-

X-X

_Después de correr algunos metros se detuvieron, asegurándose de que no los seguían._

-Seiya… -_murmuro la chica entre el cansancio_- gracias… estuve a punto…

-Lo se… -_respondió sofocadamente, suelta la mano de Serena al darse cuenta de que la había sujetado en un impulsivo movimiento _- tenemos que esconderte, y por favor no te vuelvas a exponer así… -_dijo en un sutil regaño_-

-Lo siento… _-se disculpo agachando la mirada_-

-No quiero que nada malo te pase… -_dijo dulcemente colocando su mano en su mejilla, haciéndola sonrojar_- perdóname…

-¡Luna ahhhhhh! –_Gritaron las chicas interrumpiendo ese acercamiento_-

-Tengo que ayudarlas… -_dijo Seiya sacando su transformador_-

X-X

-Maldita sea… me equivoque… -_dijo molesto Yami desde su asiento de primera fila_- pero, aun después de este tiempo sigue siendo tan bella… -_observaba fijamente a la Sailor de color rojo que trataba de zafarse de su amarre-_

X-X

-¡Láser de estrella fugaz! –_Grito Fighter rompiendo los hilos liberando a las chicas_-

-¿De donde saliste? –_Pregunto desconcertado Kasumi_-

-¡Poder de la estrella lunar! –_Llego Fire hiriendo a Kasumi_-

-Tu otra vez… -_dijo rencorosamente Soun_- las starlights siempre aparecen cuando no deben… ¡Damned, deshazte de esos estorbos! -_señalando a las dos Sailors_-

-¡Sailor Venus… beso de amor y belleza de Venus! –_Rápidamente reacciono Venus al ver que Damned se dirigía a Fire_-

- ¡Sailor Júpiter… ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter! –_al igual que Venus reacciono rápido así los dos poderes hicieron efecto, derribando a Damned_-

-¡Sueño de lluvia estelar! –_Aprovecho Fire para regresar a su estado normal a la chica_-

-Fire, esta vez te vas sin un rasguño… -_dijo Soun sonriendo cínicamente_- pero esto no se quedara así… -_desapareciendo sin darle oportunidad a ninguna de las chicas de reaccionar_-

-Hasta pronto Sailors Scouts… -_hizo una reverencia Kasumi para igual desaparecer_-

-¿Dónde esta Serena? –_Pregunto inmediatamente Venus volteando a ver a Fighter_-

-Tranquila, ella esta bien… -_respondió tranquilamente_-

-Tienen que ser mas rápidas que ellos… -_murmuro Fire desviando su mirada_- ¿alguna se dio cuenta de que estaban siendo observadas?

-¿Qué? –_Pregunto Mars_- ¿Cómo que observadas?

-Desde allí arriba… -_señalo la copa de un árbol_- parece que ahora están buscando a otra de ustedes…

-¿A quien? –_Pregunto Mercury_-

-No lo se… -_respondió agachando la mirada_- cuídense… -_finalizo alejándose rápidamente_-

-Busquemos a Serena… -_dijo Júpiter_-

X-X

-¡Fallaron otra vez! –_Grito furiosa Amaya_-

-No fue nuestra culpa… -_se defendió Soun_- recuerda que fue Yami quien ordeno que atacáramos a una chica como esa…

-Tranquila Amaya… -_llego el aludido_- por fin he visto a esas Sailors, no son tan tontas como pensamos…

-Y tenias que decírmelo tú… -_dijo molesta_- ya lo sabia… tenemos que pensar en algo…

-Por si solas no hacen mucho, el problema es cuando están juntas… -_dijo meditando la situación Soun-_

-¿Qué proponen? –_Pregunto maliciosamente Amaya_-

-Separarlas… -_respondió Kasumi al entender los planes de su compañera_-

X-X

-Aquí estas… -_dijo suspirando de tranquilidad_- vaya que te escondiste muy bien…

-¿Qué paso? –_Pregunto Serena al salir de su escondite_-

-Llego Sailor Star Fire para ayudarnos… -_respondió Mina_-

-¿Sailor Star Fire?, ¿Quién es ella? –_Pregunto sorprendida_- bueno como sea lo importante es que las ayudo…

-Yo te explicare lo de Fire… -_dijo serio Seiya- _

-Si estamos bien… -_respondió Rei-_ pero tu no debiste intervenir…

-Lo… lamento… pero es que…-_dijo agachando la mirada_-

-Lo mejor será que regreses al departamento… -_por fin hablo Seiya_- es importante que regreses…

-Pero… -_intento decir_-

-Es lo mejor Serena… -_dijo seriamente Amy_-

-Si Serena, también nosotras estaremos mas tranquilas… -_secundo Lita-_

-Está bien… -_dijo no muy convencida, pero algo llama su atención_-

-Vamos… -_dijo extendiendo su mano_- bombón…

-Si… -_dijo con una sonrisa_-

_Así los dos jóvenes salieron del templo rumbo al departamento, pero Seiya tenia algo que hacer todavía, aun faltaba aclarar las cosas con ella._

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –_Pregunto extrañada de encontrarse en el parque_-

-Quiero que me disculpes… -_dijo agachando la mirada_- nunca fue mi intención que te sintieras mal y que tomaras la decisión de irte del departamento…

-Comprendo porque lo hiciste… -_respondió Serena tomando su mano, pero ni este gesto hizo que él la viera a los ojos_- se que… no me volverás a dejar sola… ¿verdad? –_Pregunto sintiendo algo extraño en su corazón_-

-Serena… -_dijo suavemente_- te pido que me disculpes, -_seguía sin verla a los ojos_- no fue de la mejor forma de decirte las cosas… estaré protegiéndote te lo prometo, pero ya no puede ser como antes… nuestra amistad debe cambiar…

-¿A que te refieres? –_pregunto sin querer entender_-

-Sigo en lo dicho, me alejare de ti… -_dijo y por fin la veía a los ojos_- por el bien de los dos, no quiero ser quien se interponga en tu vida, ni tampoco quiero ser el motivo de confusiones… -_calló un momento_- Serena, hay algo que debes saber… -_la forma seria en que lo dijo sorprendió a la chica_- he decido quedarme en este planeta… -_esto le dio gusto a Serena que sonrió ligeramente-_

-¿Cómo que te quedas aquí? –_pregunto emocionada_-

_Flash back_

-Chicos tengo algo que decirles… -_dijo la gatita antes de que se alejaran los tres_-

-¿Qué ocurre Luna? –_Pregunto Taiki al ver el semblante serio de la gatita_-

-Yo… tengo un mensaje de su Princesa… -_respondió seriamente_-

-¿Un mensaje?, ¿de nuestra Princesa? –_Pregunto Yaten_ _a lo que Luna solo asintió-_

-¿Cuál mensaje? –_pregunto Seiya confundido_-

-La Princesa… -_comenzó a decir Luna_- los ha liberado de sus obligaciones hacia su planeta…

-¿Qué? –_pregunto Yaten sin creer lo que escuchaba_-

-Como ella les dijo; "Todo esta en constante cambio…" –_cito las palabras de la Princesa_- y esta es su nueva misión…

-Pero… ¿y que vamos a hacer cuando todo esto termine? –_Pregunto Taiki entre confundido y con temor_-

-Harán… lo que ustedes decidan… -_respondió Luna_- son libres de elegir entre quedarse en este planeta o volver como simples habitantes a Kinmoku…

-¿Simples habitantes? –_pregunto Yaten molesto_-

-No podrán volver a estar al servicio de la Princesa… -_respondió Luna_- solo ustedes lo decidirán…

_Fin flash back_

-¿Por qué no me contaron nada? –_pregunto Serena confundida_-

-Cada uno lo ha tomado de una manera distinta… -_comenzó a responder_- y yo… no sabia que hacer… estaba confundido… -_sonríe de forma triste_- pensé en quedarme a tu lado, pero… no puede ser posible…

-Seiya no entiendo… -_dijo confundida_-

-Cuando todo esto termine… -_dijo viéndola a los ojos_- comenzare una nueva vida, no se si solo o con mis hermanos… pero en esa nueva vida… -_triste continua_- no estarás tu…

X-X

Respuestas a los reviews.

Buenos chicas y chicos hasta aquí llego el capitulo 8, espero que les haya gustado y no terminen odiándome, pero ya saben como siempre les digo la felicidad no es de un día para otro y mucho menos se consigue a la vuelta de la esquina, pero bueno, espero que me sigan acompañando, aun nos faltan muchas cosas por pasar, ya verán las sorpresas que hay mas adelante, cambiando de tema, a algunas de ustedes aun no las veo en "Bendita Vida", ¿Por qué?, ¿acaso no les gusto?, se que es diferente y yo en lo personal la veo hasta cierto punto arriesgada, pero me encanta y me divierte mucho escribirla con mis niñas, por favor no dejen que se convierta en un fracaso aquí en FF, bueno ahora si las respuestas, gracias a todas.

_tSuKi Ai KoU__:_ Hello, que bueno que andas por estos rumbos, jajaja claro que tiene todo eso y mas vas a ver, ojala te gusten los demás capítulos y la trama.

_M00n-StAr18:_ ay cuñis ¿por que le sorprendió?, ¿Qué soy mago o que onda?, jajaja, explíqueme porque andaba en trance… ah ya me acorde fue el día que yo también andaba igual (mmm eso creo), ¿ya casi se queda pelona?, porque ahora si hubo villanos, y Seiya ¿que trae contra él?, ¿a quien le recordó?, a mi hábleme claro sabe que soy medio dispersa a veces, y bueno cuñis hasta aquí llegue, gracias por sus buenos deseos, lo mismo va para usted.

_Veronick:_ jajaja cuantas no quisiéramos eso… ah perdón yo ya estoy a punto de conseguirlo jajajaja… -risa macabra- para que vea Serena que no todo esta seguro en la vida, ay si se creía mucho porque no tenia rival ¿verdad?, a ver ahora que hace… sorry ando un poco en papel, disculpen, ya mejor termino con esta respuesta, gracias por leer.

_Marina Acero:_ mmm yo sabia que no podrías resistir, bueno pues tus dudas creo que han quedado resueltas ¿no?, ¿a ver quien apareció?, eh a que no adivina, y bueno ¿es Yaten o Yahel?, ya no me confundas mas de lo que estoy, estas viendo que sueño con todo a la vez y luego ya no se que va con que, con él único que no tengo problemas es con Seiya jajaja él sigue siendo el mismo.

_Arisa-ClampFan:_ ¡Hola, Hola!, ya te extrañaba, de hecho extraño a todas mis lectoras, se que deben estar ocupadas pero aun así… snif, snif las extraño, CDT siento que te pusieras triste por Seiya y Serena, no lo que no siento es que te hayas quedado intrigada, jajaja quiere decir que voy por buen camino, ojala te siga viendo por estos rumbos mas seguido, o que yo actualice mas seguido mmm lo que suceda primero, cuídate y besitos.

_Serenalucy:_ Hola, no te preocupes lo importante es que lo leíste y me dejaste tu comentario, gracias, mmm ¿me tarde en actualizar?, espero que respondas que no… y perdón pero Seiya anda solterito hasta el momento, así que veamos que pasa con él, ¿Quién quiere hacer una apuesta sobre la relación de Seiya y Marie?, es obvio que yo no entro porque yo escribo jajaja, pero en mi cabeza ya tengo lo que va a pasar así que les dejo ahí el dato, ¿Quién se anima?

_Serena Ryuuzaki:_ jajaja, oh pues muchas gracias por dejarme vivir un rato mas, por esa razón es que me tardo en publicar para no morir pronto, sobre lo otro, espero que no hayas encontrado la manera de introducir una lap al otro mundo, bueno no importa aquí o en el otro mundo seguiré escribiendo para hacer sufrir a Serena jajajaja, bueno cuídate y portate bien bye bye.

_Kousita:_ gracias tu también me has caído súper, ojala te encuentre por este fic en cada capitulo, se que a veces es difícil, pero pues aun así lo espero, y claro que continuare con el fic, no lo pienso abandonar, a veces me tardo, pero no por eso lo abandonare, ni a este ni a ninguno.

Bueno ahora si chicas las tengo que dejar, se portan bien y no hagan travesuras, las espero en el siguiente segmento de "Respuestas a los Reviews" jajaja, bueno ahora si me voy a continuar soñando con todas mis historias, besitos y abracitos a todas, y a las que veo por MSN, pues ahí nos leemos jajaja bye, bye.

Atte.

Marie Winchester Kou Efron


	9. La Rivalidad de Mina y Victoria

**Capitulo 9 La Rivalidad de Mina Y Victoria**

_El viaje hasta el departamento fue demasiado tenso, Serena después de escuchar a Seiya se quedo callada, y él ya no dijo nada._

_Flash back_

-Cuando todo esto termine… -_dijo viéndola a los ojos_- comenzare una nueva vida, no se si solo o con mis hermanos… pero en esa nueva vida… -_triste continua_- no estarás tu…

Fin flash back

-¿Por qué? –_Se preguntaba Serena en la oscuridad de la habitación, pues esas últimas palabras que Seiya le dijo le resonaban en la cabeza_- ¿Por qué me duele tanto saber que no formare parte de la nueva vida de Seiya?, -_se recarga en la cama_- seguramente es por Marie, si por ella debe ser, ¿quizá se enamoro de ella?, sí eso es cierto, ¿entonces porque se pone así conmigo?, creo que tendré que hablar con él, esta vez no me quedare callada…

X-X

_La mañana llego y con ella los rayos del sol que se filtraban por el enorme ventanal, esto hacia que Marie se encontrara aun mas feliz preparando el desayuno. _

_La chica de cabello azul oscuro apenas si se asomaba a la cocina aun en pijama, y bostezando_- Hoy te levantaste muy temprano ¿a que se debe?

-Ay buenos días hermanita, es que ya no podía estar un minuto mas en la cama, estoy demasiado feliz... -_se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla para después servir en uno de los platos que ya se encontraban en el comedor_-

-Mmm… -_la mira sorprendida_- ¿y eso a que se debe?, haber cuéntame -_se sienta en la mesa dispuesta a desayunar quitándose por completo algunos mechones de cabello del rostro, dejando ver por fin completamente su rostro muy parecido a Marie_-

-Ah es que me invitaron a un concierto... -_entregándole su plato y luego sirviéndose el suyo_- ¿y adivina con quien voy a ir? -_se sienta a desayunar_-

-Por esa sonrisa debe ser alguien muy especial, ¿con quien iras? -_le sonríe mientras comienza a desayunar-_

-Con el cantante del grupo... Seiya Kou... -_dijo feliz con una sonrisa_-

-¿En verdad?, felicidades hermanita –_se levanta y la abraza_- no olvides conseguirme un autógrafo

-No te preocupes... te consiguiere dos... _-le sonríe-_ ¿y sabes que es lo mejor?

-¿Que?, dime ¿que es lo mejor?

-Él mismo vino aquí a pedírmelo... -_suspira-_ me siento tan feliz de que haya venido...

-Vaya como no estuve para verlo… -_suspira fingiendo tristeza_-

-Quizá después te lo presente... -_le sonríe_-

-Espero que así sea, solo recuerda tener mucho cuidado…

-Lo tendré... -_dijo poniéndose seria_- ¿como va el proyecto de investigación?

-Pésimo... ¿y a ti como te ha ido? -_vuelve a sentarse adoptando una expresión seria_-

-Mmm igual... -_desvía su mirada hacia la ventana_-

-Bueno tranquilízate, veras que pronto obtendremos éxito

-Eso espero... -_vuelve su mirada a su hermana y suspira_- por lo pronto tendré que seguir yendo a la escuela...

-Si, es mejor -_le sonríe dulcemente_- anda termina tu desayuno o se te hará tarde

-Si ya voy, no me regañes Marina... -_volviendo a comer, subiendo un poco la mirada para ver a su hermana_- este tiempo que hemos estado separadas le ha servido para cambiar, al igual que yo… -_pensaba con melancolía mientras le sonreía_-

X-X

_Nuevamente cuando Serena salio de la habitación solo se encontró con Yaten y Taiki._

-Buenos días… -_dijo Taiki al verla_-

-Buenos días… -_saludo al chico_-

-Al menos no tuvimos que esperarte tanto tiempo… -_dijo Yaten indiferente_- ¿estás lista?

-Espera al menos que desayune… -_dijo Taiki un poco molesto por la actitud de su hermano-_

-Gracias Taiki, así estoy bien… -_dijo con una sutil sonrisa_- ¿podemos irnos?

-De acuerdo vámonos… -_un poco confundido toma su maletín y salen del departamento_-

X-X

-Buenos días… -_dijo en cuento abrieron la puerta_-

-Ah buenos días… -_un poco sorprendida de ver a Seiya tan temprano_- pensé que no nos veríamos hasta el día del concierto…

-Si bueno… quise acompañarte a la escuela, espero que no te moleste… -_se encontraba desconcertado_-

-No, no para nada… -_dijo un poco nerviosa desviando su mirada hacia adentro mas específicamente a la puerta de la habitación de su hermana_- espera un momento…

-¿No me vas a invitar a pasar? –_Pregunto con una ligera sonrisa_-

-Este… si claro… pasa… -_respondió con nerviosismo_-

-Gracias… -_sonrió y entro, lo primero que sintió fue el aroma del desayuno que todavía estaba en el aire y luego observo los dos lugares en el comedor_- ah perdón, ¿estabas ocupada?

-No para nada… -_viendo a lo que se refería_- ya habíamos terminado de desayunar mi hermana y yo… te la presentaría pero se esta bañando… ¿te ofrezco algo?

-No gracias, me hubiera gustado conocerla… -_observa la fotografía_- digo en persona…

-Si, quizá en otra ocasión… -_sonríe_- bueno ahora vuelvo no tardo… -_dijo Marie para luego dirigirse a su habitación_-

-Talvez no este haciendo las cosas de la mejor manera, pero no puedo permitir que bombón sufra con mi regreso… -_suspira mientras sigue observando la fotografía_- bombón y Marie son tan diferente, pero tan iguales en algo… -_la escucho salir de su habitación y entrar en otra_- aun no se que es, pero con Marie me siento bien, de alguna manera… tranquilo…

-Ya estoy aquí… -_ya totalmente vestida con lo que faltaba del uniforme y su maletín_- podemos irnos… -_le sonríe_-

-Bien vamos… -_dijo mientras abría la puerta para que ella saliera primero y en seguida él_-

X-X

-¿Ay por que se ha comportado tan frío últimamente? –_Pregunto en voz alta la rubia mientras caminaba tranquilamente rumbo a la escuela_-

-Ese si que es un milagro Mina Aino despierta y a tiempo… -_murmuro con algo de burla_-

-¿Qué? –_Volteo a ver quien dijo eso_- ay Lita, no te burles de mi… -_hace un puchero_-

-No me burlo Mina, solo que se me hace extraño… -_dijo al ya estar junto a ella_-

-Bueno es que… -_un poco apenada_- quería llegar antes que Yaten, quizá así pueda hablar con él, con todo lo que ha pasado no hemos tenido tiempo, ya ni siquiera lo he podido molestar…

-Ay Mina ya se me hacia raro que no hubiera un interés oculto… -_suspira resignada_-

-Es que ya tenia un avance con él, pero ahora ya no se… -_suspira y agacha la cabeza_-

-Entonces creo que necesitan platicar… -_dijo Lita colocando su mano en la espalda de la chica en señal de apoyo-_

X-X

-Buenos días… -_dijeron las dos chicas al entrar al salón_-

-Hola Lita… -_dijo David con una sonrisa acercándose a ella_- ¿podrías prestarme tus apuntes?, es que yo no le entiendo a los míos…

-Anda Lita, préstale tus apuntes… -_dijo Mina burlonamente dándole un pequeño empujón_-

-Hola Mina… -_dijo la rubia atrás de ella_-

-Hola Serena… -_le sonrió al verla_- hola Taiki… ¿y Yaten? –_Buscándolo en el pasillo_-

-Se quedo en el jardín… -_fue lo único que alcanzo a contestar ya que Mina salio rápidamente_-

-Ay esa niña… -_suspiro Amy negando con un movimiento de cabeza_-

-Hola Amy… -_dijo Taiki acercándose a ella con una sonrisa_- siempre tan puntual…

-Hola… -_sonrojándose_- tu también…

-¿Y Seiya? –_pregunto Serena al no verlo_-

-Aun no llega… -_respondió la chica_-

X-X

-Yaten… ¿Qué te pasa? –_pregunto al verlo recargado en el árbol viendo hacia el cielo_-

-Nada… -_respondió secamente pero sin voltear a verla_-

-Ya sabes que siempre puedes contar con la gran Mina Aino… -_decía muy entusiasmada la rubia_-

-Por favor déjame solo… -_volvió a responder de la misma forma seca_-

-Pero es que yo… -_intento decir_-

-¡Déjame solo! –_Dijo subiendo la voz por fin viéndola con una mirada que la desconcertó_-

-Lo siento… -_dio la media vuelta para marcharse_-

-Al parecer no soy tan fuerte como para quedarme aquí y ayudarlas… -_decía en voz alta_- extraño mi verdadero hogar… -_bajo tristemente la mirada y dando vuelta para dirigirse al salón encontrándose con la figura de la chica que inmediatamente salio corriendo_- Mina… -_murmuro al verla alejarse_-

X-X

-Que tonta soy… -_pensaba con cierta molestia la chica al entrar al salón y dirigiéndose inmediatamente a su lugar_-

-¿Qué le ocurrirá a Mina? –_preguntaba Lita al verla tan triste_- temprano tenia mucha energía y venia muy animada y ahora…

-Quizá le hizo algo Yaten… -c_omento Taiki al ver entrar a su hermano con el mismo semblante que la rubia_-

-¿Por qué me dijo entonces que yo me estaba convirtiendo en la razón de que se quedara si aun quiere volver? –_Se pregunta mientras sostenía en su mano un lápiz el cual presiono con fuerza_-

_Mina de verdad que estaba muy mal, tenia sentimientos encontrados, sentía coraje, impotencia y quizá decepción._

X-X

_La mañana transcurrió de forma normal en las clases, hasta que llego la hora de la clase de educación física, las chicas se habían adelantado al gimnasio mientras que lo chicos aun se encontraban cambiándose, fuera del vestidor recargada junto a un árbol estaba Serena esperando a que su amigo saliera._

-¡Seiya! –_grito al verlo salir_-

-Te veremos en el gimnasio… -_dijo Taiki llevándose a Yaten_-

-Si… -_dijo el chico para después dejar escapar un suave suspiro_- hola… -_al estar frente a ella_-

-Hola… por la mañana ya no te alcance… -_dijo con una ligera sonrisa_-

-Si, disculpa pero tenia cosas que hacer… ¿vamos a clases? –_intento caminar_-

-Espera… -_tomándolo de la mano cosa que la hizo sonrojar_- ¿incluso me vas a ignorar?

-No… -_respondió volteando a verla subiendo su mano con la intención de acariciar su mejilla pero al instante la bajo_- siempre contaras conmigo y…

-Serena, Seiya… -_interrumpió Lita_- vengan, Mina esta jugando voleibol contra la hermana de David…

-¿Qué? –_Pregunto extrañada Serena_- vamos…

X-X

-Con que te consideras la mejor jugadora de voleibol… -_afirmo sarcásticamente Victoria_-

-Así es… -_respondió muy orgullosa Mina_-

-Pues veamos que tan buena eres… -_contesto de manera prepotente_- ¿lista?

-Lista… -_respondió la rubia manteniendo la mirada de su rival_-

_Así comenzó un partido un poco extraño, a pesar de haber mas jugadoras, las casi únicas que respondían a cada golpe eran ellas dos, victoria porque sentía el orgullo herido y Mina porque de alguna manera tenia que desahogarse, en las bancas se encontraban las chicas dándole ánimos a Mina, los chicos solo veían el raro juego, pero Yaten observaba atentamente a la chica rubia, en el tiempo que tenia de tratarla no había aprendido a conocerla del todo, ella era sorpresa tras sorpresa, primero al descubrir que era una Sailor, después como cantante y ahora como deportista, y en sus tres facetas daba lo mejor de si y mas._

-Ah yo me voy… -_dijo de pronto confundiendo a sus compañeros_-

-Yaten… ¿no quieres ver si Mina gana? –_Pregunto Seiya haciendo que se detuviera un poco_-

-No, ya se que Mina ganara… siempre lo hace… _-respondió para luego comenzar a caminar-_

-¿Qué fue eso? –_Pregunto extrañado Seiya al ver la actitud de Yaten_-

-Esta actuando muy extraño… -_comento Taiki en respuesta observando a Yaten_-

X-X

-¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?! –_grito la maestra a las dos chicas que prácticamente ya estaban solas-_

-¡Si, te gane! –_Grito Mina que al parecer no escucho a la maestra, pues como Victoria se distrajo pudo ganar Mina-_

-Srita. Aino… -_dijo la maestra atrás de ella_- ¿Qué esta haciendo?

-Ganándole… a Victoria… -_respondió un poco apenada_-

-Señoritas… van a quedar castigadas… ah –_Mina iba a decir algo pero la maestra la miro de una forma extraña y ya no dijo nada_- se quedaran después de clases y me ayudaran con la organización de las competencias…

-Profesora… ¿y por que nos castiga? –_Pregunto Victoria muy seria_- se supone que ustedes deben promover los deportes, y nos castiga por jugar…

-Señorita… -_observa su lista y continua_- Duer… las castigo por su actitud agresiva y antideportiva, ¿acaso se dieron cuenta de que lastimaron a algunas de sus compañeras?

-Lo lamento… -_dijo Mina bajando la mirada_-

-Con lamentarlo no solucionan nada… las espero al termino de las clases… -_finalizo la profesora dejándolas solas_-

-Esto no se quedara así… -_dijo Victoria dando la media vuelta para dirigirse a la salida_-

-Mina, ¿Qué paso? –_Pregunto Serena observando a Victoria alejándose_- tu no eres así…

-No se que me paso… -_respondió Mina agachando la mirada_- íbamos a empezar a jugar un partido amistoso… y de pronto al verla casi con mi mismo estilo me recordó a alguien… y además…

-Pero Mina esa no es razón para portarte como lo hiciste… -_comento Amy también extrañada por la actitud de su amiga-_

-Lita estoy apenado por la actitud de Victoria –_dijo el chico parándose enfrente de la chica_-

-No te preocupes _–respondió la chica un poco sonrojada_-

-Disculpen a mi hermana es de un carácter algo especial… -_siguió diciendo David_- ¿no te lastimo Mina?

-No, estoy bien –_respondió la chica un poco confundida_- ¿siempre a jugado voleibol?

-Hasta hace poco se dio cuenta de que tenia talento para el juego… _-respondió el chico_-

-Parece como si tuviera mucho tiempo jugando… _-pensó Mina extrañada_-

X-X

-Esa profesora… -_murmuro mientras observaba a la mujer_- tiene las características que buscamos…

-¿Será posible que sea una? –_Pregunto la mujer-_

-Yo creo que si… -_respondió sonriendo-_ esperemos al finalizar las clases… ya que no haya estorbos…

-Me parece bien… -_finalizo la mujer para luego desaparecer_-

X-X

-Yaten, ¿Qué haces aquí? –_Pregunto la rubia extrañada de ver al chico sentado en la banca_-

-Serena me pidió que te esperara… -_respondió de manera indiferente_-

-Ah, solo por eso… -_dijo decepcionada_- no era necesario que me esperaras, así que puedes irte a buscar a los chicos…

-No me voy a ir, Seiya y Taiki fueron a ver a nuestro representante, además Serena me pidió que te esperara y cuidara de ti, así que ya no me digas nada y ve a tu castigo, aquí te esperare… -_respondió cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos, dando a entender que daba el tema por terminado_-

-Srita. Aino, la estoy esperando… -_dijo la profesora desde el otro extremo de la cancha_-

-Si ya voy… -_respondió, voltea a ver a Yaten y suspira_-

X-X

-Serena, ¿Por qué le pediste a Yaten que se quedara a esperar a Mina? –_Pregunto Amy_-

-Porque Mina tiene que platicar a solas con él… -_respondió para luego tomar un sorbo de su bebida_- además de que Yaten volvió a su actitud fría con ella…

-Es verdad… -_respondió Lita recargándose en sus manos_- ¿acaso hay algo que lo molesta?

-Así es Lita… -_respondió Serena colocando sus manos igual que su amiga_-

-¿De verdad? –_Pregunto Amy un poco incrédula_- ¿también a Taiki?

-Seiya y Taiki están bien, pero Yaten, ya saben cuanto aprecia a su Princesa, parece que la sigue extrañando, por eso actúa así… -_respondió Serena suspirando_-

-¿Creen que a Mina le siga gustando? –_Pregunto Lita_-

-Es posible, aunque no lo demuestre… -_interrumpo Rei que venia llegando_- ¿Cómo estas Serena?

-Bien, supongo… -_respondió con una ligera sonrisa_- deberíamos ir a buscar a Mina, no sea que Yaten la trate mal…

-Si vamos… -_respondió rápidamente Lita poniéndose de pie_-

-¿Por qué tanta emoción Lita? –_Pregunto extrañada Rei_-

-¿Acaso quieres volver a ver al hermano de Victoria? –_Pregunto Serena con una sonrisa_-

-¿Eh?, no, no parar nada… -_respondió nerviosa y sonrojada_-

-Bueno ya déjenla, vamos a buscar a Mina… -_interrumpió Amy muy seria_-

X-X

-Bien señoritas, pueden marcharse… -_dijo la maestra un poco cansada_- espero que hayan aprendido algo sobre el trabajo en equipo…

-Si maestra… -_respondió Mina con una ligera sonrisa_-

-Hasta luego… -_fue lo único que dijo la otra chica_-

-Que extraña chica… -_comento la profesora_- bien Srita. Aino puede retirarse…

-Gracias –_finalizo la rubia para luego alejarse_-

_La profesora al quedarse sola, se pone a revisar mas documentos, que no advierte la presencia de alguien atrás de ella._

-Muéstrame tu símbolo… -_dijo la voz al tiempo en que tomaba la cabeza la profesora, colocando su mano en la frente, haciendo que gritara por el dolor que le provocaba_-

X-X

-¿Qué es esto? –_Se pregunto Luna a si misma al entrar a la habitación de Serena_-

X-X

-¿Ya? –_Pregunto Yaten en cuanto llego Mina_-

-Si, vamonos… -_respondió Mina comenzando a caminar_-

-¡ahhhhhhh!

-¿Qué fue eso? –_Pregunto Mina volteando a ver de donde provenía el grito_- es la profesora…

-Quédate siempre atrás de mi, -_dijo Yaten sacando su transformador-_ transformémonos…

-No… -_dijo Mina deteniendo su mano y quitándole su transformador_- te demostrare que no necesito que me cuiden… y mucho menos tu… ¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Venus, transformación! –_Sin darle tiempo a Yaten de reaccionar, ella se dirige hasta donde estaba su profesora-_

-¡Espera! –_grito Yaten molesto_-

-¿Yaten que ocurre? –_Pregunto Serena_-

-La profesora fue atacada, y Mina me quito mi transformador… -_respondió Yaten molesto_-

-Chicas vayamos… -_dijo Amy para dar paso a su transformación_- ¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta mercurio, transformación!

-¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Marte, transformación! –_Grito Rei_-

-¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Júpiter, transformación! –_Invoco Lita_-

-Chicas, las quiero ayudar… -_dijo Serena deteniéndolas un poco_-

-Yaten, encárgate de llevarla a un lugar seguro… -_fue casi una orden de Sailor Mars_-

-Yo… la cuidare… -_respondió tomando del brazo a Serena-_

X-X

-¿Cómo te atreves a dañar a una profesora tan dedicada? –_pregunto la chica que lentamente se acercaba-_

-¿Quién eres? –_Pregunto Kasumi_-

-Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el Amor y la Belleza, soy Sailor Venus –_respondió haciendo sus clásicos ademanes-_

-Vaya, vaya… Sailor Venus… -_dijo sarcásticamente una voz atrás de ella, cosa que la asusto un poco_- hace tanto tiempo que no te veía… mmm no sabes hace cuanto tiempo que he esperado este momento… _-respondió caminando a un lado de ella_- volver a tener enfrente de mi…

-¿Te conozco? –_Pregunto aun más confundida Venus y eso se reflejaba en su rostro_-

-Veo que no tienes algunos recuerdos… -_dijo negando con la cabeza y cruzándose de brazos-_

-No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que dices… -_respondió Mina aun confundida_- a mi lo único que me importa es ayudar a la profesora así que… -_se coloca en posición de ataque, poniendo en alerta a los enemigos-_ ¡Sailor Venus… beso de amor y belleza de Venus!

-Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer… -_dijo Soun pues coloco una barrera protectora_- veo que no has aprendido nada…

-Pero que… -_intento decir Sailor Venus_-

-¡Sailor Mars…Saeta llameante de Marte! –_Grito Mars colocándose inmediatamente a lado de Venus, al igual que las otras dos Sailors-_

-Por fin aparecen las demás Sailors… -_dijo sarcástico Kasumi que logro evadir el ataque de Mars, volteando a ver a Sailor Júpiter_- pero creo que faltan, ¿tu que opinas? –_Volteo para ver a su compañera_-

-Que esto no será tan divertido como habíamos pensado… -_respondió Soun agachando la mirada y con una sonrisa_- será una verdadera "fiesta" cuando por fin estén todas reunidas… y mas con… la Princesa de la Luna… -_alzo la mirada para ver la reacción de las scouts-_

-Quizá podamos comenzar la fiesta ahora… -_dijo una voz entre la oscuridad que avanzaba hacia ellas_- Soy una nueva estrella fugaz… soy Sailor Star Fire…

-Ah no… tú otra vez –_dijo con cierto tono de fastidio_- que no entiendes que no eres tan importante, así que no eres bienvenida a la fiesta…

-¡Sailor Venus… beso de amor y belleza de Venus! –_Grito la Sailor aprovechando el descuido de los enemigos, esta vez logrando lastimarlos un poco_-

-¡Niña tonta! –_Grito Soun al verse una ligera cortada en su mano_- te crees muy inteligente, pero no dejas de ser la misma inepta de siempre…

-¡Cállate! –_Grito Venus colocándose en posición de defensa_-

-Me estoy fastidiando de tu actitud arrogante… -_observa fijamente a Venus_- tu serás la primera… ¡Damned!… hazte presente… -_en este momento levanta las manos sobre el cuerpo de la profesora y de estas comienza a salir un humo blanco, demasiado blanco tanto que deslumbra a las chicas que tienen que cerrar los ojos momentáneamente, para cuando los abren ya no es la misma profesora_- Damned… deshazte de Sailor Venus…

-Si mi Señora… -_dijo Damned volteando a ver a Venus sacando un balón pero rodeado de una especie de filosas navajas_-

-Un momento… -_interrumpió la Sailor que venia llegando_- si tienes algún asunto pendiente con Sailor Venus, ¿Por qué no peleas directamente con ella?

-Si nos vienes a ayudar… -_comenzó a decir enérgicamente Sailor Mars_- ¿Por qué quieres que lastimen a Sailor Venus?

-Anda pelea contra ella… -_dijo ignorando por completo a Mars_- no acabas de decir que es una inepta… tu sola puedes contra ella… ¿o no?

-Claro que puedo con ella… -_respondió molesta Soun_-

-¡Sueño de lluvia estelar! –_Aprovecho Fire para regresar a su estado normal a la maestra sin necesidad de herirla, consiguiendo así su objetivo-_

-Maldita… -_vocifero Soun al ver lo que Fire le había hecho a su Damned_- no creo que vuelvas a tener esa suerte…

-No te equivoques… -_dijo con una ligera sonrisa Star Fire_- tu sirviente ya no era necesario, puesto que tú puedes sola con Sailor Venus… ¿no es así?

-Eres una rival… bastante interesante… -_dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo_- pero aun así sigues siendo insignificante para nosotros… -_voltea a ver a Venus_- Sailor Venus… espero tener otra oportunidad de pelear contra ti… y en esa ocasión no tendré piedad contigo…

-Espera… -_intento decir Sailor Venus, pero fue demasiado tarde ya que tanto como Soun y Kasumi desaparecieron, ella en una nube blanca y él en un humo negro_-

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes? –_Pregunto inmediatamente Sailor Júpiter molesta, dirigiéndose hacia Star Fire_-

-Lo único que quiero… -_comenzó a responder observando de una manera tierna pero a cambiándola inmediatamente a una dura_- es que puedan valerse por si mismas… que no entienden que este enemigo es diferente, -_baja la mirada quedándose callada unos instantes_- en fin, cada una debe cuidarse, y si alguien les ofrece su ayuda no la rechacen, las starlights ha vuelto solo para ayudarlas, confíen en ellas y confíen en mi…

-¿Cómo podemos confiar en ti si no sabemos quien eres? –_Pregunto molesta Mars_-

-Eso lo sabrán a su debido tiempo… _-respondió Fire dando la media vuelta_- si antes confiaron en las Starlights, creo que hoy pueden confiar en mi ¿no? –_finalizo sin esperar respuesta para desaparecer, dejando a las chicas confundidas-_

X-X

_Al día siguiente…_

-No creo que sea necesario que trates así a Mina… -_comentaba el chico caminando con los brazos en su cabeza_- te estas portando mas grosero que antes…

-Seiya tiene razón… -_secundaba el mas alto_- recuerda que es una orden de la Princesa, ellas no saben ni tampoco tienen la culpa…

-Si, si ya… -_trataba de dar por terminado el tema_-

-¡Chicos! –_Gritaron atrás de ellos haciéndolos voltear_- buenos días…

-Hola Mina… -_respondió Seiya con una sonrisa_- hoy si madrugaste…

-Ay Seiya no te burles de mí… -_haciendo un ligero puchero logrando hacer sonreír ligeramente a Yaten_- chicos, podrían dejarme un momento con Yaten…

-Creo que no somos bienvenidos en esa platica, vámonos Taiki –_dijo haciéndose el ofendido_-

_Los dos chicos se fueron, dejando solos a Yaten y Mina, sumergidos en un ambiente un poco tenso._

-¿Qué le habrá hecho? –_pregunto Seiya volteando hacia atrás viendo como Yaten permanecía parado frente a Mina-_

X-X

-No se que es lo que esta pasando por tu mente y por tu corazón… -_dijo mientras sostenía su maletín con ambas manos y sin dejar de verlo_- quiero que me disculpes por haberte arrebatado el transformador, pero quería demostrarte que también puedo hacer las cosas yo sola, pero es mucho mejor si cuentas con alguien a tu lado…

-Mina yo… -_intento decir_-

-Fire nos dijo que confiáramos en ustedes, y eso voy a hacer, cuando te sientas listo para contarme lo que te esta pasando te escuchare atentamente… -_le sonríe_- y recuerda que hogar no es aquel en donde creciste sino donde te sientes feliz… y espero que aquí llegues a sentirte feliz…

-Gracias… -_murmuro un poco apenado_- lo tendré en cuenta…

-Bueno eso era todo… adiós… -_se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo tratando de alcanzar a Seiya y Taiki_-

X-X

Respuestas a los reviews.

Bueno después de mucho tiempo que no las veía he regresado, mas alerta, menos medicada, y con un corte de cabello nuevo… Marie 2009 jajaja, no ya en serio aquí estoy de vuelta, ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo?, ¿Qué misterio envuelve a Marie y Marina?, ¿serán acaso las malvadas de la historia?, no deje usted de ver el próximo capitulo aquí en su canal favorito… -zape- lo siento he andado muy payasa en los últimos días, bueno ahora si lo que tanto les gusta… que yo les responda aja… ya me voy por favor continúen leyendo.

_Patty Ramirez de Chiba_: Hola… gracias por leer la historia, y por considerar que vale la pena que la continúes leyendo, y también que estés en Bendita Vida, espero de verdad no decepcionarte… gracias por tu apoyo.

_Serenalucy_: jajaja gracias por tus buenos deseos lo mismo para ti, mmm pues me tarde un poquito, pero aquí esta espero que te haya gustado mucho, nuestro amado Seiya lo siento pero estará un poquito triste pero vas a ver que se le quitara poco a poco gracias a mua jajaja, lo lamento tenia que decirlo.

_Marina Acero_: jajaja te digo… te veo en todas partes… jajaja pero bueno vayamos a lo que te trae por estos rumbos, pues si, la Sere va a sufrir pero ah ni tanto al rato llega quien la consuele… ¿acaso un nuevo galán? No lo se jajaja, y Yami mmm ¿Qué interés oculto tienes en él?, bueno ya después platicaremos de eso, bye.

_chikita22bkou_: mmm gracias por tu comentario, lo de Seiya bueno es que… mmm pues si quizá tienes razón, pero si hace eso pues ya no hay historia, el chiste es complicársela un poquito, además todavía me falta mucho que contar, y les prometo que no se arrepentirán de continuar leyendo, y bueno se agradece tu comentario, de verdad todos son buenos y ayudan a mejorar, gracias nos leemos después cuídate.

_veronick_: jajaja gracias a ti por continuar leyendo, mmm lo de Fire es mas adelante no comas ansias todo a su debido tiempo, y espero que les guste cuando se presente la verdadera personalidad de Sailor Star Fire.

_Arisa-ClampFan_: Hola, a mi también me da gusto saludarte, jajaja lleno de acción, intriga y suspenso jajaja, ¿Qué te pareció este capitulo?, espero que también te haya gustado, sobre el fic que estas escribiendo, mmm te prometo que lo leeré pero no te digo cuando, la razón es porque no he visto Sakura… ya no me vayas a regañar tu también, ya todo mundo me regaño por no haberla visto, pero me reivindicare y ya podré leer tu fic lo prometo, aunque no se de verdad de que podría servirte mi opinión, jiji pero lo haré, gracias por la invitación nos leemos después cuídate y suerte.

_Kousita_: gracias chica por estar al pendiente de esta historia también, y espero que sigas interesada conforme pasen los capítulos, que dicho sea de paso los escribo con mucho cariño para todas ustedes, bueno ya no quiero empalagarte con tantas cosas, bueno cuídate y nos leemos después bye.

_Bogita_: jajaja hola si ya me di cuenta de que me vienes siguiendo, espero retenerte aquí por mucho tiempo jajaja, mmm de la letra no puedo hacer nada, ya que al momento de subir los capítulos automáticamente le da formato Fanfiction, lo lamento jiji, cuídate besitos bye.


	10. Noticias Que Desconciertan

**Blue Moon**

¿Cuántas cosas no ocultamos nuestro pasado?, ¿Cuántos secretos no guarda nuestro corazón?, amor, miedo, tristeza, coraje, odio, cariño, amistad, y otros tantos sentimientos que se mezclan y hace de ellos todo una maraña de confusiones, que poco a poco con el tiempo se desenredara o se complicara un poco mas, pero aun así tenemos que ser valientes y afrontar todo lo que la vida nos ponga, ¿Quién dijo que vivir era fácil?

**Capitulo 10**

**Noticias Que Desconciertan**

_Parecía que los días sabían que emocionalmente algunas chicas no se encontraban del todo bien, ya que llovía sin parar y eso ponía el humor de cada chica y cada chico de una manera muy mal, para Serena y Seiya era casi imposible verse a los ojos, la convivencia entre ellos dos era un poco pesada, sin noticias del enemigo cada una trato de tomar su vida lo mejor que se podía, así llego el día del concierto._

-Yo no quiero ir… -_decía como niña pequeña haciendo berrinche_-

-Serena… -_dijo molesta Rei_- vamos a ir y se acabo…

-Pero… -_intento decir_-

-Ya Serena, tenemos que ir a que te vacunen… -_dijo dulcemente Amy_-

-Si Serena, a nosotras ya nos vacunaron… -_dijo Mina llorosamente_-

-No queremos que te enfermes… -_continuo Lita-_ todas tenemos que estar en perfectas condiciones… ¿recuerdas?

-¡Pero no quiero…! –_dijo ya llorando a grito abierto_-

-Ya Serena vamos… -_finalizo Rei que comenzó a jalar a Serena_-

X-X

-Ya esta todo listo para esta noche, -_dijo cansado el técnico_- va a ser un concierto importante

-Gracias… -_dijo el castaño ya cansado_- el ensayo salio muy bien…

-Por fin… -_suspiro cansado Yaten_-

-Ah… _-solo suspiro el mediano dejándose caer en el sillón_-

-Felicidades chicos… -_dijo una voz femenina a la entrada del camerino_-

-Gracias… -_respondió Taiki_- ¿eres…Elisa?

-¿Elisa la cantante? –_pregunto Yaten sorprendido-_

-Si soy yo… -_respondió la chica sonriente_-

-Que gusto nosotros somos… -_intento decir Seiya_-

-Seiya, Taiki y Yaten… -_interrumpió observando a cada chico al decir su nombre_- el grupo Three Lights…

-¿Nos conoces? _–Pregunto Yaten_-

-Así es, he escuchado excelentes comentarios de su grupo –_respondió la joven_- se espera que hoy tengan una presentación espectacular… pero… no los veo muy felices por su regreso a la música…

-Si lo estamos pero… -_dijo triste Seiya_-

-No importa lo que estén pasando, siempre deben dar lo mejor de si… -_dijo tranquilamente la chica, para luego salir-_ que tengan mucho éxito esta noche, los estaré observando…

-Gracias… -_finalizo Taiki_-

X-X

-Ah… -_suspiro cansada ya de tanto llorar_-

-Ya, ya Serena ya paso… -_la consolaba Mina_- ¿verdad que no te dolió?

-¡Si! –_dijo volviendo a llorar_-

-Serena llorona… -_dijo Rei cruzándose de brazos_-

-Como quisiera ser como tu Rei… -_dijo entre lágrimas_- tú eres muy fuerte…

-Bueno demos a Serena su premio… -_interrumpió Lita_-

-¿Premio?, ¿Qué premio? –_pregunto emocionada dejando de llorar_-

-Vamos por un helado… -_respondió Mina tomando del brazo a Serena-_

_Así las cinco chicas comenzaron a caminar a su lugar preferido en busca del premio de Serena._

-Hola Serena… -_saludo la chica contenta_-

-Ah, hola Marie… -_dijo tratando de ocultar su desconcierto_- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Vine a investigar sobre un proyecto –_respondió la chica_-

-¿Y que proyecto? –_Pregunto Amy interesada_-

-Mmm, es de mi hermana –_dijo en un murmullo_- pero después les cuento…

-Muy bien… -_dijo imitándola Mina_-

-¿Van a ir esta noche al concierto? –_Pregunto Marie cambiando de tema_-

-Claro… -_respondió rápidamente Mina emocionada_- ¿y tú vas a ir?

-Si, Seiya me invito y… -_respondió con una sonrisa_-

-¿Te… invito? –_pregunto Serena como no creyendo lo que escuchaba_- ¿él te invito?

-Si así es, pasara por mi en la tarde… -_respondió confirmando lo dicho_- las veré en la noche…

-Si nos vemos… -_respondió Rei confundida por la actitud de Serena_-

-Que raro… -_comento Mina, volteando a ver a su amiga_-

X-X

-La fecha se acerca… -_dijo Lord Drak_-

-Tenemos que tener los cristales para ese día… -_continuo el sirviente_-

-Los cuatro guardianes deben dejarse de juegos… -_fue casi una orden la que dijo_-

-Tienen un nuevo plan… -_comentaba el viejo_- esta vez parece que todo dará resultado…

-Eso espero… _-dijo tranquilamente_- eso espero… porque no quiero que ella los encuentre antes que nosotros…

-Pensé que… -_un poco dudoso el pequeño hombre observa las reacciones de su Señor_-

-Que no la recordaba… -_sonrió con algo de ironía_- sigue siendo la misma, _ella_ cómo la mayor sigue siendo un estorbo… aunque debo admitir que estoy orgulloso de su fuerza y valentía, no cualquier es capaz de enfrentarse a mi…

-Pero… recuerde lo que paso la última vez que la tuvo frente a usted… -_un poco asustado_-

-Lo recuerdo, pero esta vez es diferente nadie sabe de su existencia, nadie le tiene ni un gramo de respeto, no como en aquellos días en que aunque no era muy bien vista su presencia le tenían respeto… y quizá cómo en aquellos días solamente una persona sea capaz de hacerla vulnerable, en pocas palabras ahora no creo que cambie la situación -_sonríe con algo de maldad_- y aunque las entupidas Sailors no recuerden quien es en realidad Fire no la soportan ahora imagínate que se enteraran de su verdadero origen… de su extraña conexión con el reino lunar… -_baja la mirada un poco nostálgico pero aun manteniendo un aire de venganza a su alrededor_-

-¿Aun… la extraña? –_Pregunto el sirviente_- ¿usted todavía…?

-Fue por _ellas_ que comencé todo esto… pero aun así _ella_ me dio la espalda… así que no, a ninguna de _ellas _les debo lealtad y mucho menos amor… -_dio la espalda para salir de la sala, dando por terminado el asunto_-

X-X

-¿Qué ocurre Serena? –_pregunto Mina desconcertada_-

-Él… la invito… -_murmuro_- a… ella…

-¿Qué es lo que pasa entre ustedes dos? –_Pregunto Lita_-

-No habíamos querido preguntarte nada, pero al ver tu reacción… -_comento Amy_-

-La verdad es que… -_agacho la mirada_- él decidió alejarse de mi, por ustedes…

-¿Por nosotras? –_Pregunto extrañada Amy_-

-Así es, no quiere provocarme problemas ni confusiones… -_respondió sin verlas_- también dice que debo ser fuerte para no tener que depender de nadie… pero…

-¿Qué es lo que de verdad esta ocurriendo? –_Pregunto un poco molesta Rei, pues sabía que Serena les ocultaba algo_-

-Yo… estoy muy confundida, no se a quien quiero… -_dijo dudosa_-

-¿Cómo que no sabes a quien quieres? –_Pregunto aun más molesta Rei_- ¿a que te refieres?

-Ya no se quien soy… -_comenzó a responder_- ¿soy Serena o Serenity? –_pregunto sin encontrar una respuesta de parte de ellas_- como Serena me gustaría ser una chica normal, seguir siendo despistada, estar con mi familia, estar con alguien mas… -_se sienta en una banca del parque y continua, mientras mira fijamente el piso_- pero como Serenity y como Sailor Moon se que debo proteger este planeta, estar con ustedes, estar con Darien…

-Serena… -_murmuro Rei-_ ¿quieres decir… que ya no…?

-Seguiré con todo esto hasta el final… -_interrumpió Serena volteando a ver a sus amigas_- solo que ahora estoy aun mas confundida, Darien esta lejos, Seiya esta aquí pero se aleja de mi, sin mis padres y mi hermano, sin saber que es lo que busca este enemigo, y sin poder ayudarlas… simplemente me siento inútil…

-Por supuesto que no lo eres… -_dijo Mina acercándose a Serena para abrazarla_- tu eres nuestra amiga, y con que nos brindes tu apoyo es suficiente y ya seas Serena, Serenity, Sailor Moon o Panchita… -_al decir esto hizo que Serena por fin sonriera- _eres nuestro pilar…

-Así es como nos gusta verte… -_continuo Lita_- sonriendo, feliz, y aunque ahora no puedas ser como tu quieres se que llegara el día en que seas una chica normal…

-Serena, nosotras te queremos como seas… -_siguió Amy viéndola de una forma muy dulce y con una sonrisa_- y si Seiya se aleja de ti para evitarte confusiones, lo menos que podemos hacer nosotras es tratar de estar contigo y apoyarte…

-Serena… -_interrumpió Rei muy seria_- si también esa confusión es porque no sabes a quien quieres… -_suspiro y continuo_- lo mejor que puedes hacer es estar sola por un tiempo, al principio no estaba de acuerdo con que ya no estuvieras con Darien, pero… -_suaviza su tono de voz_- si al final te dieras cuenta de que te estas enamorando de Seiya y quieres estar con él… yo te apoyare…

-Rei… -_murmuro Serena sorprendida_-

-Si Serena… nosotras te apoyaremos… en lo que decidas… -_dijo Mina, pues pudo leer en las caras de Lita y Amy que también estaban de acuerdo-_

-Pues vamos por ese helado ¿no? –_Dijo Lita con una sonrisa_-

-¡Si! –_Gritaron las otras 4 chicas al unísono_-

X-X

-¿Crees que pueda ser esta chica? –_Pregunto Soun mostrando una revista_-

-Si no mal recuerdo una de ellas tenia ese talento… -_respondió observando fijamente la fotografía-_

-Entonces, vayamos al concierto… y hagamos que cante mejor -_finalizo la chica sonriendo_-

X-X

-¿Estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer? –_Pregunto Taiki_-

-Si, lo estoy… -_respondió mientras terminaba de arreglarse_- ¿y tu que vas a hacer?

-Aun no lo se… -_respondió Taiki recargándose en la pared_- no se que me motivaría a seguir aquí, pero tampoco se si me gustaría vivir como un civil mas en nuestro planeta…

-¿Y Amy? –_pregunto volteando a verlo_-

-¿Qué pasa con ella? –_Pregunto desconcertado_-

-Eso es lo que yo me pregunto… -_comento Seiya_-

-No se a que te refieres… -_dijo haciéndose el desentendido_-

-Hay una extraña mirada en tus ojos cuando la ves… -_dijo con una ligera sonrisa_-

-Eso no es cierto… -_contesto rápidamente_-

-Si bueno como quieras… -_dijo dándole por su lado_- yo me voy, tengo que pasar por Marie, nos vemos luego… -_se dirigió a la puerta y se sorprendió de ver a Serena parada frente a ella con la mirada hacia el suelo, no supo que decir de momento, los nervios y el temor lo invadían, pero fingió lo mejor que pudo y la saludo_- hola Serena…

-Hola… Seiya… -_respondió fingiendo una sonrisa-_ ¿vas por Marie? –_Pregunto sorprendiendo al chico y eso lo comprendió Serena- _ah lo que pasa es que las chicas y yo nos encontramos con ella y nos contó que la habías invitado al concierto y yo…

-Si, así es… -_interrumpió_- bueno tú te vas con Yaten y Taiki… -_dijo de forma un poco dura aunque por dentro le dolía_- me voy… adiós… -_rápidamente salio del departamento, dejando a Serena sorprendida y aun mas confundida_-

_Flash back_

-Bien Serena, ¿y qué vas a hacer con Marie? –_pregunto Mina directamente_-

-¿Qué? –_Pregunto casi ahogándose con el helado_-

-Si Serena, Seiya esta pasando mucho tiempo con esa chica… -c_ontinúo Mina muy seria_- y van a ir al concierto, juntos, ¿no te dan celos?

-Mina, ¿Cómo preguntas eso? –_interfirió Amy apenada_-

-¿Qué?, no tiene nada de malo, -_se defendió la rubia_- y más si a Serena le gusta Seiya…

-Pero es que… -_dijo con algo de pena_- Seiya esta solo y yo…

-¿Y eso que tiene? –_pregunto Mina con un toque de maldad en su voz_- ahora que Darien no esta y sobre todo que se dieron un tiempo no tiene nada de malo… pero creo que Marie seria una rival…

-Mina… -_murmuro asustada Amy_- como le dices esas cosas…

-Creo que por una vez puede ser una chica normal… -_dijo Mina seria_-

-Mina tiene razón… -_secundo Rei sorprendiendo a las chicas_- si Serena tiene dudas lo mejor será que las aclare y así decidir a quien quiere…

-¿Y como lo va ha hacer? –_Pregunto Lita_-

-Investigando que es lo que siente Marie por Seiya… así sabrá si tiene una rival o no… -_respondió rápidamente Rei_-

_Fin flash back_

-Serena… -_murmuro el joven sacándola de su pensamiento_-

-¿Eh?, si claro… -_respondió sin saber a que, y Taiki se dio cuenta de esto y le dio risa_- ¿podré estar con ustedes en el camerino?

-Si claro… -_respondió Taiki sin entender el porque de esa pregunta_-

-Entonces iré a arreglarme rápido… -_respondió alegre para luego correr a su habitación_-

-Chicas… nadie las entiende… -_dijo Taiki suspirando_-

X-X

-Te ves muy linda… -_dijo al verla salir del departamento_-

-Gracias… -_respondió con sonrojo en sus mejillas_-

-¿Y tu hermana no esta?, quizá quiera acompañarnos… -_dijo Seiya con una ligera sonrisa_-

-Ah… no, no creo esta ocupada… ya sabes el trabajo… -_dijo cerrando la puerta tras de si-_

-Bueno, pues entonces vámonos… -_ tomándola de la mano y comenzando a caminar a su lado_-

X-X

-Ya es muy tarde y las chicas no han llegado… -_decía observando escondida entre el telón_-

-Y esta encantadora joven ¿Quién es? –_Pregunto Elisa asustando a Serena_-

-Es Serena Tsukino… una amiga… -_respondió Yaten_-

-Hola mucho gusto… -_saludo la rubia un poco nerviosa_- tú eres Elisa ¿verdad?

-Si soy yo, mucho gusto señorita Tsukino… -_respondió la chica sonriente_- me dio gusto conocerte, pero ha llegado la hora de mi presentación así que nos veremos mas tarde, disfruta del concierto…

-Suerte y gracias… -_dijo emocionada Serena_-

X-X

-Estoy comenzando a pensar que ustedes son una mala influencia para mi… -_dijo Amy agachando la cabeza_-

-¿Nosotras? –_Pregunto ofendida Mina-_

-Si… yo nunca había llegado tarde a ningún lado… -_dijo sin verlas_- ni mucho menos me había perdido… -_suspiro resignada_- ustedes son una mala influencia por completo…

X-X

-Vaya hasta que llegas… -_dijo molesto Yaten al verlo entrar al camerino_-

-Lo siento… _-dijo el chico_- no te enojes… -_dándole un ligero golpe en la espalda a su hermano menor_- y mejor saluda…

-Hola chicos… -_saludo la chica sin soltar a Seiya_-

-Hola… -_respondieron los dos jóvenes un poco desconcertados, no así la rubia que permanecía sentada observando la escena-_

-Three Lights es su turno… _-grito uno de los encargados del concierto_-

-Si ya estamos listos… -_grito Taiki_- vamos… -_jalando a los dos chicos y dejando solas a Serena y Marie-_

-Vamos Serena… -_dijo la chica comenzando a seguir a los three lights_-

-Espera… -_dijo sin levantarse de su asiento_- ¿podemos hablar un momento?

-Si claro… -_respondió la chica con una sonrisa_-

-Tu… -_dudosa comenzó a decir_- bueno… a ti… ¿te gusta Seiya?

-¿A que viene esa pregunta? –_Confundida por la actitud de Serena_-

-Bueno es que ustedes dos han están saliendo… -_intento explicarse_- ¿ustedes… ya son novios?

-No… -_respondió sinceramente y con una sonrisa_- solo somos amigos, a mi me gusta estar con él, me agrada su compañía eso es todo…

-Ah… -_suspiro aliviada_- es que yo pensé… bueno no tiene importancia, ya como sea vamos a ver la presentación de los chicos…

X-X

-¡Y ahora con ustedes el regreso del grupo… Three Lights! –_Dijo el presentador emocionando a todo el público que inmediatamente comenzó a aplaudir y las chicas a gritar_-

-¡Buenas noches! –_Saludo emocionado Seiya_- gracias por estar esta noche acompañándonos en nuestro regreso… -_fue interrumpido por los aplausos y gritos de los presentes_- esta noche, nos acompañan personas muy importes para nosotros… -_dirigió su mirada hacia un extremo donde estaban Serena y Marie_- mi mejor amiga Serena… -_la rubio sonrió_- y… una chica que se esta convirtiendo en alguien importante para mi… Marie… -_esto tomo por sorpresa a mas de uno, Serena volteo a ver a Marie un poco confundida, ella emocionada solo sonrío, Taiki y Yaten se miraron extrañados ante lo que acaba de decir Seiya-_ y quiero dedicar esta canción a ella… -_finalizo el chico dando paso a la música y a sus voces_-

X-X

-Felicidades… -_su voz se escuchaba triste entre la música_- aunque dijiste que solo eran amigos… y yo te creí…

-Gracias -_respondió la chica aun sorprendida_- y es verdad solo somos amigos, y sí el piensa eso de mi no es mi culpa pero me hace muy feliz…

-Él es un gran chico… -_comento Serena comenzó a alejarse_-

-¿A dónde vas? –_Pregunto Marie_-

-No me siento bien… -_respondió fingiendo una sonrisa_- voy a estar en el camerino…

X-X

-Vamos a llegar muy tarde… -_decía Amy mientras corrían rumbo a la entrada del lugar del concierto_-

-Todo es por culpa de Mina… _-comenta Lita_-

-¿Mía?, ustedes que no se fijan que autobús tomamos… -_se defendió la rubia_-

-Dejen de quejarse y dense prisa… -_dijo Rei molesta_- Serena nos esta esperando…

X-X

_Al finalizar la exitosa presentación de los Three Lights y al salir del escenario, los tres chicos se acercan a Marie._

-¿Dónde esta Serena? –_Pregunto Taiki preocupado, pues instantes antes la había visto con ella_-

-Se fue al camerino, dijo que no se sentía bien… -_respondió Marie, los tres chicos voltearon a verse, fue Seiya quien intento caminar_- espera… -_dijo deteniéndolo_- ¿podemos hablar?

-Si… -_respondió no muy convencido_- pero Serena…

-Está bien Seiya, nosotros vamos… -_dijo Yaten alejándose junto con su hermano_-

-Entonces caminemos… _-dijo Seiya al quedarse solo con Marie_-

X-X

_Atrás del escenario se encontraba Elisa descansando y escuchando a la siguiente banda que tocaba después de los Three Lights._

-Hola… veamos que tal cantas… -_dijo colocándose atrás de Elisa_-

-¿Qué? –_Pregunto confundida_- ¡Ahhhh! –_Grito al sentir como algo le quemaba la frente_-

-Es una lastima… _-dijo seria Soun_- tampoco ella es…

X-X

-¿Qué fue eso? –_Se detuvieron de pronto Taiki y Yaten_-

-Vamos a investigar… -_rápidamente los dos chicos se dirigieron a donde escucharon el grito-_

X-X

-Alguien esta en problemas… -_pensó Seiya deteniéndose al escuchar el grito_-

-¿Ocurre algo malo Seiya? –_Pregunto Marie_-

-¿Podrías esperar un momento? –_Pregunto a lo que la chica asintió_- puedes adelantarte al camerino ahora te alcanzo… -_corre, al estar lo suficientemente lejos saca su transformador_- ¡Poder de lucha estelar, transformación! –_Corrió hasta encontrar a sus compañeras que ya estaban tratando de ayudar a Elisa, pero por lo que pudo darse cuenta ya era demasiado tarde_- ¡Maker! –_grito llamando la atención de esta_- ve a buscar a las chicas, protégelas…

-Pero… -_intento decir, pero Fighter ya no le escucho, así que corrió en busca de las chicas en cuestión-_

-¡Láser de estrella fugaz! –_Grito dirigiendo su estrella a Soun_-

-Llegas muy tarde… -_sin dificultad logra esquivar el ataque_- las starlights no son tan buenas como me habían dicho…

-¡Infierno estelar de Healer! –_Grito la otra chica_-

-No se dan por vencidas… -_dijo saliendo de entre las sombras Kasumi_- ahora verán tontas starlights… -_extiende las manos de las cuales sale una niebla oscura que invade todo el lugar, incluso el área donde se encontraban todos los asistentes al concierto desmayando a todos_- esta vez no tengo intenciones de quedarme, así que Damned encárgate de ellas… -_acto seguido desapareció dejando a Damned y Soun solas_-

-¡Espera! –_Grito Soun imitando a su compañero_-

-¿Y ahora? –_Pregunto Healer confundida_- ¿Qué hacemos con ella?

X-X

-¡Serena! –_Venia gritando Taiki_-

-¿Qué ocurre? –_Pregunto asustada Serena saliendo del camerino_-

-Elisa… la han convertido en una Damned… -_respondió un poco agitado_- y Seiya me encargo que las protegiera…

-¿Las protegiera? –_Pregunto Serena_-

-Si, tenemos que buscar a Marie… -_dijo Taiki tomando de la mano a Serena_-

-Lo mejor es que yo espere aquí… -_dijo Serena sin caminar_- tu ve a buscar a Marie…

-Si tienes razón, pero no salgas… -_cerró la puerta para luego correr en busca de la otra chica_-

X-X

-¡Láser de estrella fugaz! –_Dirigió todo su poder a Damned_-

-No, no… -_dijo burlonamente esquivando cada ataque de cualquiera de las dos_- son una niñas malas… ¡notas musicales! –_de sus manos salieron disparadas unas notas musicales, pero estas eran afiladas_-

-No podemos estar esquivándolas… -_dijo dando un salto Fighter_- pero tampoco podemos lastimarla…

-Lamento la tardanza… -_dijo la chica que caminaba aun entre las sombras_-

-¿Star Fire? –_Pregunto Healer_-

-Si, soy yo… -_por fin salía a la luz_- hay trabajo que hacer… -_suspiro, para luego sacar su estrella y levantarla por encima de ella_- ¡Sueño de lluvia estelar! –_sin darle tiempo a Damned de reaccionar fue vuelta a la normalidad dejándola tirada en el suelo_-

-¿Y así tan tranquila haces las cosas? –_Pregunto molesta Healer_-

-¿Querías que la lastimara? –_Pregunto tranquilamente_- creo que tiene suficiente con sufrir por la aparición de esa marca… -_continuo de una manera triste_- lo que tenemos que hacer es averiguar de que manera podemos despertarlas… -_finalizo la chica_-

X-X

-No puedo creer que llegáramos cuando todo termino… _-dijo triste Mina_- yo quería ver a los chicos…

-Nosotras también Mina… -_comento Lita_-

-A ver si para otra ocasión se fijan que Mina no nos lleve en el autobús equivocado… -_dijo molesta Rei-_

-¿Yo?, ahora resulta que todo es mi culpa… -_dijo llorosamente_-

-Ya tranquilas las dos –_interrumpió Amy_- mejor veamos si todavía están aquí los chicos y Serena…

-Si, Amy tiene razón, vamos a buscarlos… -_secundo Lita_-

X-X

-¿Dónde estaban? –_Pregunto Taiki al ver llegar a los chicos_- Serena se quedo en el camerino…

-Voy por ella… -_dijo Seiya, dirigiendo una sonrisa a Marie_- ahora vuelvo…

-Si, te espero… -_respondió la chica_- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? _–pregunto a los dos chicos, que comenzaron a contarle parte de lo que había ocurrido-_

X-X

-Bombón, ¿Dónde estas? –_Pregunto un poco asustado al entrar al camerino y no verla_-

-Aquí estoy… -_respondió sin asomarse detrás del sofá_-

-¿Qué haces aquí escondida? -_dijo con una ligera sonrisa al encontrar a Serena sentada abrazando sus piernas y con el rostro hundido entre sus brazos_-

-¿Por qué? –_Pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos_-

-No entiendo… -_dijo confundido ayudándola a levantarse_- mejor vayamos con los chicos…

-Seiya… -_intento detenerlo sujetando su mano pero fue inútil él se alejaba_-

-Lo siento bombón… -_pensó con dolor al caminar delante de ella_-

_En silencio caminaban los dos chicos, Seiya delante de Serena, hasta que ella se armo de valor._

-¡No quiero! –_grito al no soportar mas la indiferencia de él_- tenemos que hablar…

-Bombón… -_murmuro para si deteniéndose en mitad del escenario_-

-Explícame que es toda esa actitud… -_dijo al colocarse enfrente de él_- se que debo ser fuerte, pero tu no eres así, siempre me has demostrado que eres diferente, que yo te importo, que te importo así como soy miedosa, llorona, dependiente de los demás…

-Tu sabes lo que sentía por ti… -_comenzó a decir agachando la mirada_-

-Lo recuerdo, pero quiero escucharlo, dímelo… -_dijo esperanzada de volver a escucharlo_-

-Estar a tu lado me hace feliz… -_comenzó a decir, esto ilusiono a la chica, pues al parecer él confesaría en dos palabras lo que sentía por ella_- pero también me hace daño… hice lo imposible para tratar de sacarte de mi mente, dejar tu nombre atrás, pero tu calidez es difícil de olvidar… y tu mirada… puede mas tu recuerdo que mi voluntad…tanto que yo…

-Seiya… -_intento decir Serena siendo callada al sentir el dedo de él en sus labios_-

_Se miraban fijamente a los ojos, así permanecieron por unos segundo que para ellos fue un momento único y especial._

-¿Recuerdas que una vez me dijiste que te dejara reemplazarlo? –_Pregunto Serena dulcemente quitando su dedo de la boca_-

-Si, lo recuerdo y… -_contesto Seiya tratando de evitar su mirada_-

-No puedes reemplazarlo… -_interrumpió Serena, pero estas palabras sorprendieron al chico y ella lo comprendió al ver su mirada triste_- porque tu ya ocupas un lugar especial en mi corazón, -_suavemente continua_- nadie puede ser reemplazado, mis amigas, los chicos y todas las personas ocupan un lugar muy importante, pero tu…

-¡Serena! –_gritaron desde abajo del escenario_-

-¿Darien? –_pregunto Serena al escuchar esa voz volteando y verlo ahí parado_-

-Ve bombón… -_dijo triste Seiya, pues vio en los ojos de Serena emoción al verlo, dándose la media vuelta y comenzando a caminar para salir del escenario, al llegar a la puerta se encuentra con Marie que lo esperaba pacientemente_-

X-X

_Un poco lejos de ahí, escondidas se encontraban las 4 amigas de Serena, estaban emocionadas y felices por ese acercamiento con Seiya, pero en cuento vieron quien llamaba a la rubia toda emoción desapareció._

-Serena… _-murmuro Rei-_ ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Esto se ve muy mal… -_comento Mina_-

-Nunca debieron decirle todo eso a Serena… -_comento Amy triste_- talvez la confundieron mas…

-Pobre Serena… -_dijo Lita_-

X-X

Respuestas a los Reviews

Bueno chicas aquí estoy nuevamente, disculpen la tardanza en actualizar, pero ya saben lo de siempre, aun así espero que me sigan acompañando, se que esta un poco confusa la historia, pero poco a poco vamos a ir acomodando las cosas, por lo pronto ya salio un misterio mas, ¿Qué tiene que ver Fire con Lord Drak?, bueno ojala que les haya gustado este capitulo y sí ya apareció quien andaba perdido, Darien ha vuelto, ¿Por cuánto tiempo?, no lo se, solo que ya hacia falta que llegara para ponerle mas sabor a esta historia, ahora si las ansiadas respuestas a los reviews, gracias por todos sus comentarios los tomare en cuenta, besitos bye.

chikita22bkou: Hola, si lamento la tardanza en las actualizaciones, pero la verdad es que últimamente he andado bastante ocupada, ya saben el trabajo y todo eso, pero bueno aquí ya estuve con otro capitulo… Yaten siempre me ha parecido un personaje con una personalidad muy cambiante, pero lindo, y quien mejor para hacerlo mas espontáneo que Mina, definitivamente son una excelente pareja, jajaja la verdadera identidad de Fire aun es un misterio, sobre todo por la extraña conexión con el Lord, espero que les siga gustando, bueno cuídate y pórtate bien besitos.

Patty Ramirez de Chiba: hola querida Patty, que bueno verte por estos rumbos, aunque sea un SyS, ojala me sigas acompañando aquí también, cuídate nos leemos en el siguiente bye.

Marina Acero: jajaja si claro un enemigo lindo… ¿acaso es que quieres con él?, si eso es, ay Yaten es mi dolor de cabeza, pero mi encanto también, jajaja, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo y muchas gracias por tu ayuda en este giro que le vamos dar, tus consejos me han servido de mucho, por eso Diamantito la quiere mucho :p jajaja bueno ya se acabo nos leemos después, besitos…

LOYDA ASTRID: Lamento marearte con tantas cosas, prometo corregir mis fallas, disculpas aceptadas si tu también aceptas las mías, jajaja, ¿Quiénes son las verdaderas malvadas?, bueno eso lo descubriremos con el tiempo, sobre Fire pues ya viste que hay una nueva pista así que comiencen a hacer su quiniela, jajaja claro que los tienen que interrumpir, no ves que si ya aclaran toda su situación se acaba la historia jajaja, además ¿Por qué dejarles las cosas tan fáciles si podemos hacerlos sufrir un poco mas?, ya sabes las cosas que cuestan mas son las que disfrutamos a plenitud, ¿y que gana Seiya con aceptar que Serena se enamoro de él si ella no se atreve a confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos?, en ese aspecto Serena sigue siendo un poco cobarde, mmm si te respondo esa pregunta ya no verías el misterio que encierran todas las Sailors, jajaja no odies a Marie, ella no tiene la culpa de comenzar a ganarse el cariño y porque no el amor de Seiya jajaja, bueno ya besitos y abracitos, cuídate mucho y nos estaremos leyendo.

MoonStar: jajaja ¿las hermanitas explosivas? Jajajajajajajajajajaja, -tirada en el piso riendo- creo que soy yo la que no supo escribir el capitulo pasado, eres la segunda persona que me dice que estuvo medio raro, mmm les voy a dar de lo que me fume para ver si lo entienden así como yo lo entendí jajaja, ¿nostálgico?, ¿será porque eres el lindo, tierno y adorado Yaten?, Seiya no es malo… es encantador, adorable, tierno, guapo, cariñoso, amable ahhhh y demás virtudes, por eso es que Marie esta enamorada de él y sí se esta aprovechando, jajaja, bueno cuñis se cuida y se porta bien, no quiero quejas eh jajaja besitos.

veronick: no tienes nada que agradecer en cuanto pueda daré otra actualizada, pobre Seiya tienes razón, se va a quedar solito si continua así, aunque quien sabe, a lo mejor no y lo dejamos con Marie, jajaja bueno cuídate e igualmente los mejores deseos para ti también, bye, bye.

KIRA MOON XKARLATA: hola bruja mayor hasta que te apareces, me tenias muy abandonada, ojala pronto te pongas al corriente con todas las historias, jajaja mira que buena resultaste para atar cabos, Fire es un misterio no te puedo decir Si ni No, solo que les sorprenderá o talvez no, Kakyu… ¿Qué habrá pasado con ella?, jajaja desaparecer a Darien no es mala idea, lo malo es que lo necesito para mas adelante así que no lo matare ni nada por el estilo al menos no por el momento jajaja, bueno bruja mayor cuídate nos veremos.

Bogita: Hola, gracias a ti por dejarme un lindo review, lamento si no pude actualizar tan rápido como hubiese querido, pero he estado un poco ocupada y tenia que revisar algunas cosas para poder publicar, pero bueno espero que te haya gustado este capitulo así como los demás, y no soy tan mala con Serena solo lo suficiente jajaja, bueno cuidate, bye, bye.

Gracias… Atentamente…

Marie Winchester Kou Efron


	11. Amy y Taiki Decisiones

**Blue Moon**

Muchas veces no sabemos porque hacemos las cosas, algunas son por impulso, otras premeditadas, y otras definitivamente no tienen explicación, en general la mayoría de las veces no lo hacemos por lastimar a nadie, lo hacemos porque eso es lo que nos nace en el momento, y no es culpa de nadie, nosotros somos libres de decidir que hacer ya sean buenas o malas nuestras decisiones, y eso le corresponde a cada persona analizar, ya que no sabes los espectadores porque esa persona hizo lo que hizo, alguna razón oculta debe tener.

**Capitulo 11**

**Amy y Taiki - Decisiones**

_Dos días después…_

-¿Qué habrá pasado con Serena y su novio? –_Preguntaba Taiki a Yaten sin obtener respuesta_-

-Ellos dos platicaron… -_dijo Amy atrás de Taiki, sorprendiendo al chico que volteo a verla_- veo que si se preocupan por ella…

-¿Dónde esta Mina? –_Pregunto Yaten evitando la pregunta_-

-Esta en el salón… -_respondió Amy con una sonrisa_-

-Bueno yo me voy, platiquen ustedes… -_se levanta y va en busca de Mina_-

-¿Por qué Yaten no respondió? –_Pregunto Amy sentándose a lado del castaño_-

-Es una persona muy extraña, pocas veces demuestra lo que siente en verdad… -_respondió Taiki un poco serio_- así que Serena y su novio platicaron… -_reflexiono un momento_- no hemos querido preguntar nada desde el día del concierto y Seiya… -_su rostro se entristece_- nunca lo había visto así… ni siquiera se la razón de porque le da tanta importancia a esa chica, Marie…

-¿De que hablas Taiki? –_Pregunto sorprendida Amy_-

-¿No lo sabias? –_Pregunto pero al momento recordó_- ah es verdad es que ustedes no estuvieron en el concierto, ese día menciono a Serena como su mejor amiga y a Marie como alguien muy importante para él, por eso te digo que Seiya y Serena no se hablan, y no hemos querido preguntar nada a ninguno de los dos…

-Con razón Serena esta así… -_comento Amy triste_- hemos notado que su relación con Seiya cambio, pero como aquí los vemos muy cordiales…

-Así es delante de ustedes, pero en el departamento casi no se hablan, solo lo indispensable… -_respondió Taiki_- ¿Qué fue lo que paso con su novio?

-Bueno es que nosotras estábamos ahí, y vimos todo… -_comento Amy con cierta pena_-

_Flash back_

_Serena corrió con toda la emoción que jamás pensó sentir, corrió para encontrarse con su novio, eso era exactamente "Su Novio", y nada lo podía cambiar, lo único que podía hacer era buscar refugio y consuelo en sus brazos, el mismo que trato de buscar en Seiya, pero que sabia que ahora sí seria imposible, lloraba, ¿la razón?, desconocida para ella misma, simplemente lloraba._

-¿Qué ocurre Serena? –_Pregunto al sentir el cuerpo tembloroso de su novia entre sus brazos_-

-Darien… -_murmuro entre sollozos_- te extrañe, estoy contenta de verte, pero también tengo miedo… miedo de lo que va ha pasar ahora…

-Serena… -_murmuro mientras acaricia su cabello, y no entendía aquella escena que acababa de ver en el escenario_- yo… también te extrañaba…pero tranquilízate, mejor cuéntame que es lo que ha pasado… -_suavemente la condujo hasta uno de los asientos_- ¿Por qué volvieron ellos?

-¿Ellos? –_por un momento no entendió_- ah, los chicos… volvieron porque nos van a ayudar…

-¿Ayudar a que? –_pregunto Darien sin entender_-

-¿Recuerdas que las chicas te llamaron porque había desaparecido? –_pregunto ya tranquila-_

-Si, y si no mal recuerdo dijiste que siempre habías estado aquí… -_respondió el chico_-

-La verdad… -_dijo apenada_- es que no fue así, Seiya me llevo a su planeta y…

-Serena, ¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme eso? –_Pregunto alzando la voz_-

-Lo lamento Darien… -_dijo la joven triste_- pero comprende que no te podía explicar por teléfono, además como te dije ya no quiero ser una molestia para ustedes… ni tampoco quería que vinieras…

-¿Por que él esta aquí? –_pregunto molesto_-

-No… -_respondió rápidamente volteando a verlo con lágrimas en los ojos_-

-Entonces, dime… -_dijo un poco mas tranquilo_-

-Porque siempre que te necesito o necesito a las chicas dejan lo que están haciendo por venir a ayudarme y ya me canse de eso… -_respondió desviando la mirada_- y mas ahora…

-¿Mas ahora por que? –_pregunto preocupado_-

-Ahora no me puedo transformar… -_respondió sin verlo_- la Princesa Kakyu me dijo que me están buscando a mi… -_esto sorprendió al chico_- pero eso no es todo… los chicos están de vuelta porque la Princesa les pidió que vinieran a ayudarnos y sobre todo para… -_suspira y toma fuerza para continuar_- protegerme…

-¿Protegerte? –_Pregunto en un murmullo_- Serena… ¿Por qué tu familia no te conoce?, ¿Qué mas me estas ocultando? –_Pregunto sospechando algo más_-

-Decidí que no quiero exponer a mi familia… -_respondió seriamente_- por esa razón borre los recuerdos que tenían de mi… y ahora estoy viviendo con los chicos…

-¿Qué? –_Pregunto molestándose de nuevo_- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió irte con ellos?, ¿y las chicas?, te hubieras quedado con alguna de ellas…

-Ellos son ahora mi familia… -_respondió un poco molesta_- y la única vez que me fui a quedar con una de ellas casi… -_baja la mirada_- casi me atacan, si no hubiera sido por Seiya yo… de cualquier forma aquí estoy…

-Pues ahora te quedaras conmigo… _-dijo casi autoritariamente_-

-No… -_respondió Serena firmemente_-

-¿Cómo puedes quedarte con él? –_Pregunto molesto_- ¿acaso no sabes que él…?

-Estoy viviendo con ellos como si fueran mi familia… _-interrumpió Serena_- y Seiya… es… solo mi amigo…

_Fin flash back_

-Así que eso fue lo que ocurrió… -_dijo pensativamente Taiki_- con razón ese día Serena no quiso hablar…

-Así es, -_respondió Amy_- después de eso Darien la llevo al departamento… pero ya no supimos nada mas… -_reflexiona un momento_- aunque me imagino que después las cosas se arreglaron entre ellos, porque ahora Serena esta mas tranquila…

-¿Y Darien? –_Pregunto Taiki_-

-Las chicas y yo no sabemos nada de él -_respondió_-

X-X

-¡Rei! –_grito la chica que venia corriendo_-

-Ah Marie… ¿pasa algo? –_Pregunto un poco preocupada_-

-No nada, ¿vas a la escuela de Serena? –_Pregunto tratando de controlar su respiración_-

-Si, tengo que hablar con ella… -_respondió un poco confundida_-

-Entonces te acompaño… -_dijo ya mas tranquila_- yo quiero platicar con Seiya…

-Ah… -_dijo Rei sin saber como hacer una pregunta_- a ti… ¿de verdad… te interesa Seiya?

-¿Por qué preguntas? –_dijo extrañada_-

-No por nada en especial… -_dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa_- solo que últimamente ustedes pasan mucho tiempo juntos… y bueno es raro en Seiya…

-¿Por qué antes estaba siempre con Serena? –_Pregunto bajando la mirada_-

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –_Pregunto confundida Rei_-

-Talvez tenga poco tiempo de conocerlos… -_comenzó a decir la chica_- pero algo imagine, la forma en como Seiya ve a Serena y ella… aun no estoy segura de ella… Rei… ¿esta enamorada de él? –_pregunto deteniéndose volteando a verla_-

-Eso quizá se lo deberías preguntar a ella… -_respondió Rei muy indiferente_-

X-X

-¿Y hoy por que estas conmigo? –_pregunto la rubia de forma suspicaz_-

-Quiero que me cuentes de ti… -_respondió muy serio_- después de todo este tiempo no se mucho sobre ti… si acaso que te gustaría ser cantante, que juegas voleibol…

-¿Y se puede saber por que tanto interés? –_Pregunto desconfiada Mina_-

-Tengo curiosidad de conocer a la chica que se esta convirtiendo en mi razón de… -_decía coquetamente provocando el nerviosismo en la rubia_-

-Este… yo… ah… -_comenzó a reírse de nervios_-

-Y bien, no me vas a contar nada… -_dijo ya poniéndose serio_-

-Bueno, solo espero que no te aburras de escucharme… -_sentencio la chica_-

_Así ambos chicos se fueron de la escuela juntos y platicando, aunque Yaten no lo quisiera demostrar, esa chica le interesaba más de lo que llego a pensar, sobre todo después de que ella le brindo su apoyo fuera cualquiera su situación y ahora habiendo una oportunidad para quedarse ¿la aprovecharía o la dejaría escapar?_

X-X

-Serena –_le hablo al darse cuenta de que no lo vio_-

-Ah, hola Darien… -_respondió la chica con una ligera sonrisa_-

-¿Cómo has estado? –_Pregunto con amabilidad_-

-Bien… ¿Qué haces aquí? –_Pregunto confundida_- pensé que seguías molesto…

-Serena, no puedo estar molesto contigo… -_dijo suavemente_- he pensado las cosas y tienes razón…

-¿La tengo? –_pregunto confundida_-

-Si, pero me hubiera gustado que te quedaras conmigo… -_comento con una sonrisa_- después de todo somos novios ¿no?

-No… yo te pedí que nos diéramos un tiempo… -_respondió Serena_-

-Por eso quiero que platiquemos… ¿tomamos un café? –_Pregunto abrazando a Serena_-

-Mejor un helado… -_contesto tranquilamente y eso hizo sonreír a Darien_-

X-X

-Es lo mejor… -_dijo en voz alta al verlos alejarse_-

-¿De verdad es lo mejor? –_Pregunto la castaña_-

-Lita… -_dijo sorprendido de verla a su lado_- ¿hace cuando que estas aquí?

-Lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que te duele verlos juntos… -_respondió la chica_-

-Es una linda pareja… -_volteo hacia donde caminaban los aludidos_-

-Lo fueron, lo son… -_comento la chica_- hasta en el futuro se ven perfectos…

-¿En el futuro? –_Pregunto Seiya confundido_-

-¿Eh...?, ¿futuro?, si bueno yo… -_ya no supo que decir_- ya me tengo que ir… adiós… -_y salió disparada del lugar_-

-¿Qué habrá querido decir con futuro? –_se pregunto a si mismo, suspira_- como sea solo espero que bombón sea feliz…

X-X

-¿Qué habrá querido decir con que se lo pregunte a ella? –_se decía mentalmente tratando de encontrar algo razonable que pensar-_

-Mira ahí viene Seiya… -_dijo Rei observando al chico que caminaba hacia ellas_-

-Hola chicas… -_saludo Seiya al estar frente a ellas_- ¿Qué haces por este rumbo Rei?

-Vine a buscar a las chicas… -_respondió Rei-_

-Bueno pues no encontraras a nadie… -_respondió Seiya_- Lita se fue a no se donde, Mina y Yaten se fueron juntos al igual que Taiki y Amy y bom… -_intento decir_- y Serena se fue con Darien…

-Ah ya veo… -_dijo algo triste pues noto el cambio de tono al decir el ultimo nombre_- las veré mas tarde entonces… no me queda otra que irme acompañada de ustedes… -_se coloca entre Seiya y Marie tomándolos del brazo y comienza a caminar_-

-Rei… -_dijo Marie_- la verdad es que quiero platicar a solas con Seiya…

-Ah yo… lo lamento… -_dijo Rei pues su plan había fallado_- si comprendo, bueno entonces ya me voy… -_caminando hacia atrás_- mmm Seiya voy a estar en el templo… digo solo por si quieres ir después… o si te encuentras con cualquiera de las chicas… -_caminaba lentamente haciendo tiempo_- por favor les puedes decir que allá las espero…

-Claro Rei… -_dijo Seiya un poco confundido por la actitud de la chica-_

-Ah que lastima -_pensó Rei suspirando cuando ya estuvo lejos de los chicos_- yo que quería saber de que iban a platicar… ni modo… -_se encoge de hombros_-

-Vayamos a algún lugar ¿te parece? –_pregunto Seiya al quedarse a solas con Marie a lo que la chica asintió y los dos comenzaron a caminar_-

X-X

-¿Y que paso con Seiya? –_Pregunto Amy caminando a lado de Taiki y comiendo un helado_-

-Nunca lo había visto así… -_respondió Taiki_- Amy… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Si claro Taiki… _-le sonrió_-

-¿Estar enamorado es tan complicado? –_Pregunto deteniéndose_-

-Para algunas personas lo es… -_comenzó a responder Amy dulcemente_- yo antes no había experimentado esa sensación…

-Si tan solo Seiya hubiera conocido a Serena antes… -_interrumpió Taiki que al parecer no tomo mucha importancia a lo que Amy dijo_-

-Ah… -_suspiro Amy_- aunque lo hubiera conocido antes nada cambiaria… -_dijo triste Amy y bajando la mirada_- nosotras tenemos un futuro, y parece que para algunas de nosotras el amor no nos es permitido…

-Amy, eso que dices es muy triste… -_dijo Taiki volteando a verla_- y mas viniendo de una persona que siempre ha creído en el poder del amor…

-¿Sabes que es curioso? –_Pregunto Amy con una ligera sonrisa_-

_Taiki no entendió el porque de esa pregunta, así que volteó a ver a Amy, y esta permaneció un momento callada como pensando las palabras exactas que decir, así lo dos sin ponerse de acuerdo se sentarón en la fuente del parque, pero hay algo que Taiki no han notado y es que Amy lleva puesto el dije que días antes le había dado Amaya y ha comenzado a brillar._

-Cuando Darien se fue… -_comenzó a decir Amy observando sus manos_- fue como una sensación extraña… fue como… si por un momento fuéramos chicas normales, simplemente cinco amigas viviendo una vida común entre la escuela, la familia, los amigos y porque no también el amor… -_suspira y lo voltea a ver_- después los conocimos a ustedes al famoso grupo Three Lights, -_sonríe-_ ¿recuerdas que yo fui de las primeras fans?

-Claro, la numero 25 -_respondió Taiki con una sonrisa_- al igual que Lita, Rei y Mina, pero ¿a que viene eso?

-No se si debería contarte… -_dijo dudosa pero con una ligera sonrisa y sonrojo en sus mejillas, en ese momento Taiki toma su mano en señal de apoyo y confianza_- nosotras tenemos un futuro ya escrito… -_esto sorprendió al chico_- y en el, ustedes no existen… ya no existe Amy Mizuno…

-¿A que te refieres? –_pregunto entre preocupado y sorprendido_-

-Me refiero a que solo existen las Sailor Scouts… -_respondió Amy_-

X-X

-¿De que querías que platicáramos? –_Pregunto Serena mientras probaba su helado_-

-Serena, ¿de verdad quieres terminar conmigo? –_Pregunto muy firme y seguro en las palabras, sorprendiendo a la rubia_-

-Darien… -_murmuro la chica_- yo estoy en este momento muy confundida…

_Flash back_

-Serena tu sabes que todos tenemos un destino, un camino y un deseo… -_comenzó a decir sentándose en su trono-_ mi deseo era seguir cuidando y protegiendo a mi planeta, pero… hay ocasiones en que el mismo destino interviene y abre una brecha, la cual nos da la oportunidad de tener nuevos caminos y nuevos deseos… -_la Princesa agacha la mirada y continua_- pero el camino que voy a tomar posiblemente te asuste… pero yo sabía desde un principio que la paz en el Sistema Solar no podía durar tanto tiempo, porque nada es para siempre ni nada es eterno… -_haciendo énfasis en lo ultimo y volteando a ver a Serena_- lo comprendes ¿no es así?

_Fin flash back_

-¿Quieres decir que ya no me amas? –_Pregunto Darien sorprendido por la actitud de Serena_-

-No es eso, pero ¿y si nuestra vida ya cambio?, ¿si Tokio de Cristal ya desapareció?, ¿tu estas conforme con tener ya escrito lo que pasara con nosotros? –_pregunto Serena muy segura de si misma_- Darien, ya van dos veces que me dejas y…

-Pero estoy aquí, porque me di cuenta de que mi lugar es a tu lado… -_respondió Darien tomando su mano_-

-Quisiera tener un noviazgo normal, -_dijo suavemente-_ descubrir que es lo que nos espera el día siguiente, alimentar el amor día a día… quiero lo que toda chica normal desea de su novio…

-Se que no he sido el novio romántico que hubieras querido, -_comenzó a decir Darien_- pero tu sabes que me cuesta expresar mis emociones, yo te quiero…

-¿Alguna vez me has dicho que me amas sin que yo te lo pregunte? –_lo mira fijamente_-

-Serena, no soy de esa clase de chicos… -_respondió Darien y al instante Serena suelta su mano, y cuando voltea a ver lo que sorprendió a Serena se desconcierta_-

-Darien… -_dijo Seiya a modo de saludo_- Serena… -_voltea a verla_- Rei me dijo que estaría en el templo, por si quieres ir a verla…

-Gracias Seiya… -_dijo la chica bajando la mirada_-

-Hola Serena… -_dijo Marie que estaba atrás de Seiya_- hola… -_se dirigió a Darien_- ¿eres amigo de Serena? –_pregunto un poco curiosa_-

-No, soy su novio… -_respondió Darien, sorprendiendo a Seiya_-

-Ah, que bien… -_comento Marie_- no sabía que tuvieras novio…

-Si, lo que pasa es que estaba estudiando en el extranjero… -_respondió Darien, pues Serena no había reaccionado_- por cierto Seiya, gracias por cuidarla todo este tiempo, afortunadamente ya estoy de regreso y ya no tendrás que hacerlo…

-Lo hice porque mi… -_recordó que estaba Marie ahí_- lo hice porque así me lo pidieron…

_Estas ultimas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Serena que rápidamente levanto la mirada para verlo, el silencio reino por unos segundos, las miradas de Seiya y Serena se encontraron, había dolor, tristeza pero sobre todo desilusión._

-Seiya… -_interrumpió el pensamiento del joven_- vamos…

-Si, vamos… -_respondió tomando la mano de Marie_- nos vemos después… -_finalizo sin darle tiempo a ninguno de los dos de responder_-

-Darien, ¿me llevas al templo? –_pregunto Serena sin verlo_-

-Si claro… -_respondió sacando dinero para pagar la cuenta y ayudarle a levantarse, sutilmente la abraza y así salen del lugar, sin darse cuenta de que eran observando por Seiya_-

X-X

-Pero… ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –_pregunto Amy al ver que el dije brillaba pero ahora intensamente_-

-Quítatelo… -_dijo Taiki_-

-No puedo… -_dijo tratando de quitárselo, así que Taiki tira de el rompiendo la cadena y cayendo un poco alejado el dije_- pero… ¿Qué fue eso? –_Lentamente los dos comienzan a caminar para ver el dije en el suelo_-

-¿Por qué te lo pusiste? –_Pregunto preocupado Taiki_-

-No se, sentí el impulso de ponérmelo… -_respondió Amy-_ pero creo que eso lo hizo reaccionar, o talvez fue algo mas…

-Amy, ¿podría llevármelo?, haré algunas investigaciones –_comento Taiki_-

-Si creo que lo mejor será que ya no lo tenga yo… -_dijo Amy tocándose el cuello pues al jalar la cadena se lastimo el cuello_-

-Lo lamento Amy, no quise lastimarte… -_dijo Taiki al haber guardado ya el dije en su bolsillo y tocando ligeramente el cuello de Amy_- nunca te lastimaría…

-Taiki… yo… -_se sonroja un poco_- por ti… yo…quisiera ser una chica normal…

-Yo quisiera… -_dijo él acercándose a ella_-

-¡Damned ataca! –_Grito Amaya-_

_Sin saber de donde aparecieron una Damned y Amaya, y Taiki y Amy por haber estado distraídos fueron heridos ligeramente, pues Taiki corrió con Amy protegiéndola de Damned, pero no había ningún lugar donde refugiarse._

-Así corran todos… -_dijo burlonamente Amaya_- pero… -_voltea a todas partes_- ¿Dónde estará esa Sailor Scout?, estoy segura que por aquí debe estar…

-No nos podemos transformar… -_comento Taiki en cuanto estuvieron un poco lejos de ellas dos_-

-Si me esta buscando a mí lo mejor será que aparezca… -_dijo Amy_-

-Eso nunca, no lo podría permitir… -_dijo Taiki abrazando a la chica_- por el comunicador avísale a las demás, yo tratare de entretenerla… -_sin mas salio de su pequeño escondite para distraer a las dos mujeres-_

-Taiki cuídate… -_murmuro la chica, para luego llamar por su comunicador_- chicas, en el parque Amaya y una Damned están atacando…

-Vamos para allá… -_respondieron Mina, Rei y Lita al mismo tiempo, no así Serena_-

X-X

-Es agradable el novio de Serena… -_comento Marie ya cansada del silencio entre ellos dos_-

-Si claro… -_respondió Seiya_-

_Nuevamente el silencio, Marie estaba nerviosa, tomaba un sorbo de la bebida, jugueteaba con sus manos, veía por la ventana, intentaba hablar pero cada que quería hacerlo se deba cuenta de que Seiya estaba totalmente distraído, sumergido en sus pensamientos, el chico por su parte, no se atrevía a dar la cara a esa joven que días antes había llamado "alguien importante", pero sabia que tenia que hacerlo._

-Seiya yo… -_dijo Marie por fin armándose de valor_-

-Marie yo… -_dijo al mismo tiempo cosa que provoco la sonrisa de los dos_-

-Seiya, dime… ¿es verdad lo que dijiste en el concierto? –_Pregunto con un poco de temor_-

-Discúlpame, se que ese día querías que habláramos al respecto, y que me porte muy indiferente, y sobre todo porque fue un poco impulsivo de mi parte… -_respondió sin verla, pero si la hubiera visto hubiera notado un gesto de desilusión_-

-Entiendo que en ese momento no tuvieras ganas de platicar y también comprendo… -_dijo triste_- que lo hiciste porque querías darle celos a Serena…

-No… -_susurro, le costaba un poco de trabajo responder, pues en el fondo ni él mismo sabia porque lo había hecho_-

-No lo quieras ocultar… -_continuo Marie_- una chica siempre sabe de esas cosas… -_sonríe ligeramente_-

-No fue mi intención que pensaras eso… -_respondió Seiya-_

-No te preocupes… -_dijo la chica con una sonrisa_- pero si la amas deberías decírselo…

-¿Qué?, ¿amarla? –_Pregunto confundido_- yo no…

-Seiya he visto como la miras, talvez es el amor verdadero que nace en ti… -_dijo dulcemente_-

-Vaya… -_suspira_- aunque así fuera y se lo dijera no pasaría nada… -_se vuelve a poner un poco triste_- cómo te diste cuenta ella tiene novio… y yo no podría permitir que mi amistad con ella terminara así… -_la ve a los ojos_- somos solo amigos, además todo esto es muy confuso…

-Me hubiera gustado conocerte antes que ella… _-comento muy seria_-

-Que curioso hace algún tiempo yo también dije lo mismo… -_respondió Seiya con una sonrisa triste_- aun sabiendo todo esto tu… ¿sigues interesada en mi? –_Pregunto tomando su mano_-

-Te parecerá extraño pero sinceramente… si… -_respondió tomando ella también su mano_-

-Tu… -_comenzó a decir con cierto temor y duda_- ¿quieres ser mi novia? –_pregunto muy seriamente y muy seguro, haciendo que ella se sorprendiera_-

X-X

_En todo el trayecto de la cafetería al templo, ni Darien ni Serena habían dicho una palabra y mucho menos después de haber escuchado que en el parque estaba una Damned, Darien no se atrevía a preguntar y Serena no se atrevía a contar nada._

-¿Esta bien si te dejo aquí? –_Pregunto Darien al llegar a la entrada del templo_- olvide que tenía que pasar por unos libros…

-Si no te preocupes… -_dijo un poco desganada_- creo que tendré que esperar a Rei…

-La verdad… voy a ayudarlas… -_confeso Darien desviando la mirada de Serena_- no quería que supieras porque ibas a querer venir…

-Eso pensé… -_dijo Serena con una triste sonrisa_- pero si voy solo seré un estorbo, no me queda más que esperar…

-Mejor me quedo contigo… -_dijo Darien al notar la apatía de la chica_-

-No te preocupes voy a estar bien… -_se baja del auto_- ve a ayudarlas…

-Si Serena… -_finalizo el chico comenzando a manejar alejándose del lugar_-

X-X

-Tu… -_comenzó a decir con cierto temor y duda_- ¿quieres ser mi novia? –_pregunto muy seriamente y muy seguro, haciendo que ella se sorprendiera_-

-Seiya, ¿estas hablando en serio? –_pregunto desconfiada_-

-Si, muy en serio… -_respondió el chico_- quiero ser un chico normal a lado de una chica normal, talvez no sea la mejor forma de hacer las cosas pero…

-¿Lo haces porque de verdad lo quieres o porque viste a Serena con su novio? –_Pregunto viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, provocando la sorpresa de Seiya_-

-Eso no tiene nada que ver… -_dijo tratando de mantener su mirada_-

-Seiya, créeme que acepto gustosa… -_continuo diciendo con una ligera sonrisa_- pero espero que algún día me aceptes a mi por quien soy y no…

-Me has demostrado que eres una chica comprensiva… -_interrumpió él_- y por esa razón te lo estoy pidiendo… Serena no tiene nada que ver…

-Solo… una ultima pregunta… -_dijo tomando la mano de él_- ¿la quieres o la amas?, cualquiera que se tu respuesta no cambiara la mía…

-¿Hay alguna diferencia? –_Pregunto con algo de inocencia_-

-¿No conoces la diferencia? –_pregunto desconcertada pero con algo de dulzura_-

-Yo… estoy confundido… -_sonríe ligeramente_- yo llegue a este lugar buscando a una persona muy especial para mis hermanos y para mi… pero en el camino las conocimos a ellas…

-¿Te refieres a Serena y sus amigas? –_pregunto suavemente_-

-Así es, y sin darme cuenta… -_medita un poco_- día a día pensaba cada vez mas en ella, en bombón… -_baja la mirada_- ella me recordaba a esa persona que buscábamos tan desesperadamente… o quizás fue por algo mas… -_suspiró-_ en una ocasión sus amigas la alejaron de mi y yo sufrí… trataba de verla por cualquier medio, hasta que un día yo… _-a su mente viene esa conversación antes del concierto final y sonríe tristemente_- le dije que me había enamorado de ella…

-Seiya… _-interrumpe la chica_- ¿de verdad estás enamorado de ella? –_La manera en que pregunto lo confundió un poco_- me refiero a que dices que te recordaba a esa persona tan especial, ¿no será que solo idealizaste a Serena?, ¿o quizá algo te era familiar en ella? –_esa pregunta confundió al chico_- lo siento no quise decir todo eso olvídalo… -_lo mira dulcemente_- ahora sobre tu pregunta… -_le sonríe_- acepto ser tu novia… y espero que sea la decisión correcta de ambos…

X-X

-¡Sailor Mars… saeta llameante de Marte! –_fue el fuego de Mars que detuvo a damned de seguir lanzando una especie de burbujas brillosas_- Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la pasión, soy Sailor Mars y te castigaré en el nombre de Marte…

-Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la belleza, soy Sailor Venus… -_fue su turno saliendo de atrás de Mars_-

-Mi planeta guardián es Júpiter, que venga la tormenta y el trueno haga temblar –_saliendo de atrás de Mars, así quedando las tres chicas juntas, a lo lejos eran observadas por Taiki y Amy_-

-Y no se olviden de mi… -_interrumpió una silueta_- soy una estrella fugaz que lucha contra la oscuridad, Sailor Star Healer ha llegado… -_colocándose de un salto a lado de las otras Sailors_-

-Bueno que no tienen vida propia… -_dijo cruzándose de brazos_- siempre tienen que meterse donde no les importa…

-¿Y que pensabas que podrías lastimar a toda esta gente? –_pregunto Mars molesta_-

-No, pero tampoco tiene por que interrumpirme… -_se defendió Amaya provocando la confusión de las chicas_-

-¿Qué es lo que buscas? –_Pregunto Venus_-

-Me estoy cansando de las mismas preguntas absurdas… -_comienza a caminar lentamente de un lado a otro_- pero… como no encontré lo que buscaba… les voy a decir… -_se detiene_- buscaba a… Sailor Mercury…

-¿Qué? –_preguntaron todas_-

-Ella logro activar el dije que le di… -_respondió tranquilamente_- algo que yo no había logrado hacer durante mucho tiempo…

-¿Por eso se lo diste? –_Pregunto Júpiter_-

-Así es… vaya al menos son un poco inteligentes… -_dijo con una sonrisa_-

-¿Para que necesitas activar ese dije? –_pregunto Healer molesta_-

-Ah, ah…-_niega con el dedo índice-_ eso si no lo voy a responder… -_voltea a ver a Damned_-

-¿Dónde esta esa Sailor Star Fire? –_se pregunto a si misma Mars_-

-Damned me has sido de gran utilidad… -_se acerca a ella_- así que no te dejare aquí para que te eliminen, vamos…

-¡Poder de la estrella lunar!- _desafortunadamente no logro su objetivo pues Amaya y damned había desaparecido-_

-Cómo que últimamente llegas tarde ¿no? –_Comento Healer un poco molesta_-

-Lamento la tardanza… -_dijo con una delicada sonrisa_- ¿Dónde esta Amy Mizuno?

-Aquí estoy… -_dijo saliendo ayudada por Taiki de su escondite, pero el simple hecho de que la haya llamado por su nombre fue suficiente para sorprender a todas las chicas_- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Se muchas cosas de ustedes… -_respondió Fire_- ¿Cómo fue que activaste ese dije?

-Yo no… no lo se… -_dijo Amy intranquila_- pero Taiki lo va a investigar…

-Perfecto… entonces me voy… -_rápidamente desapareció_-

-Espera… _-intento decir Amy pero fue tarde_- no comprendo nada…

-Nosotras tampoco… -_murmuro Healer_-

-Tengo que averiguar quien es esa Sailor… -_dijo para si mismo Tuxedo Mask escondido entre la oscuridad de las ramas de un árbol_- tengo que averiguar muchas cosas…

X-X

Respuestas a los reviews

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo… lo se, lo se algunas de ustedes querrán eliminarme y lo comprendo por lo mismo es que me escondo detrás de mis queridas protectoras… -voltea a todas partes buscándolas- ups creo que no llegaron… por lo que correré por mi vida… adiós… -sale corriendo para luego regresar- lo siento las respuestas a los reviews aquí las dejo… adiós… no se olviden de dejarme su comentario… -ahora si sale corriendo perdiéndose en entre las calles de su ranchito bicicletero San Luis Potosí-

_princserekou__:_ Hola, gracias que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior, ojalá este también te haya gustado, y si ese Darien aparece cuando menos lo esperamos, mmm ya me encargue de consolar a Seiya no te preocupes, jajaja esa Fire de verdad que les causa mucho misterio, mmm ya lo sabremos mas adelante, ya que como dije no todo es como parece ni todo parece como es mmm bueno ojalá me hayas entendido, gracias por tus saludos cuídate tu también y gracias por tu apoyo.

_serenalucy__:_ Lamento que las cosas se confundan a cada capitulo, pero poco a poco voy a desenredar toda esta telaraña lo prometo y pronto se van a saber cositas muy interesantes así que por favor no me abandones ¿si? –la ve con una mirada de suplica- y también lamento haber tardado en actualizar pero ahora si mi vida es un completo caos, y necesito organizarla de poco a poco aunque creo que ahora se me complico más, bueno pero esa es otra historia, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, y seguirte viendo por estos rumbos, cuídate besitos…

_chikita22bkou__:_ Jajajaja lo siento no quise arruinarte la declaración de Serena, pero así es las cosas no se las voy a dejar tan fáciles, eso te lo prometo… (y no es amenaza), ¿me perdonas?, en lo que espero tu respuesta continuo, bueno ¿y porque nada mas Serena tiene que ser la que consiga el corazón de todos los guapos hombres que aparecen? Ah no eso si que no, yo también digo Marie también quiere al suyo… a Seiya ya encontré quien lo va a cuidar en los próximos capítulos, muchas gracias por tus comentarios y por preocuparte por mi, y siento haberme tardado en actualizar pero es que la neurona que guarda la info de Blue Moon pues andaba un poco distraída pero aquí estoy de vuelta, bueno te dejo cuídate besitos.

_patty ramirez de chiba :_ Hola, pensé que no te vería por estos rumbos de nuevo, y sí ya llego Darien y pues quien sabe, a lo mejor no por un tiempito aun no lo se, igual veo que hago con él, pero nada malo bueno aun no lo se jajaja, esa es la pregunta del millón ¿Qué hará serena?, ¿Qué hará también Darien? y también… bueno mas bien ya vimos que hizo Seiya, jajaja que bueno que te emocione, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo cuídate, besitos, bye, bye.

_Cleilis__:_ Hola ¿Qué milagro?, yo sigo pensando que talvez no les esta gustando y que por eso es que me han abandonado poco a poco, pero ya veo que no :P que bueno que te esta gustando y que te sigan gustando los que siguen, poco a poco sabremos mas cositas de todos, y sí pobre Seiya pero no te preocupes ya encontré quien lo va a consolar, de Darien no aseguro cuanto tiempo lo voy a dejar, eso es todo por el momento, espero tu opinión, besitos.

_LOYDA ASTRID__:_ hola, jajaja gracias por aceptar mis disculpas, lamento que siga todo un poco enredado, pero pronto se comenzara a desenredar esta madeja de hilos, a ver cuéntame… ¿para ti quien es Fire?, y no te preocupes si te equivocas no pasa nada te lo prometo, mmm no te equivocaste sobre el pasado por ahí va el asunto, jajaja la idea del avión es buena quizá la usemos para otra linda historia jajaja, malvadas que somos, si, tienes razón las cosas serían mas simples, pero ¿Qué chiste tendría hacerlo de esa forma? Jajaja te digo la maldad me corre por las venas últimamente, y efectivamente nada es simple en esta vida y además nos gusta complicarle la vida a nuestros lindos personajes ¿no?, jajaja ¿odias a Marie?, uy creo que después de este capitulo la odiaras aun mas, pobre de mi niña voy a llorar, gracias por tu ansiedad, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, igualmente muchos besitos pero también abracitos, bye.

_**Marina Acero**__**:**_ ¿ay pero que milagro?, hace tanto que no sabía de ti… ya me tenias con pendiente, XD gracias por tu protección a partir de este capitulo creo que lo necesitare mas que nunca, ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado Marie novia de Seiya?, ¿Por qué me suena conocido? Bah ya recordare en una purificación jajaja XD y claro que te ayudare con mucho gusto, ya sabes, ¿para que son las amigas? Ehhhh, a todas nos gusta el drama, bueno no nos gusta lo que le sigue, jajaja, si hagamos sufrir a Serena y feliz a Marie, ¿Quién se lo merece mas?, ay ese malvado creo que ya te robo el corazón, aguas recuerda que tienes a alguien mas en la lista además no quiero que te escuche, luego se pone sensible, ay ese Diamante se pone en un papel que bueno… ya eso es todo por el momento, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer…

_Musaga KoUsagi__:_ Jajaja gracias por leer, jajajaja ahora hasta vigilantes tiene Marie… si efectivamente es muy sospechosa, yo también la vigilare, exacto tu le diste al clavo, Serena por el momento se siente un tanto tranquila pensando en que Seiya siempre estará para ella en todo momento, cuidándola y enamorado, ¿Quién sabe a lo mejor se enamora de alguien mas? Uno nunca sabe, Seiya definitivamente es el galán que todas quisiéramos tener a nuestro lado, lastima que no existe el hombre perfecto, mmm explícame porque Marie no puede ser la felicidad de Seiya, digo en ese caso serena tampoco lo es pues solo lo hace sufrir… ay lo siento me salio el lado protector de mi niña, ay ya mejor me voy el calor esta haciendo estragos en mi… ah y lamento no haber actualizado antes pero es que de verdad que tengo tantas cosas en la mente que necesitaba ponerles orden y pues también el trabajo y todo a mi alrededor me ponía un poco tensa, aun lo estoy pero bueno estoy tratando de controlarme.

_Kousita!!:_ Hola, me da gusto que ya hayas leído esta historia y sobre todo que te haya emocionado, jajaja bueno ya basta de que sea un triangulo amoroso, ahora quiero que sea un cuadrado jajaja, q onda con la frase de la canción jajaja, creo que el personaje mas misterioso de mis fics es Fire, mmm espero que no te hayas quedado sin cabello, no me gusta sentirme culpable, mmm pues sin querer tuviste review de profeta jajaja ya viste Seiya y Marie se hicieron novios, que bien por ella que mal por serena, ya comente en las respuestas a otros reviews, pronto las cosas se irán aclarando, solo tengan un poquito mas de paciencia conmigo ¿si?, jajaja gracias por los besitos muy ricos, igualmente para ti.

_veronick__:_ Hola chica, ¿Cómo has estado? Espero que bien, gracias por tu comentario, veamos que es lo que va a pasar ahora que Seiya y Marie se hicieron novios, esa no se la esperaba ¿eh?, también para ti los mejores deseos, cuídate bye, bye.

_tSuKi Ai KoU:_ Hola… este si que es un verdadero milagro, ya hacia tiempo que no sabía nada de ti, de verdad ya me tenias preocupada, jajaja no tienes nada que agradecer, que bueno que ya pudiste leer al menos este fic, espero verte en los demás también, para saber tu opinión, gracias por todos tus comentarios, y que bien que te haya gustado este fic, tenía que llegar Darien para arruinarlo todo, ni modo, bueno eso es todo por el momento, cuídate tu también y no te desaparezcas, nos leemos después, bye.

_bogita:_ Hola, claro que la sigo, solo que tenga un poquito mas de paciencia, jajaja ¿Por qué golpeas a Seiya? Jajaja, si lo comprendo, pero bueno si dejamos las cosas tan fáciles pues no saben igual a que si le luchan y sienten un poquito de dolor, muchas gracias por tus ánimos y tus comentarios, besitos.

_Karina Natsumi__:_ Hola, gracias por leer esta historia también, que bueno que te gusto, espero seguirte viendo por aquí, bye, bye.

_Srita. Rossy Kou__:_ Hola… otro milagro, ay me sentía muy abandonada, pero me da gusto saber que te volveré a ver por estos rumbos, ahora sobre los comentarios hacía el capitulo pasado, bueno pues que te puedo decir, soy mala con él dentro de la historia pero fuera de ella soy muy buena… mmm creo que no debí escribir eso, jajaja, ya en serio, no soy mala, es solo que pues para valorar un buen amor creo que tiene que haber un poco de dolor y eso es lo que estoy haciendo con los dos, lo siento, por lo pronto pondré un poco de cinta adhesiva en tu corazoncito, jajaja, mmm ¿telenovela? Jajaja, pero de eso se trata de mantener un poco el anonimato y la emoción por saber de quien se trata jajaja, y bueno veamos en el siguiente capitulo lo que pasa con Serena… jajajajajaja XD pues es Marie porque me gusto la idea, ya basta de triángulos como dije ahora quiero un cuadrado jajaja, por favor no te enojes mas conmigo por lo que paso en este capitulo.

Ya volví de mi caminata, espero que el coraje, molestia o decepción ya se les haya pasado, a que no se la esperaban ¿verdad?, bueno ojalá que a pesar de lo que paso en este capitulo me sigan acompañando, bueno chicas y porque no chicos también, espero no volver a tardarme en actualizar de nueva cuenta, porque al parecer voy a tener algunos dias libres solo espero que no sean muchos, se cuidan y se portan bien y no hagan travesuras, besitos y abracitos para todas.

Marie Winchester Kou Efron

P.d. No se olviden de leer también "**Como Enamorar A Un hombre Y No Morir En El Intento**" (un Serena ¿Seiya, Darien, Taiki, Yaten, Haruka? Mmm no lo se pero bastante loco si), "**Una Historia De Amor**" (El preludio de una historia de amor no siempre es como parece, ese día dos personas recordaran como fue que llegaron a ese momento y porque los sueños se quedan en eso sueños SyS), y recientemente "**Actuando Por Tu Amor**" (No se soportan pero aun así tendrán que estar juntos aunque no quieran porque el amor hará su aparición SyS), bueno ojalá que puedan leer todos esos capitulos y por supuesto no se olviden de "**De Amor Y Otras Cosas**" (pronto la actualizare solo me faltan algunas modificaciones y ya), y "**Bendita vida**" (les recomiendo a aquellas que no la hayan leido que lo hagan, ya que tendremos una pequeña sorpresa adicional), bueno ahora si eso es todo bye.


	12. Crisis Existencial

**BLUE MOON**

Creo que esa pregunta nos la hemos hecho mas de una vez y pocas veces encontramos la respuesta, afortunados los que saben para que existen y saben aprovechar esta oportunidad de vivir, felicidades a todas aquellas que ya lo sepan, me da gusto por ustedes.

**Capitulo 12**

**Crisis Existencial ¿Quién soy?**

-¿Por qué le dije todo eso? –_Amy se encontraba observando por la ventana pensando una y otra vez en toda esa platica que tuvo con Taiki_- talvez nunca lo quise admitir, pero… yo también tengo sueños e ilusiones, yo también quiero encontrar el amor, quiero vivir mi vida, quiero estar a lado de… ¿podré alguna vez? –_Se voltea a ver una fotografía de ella y sus amigas_- soy una Sailor Scout, soy Sailor Mercury de eso estoy muy conciente, pero ¿Qué hay de Amy Mizuno?, Mercury va mas allá de ser una Sailor también es una chica al final de cuentas… ¿Cómo fue que nací siendo una Sailor?, ¿Cómo fue que nacieron las Sailor Scouts?, ¿habrá alguien que pueda responder estas preguntas? –_se recuesta en su cama y suspira_ - ahora que lo pienso… ¿Qué es el amor?, cuando estoy con Taiki siento algo diferente, estoy tan contenta cuando estoy a su lado, disfruto cada momento, es tan inteligente, es caballeroso, aunque cuando lo conocí no me imaginaba que fuera así, al contrario… -_sonríe_- llegue a pensar que era hasta frió, pero después de saber todo lo que sufrieron lo comprendí, talvez no del todo, pero ahora esta aquí por razones distintas… ¿Amy Mizuno tendrá la oportunidad de conocer por fin el amor?, espero que así… sea… -_finalmente el sueño la venció, quedándose dormida con la esperanza de vivir el amor como una chica totalmente normal-_

X-X

-¿Qué te pasa Rei? –_Pregunto el anciano sentándose a un lado de su nieta_-

-Abuelo… ¿alguna vez dudaste de querer seguir en el templo? –_Pregunto Rei sin dejar de ver el cielo_-

-Rei, no me digas que quieres abandonar a tu pobre abuelo… -_dijo sollozando_-

-No para nada… -_respondió Rei regalándole una sonrisa_- nunca te abandonaría, eres mi familia, aunque a hay veces que si me gustaría hacerlo…

-Discúlpame si a veces soy algo juguetón… -_dijo el anciano apenado_- pero comprende que mi época de responsabilidades ya paso, pero ahora veo que es tu turno…

-No se si estoy haciendo lo correcto… -_comenzó a decir Rei_- he pasado ya por muchas cosas, pero no estoy segura si eso es lo que quiero para el resto de mi vida…

-Si no estas segura entonces ¿Por qué no lo dejas por un tiempo? –_Pregunto el abuelo_-

-No puedo, no puedo dejar a mis amigas… -_respondió la chica triste_- ellas también son mi familia y juntas hemos hecho tantas cosas, vivido momentos felices, algunos tristes, pero siempre juntas, y no podría abandonarlas menos ahora… -_piensa por un momento_- hoy por la tarde estuvo Serena aquí… y no quiso hablar de nada solo me pidió que estuviera a su lado, que permaneciéramos calladas, la vi tan triste y eso me pone mal a mi también…

-Rei, estoy muy orgulloso de la chica en que te has convertido… -_interrumpió tomando la mano de su nieta_- hay algo que siempre debes hacer y eso es… darle prioridad a tu corazón, hacer lo que creas conveniente para ti y para aquellos que te rodean, si hay algo que puedas hacer por tu amiga hazlo… sin importar que estén o no de acuerdo contigo los demás, porque en el fondo sabrás que estas haciendo lo correcto…

-Abuelo… -_murmuro conmovida la chica_- no pensé que dentro de ti hubiera ese tipo de pensamientos…

-No te acostumbres Rei… -_dijo con una sonrisa_- siempre seré tu abuelo, el que intenta conseguir nuevas chicas…

-¡Abuelo! –_grito Rei haciéndose la ofendida_-

-No te vayas a desvelar, si no quien atiende el templo mañana… -_dijo burlonamente el viejo alejándose_-

-Te quiero mucho abuelo… -_murmuro en cuanto estuvo sola_- él tiene razón, debo respetar lo que siento y pienso, y aunque la relación de Darien y Serena estuviera destinada a estar junta, si ella ya no quiere yo la ayudare y tratare de protegerla…

-Señorita Rei… -_murmuro el joven escondido detrás de un pilar_-

X-X

-Artemis, ¿crees que yo pueda tener un novio? –_pregunto Mina muy seriamente_-

-Claro, no eres fea… -_dijo Artemis riéndose_-

-No, me refiero a que si podré tener un novio… -_comento Mina con una ligera sonrisa_-

-¿A que viene eso? –_Pregunto confundido el gatito_-

-A que Yaten me interesa, ya no solo como amigo… -_respondió la chica muy segura de sus palabras_- si no como algo mas…

-Pues yo no veo ningún impedimento… -_continúo el gatito sin entender_- a menos que él no quiera a una niña intensa, impulsiva…

-Ya Artemis… -_dijo Mina con una sonrisa-_ es que bueno tu sabes… -_baja la mirada_- en el futuro somos Sailors, dejare de ser Mina para ser Sailor Venus… y él…

-Mina, ahora no sabemos que es lo que va a pasar con ese futuro… _-comento Artemis tranquilamente_- no sabes si ellos se quedaran para estar en ese futuro…

-¿Quieres decir que quizá hay una posibilidad de que yo pueda estar con Yaten? –_pregunto ilusionada_-

-Es posible… -_respondió gatito_- conociendo a la gran Mina Aino no lo dudaría… se que para ti nada es imposible… aunque…

-¿Aunque que, Artemis? –_pregunto volteando a verlo preocupada_-

-Él no esta muy convencido de querer seguir aquí ¿no? –_Comento el gatito causando la desilusión de Mina-_

-Creo que no sabe que es lo que quiere… -_dice suspirando_- yo le he demostrado lo que siento y pienso y él como si nada… aunque debo confesar que me da miedo su rechazo…

-No creo que él sea capaz de rechazar a la niña mas tierna… -_dijo Artemis subiéndose al regazo de la chica_- Mina… -_murmura_- lucha por él si eso es lo que quieres… ¿de acuerdo?

-Si Artemis… -_se levanta rápidamente y tira al gatito_- por el tiempo que dure quiero seguir siendo la gran Mina Aino… -_ve al gatito tirado en el suelo y se inca para levantarlo_- perdón Artemis…

X-X

_En una de las calles mas transitadas de Japón los dos caminaban sin un rumbo fijo, mas para distraerse que para comprar, cuando de pronto él la ve entre tantas personas, es ella quien resalta de entre todos. _

-Que casualidad que nos encontráramos… -_decía David sonriendo a su encuentro-_ tenía muchas ganas de verte…

-¿Eh?, ¿verme? –_Pregunto Lita sonrojada pues no lo había visto_- ¿Por qué?

-Lita… esto es algo extraño, cada vez que no te veo siento que no existo -_se detiene y toma la mano de la chica_- ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta?

-David yo… -_intento decir la chica pero los nervios la invadían cada vez mas_-

-Tu me gustas Lita… -_dijo el joven tomando la mano de ella entre las suyas_- me gustas mucho desde que te conocí…

-Por favor… -_lo miro dulcemente_- yo ahora no puedo, este no es el mejor momento… para estas cosas…

-¿Cuál entonces será el mejor momento? –_Pregunto un poco desilusionado_-

-Ahora mi vida es un poco complicada… -_comenzó a decir bajando la mirada_- no puedo ser una chica normal, tengo responsabilidades, tengo una tarea muy importante y por lo pronto no hay espacio para el amor…

-Entonces tienes una vida muy triste Lita… -_comento el chico bajando la mirada_- creo que me equivoque contigo, pensé que eras una chica dulce y divertida, pero te tomas tan en serio tus responsabilidades, -_sonríe sutilmente_- aunque debo confesarte que el que seas tan entregada a tus deberes me gusta…

-David, discúlpame… _-dijo la chica suavemente_- talvez en otro momento, en otro tiempo yo quizá…

-Solo una pregunta… -_interrumpió David viéndola fijamente_- ¿yo… te gusto?

-Si… -_respondió sonrojada y con una sonrisa_-

-Yo te esperare, hasta que tu puedas corresponderme… -_murmuro el chico sin apartar su vista_-

_Los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente ya sin decirse nada, el silencio no era nada incomodo entre ellos, al contrario en sus miradas se veía un sentimiento que creció y crecería poco a poco._

X-X

-Entonces ese dije reacciono… -_dijo mas como afirmación, observaba fijamente a la mujer_-

-Así es, pero por mas que la busque no la encontré… -_respondió molesta_- el dije dejo de emitir energía y así no lo pude ubicar…

-¿Crees que se haya asustado? –_Pregunto Yami_-

-Ah es posible, pero de cualquier modo ella lo activo… -_dijo confundida_- ¿pero… cómo?

-Hay algo que ignoramos… -_dijo en respuesta_- no creo que sepa en realidad cómo activarlo, mas bien pienso que fue casualidad…

-Es posible… -_medito un poco_- y los demás dijes, ¿Dónde están?

-A Kasumi y Soun les entregue los suyos… -_respondió mientras buscaba en su bolsillo_- y el mío… aquí esta… -_extiende la cadena_-

-Me pregunto si el símbolo quedo iluminado o volvió a su estado normal… -_comento Amaya acercándose a Yami para tomar el dije_-

-¿No has sentido nuevamente su poder? –_pregunto guardando el dije para evitar que ella lo tomara_-

-No… -_sonrió por la actitud de su compañero_- eso quiere decir que entonces volvió a su estado natural… _-suspira_- creo que los dijes deben volver a sus respectivas dueñas, ¿no lo crees así? –_pregunto misteriosamente_-

-Solo si Lord Drak lo ordena… -_respondió agachando la mirada_-

X-X

_Unos días después en uno de los tantos ensayos del grupo._

-Seiya, ¿pensé que no llegarías? –_Pregunto Taiki_-

-Últimamente andas muy distraído, ¿Qué te pasa? –_pregunto Yaten muy serio_-

-¿Quiénes somos? –_Pregunto el chico dejándose caer suavemente en el piso-_

-¿Cómo que quienes somos? –_Pregunto el más chico con confusión_-

-Ah no me hagan caso… -_se encogió los hombros_- mejor dime Taiki, ¿Qué averiguaste sobre ese dije?

-No mucho… -_respondió no muy convencido de olvidar esa pregunta_- esta ese orificio, es como si faltara algo, una pieza, en esa ocasión el símbolo se ilumino pero eso no ha vuelto a pasar…

-¿Necesitara la presencia de Amy? –_Pregunto Yaten_-

-Eso no puede volver a ocurrir… -_dijo una voz femenina que se escucho se venia acercando_-

-¿Qué haces aquí? –_Pregunto Seiya poniéndose de pie_-

-Necesitaba saber mas sobre ese dije… -_respondió la chica con paso firme hasta sentarse en el escenario en la parte mas oscura del este-_

-No puedes estar yendo y viniendo… -_dijo molesto Yaten_-

-Estén preparados… -_interrumpió la chica_- aparecerán 3 mas…

-Tú sabes más que nosotros de esos dijes… -_comento el chico castaño_-

-Ah no se mucho, por eso me pareció bien que tu lo conservaras… -_respondió la chica_- entre mas lejos este de Amy mejor…

-Entonces yo lo guardare… -_dijo Taiki_-

-He notado que últimamente estas muy preocupado por ella… -_comento con cierta alegría la chica_-

-¿Eh?, bueno yo… -_intento decir pero ya no supo que decir_-

-No te avergüences… _-dijo la chica al verlo sonrojado_- nada me daría mas gusto que ustedes sean felices… incluso tu Yaten…

-¿Yo?, no se de que hablas… -_se hizo el ofendido volteándose_-

-Si claro… -_dijo con un timbre alegre_- Mina Aino es una excelente chica, mmm no se que esperas para decirle que te gusta… -_esto sorprendió al chico_- bueno yo me voy, que el ensayo salga muy bien… -_se comenzaron a escuchar los pasos_-

-Espera… -_dijo Seiya y por lo que escucho la chica se detuvo_- ¿para mi no hay algún consejo?

-No ninguno… -_dijo la chica que comenzaba a alejarse_- bueno solo uno, que trates de ser feliz en la nueva vida que vas a comenzar…

-Gracias… -_murmuro el chico_- pues a cantar…

X-X

-Dime, mi querida Amaya… ¿Cuál es tu plan? –_pregunto el hombre sin verla_-

-Sí cada dije comienza a reacciona con su dueña… -_comenzó a decir_- una parte de su poder es emitido, de esta forma podremos encontrar a esas chicas antes de que se conviertan en Sailors, y eso nos dará un ventaja, ¿no lo cree usted así?

-Tienes razón, -_dijo con una sonrisa volteando a verla_- aunque es una lastima que solo sean 4 dijes… pero muy bien, sé que funciono tu plan, solo que no vuelvas a actuar a mis espaldas…

-Lo lamento mi señor, pero todo resulto como lo esperaba… -_dijo la mujer orgullosa_-

-Volverán a buscar a Sailor Moon… -_dijo volteándose de nuevo_- pero ahora cuando aparezcan esas Sailors Scouts les entregaran los dijes… y también quiero que comiencen a averiguar sobre Sailor Star Fire… quiero que averigües cual es la identidad que esta usando, y todo lo que puedas sobre ella… ah, y ya que por el momento no necesitamos mas sirvientes limítense a dormirlas…

-Si mi Lord… -_dijo haciendo una reverencia_- imagine que no la recordaba, pero claro esas cosas jamás se olvidan… –_pensó con algo de malicia para después desaparecer_-

X-X

-Darien, ¿Qué haces aquí? –_Pregunto sorprendida de verlo en el departamento_-

-Aun no terminábamos nuestra conversación… -_respondió el chico_- ¿puedo pasar?

-Seria mejor si fuéramos a otra parte… -_dijo un poco nerviosa_-

-¿Ellos no están? –_Interrumpió Darien_-

-No, por eso creo que es mejor que platiquemos en otro lugar, ¿te parece? –_respondió tratando de tranquilizarse_-

-En este lugar podríamos platicar mejor, sin interrupciones… -_dijo Darien muy serio_-

-Mmm esta bien… -_respondió dejándolo entrar_-

-Se ve que también vive una chica aquí… -_comento observando el lugar_-

-Si bueno, las chicas me han traído algunas cosas… -_respondió sentándose en el mueble_-

-Ya veo… -_dijo sentándose enfrente de ella_- estuve pensando las cosas… -_la observa fijamente y continua_- y creo que tienes razón, no soy el tipo de novio que las chicas quisieran, y mucho menos tu…

-Darien no… -_intento decir_-

-Te prometo que tratare de cambiar… -_continuo el chico_- no entiendo la razón de porque estas confundida, porque yo te amo y no podría permitirme perderte, y perder ese maravilloso futuro que nos espera juntos…

-¿Perder el futuro? –_se pregunto a si misma_-

X-X

-Seiya espera… -_intento decir Taiki pero fue demasiado tarde, después de lo que escucharon, él ya no quiso entrar_-

-¿De que futuro hablan? –_pregunto Yaten confundido_-

-¿Vamos tras Seiya o entramos? –_Pregunto Taiki, y la respuesta fue que Yaten abrió la puerta-_

-Ah hola Serena y Darien… -_dijo fingiendo sorpresa_-

-Hola chicos… -_dijo Serena muy nerviosa_- eh ¿Dónde esta Seiya? –_pregunto tratando de ver si afuera estaba él_-

-Se quedo en el ensayo… -_dijo rápidamente Taiki_-

-Se fue con Marie… -_dijo al mismo tiempo Yaten_-

-¿Esta todavía en el ensayo o se fue con Marie? –_pregunto confundida_-

-Se quedo en el ensayo y de ahí se iba a ir con Marie… -_respondió tranquilo Yaten_- bueno yo estoy muy cansado, hasta mañana… -_rápidamente se aleja dejando a Taiki con el problema-_

-¿Y tardara mucho? –_Pregunto Darien_- es que quisiera platicar con él…

-No lo se en realidad… -_respondió Taiki_- creo que yo también me voy a dormir… el ensayo fue algo pesado, hasta mañana…

-¿De que quieres platicar con él? –_pregunto Serena en cuanto volvieron a estar solos_-

-Solo quiero agradecerle apropiadamente por cuidarte… -_respondió Darien tomando su mano y con una ligera sonrisa_- y bien Serena… ¿te gustaría volver a ser mi novia?

-Darien… -_murmuro quedándose callada mientras lo observaba_- todo me conduce nuevamente a Darien, y creo que eso es al fin de cuentas mi camino, sigo confundida por todo esto, pero ya no quiero volver a estar sola, Darien es mi eterno amor… y ahora mi destino y mi voluntad es estar con él… -_pensó Serena sin dejar de ver a los ojos al joven_- si Darien, volvamos a ser novios… -_respondió con una sonrisa-_

X-X

-¿Qué es eso del futuro? –_se preguntaba confundido, se encontraba en aquella banca tan especial para él, sentado, pensando y meditando cada palabra que escucho_- no es la primera vez que escucho de un futuro, hay algo que nosotros no sabemos, pero a lo mejor eso esta bien… nosotros pero en especial yo no tenemos un futuro, nunca hemos pensado en ello, ahora ya no seré Fighter al regresar a Kimonku pero tampoco soy Seiya, ¿entonces quien soy yo, quien soy para pretender estar con bombón?, _-sonríe sutilmente_- yo estaba equivocado, él definitivamente si la ama, talvez yo no… _-suspira_- quizá mi sola presencia la confunde y me confunde a mi también, lo mejor es que ella este con él, y yo… yo buscare un poco de felicidad lejos de ella…

X-X

-¿Saben lo que pasaría si los dijes estuvieran con ellas? –_Pregunto Yami a los tres presentes_-

-No… -_respondieron los dos más jóvenes_-

-Yo si… -_respondió Amaya_-

-Esos dijes reaccionan -_continuo caminando de un lado a otro_- a los sentimientos de ellas acompañado del cristal que cada una posee…

-Pero ha ocurrido algo… -_interrumpió Amaya_- el dije que le di a Sailor Mercury reacciono sin que el cristal estuviera presente… eso quiere decir que tienen mas poder del que creíamos…

-Lord Drak ha ordenado que les entreguemos los dijes a las Sailors… -_continúo Yami_-

-Pero eso les daría ventaja sobre nosotros… -_dijo confundida y molesta Soun_-

-No… -_respondió Amaya_- nosotros sabemos como reaccionan, ellas no… los dijes no son mas el ingrediente extra que activara a cada cristal, así pues cada dije reaccionara aun mas al tener a los cristales cerca más el poder de los sentimientos de cada una…

-Pero los cristales son parte de… -_intento decir Kasumi_-

-Si, son parte… -_dijo enérgica Soun_- por eso es que nos servirá para lograr los planes de Lord Drak…

X-X

_En el departamento todo estaba a oscuras, ya era algo tarde, Seiya entro tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, y sin encender las luces cerró la puerta, pero no estaba solo, eso lo supo cuando encendieron la lámpara de la sala._

-Bombón, que haces despierta… -_dijo sorprendido_-

-Te esperaba… -_dijo la chica con una sonrisa_- ¿Cómo te fue en el ensayo?

-Bien gracias… -_respondió sentándose a un lado de ella_- un poco cansado y…

-¿Marie como esta? –_Interrumpió desviando la mirada_-

-¿Marie?, me imagino que bien… ¿Por qué preguntas? –_la miro confundido_-

-¿No estuviste con ella después del ensayo? –_pregunto, ahora la confundida era ella_- eso fue lo que dijeron Yaten y Taiki…

-Ah ya entendí… -_pensó Seiya sonriendo_- si iba a ir, pero termine muy cansado así que preferí venirme para acá… -_respondió el chico_- ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

-Bien… -_respondió abrazando sus piernas_- sabes… Darien y yo… -_no sabia si contarle o no lo ocurrido con él_- Darien y yo hemos vuelto a ser novios… -_oculto su rostro entre sus brazos, esperando la reacción de Seiya-_

-Felicidades… -_dijo el chico tomando su rostro haciendo que lo vea y regalándole una sonrisa_- era de esperarse… ustedes dos se aman…

-Si así es… -_murmuro Serena ocultando su tristeza_- y tú… tú… ¿quieres a Marie?

-Si… -_respondió el chico_- la quiero…

-¿Mas que a mí? –_esa pregunta hizo que él volteara a verla sorprendido_-

-Eso jamás… -_respondió suavemente, ella sonrió y un hermoso silencio se hizo presente, ni uno ni otro se atrevía a dejar de verse, pero la razón volvía a la mente de él_- bueno creo que es hora de dormir… estoy muy cansado… _-todo esto lo dijo rápido y alejándose de Serena, hasta que llega a la puerta de su habitación_- bombón… -_murmuro llamando su atención_- creo que nunca querré a alguien mas que a ti… -_le regala una sonrisa_- buenas noches…

-Buenas noches Seiya… -_dijo ella con una sonrisa_-

X-X

-Buenos días… _-saludo la chica con una ligera sonrisa_-

-¿Puedo pasar? –_un poco dudoso_-

-Ah si claro… mi hermana esta… bañándose… así que podemos irnos ya… -_dijo tomando su maletín_-

-Pero aun es temprano… -_dijo Seiya un poco confundido_-

-Creo que aun pueden desayunar… -_dijo Marina saliendo del pasillo deteniéndose de pronto al ver a Seiya, inmediatamente volteando a ver a Marie_-

-Ah buenos días… -_dijo el chico asintiendo con la cabeza_- tenia curiosidad de conocerla…

-Dime Marie… -_dijo con una ligera sonrisa_- ¿ustedes dos son amigos?

-Eh bueno… _-intento decir Marie pero estaba un poco nerviosa_-

-Ella y yo en realidad somos… novios… -_tomando con delicadeza la mano de la chica_-

-Ah ya veo… -_dijo un poco seria_- ¿podemos hablar Marie? –_Sin esperar respuesta camino rumbo a la habitación_-

-Si voy… -_suspiró-_ ahora vuelvo… _-le sonrió ligeramente a Seiya que estaba un poco desconcertado por la actitud de Marina, así Marie camino a la habitación y al entrar no espero a que le dijera nada su hermana ella fue la que hablo primero_- debí decírtelo, pero yo…

-¿Qué es lo que pretendías ocultándome las cosas? –_pregunto molesta_-

-Yo… nada… solo que… -_bajo la mirada y dejo escapar algunas lagrimas en silencio_-

-Discúlpame, pero tu sabes que…

-Lo se, que pronto me tendré que ir y ahora será para siempre… -_dijo en tono molesto_- yo solo quería vivir… como hace mucho no lo hago…

-Lo lamento… -_se acerca y abraza a su pequeña hermana_- pero sabes a lo que nos exponemos…

-Por favor, dejemos la investigación por un tiempo… -_se separo de ella para verla con una mirada suplicante_- quiero disfrutar lo poco que me quede a su lado… tu sabes que es mi única oportunidad… ya no habrá mas…

-Marie… -_suspiró_- de acuerdo… solo, sino ocurre nada… ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo… _-sonrió_- al menos tendré algún tiempo de felicidad a su lado…

-Disfruta mucho ese noviazgo… -_dijo Marina tomándola de la mano para llevarla a la sala donde Seiya las esperaba un poco inquieto_- lamento haberte dejado solo… tenia algo urgente que mostrarle a Marie… pero bueno vamos a desayunar…

-Gracias… -_dijo el chico siguiéndolas al desayunado_-

X-X

-¡Buenos días! -_dijo emocionada al llegar Mina al salón de clases_-

-Vienes de muy buen humor… -_comento Lita_-

-Así es, porque he decidido que voy a conquista a Yaten… -_dijo con una sonrisa_-

-¿Ah sí? –_Pregunto un poco incrédula Amy_- ¿y ya pensaste en lo que Yaten quiere?

-¿Yo que? –_pregunto Yaten que afortunadamente no escucho nada_-

-Eh… nada… -_dijo Mina nerviosa_- ¿puedo platicar contigo?

-Si claro… -_dijo medio extrañado_- ¿te parece a la hora del almuerzo?

-Si, muy bien… -_respondió con una sonrisa_- que bien voy a tener un almuerzo privado con "mi Yaten"… -_pensó divertida Mina haciendo énfasis en lo último_-

-¡Buenos días! –_Llego diciendo Serena también un poco mas alegre que los demás días_-

-Hola Serena… -_dijeron casi en coro las chicas_-

-Chicas… -_dijo a modo de saludo Seiya que venia atrás de Serena, también se veía de mejor humor-_

-Oye Yaten… -_murmuro la chica muy cerca de su oído, cosa que lo hizo sonrojarse_- ¿Seiya y Serena ya se arreglaron?

-Si, eso parece… -_respondió fingiendo seriedad_- Mina… -_murmuro volteando ligeramente a ver, así sus rostros quedaron muy cerca-_ hueles muy bien…

-Gracias… -_dijo tímidamente la chica_-

-Aquí tengo las calificaciones de las parejas… -_interrumpió el maestro mostrando una hoja_- así que voy a comenzar a decirlas…

X-X

-¿De esta escuela quien podría ser? –_pregunto Amaya fríamente_-

-No buscamos a ninguna victima… -_comento Yami_- solo queremos que las Sailors Scouts aparezcan para darles un mensaje y saludarlas…

-¿Te atreverás a saludar a…? –_intento preguntar, pero la mirada que él le lanzo la dejo fría_-

-Ataca a esa joven… -_dijo ordenando, y ella ya solo se limito a obedecer_-

-Muy bien jovencita veamos que tan útil eres… _-sin siquiera darle tiempo a correr la jalo del cabello_-

-¡Ahhhh! –_Grito la chica al sentir el tirón en su cabeza_- ¡Suélteme!

X-X

-Ay… por fin ha descansar de los trabajos escolares… -_dijo Serena sentándose en la banca junto a un hermoso árbol_-

-Serena, nunca vas a cambiar… -_comento Amy dando un mordisco a su sándwich_-

-¿Qué fue eso? –_Pregunto Lita al escuchar el grito proveniente de un salón_-

-Debemos ir a averiguar… -_comento Taiki_-

-¿Dónde están Mina y Yaten? –_Pregunto preocupado Seiya_-

-En el salón… -_dijo asustada Serena_- ¿serán ellos?

-Bombón tu quédate aquí… -_dijo Seiya corriendo siendo seguido por los demás_-

-Pero es mi amiga… -_murmuro triste por no poder ayudar_-

X-X

-Suéltala… -_grito un chico arrogando su maletín, lastimando el rostro de la mujer, logrando así que soltara a su victima_- corre Mina…

-Ya voy… -_rápidamente se pone de pie y corre hasta tomar la mano de Yaten y así los dos corren juntos tratando de buscar un lugar donde esconderse_- ¿ay por que yo?

-Silencio… -_delicadamente y sin darse cuenta Yaten tapa la boca de Mina con su mano, y abrazándola-_

-Mmm por lo menos sirvió de algo… -_pensó Mina_-

-No se pueden esconder… -_dijo la mujer caminando por el pasillo_- jovencito estúpido ya me pagaras el haberme golpeado el rostro…

-Ya no los busques más… -_dijo una voz atrás de ella_-

-Ya llegaron, cada vez son mas predecibles… -_pensó con burla_- Sailors Scouts… pero que sorpresa… -_dijo volteando a verlas_- no las esperaba… ¿ahora que voy a hacer? –_pregunto fingiendo miedo-_

-¿Te burlas de nosotras? –_Pregunto molesta Sailor Júpiter_-

-¿Yo?, para nada… -_lentamente se acerco hasta quedar mas cerca de las chicas_- solo que… a ver una, dos, tres y cuatro… ay que aburrido…

-¿Qué le pasa? –_Pregunto Maker confundida_- ¿Qué es lo que buscas en esta escuela?

-Nada… -_dijo con una sonrisa_- solo que les traía un mensaje…

-¿Cuál es ese mensaje? –_Pregunto Fighter_-

-Estén preparadas Sailors scouts… -_dijo desafiante_- muy pronto su pasado las alcanzara, y se darán cuenta de que no todo es lo que parece…

-¿A que te refieres? –_Pregunto extrañada Mercury_- ¿acaso tiene que ver con ese dije que me diste?

-Mmm si… -_respondió volteando a verla_- por cierto te estuve buscando, pero tus amiguitas interfirieron… ya tendremos tiempo para platicar… por el momento eso es todo… -_se intenta a cercar a Mercury extendiendo su mano para tocarla_-

-No la tocaras… -_dijo molesta Fighter_- ¡láser de estrella fugaz!

_La energía sirvió como división, pues paso en medio de Mercury y Amaya, cosa que aprovecho Maker para alejar a Mercury, pero esta interrupción solo hizo enojar a Amaya._

-De verdad que todas son unas tontas… _-sonríe sarcásticamente_- ¡Nieve congelante! –_De las manos de Amaya sale un fuerte viento que llevaba consigo copos de nieve que se adhieren al cuerpo de Fighter comenzando a congelarla_- no saben con quien se están metiendo…

-¡Estrella de Sailor Maker! _–Grito la otra Sailor-_

-Así que tú también… -_volteo Maker hacia donde estaba la chica de cabello castaño_- pues tú también tendrás lo que mereces por querer ocupar un lugar que no te corresponde…

_Ahora es Maker quien es atrapada por el viento y el hielo, poco a poco se comienza a congelar._

-¿Qué hacemos? –_pregunto Mina escondida_-

-Tengo que ir y ayudarlos… -_dijo Yaten sacando su transformador_- ¡poder de curación estelar… transformación! –_Rápidamente salio de su escondite hasta situarse atrás de Amaya que por un momento parece no notarla_- ¡infierno estelar de Healer!

-Termine contigo Fighter… -_pensó al ver que cuerpo de la Sailor envuelto en hielo_- ¡ahora sigues tu! –_volteo y dirigió toda su furia hacia Healer que no pudo evadir el golpe frió del viento y la nieve- _

-¡Sailor Mercury… rapsodia acuática de mercurio! –_Intento ayudar la Sailor_-

-Bueno de verdad que eres una tonta… -_dijo burlonamente Amaya, pues solo basto un poco de viento para congelar el ataque de Mercury_- nada de lo que hagan podrá ayudar a esas Star lights…

-¡Poder de la estrella luna! –_Ataco Fire sin darle tiempo a reaccionar a la mujer, logrando así que dejara de lanzar ese frió viento a las Sailors_- veo que llegue a tiempo…

-¿Pero que…? –_Dijo confundida Amaya pues no había visto llegar a Fire, pero lo que más la sorprendió es que cada starlight comenzaba a descongelarse, gracias al pequeño transformador que cada una poseía_- ¿Qué esta pasando?

_Los transformadores comenzaron a brillar y a absorber el hielo congelándose estos, ayudando a las starlights a recuperarse de una manera inexplicable, no solo Amaya estaba sorprendida, las demás Sailors solo observaban, y Fire al parecer ella si entendía que es lo que estaba pasando, pues nadie sabía que los transformadores pudieran hacer eso._

-Maldición… -_pensó Amaya para luego desaparecer sin darle tiempo a ninguna chica de reaccionar_-

-¿Qué esta pasando? –_Decía preocupada Mercury_-

-Solo esperen… -_respondió Fire acercándose lentamente_-

_Por fin los pequeños aparatos estaban envueltos en hielo, y las starlights se encontraban tiradas en el piso, de pronto se empieza a escuchar como se comienza a quebrar el hielo, pero no solo eso si no que los transformadores también, por fin comienzan a despertar las chicas pero en ese momento explotan los tres bloques de hielo, perdiendo así la transformación de Sailors quedando simplemente como chicos quedando desmayados._

-Las Sailors Star Lights han desaparecido… -_comento Fire_- por fin han vuelto… -_pensó un tanto emocionada y sorprendida de ver a los tres chicos tirados en el piso_-

Continuara…

X-X

Respuestas a los Reviews

Bueno antes que nada debo ofrecerles una disculpa enorme por el atraso en la publicación de este capitulo, la verdad he tenido días muy complicados, entre falta de inspiración y el trabajo pues no me doy abasto, pero prometo no volver a tardarme, de echo ya estoy trabajando en los demás capítulos, como ustedes me dijeron siempre las sorprendo entre una y otra cosa, y créanme que esta no será la excepción, ya verán todo lo que tengo preparado y debo confesar que los cambios que verán son culpa de Marina, ay esa conciencia no me deja tranquila en ningún momento, pero bueno todo lo que ella me propuso es muy interesante y espero que ustedes lo acepten como debe ser, bueno ahora si las respuestas a los reviews, besitos.

_**patty ramirez de chiba:**_ hola chica, ahora soy yo la que pensó que no volvería a verlas, que bueno que los capítulos te están gustando, y como vemos nuevas cosas están a punto de pasar y sobre todo de cambiar, por favor espero que me sigas acompañando.  
_**Bogita**__**:**_ Hola, se que me tarde en actualizar, pero aquí estoy, ¿Cómo que esa?, snif si tiene mi bonito nombre (por no decir que soy yo :P), no me ama, perdón no la ama pero por algo se empieza, mmm ¿escena de quien con quien?, ¿Qué no sufra quien?, porque por lo que veo van a sufrir mas de dos ahora, y gracias por tus buenos deseos, igualmente.  
_**Cleilis**__**:**_ Hola chica, que bueno que disfrutaste el capitulo pasado, espero que también este te haya gustado, efectivamente los dos protagonistas tendrán que pasar una que otra prueba, pero como siempre digo sin sufrimiento no hay felicidad, mmm creo que no te he visto en las demás historias, ¿o si?, bueno ya después me responderás, cuídate y nos leemos en el siguiente.  
_**EstrellaBlanca:**_ Hola, mmm supongo que estarás muy feliz de que haya actualizado, lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero aquí esta un nuevo capitulo.  
_**Marina Acero**__**: **_Jajajajaja, ya se que tu me proteges mejor que nadie, pero dejar que Seiya me lleve al cuarto oscuro ¿no te parece demasiado?, mmm creo que por eso tarde en actualizar, por estar tan ocupada con él en ese lugar jajaja de cualquier modo gracias por cuidarme y protegerme, ahora creo que tendré que buscar un mejor escondite, siempre y cuando sea con Seiya jajaja.

_**chikita22bkou**__**:**_ Este… -se sonroja- es que yo no hice nada para que Seiya anduviera conmigo, es un encanto natural en mi lo que lo atrajo… jajaja que modesta me vi, pero es la verdad, además yo también estoy necesitada de amor, ¿de verdad crees que se precipitó al tomar esa decisión?, yo siento que no, ya había decidió tener una vida y ahora decidió vivirla como un chico normal viviendo una vida normal, bueno mas que se pudiera, y tuvo una primera oportunidad cuando Darien no estuvo, cuando conoció a Serena, pero las cosas no se dieron y ver que ahora ellos vuelven a estar juntos le hace entender que no tendrá una relación con ella, es normal que quiera olvidar, bueno cambiando de tema, lamento la demora, pero espero que piensen que valió la pena.  
_**MoonStaR:**_ jajaja es un milagro leerla, con eso de que ya es parte de las filas de empleados mal remunerados pues ya ni la veo, y eso de rifarme el pellejo bueno, ¿Qué le puedo decir?, por Seiya soy capaz de eso y mas, y además ¿lo gozado quien me lo quita?, y como usted y Marina son tan buenas conmigo pues me cuidan de todas las fans que me odian por tener al chiquitito de Seiya para mi solita jajaja, así que pongas la armadura para que me proteja en mi idilio jajaja cuídese y este alerta.  
_**serenalucy:**_ snif snif, ¿Cómo que fulana?, si soy yo… ah ya entendí, celos malditos celos, pues que pena la verdad, Seiya me a elegido a mi y eso nadie lo cambiara, disculpa que me tardara en actualizar, pero ya explique el motivo de mi ausencia, espero ya no volver a tardar, muchas gracias por tu paciencia, besitos, cuídate nos leemos después.  
_**senshi saturno:**_ hola chica, muchas gracias por tu review, que bueno que la historia te esta gustando, y no soy mala con Seiya, al contrario soy muy buena con él, por esa razón esta conmigo, porque lo quiero y lo cuido muy bien XD prometo que ya no seré tan buena.  
_**LOYDA ASTRID**__**:**_ Hola amix, espero que de nueva cuenta te hayas dado cuenta de mi actualización, ¿Quién es Fire entonces?, ¿Marie o Marina?, o quizás alguien mas, uno nunca sabe, efectivamente en ese caso Marie también se convertiría en una victima de esa situación, y si yo también debo ser objetiva, cada persona toma la decisión de que hacer de su vida, y así como es culpa de Seiya, también es culpa de Serena y de Marie, ahora si que lo que pase con ellos solamente es consecuencia, pero estoy segura de que pronto entenderán muchas cosas, cambiando de tema, hay muchas cosas que no saben entre ellas la razón de porque se activaron esos dijes, y Rei ayudando o investigando las cosas entre Seiya y Marie, creo que no es muy buena en eso :P, el futuro ese es otro asunto que una esta pendiente, pero además el pasado que llegara para complicar las cosas unido al futuro todo se pondrá peor eso lo puedo asegurar, bueno eso es todo, nos leemos en el siguiente y espero que tengas mas preguntas de las que surgieron en el capitulo pasado, y que te haya gustado mucho este, espero tu review, te cuidas y te portas bien, besitos y abracitos, bye.  
_**Angie79:**_ Muchas gracias por tu review, y también porque te expresas muy bien de esta historia, la cual la verdad me sigue dando cosita por lo que piensen de ella, y de los personajes que metí, y sobre hacer sufrir a Seiya pues la verdad es que pienso hacerlo muy feliz solo espera y veras que bien va a estar, bueno pues muchas gracias por tus ánimos, lo tomare muy en cuenta, saludos y cuídate.

Bueno eso es todo por el momento, espero no volver a desaparecerme tanto tiempo, y de nuevo les pido una disculpa, no volverá a pasar, por lo pronto espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo y no se pierdan los demás que todavía nos faltan muchas cosas por descubrir, y de una vez les digo que todo es por el bien de la pareja que tanto les gusta o sea Seiya y Marie ah no digo Seiya y Serena jajaja, lo siento un pequeño desliz ahora si me voy antes de que comiencen a llover jitomates, se cuidan y se portan bien no hagan travesuras, besitos y abracitos.

**Marie Winchester Kou Efron**


	13. Sueños y Verdades

**BLUE MOON**

Hay muchos sueños que ocultan las verdades que queremos esconder, pero estas al final siempre vuelve para recordar aquello que hemos olvidado, no siempre es malo tener en cuenta el pasado, de el podemos aprender y no repetir los mismo errores una y otra vez.

**Capitulo 13**

**Sueños y Verdades**

-¿Aun no despiertan? –_pregunta Amy preocupada_-

-No aun no… -_respondió Rei-_ ¿Dónde esta Serena?

-En la habitación de Seiya… -_respondió Mina que estaba sentada en la sala_- ¿Qué habrá querido decir Fire con eso?

-¿A que se refieren? –_Pregunto Luna pues no se encontraba cuando llegaron con los chicos_-

-Luna… -_dijo Lita_- Fire dijo que las Starlights han dejado de existir…

-¿Qué? –_Pregunto asustada_- ¿Cómo fue eso posible?

-Veras… -_comenzó a relatar lo sucedido Rei-_ e inmediatamente los trajimos al departamento… -_dijo al finalizar_- yo quería llevarlos al templo, pero Serena insistió en que los trajéramos aquí…

-¿Y donde esta Serena? –_pregunto Luna preocupada_-

-Con Seiya… -_respondió Lita, y sin darle tiempo de continuar la gatita corrió hasta la habitación del chico_-

X-X

-Serena… -_dijo despacio al entrar a la habitación_- ¿Cómo esta?

-Luna… -_volteo tomando_ _a la gatita entre sus brazos_- mal, parece como si… _-el llanto ahogo sus palabras_-

-Tranquila, él estará bien… -_dijo dulcemente_- ¿tu como estas?

-Estoy preocupada… -_respondió abrazándola_- ¿Qué pasara ahora con ellos?

-Serena… déjame a solas con él… -_se baja de los brazos de la chica para subir a la cama_-

-Pero… -_intento decir confundida_-

-Confía en mi… -_interrumpió la gatita_- todo saldrá bien…

_Sin decir mas asintió y salio de la habitación, dejando a Luna sola con Seiya, Luna por su parte se quedo pensando un momento en lo que debía hacer._

-No pensé que fuera tan pronto… -_dijo en voz alta_-

_Flash back_

-Pero… entonces… ellos existen… -_dijo mas como afirmación a lo que la Princesa asintió_-

-Existen ocultándose por el bien de todos… -_dijo la Princesa_- pero temo que pronto llegara a su fin… ellos volverán para terminar los asuntos pendientes…

-¿Qué debo hacer cuando ese momento llegue? –_pregunto Luna preocupada_-

-Deberás despertar algunos de sus recuerdos… -_comenzó a responder la Princesa_- y con la ayuda de ella poco a poco comenzaran a rescatar aquellos recuerdos olvidados, todo lo demás deberán recordarlo solos… y Luna por favor… -_un poco dudosa_-

_La pequeña gatita se detuvo observándola esperando a que la Princesa tuviera el valor de terminar de hablar._

_Fin flash back_

-Ha llegado el momento… -_en su frente se ilumino la media luna, de ella sale una pequeña luz dirigida a la frente del chico_- es tiempo de que vuelvan los guardianes…

_La respiración de Seiya comienza a acelerarse, a la vez que se movia, apretando los puños, para después volver a quedar tranquilo._

-Solo es cuestión de esperar… -_dijo cansada la gatita, dejando solo al chico_- ahora siguen Yaten y Taiki…

_Las chicas se habían quedado dormidas en la sala, pues entre el cansancio y la entrada de la noche fueron vencidas, así que no notaron a Luna ir de una habitación a otra, haciendo en Yaten y Taiki lo mismo que hizo con Seiya._

-Ahora a esperar… -_dijo Luna recostándose a lado de Serena_, _suspiró observando una bella estrella_- Princesa le prometo que haré todo lo que este a mi alcance, pero quizá su encuentro sea inevitable…

X-X

_-Su majestad -dijo el hombre que venia hasta adelante- hemos vuelto… -hace una reverencia siendo imitado por los otros dos hombres- la Reina del planeta Kimonku le manda sus saludos y lamenta el que no pudiera asistir al cumpleaños de la Princesa…_

_-Gracias general__… -le sonrió levemente- fue una verdadera lastima… pero dígame ministro… –voltea a ver al mas alto- ¿Cómo esta la situación?_

_-Por mi parte todo esta en perfecto estado su majestad… -respondió el hombre muy serio-_

_-¿Y usted capitán? –Pregunto volteando a ver al otro hombre- _

_-Todo marcha a la perfección… -respondió el más pequeño- _

_-Perfecto… -dijo la mujer muy seria- _

X-X

-¿Qué fue todo eso? –_Se pregunto al despertar, el sol comenzaba a alumbrar la habitación, tocándose ligeramente la cabeza_- ¿Qué paso?, lo último que recuerdo es estar en la escuela y…

-Vaya despertaste… -_dijo la gatita que venia entrando_-

-¿Qué paso Luna?, ¿Dónde están todos?, ¿las chicas están bien? –_Y más preguntas surgían_-

-Calma, calma… -_interrumpió Luna_- todas están bien, las chicas me imagino que ya deben estar en la escuela, Serena esta intentando preparar el desayuno y lo que paso fue… _-baja la mirada_- Seiya… las Starlights… ya no…

-¿Ya no que Luna? –_Pregunto preocupado_- los transformadores… -_dice un poco alterado_- yo recuerdo que estaban absorbiendo todo el hielo que nos cubría… de pronto…

-Fue tanta la energía negativa que absorbieron los tres transformadores… -_interrumpió Luna con cierto pesar_- que… terminaron por explotar…

-¿Explotar? –_Pregunto preocupado y extrañado_- ¿pero eso como pudo pasar?, ¿Qué consecuencias traerá eso?

-Las consecuencias son… -_dijo Luna un poco dudosa_- que ya no se podrán transformar, las Starlights han dejado de existir…

-Pero… -_dijo confundido_- era la única manera que teníamos de ayudar… ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-Hay algo que tengo que decirles a los tres… -_dijo la gatita bajando la mirada_- pero debe ser a solas, en cuanto se vaya Serena hablare con ustedes…

X-X

-Que extraño, no vino ni me llamo… -_decía observando su celular_- ¿le habrá ocurrido algo malo?, ah ahí viene Rei, talvez ella sepa algo… -_corrió sin dudarlo hasta donde venia la chica_- hola Rei buenos días… -_dijo con una sonrisa-_

-Hola Marie buenos días… _-corresponde a la sonrisa_- ¿te ocurre algo?

-No… bueno… lo que pasa es que… -_decía dudosa_- ¿tu… sabes algo de Seiya?

-¿Estas preocupada por él? –_pregunto Rei un poco seria_-

-Si, es que ayer quedamos de vernos y no llego… -_dijo bajando un poco la mirada_- ¿sabes que le paso?

-Si… -_respondió Rei un poco seria_- tuvo un pequeño accidente con los chicos…

-¿Cómo? –_Pregunto asustada_- ¿pero están bien?

-Si, los tres están bien… -_voltea a verla_- ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?

-Porque… -_dijo un poco nerviosa_-

_Flash back_

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor? –_pregunto el chico mientras la ayudaba a levantarse_-

-Si claro… -_le dijo con una sonrisa_-

-Por el momento… -_dijo un poco dudoso de lo que iba a pedir_- no hay que decirle a nadie de nuestra relación… ya buscaremos el momento oportuno…

-Si eso quieres esta bien… -_le dijo con una sonrisa_- vamos entonces…

-Gracias… -_le da un beso en la mejilla, la toma de la mano para salir de la cafetería_-

-Te molestaría… bueno es que quisiera irme sola… -_le dice al estar fuera del establecimiento_-

-¿Segura, no quieres que te acompañe? –_Pregunto un poco extrañado_-

-Si estaré bien… -_le regala una sonrisa_- tengo que pasar a ver a una amiga… así que voy a estar bien…

-Entonces te dejo… -_dijo un poco confundido_-

-Si gracias… -_le da un beso en la mejilla y comienza a alejarse del lugar-_

_Fin flash back_

-Porque… -_dijo un poco nerviosa_- es mi amigo…

-Ah ya veo… -_dijo Rei que al parecer no le creyó_- te voy a anotar su dirección, si quieres ir a verlo…

-Gracias… -_le dijo con una sonrisa_- iré a verlo cuando salgamos…

X-X

_Los tres chicos se volteaban a verse extrañados por el raro desayuno que se encontraba sobre la mesa, la rubia los veía ilusionada de que probaran sus platillos._

-¿No van a desayunar? –_Pregunto con una sonrisa_-

-Si claro… -_dijo Seiya tomando la cuchara y con cierto temor la introdujo en el plato, siendo observado por sus hermanos que pacientemente esperaron a que probara el bocado_-

-¿Y bien te gusto? –_Pregunto Serena ilusionada y con una sonrisa_-

-Si… -_dijo un poco serio_- muy rico… _-los 2 chicos voltearon a verlo extrañados y en seguida sus platos_- coman…

-Mmm bueno… -_fue Yaten que se arriesgo en probar su desayuno, masticaba lentamente_-

-Bueno chicos… me voy a la escuela… -_camina alegremente a tomar su maletín_- no vayan a salir hoy, en cuanto salga de la escuela vendré… -_abre la puerta y sale rápidamente_-

-¿De verdad esta rico el desayuno? –_Pregunto un poco incrédulo Taiki_-

-No… -_dijo con el rostro casi verde Yaten_-

-Pero no podíamos ser groseros… -_dijo Seiya para después tomarse el jugo_- mmm estaba muy ilusionada así que…

-No podían decepcionarla… -_bajo la mirada Taiki_- de Seiya lo esperaba pero de ti Yaten…

-¿Qué más podía hacer? –_Dijo molesto_- no te vuelvo a creer nada Seiya…

-Bueno chicos… _-interrumpió Luna ya poniéndose seria_- tengo algo que informarles…

-Si, tienes que explicarme que fue ese sueño… -_dijo muy serio Yaten_-

-¿Cuál sueño? –_pregunto Taiki extrañado_-

-¿Acaso fue uno donde los tres llegábamos a un castillo…? –_Pregunto confundido volteando a verlos Seiya_-

-Estábamos frente a una mujer… -_continúo Taiki_-

-Y nos llamaba General, Ministro y Capitán… -_completo Yaten confundido de que los tres hubieran tenido el mismo sueño_-

-Ustedes son ellos… -_dijo Luna muy segura_- solo existe una verdadera Starlight…

-¿De que hablas Luna? –_Pregunto un poco alterado Yaten_-

-Si, Luna explícate… -_dijo Seiya confundido_-

-Sailor Star Fire es la única Starlight que ha existido… -_comenzó a decir la gatita_- y solo ella fue capaz de derrotar en el pasado a este enemigo…

-Un momento… -_se levanta Taiki un poco pensativo_- si ella elimino al enemigo en el pasado, ¿Cómo es posible que haya vuelto?

-Eso no lo sabemos… -_dijo Luna un poco preocupada, había cosas que aun no podía contar_-

-¿Quiere decir que has estado en contacto con ella? –_Pregunta Seiya_- dinos quien es…

-Si, he estado en contacto con ella… -_dijo la gatita bajando la mirada_- pero ella no quiere que sepan quien es en realidad… aun no es el momento además eso podría interferir en sus memorias, tienen que recordar ustedes solos…

-¿Entonces solo tenemos que sentarnos y esperar? –_Pregunto sarcásticamente Yaten_- ¿y por mientras que hacemos solo mirar como son atacadas las chicas?

-No… -_rápidamente respondió volteando a verlos_- vayan mas tarde a verla, ella les dirá que deben hacer… por lo pronto deben descansar…

X-X

-Serena, ¿Cómo están los chicos? –_pregunto Mina sin siquiera dejar llegar a la rubia_-

-Mina, tranquila por lo menos espera a que llegue… -_dijo Lita agachando la mirada- no cambias_

-¿Cómo esta Taiki? –_Pregunto rápidamente Amy_-

-Uy Amy cuanta preocupación… -_dijo con cierta picardía en su voz Mina_-

-¿Qué? –_Pregunto ofendida y con sonrojo en sus mejillas_- estoy preocupada…

-Ya Serena, respóndeles porque si no, no te van a dejar tranquila… -_dijo Lita mientras sacaba su cuaderno-_

-Pues están bien… -_dijo con una ligera sonrisa_- solo que, ¿ahora que van a hacer?

-Tenemos que encontrar una manera de que no se sienta mal… -_dijo Mina sentándose a lado de Lita_- me imagino que han de estar tristes…

-Y preocupados… -_secundo Amy_-

-No van a venir a clases, ¿verdad? –_Pregunto Lita_-

-No, bueno no me dijeron nada, pero yo creo que no… _-dijo Serena un poco confundida_-

-Buenos días chicas… -_con una enorme sonrisa venia entrando David_- hola Lita…

-Ho… hola David… -_un poco sonrojada_-

-Buenos días… -_dijeron las otras 3 chicas en coro, sin dejar de ver a su amiga_-

-¿Y por que tienen esa cara de preocupación? –_pregunto David al verlas-_

-Lo que pasa es que Seiya, Taiki y Yaten tuvieron un pequeño accidente… -_dijo Serena_- y eso nos pone tristes…

X-X

_Al llegar el atardecer los tres chicos salieron casi a escondidas de Serena y de las demás, dirigiéndose al lugar donde debería ver a Sailor Star Fire, mientras en ese lugar la Sailor se encontraba esperando la llegada de ellos, a su espalda la figura de una mujer aparecía._

-Ya se están acercando… puedo sentirlo… -_dijo la figura_ _colocando un cristal en un cofre frente a Fire_-

-¿Y ahora que se supone que va a pasar? -_Preguntó observando el cristal-_

-Ellos tienen que recordar por si solos… por el momento el cristal solo les ayudara a despertar sus poderes ocultos… -_cerró el pequeño cofre_-

-No sabes lo difícil que estar cerca de él… y no poder decirle nada… -_dijo un poco triste_-

-Tranquila… se como te sientes pero sabes bien que esto es necesario… -_coloca su mano en su hombro_-

-Lo se perfectamente… -_suspira_-

-Ya llegaron… -_observo la puerta como esperando a que en cualquier momento se abriera_-

-Debes permanecer en la sombra… _-al igual que ella observaba la puerta_-

-Si no te preocupes… -_camina hacia atrás cubriéndose por completo con la sombra_-

-Adelante… -_dijo sin esperar a que llamaran a la puerta, pues esta se encontraba semi abierta_-

-Hemos venido porque Luna nos dijo que tu nos ayudaras a saber que hacer… -_dijo Seiya en nombre de los tres al entrar y sin siquiera saludar_-

-Que mal educados… primero se dice buenas noches… -_dijo la voz en la oscuridad_-

-¿Y tú quien eres? –_Pregunta molesto Yaten_-

-No importa quien soy… lo que importa es quienes son ustedes… -_dijo de forma seria la voz_-

-No es momento de discutir… -_dijo Fire poniéndose de pie y acercándose al cofre_- aquí hay una parte de su pasado… que también es mi pasado… aun no recuerdan mucho, conforme pase el tiempo descubrirán como fue su vida antes… solo espero que no vaya a ser demasiado tarde…

-Es hora de que abras el cofre… -_dijo la voz femenina en la oscuridad_-

-Lo haré… -_respira profundamente y abre el cofre de forma lenta, del cual comienzan a salir unos rayos de luz pues el cristal comenzó a resplandecer, ese as de luz rodeo a los tres y después de unos segundos la luz desapareció dejando el cristal un poco iluminado, y con una nueva apariencia en los chicos_-

-¿Qué es esto? –_Pregunto sorprendido Taiki al ver su uniforme y los extraños escudos en su hombro y en su pecho_-

-¿Y ahora que es todo esto? –_Igual sorprendido Yaten_-

-Explíquenos que es todo esto… ¿Qué es toda esta apariencia? –_dijo Seiya mirándolas desafiantemente_-

-Siguen tan apuestos como en aquel entonces… -_dijo Fire con una ligera sonrisa mirando a cada uno_-

-¿De que están hablando? –_dijo nuevamente Seiya_ _comenzando a molestarse_-

-Lo que fueron y lo que son lo tendrán que recordar ustedes mismos… -_comenzó a decir la figura sin acercarse_- solamente les puedo decir que estos son sus verdaderos poderes, los cuales han sido activados con la ayuda del cristal, al igual que los cristales que estaban en sus estrellas de ataque…

-¿Cuáles cristales? –_Pregunto confundido Taiki_-

-Las estrellas de ataque no guardan nada… -_dijo molesto Yaten_-

-Claro que si, ¿de donde creen que provenían sus poderes? –_Pregunto la voz-_

-¿Poderes?, no entiendo… ¿de que están hablando? –_dijo Seiya aun más confundido y molesto_-

-Ya lo descubrirás, solo crean en ustedes mismos… y luchen por aquello que quieran proteger, las cosas poco a poco se irán aclarando… -_comento la sombra con tranquilidad_-

-Supongo que no nos dirás que significan estos escudos… –_dijo Seiya un poco sarcástico_-

-Pues aunque lo digas en ese tono… no puedo decirles nada… -_Fire_ _le sonríe ligeramente y acerca su mano con la intención de acariciar su mejilla solo que él se hace hacia atrás_- tu y yo éramos… -_bajando la mano con evidente tristeza en sus ojos_- bueno eso ya no importa… así que por eso tal vez no me recuerdas…

-¿Y cual era mi deber? –_Pregunto aun a la defensiva ignorando por completo su tristeza_-

-Sigues siendo el mismo… -_sonríe con tristeza_-

-Creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy… es hora de que se marchen… -_dijo en tono autoritario la voz de las sombras_-

-¿Y es todo lo que nos van a decir? –_Pregunta molesto Yaten_-

-Si eso es todo, lo demás les corresponde a ustedes recordarlo… -_dijo la voz_-

-Yo no puedo decirles nada… no quiero interferir en sus recuerdos… -_dijo Fire colocándose frente a los tres y dedicando una mirada a cada uno_-

-Bien por hoy nos retiramos… -_dijo Seiya con un suspiro_- pero volveremos…

-Para volver a su apariencia normal deberán cerrar sus ojos y concentrarse… -_dijo Fire, así los tres chicos un poco desconfiados hicieron caso y al momento su ropa normal volvió_-

-Bien es hora de irnos… como dice aquella sombra ha sido suficiente… -_dijo Seiya dispuesto a salir del departamento_-

-Seiya espera… -_dijo Fire acercándose a él y sorpresivamente lo abraza_- me dio gusto volver a ver al general Fighter… -_con los ojos un poco llorosos, para luego separarse y darse vuelta para evitar que ellos lo notaran_- ya váyanse…

-Yo… -_Seiya la mira sorprendido y extrañado por su actitud y mas después de recibir ese abrazo_- quisiera poder decir lo mismo pero no se quien eres…

-No te preocupes… no tiene importancia… -_dijo con una sonrisa volteando a verlo después de haberse limpiado las lagrimas_-

_Así los tres chicos confundidos salieron del departamento dejando solas a las extraña figura y a Star Fire, que al momento en que cierran la puerta ya no pudo contener las lagrimas y comienzo a llorar sentándose en el sillón, se escuchan los pasos lentos de la figura que se acercaba._

-No pudiste resistirte ¿verdad? -_parándose atrás del sillón sin dejar verse_-

-Me dio tanto gusto volver a verlo como en aquellos días… -_con lagrimas en sus mejillas_-

-No debiste haberte puesto así y sobre todo con él…

-Pero tú sabes cuando había deseado volver a verlo… -_suspira-_ cuanto lo he extrañado todo este tiempo…

-Ya lo se, pero aun así no debiste actuar así… sabes perfectamente que no es el mismo…

-Se que fue un error te prometo que no volverá a pasar…

-Esta bien… _-le da un ligero golpe en el hombro_- solo procura controlar tus emociones, no estará bien visto que de nueva cuenta una Sailor como tu se muestre vulnerable… -_se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla pero su rostro no se puede ver debido a la caída del cabello que la tapo_- eso ya deberías saberlo… -_se reincorpora_- creo que es hora de guardar el cristal

X-X

_Después de haber caminado por algunos minutos en silencio llegaban a un parque, donde Seiya sin decir nada se siento en una de las bancas, Taiki y Yaten al verlo quedarse atrás decidieron regresar y sentarse a su lado._

-Cada vez esto es más complicado… -_dijo Taiki rompiendo por fin el silencio_-

-Si, esto es más complicado y no lo comprendo… -_dijo Seiya mirando el piso_-

-¿Qué es todo eso del pasado? -_Preguntó Yaten recargándose en el respaldo de la banca-_

-¿Y toda esa actitud de Fire hacia ti? -_Dijo Taiki volteando a ver a Seiya_-

-¿Qué fue todo eso que nos dijo?, mi cabeza da muchas vueltas… -_suspira-_

-A mi me parece que Fire esta interesada en Seiya… -_dijo en tono burlón Yaten_-

-¿De que estas hablando? –_Pregunto Seiya_-

-Es más que evidente sobre todo después de ese abrazo que te dio… _-sonríe_- a nosotros ni nos toco…

-No se de que estas hablando es una tontería… -_dijo Seiya ofendido_-

-Bueno ahora lo que nos debería interesar es como se supone que vamos a despertar nosotros nuestro pasado y sobretodo descubrir como podemos ayudar a las chicas… -_dijo Taiki poniéndose serio_-

-Por el momento creo que lo mejor es ir a descansar, mañana será otro día… -_dijo Seiya poniéndose de pie-_

-Tienes razón… -_secundo Yaten_- esto es demasiado por hoy…

-Mmm lo había olvidado, tengo que ir a hablar con Marie… -_dijo de pronto poniéndose de pie_-

-¿Por qué tanta urgencia de verla? -_Preguntó con interés Taiki_-

-Eso es algo que ustedes no les interesa… -_y sin decir más comienza a alejarse con pasos lentos aun meditando todo lo sucedido desde el día anterior_-

X-X

-¿Dónde estaban?, ya me tenían preocupada… ¿y Seiya? -_preguntó en cuanto los vio llegar-_

-Tratábamos de averiguar que es lo que nos paso y que es lo que sucederá de ahora en adelante… -_respondió Taiki mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones observando a la rubia_-

-Y Seiya se fue a buscar a Marie, tenia que hablar con ella… -_comentó Yaten al momento de cerrar la puerta_-

-Ah ya veo… -_tratando de ocultar su tristeza_- ¿y que es lo que averiguaron?

-Pues en realidad no mucho, ya veremos en cuanto tengamos que volver en acción… -_suspiró cerrando los ojos con cansancio_-

-Por cierto, Amy y Mina estaban muy preocupados por ustedes… -_dijo con algo de diversión_-

-¿De verdad? -_preguntó emocionado Yaten sorprendiendo a Taiki que inmediatamente abrió los ojos_- eh… bueno, es normal… ¿no?

-Si claro… -_murmuró con una ligera sonrisa_- ¿y porque no te acompañaron?

-Estuvieron aquí un buen rato, pero tuvieron que irse a casa ya que era un poco tarde…

-Es una lastima, bueno ya las veremos mañana… ¿no Yaten? -_volteando a verlo_-

-Si, buenas noches ya me voy a dormir… -_se puso de pie con aires de ofendido dirigiéndose a su habitación_-

-Hasta mañana… -_dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo_-

X-X

-Hola… -_dijo al momento en que abrieron la puerta_-

-Hola… -_respondió un poco triste al verlo, pero también emocionada que lo abrazo sin dudarlo_- pensé que algo malo te había pasado… tenía un extraño presentimiento y…

-Lo lamento, no quise preocuparte… es solo que no había podido venir ni llamarte… -_de momento se sintió un poco extraño ante ese abrazo_-

-Supongo que no podías… y yo no podía preguntar por ti -_separándose inmediatamente del abrazo con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas_-

-Aun así agradezco tu preocupación, y por eso es que estoy aquí… necesitaba un lugar que fuera tranquilo y pensé en ti… -_sonrió con ternura mientras la tomaba de la mano_- así que aquí me tienes...

-Gracias por pensar en mí… ven pasa… -_jalándolo un poco para que entrara al departamento_-

-¿Esta tu hermana? -_pregunto dudoso de entrar_-

-Mmm no esta, tuvo algunas cosas pendientes que atender… -_se detiene al comprender a que se refería_- ah ya… bueno entonces ¿que te parece si vamos a tomar un café?

-De acuerdo… vamos… -_sonrió aun no muy convencido de lo que estaba haciendo_-

X-X

-¿Qué es lo que estará pasando con ellas? -_Preguntó mientras estaba observando su espejo_-

-Tu también lo sentiste ¿no es así? -_comentó deteniéndose a un lado de ella_-

-Es extraño hay toda una alteración de energías que es inexplicable… -_dijo la mas pequeña-_

-Quien sabe que tantas cosas mas tendremos que soportar antes de que sepamos que es lo que esta pasando… todo esto no me gusta nada… -_dijo desde el balcón donde observaba la luna_-

-Haruka… lo mas conveniente será regresar e investigar desde allá… no me gusta dejarlas solas, mucho menos a esa niña… -_se acerco a su compañera colocando la mano sobre su hombro para llamar su atención_-

-No se supone que debería estar bien… -_dijo con sarcasmo_-

-Sabemos que sigues molesta porque Serena prefirió quedarse con ellos, pero por alguna razón me siento bien de que la estén protegiendo, de que él la este protegiendo, sus sentimientos hacia ella lo hacen muy fuerte… aunque siento que algo extraño esta por pasar, es como si ya lo hubiéramos vivido… -_dijo Hotaru desde la habitación_-

-Si, tienes razón, cuando vi a esa Sailor Star Fire me pareció tan conocida, pero es la primera vez que la veía… sentí de pronto que debía creerle y confiar en ella, pero a la vez sentí un gran enojo hacia ella, aun así no estoy segura de nada en este momento…

-Tranquila Haruka creo firmemente en que las cosas se resolverán a su debido momento…

-Deben acompañarme… hay algo que quiero mostrarles… -_dijo Setsuna saliendo de la habitación, dejándolas desconcertadas_-

X-X

-¿Han sentido la presencia de las demás dueñas de los dijes? -_Preguntó Kasumi que caminaba de un lado al otro-_

-No, pero ya sabemos lo que vamos a hacer con las 4 Sailor cercanas a la princesa, lo que nos deja a las 4 Sailor externas y por ende las mas fuertes… -_contesto Amaya_- y sobre todo ahora que no sabemos que es lo que paso con las Starlights…

-Esas Sailor Starlights ya no los molestaran porque simplemente nunca existieron… -_interrumpió la voz de un hombre que venia entrando a la habitación_-

-¿Que? –_Dijeron dos de los cuatro sirvientes al mismo tiempo_-

-Lo que dice mi señor es verdad... -_comento la voz del pequeño hombre que venia detrás de Lord Drak_-

-La única y verdadera Starlight siempre ha sido Fire… _-continuo diciendo el Lord_- y ella al unirse con la Princesa de la Luna serán capaces de vencerme, por eso debemos evitar que aparezca aquella que posee el núcleo del cristal Blue Moon… así que además de todo lo que ya se les había ordenado hacer ahora tienen otra misión, encontrar a esa persona antes de que ella logre recuperar los fragmentos del cristal y de que encuentre a los Generales y a ellas… Sailor Star Fire y Sailor Moon… –_finalizo para salir de la lúgubre habitación_-

-¿Por qué estará tan seguro de que las Starlights no volverán a aparecer? –_pregunto Kasumi totalmente desconcertado_-

-Así que volverán a aparecer los Generales… -_sonrió Amaya con malicia_- esto se pondrá interesante…

-Talvez no recordemos ni lo sepamos todo pero estoy segura de que por fin los planes de Lord Drak se harán realidad… -_comento Soun_-

X-X

-¿No crees que ya es un poco tarde para que estés tomando café? -_Preguntó divertido bebiendo un poco de su taza_-

-Si, lo es pero quería estar un momento con mi novio… -_sonrió con dulzura sin dejar de verlo_-

-¿Tu hermana se molesto porque ya tienes novio?, no quiero causarte ningún problema… -_un poco serio_-

-No, para nada ella me dijo que si es lo que yo quería estaba bien… -_bebe un poco de café_- te admira mucho…

-¿Y tu?, ¿me admiras? -_pregunto tomando su mano con suavidad_- ¿como cantante?

-¿Yo? -_un poco nerviosa_- si… te admiro no solo como cantante sino como un chico amable, fuerte y caballeroso… y estoy muy orgullosa de ti, a pesar del poco tiempo que tengo de conocerte…

-Eso es muy lindo de tu parte… -_sonrió con algo de ternura_- gracias Marie, un momento así de tranquilo y sin pensar en nada mas es lo que necesitaba…

-No tienes nada que agradecer siempre que lo necesites estaré para ayudarte y brindarte todo mi apoyo y mi cariño… -_sonrió en señal de felicidad_-

-Gracias Marie… -_murmuró mientras se acercaba a su rostro con la intensión de darle un beso que termino en la mejilla_-

X-X

-¿Sabes de quien hable hoy? –_dijo al entrar a la oscura habitación_- de ella… Sailor Star Fire… una parte de mi esta orgulloso de ella, por que es fuerte, es lo que siempre imagine…

_Flash Back_

-¿Guerrera?, ¿quieres decir que… será poderosa? -_dijo algo orgulloso_-

_Fin flash back_

-Pero por otra parte no dejo de pensar en lo que estoy obligado a hacer con ella, una vez impidió mis planes, pero ahora será diferente… antes recibió ayuda, pero ahora se que estará sola, ni siquiera contara con el apoyo de él, es una pena que no haya podido tener un final feliz esa historia de amor, al menos no como la nuestra… mi querida Kakyu… _-acaricio su cabello_-

-Te equivocas… ella no estará sola, nunca lo estará… -_dijo con algunas lagrimas en los ojos pero a la vez con una mirada llena de tristeza y enojo_- y estoy segura de que aunque sea lo ultimo que haga te destruirá, no tendrá ya ninguna consideración contigo… la heriste mucho más de lo que te imaginas… y eso es algo que jamás te perdonara…

X-X

Respuestas a los Reviews

Antes que nada quiero ofrecerles una disculpa pues esta vez he tardado demasiado en actualizar, pero aquí estoy trayéndoles un nuevo capitulo y con la esperanza de no volver a tardar tanto en tener listo el próximo, espero que les haya gustado y que así lo dejen saber en un lindo review o bueno aunque no sea tan lindo :p pero dejen al menos uno, bueno ahora si las respuestas a los reviews.

_**Serenalucy:**_ Disculpa, creo que esta vez si me tarde demasiado en actualizar, pero ya me pondré las pilas para no tardarme tanto, ahora sobre tu comentario, efectivamente los celos hablar por nosotras, bueno mas bien por ustedes, jajajaja Seiya es mío, solo mío jajaja, ya me voy antes de que comiencen los jitomatazos, cuídate, nos seguimos leyendo por aquí.

_**Kousita!!:**_ Hola ahora soy yo la que hace mucho que no pasaba por aquí, pero aquí estoy de vuelta y con un nuevo capitulo, espero que te haya gustado también este, la verdad es que es una pregunta interesante esa del amor, pero no creo que alguien haya encontrado respuesta alguna que al menos intente explicar un poco todo su significado, pero en fin, y mi cumpleaños paso y nada que me aparecí, lo importante es que aquí sigo y seguiré, todavía me falta historia que contar, ojalá que no te aburras de seguir leyendo y esperando por los demás capítulos, por lo pronto me voy, ya nos leeremos en el siguiente capitulo, cuídate y pórtate bien, no hagas travesuras, ya extrañaba los besos :p jajaja bye bye.

_**Marina Acero**__**:**_ Muchas gracias por la protección brindada, pero ahora mi amado Seiya saldrá al quite para defender nuestro amor… jajaja muchas gracias por los consejos, los tratare de llevar a la practica, a ti no hay mucho que decirte porque ya sabes lo que significas para mi, solamente gracias por tu ayuda, nos leemos besitos.

_**EstrellaBlanca:**_ Una disculpa por la tardanza en actualizar esta historia, pero ya me puse las pilas y he comenzado a escribir así que espero que no me abandones en esta historia, y ojalá ya hayas leído las demás, gracias por tu review.

_**Bogita**__**:**_ Jajajaja no te preocupes, Marie es un lindo nombre y va muy bien con el nombre de Seiya así que esta bien, yo se que les da envidia mi amor con él pero lo siento, es solo mío, tratare de actualizar pronto lo prometo.

_**agatasha:**_ Hola, muchas gracias por tus comentarios sobre mi forma de describir batallas, la verdad es que si sufro un poco a la hora de hacerlas, pero ya tomare algunos consejos en cuenta a la hora de hacerlo, ahora sobre la historia, lamentablemente Sailor Star Fire no es Serena, es alguien mas, y al parecer no ha madurado y ya esta perdiendo a Seiya por indecisa y tonta, mientras tanto Marie esta ganando en el corazón de Seiya, creo que lo primero que debe haber en una relación es amistad para que de ahí todo funcione como debe, y eso lo esta haciendo muy bien la tercera en discordia jajaja, y por favor no me tengas celos, bueno si poquitos porque yo tengo al gran Seiya Kou jajajaja y disculpa que Serena haya vuelto con Darien, pero es necesario para muchas cosas jajaja, bueno nos leemos en el siguiente review, cuídate y besos.

_**LOYDA ASTRID**__**:**_ Te perdono si tu me perdonas a mi por haber tardado tanto tiempo en publicar el siguiente capitulo, espero no volver a hacerlo, volviendo al tema los reviews ¿Por qué crees que Fire es Marina?, espero que me respondas, Marie es una pieza clave para el corazón de mi amado Seiya, bueno la pregunta de porque estuvo bien que los transformadores se rompieran ya quedo resuelta, eran unos apuestos hombres aunque eso nunca lo dude jajaja, mmm de todo lo demás pues no te puedo dar respuesta de una vez porque entonces seria contarte la historia antes de tiempo y eso no se debe hacer jajaja, pero no te preocupes todo tiene una respuesta, solo espero que me sigas leyendo aunque tarde mucho en actualizar, nos seguiremos leyendo por aquí, para que sigas teniendo mil y un preguntas jajaja, te las responderé con cada capitulo, bueno al menos las que pueda jajaja, por lo pronto me despido, nos leemos luego, cuídate y saludos bye bye.

_**Naiara:**_ Hola mi nueva lectora, que bueno que te gusto el fic, una disculpa por no haber podido actualizar luego, pero en serio con tanto trabajo ya llego súper cansada casi casi a dormir, pero ya ves aquí estoy de nueva cuenta dejando un capitulo mas, tratare de no tárdame tanto en actualizar, saludos y espero seguir leyéndote aquí, besitos.

Bueno pues hasta aquí las respuestas, de verdad una disculpa enorme por tardar tanto en publicar un nuevo capitulo, procurare no hacerlo tan tardado, gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, si la has leído y te ha gustado por favor deja que yo lo sepa mandándome un review, también para agradecerte por leer.

Y hasta aquí terminamos con las respuestas a los reviews, las dejo por ahora, pero ya nos estaremos leyendo próximamente, gracias por sus comentarios, abracitos y besitos, cuídense mucho, hasta la próxima, bye bye.

**Marie Winchester Kou Efron**


	14. Descubriendo Sensaciones

**BLUE MOON**

**Capitulo 14**

**Nuevas Sensaciones**

_El sol comenzaba a brillar anunciando un maravilloso día, las chicas se encontraban reunidas en el templo, esperaban a que llegara Serena, al parecer los chicos habían tenido mucho trabajo con sus presentaciones y después del ataque en la escuela ellos aun no se presentaban, y aunque no lo dijeran algunas de ellas tenían ganas de verlos._

-Las cosas últimamente están muy mal… creo que deberíamos relajarnos un poco y… -_decía Mina algo emocionada quizá porque ahí tendría su primera oportunidad con el chico de ojos verdes_-

-Ay no Mina no vayas a salir con una idea para divertirnos porque sabes perfectamente que las cosas no están nada bien… -_dijo molesta Rei_-

-Es verdad… -_suspiró Amy dejando de leer el libro que llevaba en las manos_- han sido días extraños y demasiado tranquilos para mi gusto…

-Pues por lo mismo creo que deberíamos pasar un momento agradable, no sabemos que es lo que pueda pasar mañana… ya saben… "no dejen la diversión que pueden tener hoy para después" –_dijo muy orgullosa_-

-Mmm ¿acaso no será "No dejen para mañana lo que puedan hacer hoy"? –_Preguntó Lita sin dejar de ver a Mina_-

-Bueno, bueno pero me entendieron ¿no? –_dijo algo ofendida_-

-Claro que te entendimos… -_dijo con una sonrisa Amy_-

-Hola chicas… -_dijo una voz que inmediatamente capturo la atención de Mina_-

-¡Yaten! –_Corrió a su encuentro_- ¿ya se sienten mejor?, no saben cuanto los hemos extrañado, las cosas en la escuela no son las mismas, y ya estoy aburrida porque no tengo a quien molestar y… -_decía casi sin respirar_-

-Tranquila Mina… -_dijo Seiya colocándose frente a ella_- ¿nos has extrañado o solamente a Yaten?

-¿Eh?, no, no claro a los tres… -_dijo inmediatamente después de haberse puesto de un color más que rojo_-

-Ya Seiya déjala… ¿y de que estaban hablando? –_Preguntó Taiki dedicándole antes una sonrisa a Amy-_

-Bueno pues de que ahora no es momento para divertirse… -_respondió Lita_- las cosas no están muy bien que digamos…

-¿No han averiguado nada? –_Preguntó ya poniéndose serio Seiya_-

-Pues ya no han aparecido mas chicas que presenten ese extraño adormecimiento, hasta el momento ya no ha habido mas ataques, es como si estuvieran tomando su tiempo para planear bien lo que van a hacer… -_decía Amy un tanto pensativa_- creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es estar al pendiente de cualquier cambio…

X-X

-¿Sabes? –_Dijo al entrar a la oscura habitación con pasos lentos_- había olvidado algunas cosas…

-¿Ah sí?, ¿Cómo cuáles? –_Preguntó indiferente mientras continuaba con su juego de ajedrez colocando las piezas estratégicamente en el tablero_-

-Como por ejemplo… quien fue la persona que termino con la vida de ese general que le importaba mucho mantener con vida a nuestro Lord… o porque Fire no pudo eliminarnos por completo…

-No sé de qué estás hablando… -_dijo indiferente_-

-Imagina lo que diría Lord Drak si se llegara a enterar de que fuiste tu quien asesino al general Fighter y por consecuencia trajo el dolor, el rencor y la desobediencia de Sailor Star Fire…

-No creo que deba saberlo… -_dijo por fin volteando a verla_- ella ahora no es nada y Lord Drak no tiene ni idea de porque aquella vez esa Sailor lo ataco… -_sonrió con malicia tomo un peón y con este derribo al rey-_ todos actuamos por nuestros propios intereses, no lo olvides mi querida Amaya…

X-X

_Entre las densas ramas de los árboles se encontraba la figura de una chica la cual observaba atentamente la reunión._

-Quizá están pensando en como destruir al enemigo… hay cosas que no deberían volver a pasar, otras que si… ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer ahora? -_murmuraba con tristeza_-

_Flash back_

-Por favor… -_esto ultimo al momento en que coloco las manos sobre su pecho llorando con impotencia sin dejar de verlo_-

-Él te hace vulnerable, pero bien concederé tu deseo… y todos tus deseos si tu quieres que ese hombre permanezca a tu lado siempre así será -_dejándolo libre, cayendo al suelo inconsciente aun_-

_Fin flash back_

-"Vulnerable", me hacía y presiento que lo volveré a ser… -_murmuró alejándose entre los demás árboles_-

X-X

-Serena… te ves hermosa… -_dijo con una sonrisa galante observando a su novia, la cual lucia un lindo vestido algo holgado y unas finas zapatillas_-

-Gracias… -_asintió tímidamente_- estoy lista, podemos irnos… por cierto ¿A dónde vamos?

-Ah te voy a llevar a comer a un elegante restaurante…

-¿Un elegante restaurante? –_Preguntó algo confundida pues en realidad era la primera vez que la llevaría a un lugar así_- no, no creo que sea necesario… yo me conformo con algo en la fuente de sodas… _-cerró la puerta del departamento_-

-Para nada… la futura Neo Reina merece lo mejor… -_dijo a su oído acercándose a su espalda_-

-Eh Darien… -_se volteo inmediatamente_-

-¿No crees que la futura Reina merece todo? –_Preguntó algo cerca de su rostro_-

-¿Interrumpo? –_Dijo la triste voz de un joven_-

-Seiya… -_al instante sonrió al escuchar su voz y al mismo tiempo empujo levemente a Darien_-

-Claro que interrumpes… -_comentó Darien con algo de molestia tanto por la actitud de Serena como por la presencia del joven_-

-Lo lamento… -_dijo asintiendo a modo de saludo_- yo… yo… solo venia a cambiarme… si me disculpan… -_saco las llaves comenzando a abrir, en todo momento trato de no verlos, mas bien de verla a ella_-

-¿Vas a salir? –_Preguntó un tanto curiosa la rubia_-

-Si…

-¿Con los chicos?

-Ya déjalo… quizá tenga alguna cita… anda mejor vamonos… tengo mucha hambre… -_dijo tomando del brazo a la chica y comenzando a llevarla consigo_-

-Diviértete… -_murmuro Seiya al momento en que cerraba la puerta_-

X-X

-¿Y porque se fue tan de repente Seiya? –_Preguntó muy curiosa la rubia_-

-Ah porque tenía cosas que hacer… -_respondió indiferente Yaten_-

-Sí, pero ¿que cosas…? -_fue ahora Rei la que cuestiono_-

-Cuanto interés… -_dijo algo sorprendido Taiki-_ ¿para que quieren saber?

-Sí, de Mina lo esperaba, pero de ti Rei… -_al igual que Taiki Amy desconfiaba de tan innecesarias preguntas_-

-Bueno… que tiene de malo… no deberíamos estar averiguando cosas del enemigo… y él se desaparece de buenas a primeras…

-Tranquila Rei, él esta informado de todo… además es normal que nuestro querido compañero ya no tenga tiempo para este tipo de reuniones en las cuales no avanzamos mucho… y solo perdemos el tiempo… mmm yo también debería seguir su ejemplo he irme por ahí a una cita… ¿no crees Mina?

-¿Una cita? –_Preguntó incrédula_- ¿Seiya esta en una cita?

-Ay Mina, acabas de perder de tu oportunidad… -_pensó con una ligera sonrisa Lita, la cual había permanecido callada, pensando en algo o quizá en alguien_-

-No te entendieron… -_dijo Taiki con una ligera sonrisa a su hermano_-

-Si, Seiya esta en una cita con su… -_se quedo callado, pues según lo ultimo que les había dicho Seiya era que no quería que se enteraran las chicas_-

-¿Con su que? –_Preguntó sería Rei_-

-Con su amiga… -_intervino Taiki poniéndose de pie y jalando a su hermano_- tu y yo nos vamos… tenemos que ensayar…

-Si tienes razón, vamonos… -_se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar siendo jalado por Taiki_-

-¿No creen que actuaron muy extraño? –_comentó Rei deteniéndose en la puerta pues había avanzado para acompañarlos_-

-Si, como nerviosos… -_comentó Amy_-

-Más bien como si estuvieran ocultando algo… -_añadió Mina_-

-Dijo que con su amiga… -_se quedo meditando un poco y luego añadió_- esta con Marie… -_finalizo Rei_-

X-X

_En el bello restaurante de un ambiente romántico se encontraba la futura pareja real disfrutando de una esplendida cena, pero a pesar de ser una cita prácticamente ideal para la bella joven no lo era del todo, no dejaba de pensar en ese chico que poco a poco se alejaba de ella por estar con alguien mas, no podía ni disfrutar de su cita porque un sentimiento extraño se apodero de su corazón, tan solo imaginarlo a lado de otra persona la molestaba._

-¿Por qué me siento así? –_Pensaba mientras comía en automático, a lo lejos escuchaba la voz de Darien pero no prestaba atención_- Seiya es un chico sin compromiso alguno y ahora que será completamente libre ha decido hacer una vida sin mi, aunque me confunde en ocasiones… -_suspiró terminando el ultimo bocado de su cena_-

-¿Me estas escuchando Serena? –_dijo un poco serio al sentirse totalmente ignorado_-

-¿Eh?, si claro… -_sonrió algo nerviosa_- por supuesto que te estaba escuchando…

-¿Entonces estas de acuerdo en que terminando todo esto nos casemos? –_Pregunto con una sutil sonrisa mientras tomaba su mano_-

-¿Casarnos? –_pregunto poniéndose de pie algo asustada y confundida_- ¿no crees que es muy pronto?, además con un enemigo desconocido y sin saber que es lo que va a pasar, no creo que sea el momento oportuno para pensar en esas cosas…

-Bueno, no te estoy diciendo que nos casemos mañana, podemos ir planeando las cosas, o al menos que seamos oficialmente prometidos…

-Quizás esto debamos platicarlo con mas calma… -_dijo limpiándose la boca dejando después la servilleta en la mesa_- llévame al departamento por favor…

-Está bien Serena, pero piénsalo por favor… -_dijo poniéndose de pie para llevarla al departamento_-

X-X

_Al llegar al departamento se acerco a la sala y encendió una lámpara, la tenue luz la hizo sentirse aun más sola de lo que se había sentido durante esa tarde._

-Quién lo hubiera pensado, mi primera cita en forma y es todo un fracaso… -_suspiro cubriéndose la cara con sus manos_- parecíamos mas dos desconocidos que una pareja, se perfectamente que no me quiere, pero al menos podría hacer el intento de no pensar en ella estando conmigo, estaba tan ausente, que ni siquiera noto que breves instantes no camine a su lado… Seiya… -_suspiro tratando de contener las lagrimas por la tristeza que sentía, llevo lentamente sus manos a su pecho oprimiéndolo_- duele… duele de nueva cuenta…

X-X

_Con el paso de los días, las cosas entre Serena y Darien se volvieron un poco mas tranquilas, él comenzó los tramites para continuar con sus clases normales, mientras ella seguía acudiendo a las clase, evitando en lo posible a Seiya, era obvio que las demás se daban cuenta, las cosas ya no podían ser igual que antes, ahora todo había cambiado, el enemigo había esperado a que el dije de Sailor Mercury volviera a reaccionar, pero la espera había sido en vano, ahora planeaban a fondo que es lo que harían para atraer la atención de las Sailors así como de Fire, la cual se había vuelto la prioridad de Amaya y Yami, quizá para enfrentarla como lo debieron haber hecho desde un principio, las visitas entre la nueva pareja fueron mas constantes no así las atenciones que Seiya tenia para Marie, aun así no se daba por vencida y seguiría luchando por su amor, aunque su tiempo se estuviera terminando, todo parecía tranquilidad, ¿pero cuánto tiempo puede ser de esa forma?, ahora muchas cosas se aclararían o quizá quedarían aun más confusas, al menos para algunos, no hay nada peor que una tranquilidad seguida del caos total._

X-X

_Se sentó pesadamente en el sillón observan a sus tres compañeras, sin saber que decir, aun no podía creer lo que acaba de ver_- ¿Por qué nos engañaste al decir que habías cerrado la puerta del tiempo? –_cuestiono observándola fríamente_-

-¿Eso hubiera cambiado las cosas? –_pregunto desviando la mirada_- recuerda que ellas ya no quieren saber nada del futuro o del pasado, y ella es una parte importante de un pasado que aun no conocen… pero era importante que ustedes lo recordaran, que lo tuvieran presente…

-Sailor Star Fire… -_medito la bella joven de cabello aguamarina_- ¿como no supimos antes?

-No cabe duda de que encierra mucho poder ese cristal… -_dijo de forma pensativa la más pequeña_-

-Debemos encontrar ese cristal antes que el enemigo… sobre todo encontrar y hablar con Fire… aun tiene que darnos muchas explicaciones… -_se puso de pie acercándose al enorme ventanal observando la luna y la estrella que estaba junto a ella_- no puedo dejar que vuelvan a estar juntos…

X-X

_El sol brillaba con más intensidad que en días pasados, el parque era un buen lugar para comenzar con su tarea mientras esperaba, suspiro observando los rayos del sol filtrarse por las ramas de los árboles pensando en mil cosas a la vez, y todo lo que venía a su mente lo plasmaba en esa hoja, la cual tenía rayones y marcas de borrador, aun no encontraba lo que para ella fuera concreto pero a la vez con sentimiento._

-¡Marie! –_Grito el joven mientras se acercaba a ella_-  
-Hola… -_dijo con una sonrisa cerrando el cuaderno-_

-¿Tienes mucho esperando? –_Pregunto acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla_-

-No te preocupes… -_negó con un movimiento sutil de cabeza_- aproveche para comenzar con la tarea…

-Siempre tan aplicada… -_sonrió sentándose a su lado_- te vi muy concentrada en lo que estabas escribiendo, ¿puedo saber que era?

-¿Eh?, no, es un secreto, es algo muy importante para mí, tal vez un día deje que lo leas, pero aun no es el momento… _-dijo abrazando mas su cuaderno_-

-De acuerdo… -_suspiro poniéndose de pie_- bueno vayamos al cine… -_extendió su mano a la chica_-

-Si, vamos… -_tomando su mano con una gran sonrisa-_ ay Seiya si supieras todo lo que hay en mi corazón, quizá entonces yo… -_pensaba observándolo con ternura pero fue interrumpido por un dolor que provenía de su pecho haciendo un ligero gesto que esperaba no notara_-

-¿Ocurre algo? –_pregunto al notar algo diferente_-

-No, nada… -_sonrió_- solo que creo que te quiero tanto que duele… -_dijo sonriendo aun mas_-

_Solo correspondió a su sonrisa, ¿Qué podía decir?, ¿mentirle y decirle que el también la quería de la misma forma?, no, las cosas entre ellos estaban claras, ella seria paciente y él buscaría su oportunidad._

X-X

-¿Serena has pensando en la propuesta de Darien?

-No… -_suspiro cansadamente_- aunque quizá…

-¿Te has dado por vencida con Seiya?

-Las cosas simplemente ya no pueden ser como antes, cada vez esta más distante conmigo y sale mucho con Marie, supongo que está buscando darse una oportunidad ahora que será una persona libre…

-Ay Serena, eso más bien me suena a resignación, ahora entiendo porque es que todas las tardes vienes a refugiarte al templo… -_suspiro cansada de barrer_- deberías afrontar tus sentimientos sean los que sean… ¿aun quieres a Darien?

-Si… -_respondió mientras observaba un ave que cruzaba el cielo_- lo quiero, quizá lo mejor que puedo hacer es aceptar su propuesta, digo al final ese es mi destino, formar el futuro Tokio de Cristal… no se en que estaba pensando, si eso fue descrito desde el pasado…

_Rei simplemente la observo con tristeza, ¿Dónde había quedado la Sailor Scout que aunque estuviera oculta mostraba un poco más de valor?_

X-X

_-Parecía un planeta quizá algo lejos del sistema solar donde existían algunas formaciones rocosas que daba espacio a pequeñas cuevas, tal vez oscuras pero eran un lugar perfecto en cual esconderse, sentía la necesidad en ese momento de refugiarse, ahí estaban dos figuras, sin hablar, quizá pensando en hacerlo pero la figura femenina no sabía que decir o que hacer, se sentía extraña, tal vez por todo lo que él le había dicho, esa propuesta, la traición que acababan de cometer, todo para ella era un caos y hasta ahora pensaba en que había estado a punto de aceptar los ofrecimientos de su enemigo y eso al parecer la ponía peor, tantas cosas cruzaban por su cabeza que sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar en absoluto silencio, o al menos es lo que escuchaba, a pesar de la poca luz __la podía observar su cabello negro ondulado contrastaba con lo rojizo de sus mejillas, pero al verla lo hacía de una forma fija mientras encendía el fuego, su rostro se ilumino por la tenue luz, su cabello negro azabache era mas corto y sus ojos azul profundo se suavizaron al verla temblar, se acerco quitándose la capa para colocarla sobre los hombros de la chica que ahora ocultaba su rostro para evitar que la viera llorar, a decir verdad él tampoco se atrevía a hablar, sabía que acababa de traicionar su misión aquella por la que tanto había luchado, traiciono a las personas que confiaban en él, tan solo por querer estar con ella por primera vez sin pensar en nada mas... tan solo por ser egoísta por unos instantes... desvió su mirada hacia la salida de la cueva, un cielo rojizo los cubría, sin duda estarían a salvo ahí ¿pero por cuánto tiempo?, ¿estaría bien que abandonaran la lucha?, no definitivamente no._

-Tendrás que quedarte aquí -_dijo en un murmullo por fin rompiendo aquel tenso silencio_-

-¿De qué hablas? –_Por fin su vista la fijo en él observándolo con temor_-

_Presiono sus puños_- Volveré a la lucha... prometí protegerte y cumpliré mi palabra... y aquí estarás a salvo -_dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella_-

-¿Una promesa? -_desvió su mirada fijándola ahora en la fogata_- vaya... voy de mal en peor, antes era tu amiga, tu compañera, y ahora... simplemente una promesa...

-No eres eso y lo sabes... no eres solo una promesa, eres mucho más que eso... y esta promesa no solo la hice a tu padre si no a mi mismo... si algo te llegara pasar no se qué haría...

-No, no lo se... ahora que lo pienso... -_subió de nueva cuenta su mirada para verlo_- dijiste que confiara en ti, que saldríamos de ese lugar... y míranos estamos aquí... -_sonrió con tristeza_- te agradezco que me hayas ayudado, pero ya no finjas algo que tu y yo sabemos perfectamente que no sientes...

-¿Alguna vez te he mentido?, si se que lo dije porque estaba desesperado... quería hacerte entrar en razón... pero tampoco fue una mentira todo lo que dije... por una vez en mi vida desearía ser solo yo... -_quedándose callado por unos instantes_- simplemente desearía ser solo yo... y poder amar con libertad... seguir mis deseos

-Pero no podemos... -_trataba de mantener aquella sonrisa fingida_- tu lo dijiste, no sé en qué momento me convertí en una mujer débil... gracias por lo que hiciste, pero lo mejor será olvidarlo... y te libero de tu promesa, no necesito que nadie me proteja... mucho menos tu... -_dijo limpiándose las lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas_-

-Entonces olvídalo tu que yo no puedo... si lo olvidara, seria olvidarme de mi única alegría... y protegerte lo haré aunque no quieras... aunque tenga que dejarte aquí amarrada, lo haré... no permitiré que le pase algo a la única mujer que he amado, a la única que me ve como realmente soy...

-Ya no lo digas más... ¿que no ves que me lastimas cada vez que dices eso?, no me hagas que cree falsas esperanzas entre nosotros...

_Se acerco a ella haciéndola levantar tomándola de los hombros, lentamente tomo su mano conduciéndola hacia su corazón_- ¿Y cómo crees que estoy yo aquí adentro?

_Cerró sus ojos con fuerza derramando mas lagrimas_- No lo sé, siempre pensé que sabía todo de ti... pero no es así... pensé que sentías algo por mí, y cuando yo te confesé lo que sentía por ti simplemente me trataste de una forma diferente... fue ahí que supe que no, no sabía todo...

-Desde luego que sabes todo de mi... desde luego que siento algo por ti... y si te trate asi fue porque tuve miedo... mucho miedo de poderte perder... y más estando las cosas como están...

-¿Y acaso yo no tengo miedo de perderte? -_pregunto viéndolo fijamente_- te amo... te amo más que a mi vida...

-Y yo a ti te amo, más que a nadie en este universo... y temo perderte... por eso no quería ilusionarme... y sufrir después... pero es algo inevitable -_la abrazo con fuerza_- porque estas más adentro de mi ser de lo que yo mismo hubiese querido

-Me enamore de ti... me enamore sin darme cuenta... lamento haber traicionado a todos...

-En ese caso los dos somos unos traidores... porque todo lo que dije e hice fue verdad aunque haya sido un impulso y tú sabes que yo nunca me arrepiento de nada

_Sonrió ligeramente separándose un poco de él pero sin romper ese abrazo_- Lo se... tu nunca te arrepientes de nada... por eso me enamore de ti, por eso te amo... además porque eres impulsivo...

-¿Entonces confiaras en mi? -_le sonrió con ternura_-

_Respiró profundamente_- Yo no me voy a quedar aquí con la incertidumbre de saber si algo te paso... si vas yo también voy...

-¿Entonces no confías en mi? -_haciendo un ligero puchero_-

-Confió... -_acaricio su mejilla con suavidad_- pero si algo te llegara a pasar y yo no estoy cerca para cuidarte no lo soportaría...

-Y yo no soportaría que algo te pasara... -_apartando algunos mechones de su rostro_- de acuerdo iremos los dos, porque se bien que aunque diga que no… me seguirás... pero te advierto no te dejare intervenir en la batalla ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo... -_sonrió con tristeza_- aunque sabes perfectamente que sin mí no podrías luchar... ¿porque sino quien te va a cuidar? -_sonrió con más confianza_-

-Ahora resulta que eres tú la que me protege... mira que linda -_sonrió coquetamente_- ¿y cuando he necesitado que me cuides?

-Desde hoy... porque no permitiré que nada malo te pase...

-Y a haber si tú me proteges ¿quién te protege a ti? -_pregunto divertido y con mucha curiosidad_-

-Tu... -_dijo con seguridad y rápidamente_- ambos nos protegeremos... porque sin ti yo no existo... y si no existo ¿quién te protege?, te das cuenta de que es un circulo interminable...

_Sonrió tiernamente-_ Sí, un circulo que no quiero que nunca se rompa -_acercándose lentamente a sus labios_-

-Nunca se romperá... porque siempre te voy a amar y a proteger... -_dijo con una suave voz poco a poco guardando silencio_-

-Te amo -_murmuro antes de unir sus labios a los de ella en un tierno beso lleno del amor que ambos sentían y que hasta ese día había sido un secreto que los dos guardaban en lo más profundo de su corazón_-

_Despertó sobresaltado, ¿Quién era esa mujer a la que amaba más que a nadie en el universo?, aun podía sentir esa calidez de los labios de ella, un beso que sabia nunca había probado, aquella vestimenta lo había dejado aun mas desconcertado, era él definitivamente, solo que había algunas pequeñas diferencias, ese Seiya de su sueño había dejado su misión para estar con la mujer que amaba, en cambio el Seiya que veía en su espejo no se atrevía a luchar por la joven que amaba, quizá más que un sueño fue su subconsciente que le pedía luchar por ella, se froto la cara con rabia y frustración poniéndose de pie observando las estrellas a través de su ventana._

-¿Qué debo hacer? –_Pregunto al cielo como si fuera a obtener una respuesta_- ¿Quién es esa mujer que apareció en mis sueños? –_Sonrió ligeramente cerrando los ojos_- ¿Por qué al pensar en ella siento un extraño sentimiento recorrer mi cuerpo?, ¿Por qué aun siento sus labios unidos a los míos?, ¿y porque la frase "te amo" se quedo tan grabada en mi? –_suspiro abriendo los ojos volviendo a frotar su cara_- ya Seiya deja de pensar en cosas que no existen ni existieron… -_después de pensar unos momentos más en ese sueño decidió meterse a bañar para dar comienzo con un nuevo día_-

X-X

Respuestas a los Reviews

Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras, se que merezco que me golpeen o algo por el estilo por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero es que no estaba muy segura de que es lo que debería escribir, puesto que no quiero que se haga confuso o que pierda el toque de misterio, pero bueno lo importante es que aquí esta un nuevo capitulo para que lo disfruten y me dejen saber que es lo que opinan de él, ya que entonces sabré si estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo o me regreso no se crean, pero si al menos para saber que les esta gustando, ya les he dicho que no todo es lo que parece pero ya verán las sorpresas que hay, bueno ahora si las dejo con las respuestas a los reviews, y gracias otra vez por la espera.

_**Marina Acero**__**:**_ Hola amix, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y comprensión, a veces las cosas no son quisiéramos, pero al menos sabemos que bien o mal estamos al pendiente una de la otra, han sido semanas negras, pero que eso no influya en la amistad ¿de acuerdo?, espero que si, bueno como viste aquí ya salio parte de tu ayuda, la cual agradezco, porque hay ocasiones en que ese tipo de escenas y por los personajes que no me salen, así que gracias otra vez, ya veremos que sale después de todo esto, procurare siempre sonreír hasta la próxima, bye, bye.  
_**MoonStaR:**_ Hola cuñis, tanto tiempo sin leerla por estos lugares, si, ya se que ha estado muy ocupada y eso que usted no es la mamá, pero actúa peor que una XD no es cierto, imagino que anda muy feliz con sus bebés, así que la felicito, no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo frente a nuestras lectoras jajaja, así que felicidades, bueno sobre el cap, ¿verdad que esta interesante?, así quiero seguir y no perder la atención de mis queridas lectoras, incluyéndola a usted por supuesto, bueno espero leerla mas seguido, cuídese y pórtese bien, hasta el siguiente capitulo, bye, bye.  
_**Lilupixie**__**:**_ Hola, hola, bueno pues tal parece que lo ama, ¿o lo amo?, mmm pero entonces ¿Qué paso?, mmm para responder a esa pregunta creo que tendrás que seguir leyendo :P y una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero por ahí dicen "mas vale tarde que nunca" jajaja así que espero hayas disfrutado de este capitulo, nos leemos en la siguiente oportunidad.  
_**Loly kou**__**:**_ Hola, tanto tiempo sin responder reviews :p lo siento, pero aquí sigo y espero seguir por mas tiempo, la verdad es que si duele por una parte que Seiya este intentando algo con alguien mas, pero por otro lado me da alegría que él haya tomado esa decisión de comenzar de nuevo (además de la felicidad que me embarga al ser yo su nueva oportunidad XD que felicidad), tonta Serena que no quiere estar sola, pero no entiende nada del corazón, Seiya sufre por ella y actúa como si no le importara, y al parecer las cosas se pondrán peor, sobre tu teoría de Fire-Marie mmmm podría ser, pero entonces ¿estaría bien que hubiera algo mas entre Seiya y Marie si es que también tienen una historia de amor?, espero que la respuesta sea positiva, jajaja bueno en si espero tu respuesta, hasta la próxima.  
_**verosey**__**:**_ Hola, muchas gracias por leer mi fic, eso me hace querer seguir escribiendo mas y mas, ahora que bueno que te están gustando mis historias, aunque últimamente me tarde en actualizar no las he abandonado, ni lo haré, aquí nos seguiremos leyendo, así que cuídate y nos vemos pronto.  
_**agatasha:**_ Mmmm ahora si me dejaste sin palabras, creo que estabas un poco confundida, pero en fin, espero que el siguiente review si tenga algo mas que responderte.

_**EstrellaBlanca**__**: **_hola muchas gracias por tener el tiempo de leer esta historia, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado también, así que espero leerte de nueva cuenta, y me sigas dando tu opinión.  
_**lo:**_ Hola querida nueva lectora, me tarde pero aquí esta un capitulo mas, espero que lo hayas disfrutado, cuídate, saludos.  
_**FARINA:**_ bueno amix, aquí estoy respondiendo tu review, bueno pues te cuento que NO esta historia no termina en el capitulo trece, de hecho todavía continua y le falta, espero que no tanto como para aburrirlas, pero aun le falta, espero que te haya gustado hasta lo que llevo escrito, cualquier cosa, queja, duda o comentario házmelo saber, gracias por escribirme, saludos.  
_**vannity Kou:**_ Bueno vamos por partes, gracias por comenzar a leer este fic, en segundo disculpa la demora de actualización, pero es que entre el trabajo y el cansancio pues me ausente un poco de la escritura, pero aquí sigo, y tercera, si es un Seiya-Serena, solo que vamos a hacerlos sufrir un poquito para que entonces cuando estén juntos sepan valorarse, jajaja un poco complicado, pero así será, bueno ahora si aquí termino, nos leemos pronto, cuídate.  
_**hikariadi**__**:**_ Una nueva lectora, eso me da mucho gusto, sobre todo saber que no solo sigues este fic sino Bendita Vida también, espero que también puedas leer las demás, solo que me tendrías que tener un poco de paciencia en las actualizaciones a penas estoy comenzando a tomar el ritmo de nuevo, así que voy lenta pero segura, sobre Seiya, si la verdad es que a veces toma decisiones muy confusas, pero tendrá que aceptar las consecuencias, así que pronto leeremos cuales son esas consecuencias, cuídate y gracias por leer.  
**nanymoon:** Hola, otra nueva lectora, espero que me sigas acompañando en este fic no importando si es un SyS o SyD, aunque la verdad es un SyS (lo siento) pero bueno espero que sigas aquí, muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero terminarla pronto, según como se me den los tiempos, así que pues te pido paciencia para las actualizaciones, nos leemos pronto, cuídate.  
_**Antonella**__**:**_ Hola mucho gusto en leerte, por lo que veo también nueva lectora, muchas gracias por el favor de tu atención al leer cada capitulo, la verdad yo también espero terminar de escribir este fic muy pronto, porque espero que les agrade una próxima aventura que se desprende precisamente de este fic, pero que aun esta en sus inicios, pero que me gustaría que todas aquellas me han seguido Blue Moon leyeran ese nuevo proyecto, así que ahí vamos entonces, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, espero que lo hayas disfrutado, hasta la próxima, y saludos desde San Luis Potosí México, bye.

Bueno hasta aquí llegamos con las respuestas de los reviews, muchas gracias a todas aquellas que se tomaron la molestia de escribir un pequeño mensajito, y a aquellas que no lo han hecho pues ojalá un día se animen y dejen algo, aunque sea pequeño, por otro lado, espero no tardar con la próxima actualización, ya estoy trabajando en ello, así que nos leemos pronto, cuídense y abracitos y besitos a todas, bye, bye.

**Marie Winchester Kou Efron**


	15. La Verdad de Fire

**Blue Moon**

Hay amores que son eternos, hay unos que solo nos encadenan al pasado, ¿Cómo podemos distinguir la diferencia?, es difícil a veces saberlo, cuantas veces no podemos encontrar la felicidad pensando en "es que sigo amando a mi ex" o cosas por el estilo que simplemente no nos permiten vivir el presente y crear nuestro nuevo futuro, muchas… ¿no es verdad?

Capitulo 15

La Verdad de Fire

_Un __día mas de clases había terminado, como de costumbre salía con una sola idea en la cabeza, llegar antes que Seiya al parque donde se quedaban de ver, con ese pensamiento iba cuando de pronto vio a una bolita de chicas gritando totalmente emocionadas, se detuvo observando de que se trataba y cual fue su sorpresa que ahí estaba, no pudo evitar sonreír pues nunca había ido a su escuela al salir de clases, se quedo parada esperando y observando como todas las chicas le pedían autógrafos, fotos y alguna que otra chica aprovechada que lo abrazaba provocando que sonriera aun mas, le gustaba verlo como un chico normal y quizás como cantante le gustaba aun mas._

_Firmaba autógrafos y le dedicaba una gentil sonrisa a cada una de sus fans, hasta que fijo su mirada hacia el frente topándose con su imagen sonrió aun mas, firmando otros cuantos autógrafos_- Bueno chicas no se pierdan el próximo concierto es hora de retirarme -_les guiñe un ojo, abriéndose paso hacia Marie_- hola... -_sonrió con un poco de timidez a ciencia cierta aun no se explicaba por que había ido hasta su escuela, por primera vez en días se sentía bastante extraño... como si no fuera él_-

-Hola... -_dijo con una sonrisa_- que sorpresa que hayas venido... ¿ocurrió algo?

-No nada... ¿estuvo mal que viniera? -_haciendo un gesto de preocupación_- ¿no te estaré espantando enamorados? -_volteando hacia todas partes_-

-¿Ay cuales? -_se encogió de hombros_- eso esta mal que lo digas, mas siendo quien eres... -_desvió la mirada aun algo desconcertada de verlo_-

-A bueno entonces no tengo por que ponerme celoso -_sonriendo tiernamente_-

_Al escucharlo no pudo evitar sonrojarse __apenándose un poco sin saber que decir de momento_- Pensé que hoy tendrías ensayo...

-No, tengo libre la tarde... ¿quieres acompañarme?

-¿Acompañarte? -_dijo algo sorprendida_- ¿estas seguro?

-Si, ¿por que no?, eres mi novia ¿no? -_sonrió coquetamente_-

-Eh si, solo que es algo extraño... no se hoy estas diferente... -_dijo algo sonrojada_- y eso me agrada... -_murmuro_-

-Vamos te invito un helado de fresa ¿te gustaría? -_tendiendo su mano hacia ella_-

-Claro... -_sonrió tomando su mano más que feliz, pues era la primera vez que se comportaba con ella de esa forma_- el helado de fresa es mi favorito...

-El mió también -_sonrió presionando su mano con suavidad comenzando a caminar_- sabes... debo disculparme contigo

-¿Disculparte?, ¿porque?, no me has echo nada... -_con mas confianza sujeto su mano, no podía evitar sonreír_- al contrario...

-Precisamente por eso quiero disculparme -_mientras llegaban a la heladería_- por no hacer nada -_sonrió al sentir que lo sujetaba con mas confianza_-

-No te entiendo... -_lo observo algo desconcertada para luego sonreír_- me refiero a que no me has hecho nada malo... al contrario eres muy bueno conmigo... y eso me hace feliz...

-Dos helados de fresa por favor, bueno a lo que me refiero es que... gracias -_dijo al recibir los helados dándole uno a Marie_-

-Gracias... -_le sonrió sutilmente al tomar el helado_- ¿a que es a lo que te refieres? -_comiendo un poco_-

_L__a tomo de la mano siguiendo caminando hacia el parque donde acostumbraban a verse al llegar a una fuente le indico que tomara asiento_- Bueno... es que yo... creo que no he sido un buen novio... y quiero disculparme por que no he hecho nada por hacerte feliz

_Se __sentó de modo que observaba el agua caer solamente escuchándolo_- No tienes porque disculparte, recuerda que aceptamos tener un noviazgo en secreto, aunque supongo que somos malos para ocultarlo, últimamente salimos y haz dejado de lado a tus amigos... -_dijo sin dejar de ver el agua_- y a tus amigas...

-Por eso mismo he sido malo y... no solo por eso... voy a presentarte como mi novia ante todos... estoy dispuesto a darlo todo por este noviazgo... yo...-_respira profundamente_-

_Después__ de escucharlo volteo a verlo sorprendida de que le dijera eso_- Seiya... ¿estas hablando en serio?

-Jamás he hablado mas enserio... se que no soy un buen chico y te he hecho pasar malos ratos... déjame compensarte

_Sonrió__ con ternura y quizás ocultando algo mas_- Seiya... una relación no se trata de compensar a la pareja... es solo de disfrutarla, y con ello ambos serán felices... hablas de ti como si fueras algo malo que paso en mi vida, pero ya te dije por el contrario, eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado... no es necesario que hagas nada mas...

-Si pero creo que no es suficiente yo... -_toma sus manos con delicadeza_- quiero…-_cierra sus ojos recordando aquel sueño_- quiero amar verdaderamente y ser amado...

-Seiya... aunque parezca poco tiempo... yo te quiero mucho... y se que hay mucha gente que te quiere, quizá mas que yo... -_dijo esto ultimo con tristeza_- dime... ¿crees poder quererme mucho mas de lo que yo te quiero?

-Bueno... no lo se... pero... puedo intentar enamorarme de ti por completo e incluso llegar a amarte mas que a cualquier persona... solo si tu me das la oportunidad y eres paciente conmigo -_sonriendo ligeramente de forma sincera y tranquilo_-

-¿Acaso no he sido paciente?, y no es un reproche, solo quiero que sepas que lo seré... -_dijo oprimiendo un poco sus manos_- de verdad que eres muy importante para mi... como no tienes una idea...

-Y tu para mi... eres especial y... siento como si te conociera de antes debo estar loco jaja no me hagas caso

-Quizá no estés tan loco como dices... -sonrió ligeramente- al menos no para mi... para mi eres el gran Seiya Kou... mi novio... -_dijo con sonrojo_-

-Claro que si -_sonrió acercando su rostro al de ella aun con timidez y nerviosismo rozando suavemente sus labios_-

_Se __sorprendió por ese acto cerrando lentamente los ojos, se encontraba sumamente nerviosa pero feliz de poder sentir la calidez de sus labios por primera vez._

_S__uavemente la abrazo por la cintura dejando caer su helado al piso mientras la acercaba hacia su cuerpo, disfrutando por primera vez de la suavidad y calidez de sus labios una extraña sensación invadió su cuerpo en ese instante, dejándose llevar por ella._

_Dejo caer lo poco de helado que aun tenía, para luego de forma tímida y nerviosamente colocar las manos sobre sus brazos subiéndolos lentamente a su cuello abrazándolo y besándolo como tanto había esperado._

_La__ abrazó aun más acariciando su cabello, besándola unos minutos mas para luego separarse un poco de sus labios sonriéndole tiernamente_- Tus labios son muy calidos

_Fijo su mirada en la de él __viéndolo de una forma que no se había atrevido a verlo durante todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos_- Tus labios también... son como... imagine... gracias...

_S__e separo sin soltar su mano_- Vamos a dar un pequeño paseo y después vamos a cenar ¿que te parece? -_con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y una amplia sonrisa, era la primera vez en días que realmente se sentía feliz y sobre todo que Serena no había cruzado por su mente_-

-Si, me parece bien... -_sonrió tomándolo de la mano con cierta fuerza_- si lo que querías era compensarme con este día es suficiente...

-Espero poder tener mas días así... me siento bien -_subiendo su mirada hacia el brillante cielo azul_-

X-X

_No había tardado mucho observando aquella pareja, haber ido en busca de Rei no había sido una muy buena idea, no entendía que es lo que pasaba, aun podía escuchar en su mente cuando Seiya le pedía dejarlo reemplazar a Darien y ahora simplemente se paseaba con una chica que hasta hace poco era una desconocida, ¿Qué era lo que sentía cada que pensaba que estaban juntos?, debería sentirse feliz de tener a su amado Darien a su lado, pero había algo mal, simplemente ya no se sentía a gusto con él, no, no podía permitir que una desconocida le robara el amor de Seiya, el mismo que se había tardado en descubrir que sentía por él._

X-X

-Tendrás días como estos siempre que así lo quieras... -_dijo observándolo y con una sonrisa de felicidad, de tener un día tan maravilloso como ese_-

-Por cierto te traje algo... es pequeño pero espero que te guste -_dijo sacando de su saco una pequeña bolsita_-

-¿Un regalo, que es? -_pregunto emocionada observando la bolsita_-

-Ábrelo -_le dio la bolsita llevando sus manos hacia la nuca_-

-¿Que será? -_sonrió comenzando a abrir su obsequio con sumo cuidado_, _el cual era un lindo peluche en miniatura de una ardilla_-

_Al sacar el objeto que estaba dentro de la bolsita no pudo evitar sonreír_- Es muy linda... -_observaba fijamente la pequeña figura de peluche_- ¿porque una ardilla?

-Por que te gustan... cuando fuimos al zoológico note que las observabas mucho…

-Ah pensé que no te habías dado cuenta... -_dijo con cierta sonrisa observando el pequeño objeto con algo de nostalgia_-

-Mmm digamos que soy bastante observador... –sonríe- ¿por que te gustan las ardillas?

-Me recuerdan mi hogar... -_respondió aun observando el peluche_-

-¿En verdad?, cuéntame de tu hogar ¿como es?

_Sonrió con melancolía cerrando los ojos como si pudiera ver lo que tanto extrañaba_- Es un lugar hermoso, el sol brilla pero no como aquí es diferente, abundan las flores, los árboles, y las ardillas brincaban de uno a otro siempre libres... -_de pronto se quedo _

-Y trepan a los árboles -_dijo mas como confirmación que como pregunta_- sin duda debe ser un lugar muy hermoso

_Abrió los ojos sonriéndole_- Si, es el lugar mas hermoso... extraño tanto mi hogar... quisiera volver algún día...

-Espero poderte acompañar entonces... -_sonrió con ternura_-

-¿Acompañarme? -_pregunto con timidez bajando un poco la mirada_- eso me gustaría...

-Entonces así será... te acompañare a tu hogar

_Sonrió con ilusión_- Gracias... por el regalo, me has alegrado el día...

-Eso me alegra mucho... espero poder alegrarte aun mas... sabes... me gustaría saber mas de ti

-Pero, ¿porque?, digo no esta mal que quieras saber de mi, solo que me parece extraño que en todo este tiempo no hayas mostrado interés y de pronto...

-Perdón... –_dijo interrumpiéndola desviando su mirada_- es que yo...

-Lo siento, eso fue muy descortés de mi parte... -_dijo alejándose un paso atrás_- hoy has sido muy bueno conmigo no tengo derecho a decir eso...

_Sonrió ligeramente_- Entiendo tu sorpresa... pero ya te lo dije quiero intentarlo y quiero hacerlo bien... y si vas a ser la persona con quien compartiré mucho tiempo entonces es necesario que sepa mas de ti ¿no crees?

-Si, lo creo... -_sonrió con mas confianza_- entonces que así sea... quiero que me conozcas Seiya, tal como soy...

-Yo... -_desvió la mirada luego moviéndose de tal modo que le dio la espalda_- ya sabes... el típico sueño de toda chica... -_dijo algo nerviosa_-

-¿Y cual es ese sueño? -_sin dejar de observarla detenidamente_-

-Bueno... pues... encontrar el amor... -_comenzó a juguetear con el pequeño peluche algo nerviosa_- casarme... y esas cosas...

-¿El amor?, ¿como imaginas y que es el amor para ti?

-Creo que... -_subió la mirada al cielo con una sutil sonrisa_- es... no olvidar a esa persona que tanto te importa y por quien eres capaz de dar hasta la vida por ella...

-¿Hay alguna persona que haya sido tan especial?

-Tu... -_respondió sin dudar y sin dejar de ver el cielo_-

-¿Yo? -_murmuro en voz baja con una sutil sonrisa_-

-Mmm creo que es hora de que vaya a casa... -_dijo mientras volteaba por fin a verlo_- tu debes tener cosas que hacer... ya es un poco tarde...

-No espera... ¿que te parece si te invito a cenar a mi casa?

-¿A cenar a tu casa? -_pregunto aun más sorprendida de lo que había estado en esa tarde_-

-Si, ¿no te gustaría?

-Pero... bueno es que... tú no me has llevado a tu casa y quizá yo... no… mejor en otra ocasión... me sentiría un poco extraña

-No de ninguna manera, anda vamos por favor -_tomándola de la mano_-

-Yo... -_suspiro_- ¿estás seguro?

-Claro que lo estoy anda no seas desconfiada y vamos... -_sonríe seductoramente_- ¿o es que tienes miedo?

_Sonrió algo nerviosa sonrojándose al ver esa sonrisa_- ¿Miedo?, ¿miedo de que?

-No lo se tu -_se acerca a ella peligrosamente_-

Bajo la mirada un poco evitando verlo aun con esa sonrisa nerviosa- No, yo no te tengo miedo...

-Entonces vamos a cenar a mi casa -_levantando su mentón haciendo que lo vea_-

_Al verlo no pudo evitar perderse un instante en su mirada que ahora era tan distinta_- De acuerdo... -_dijo no pudiendo negarse mas a su petición-_

-Perfecto -_dándole un suave beso en los labios sonriente comenzó a caminar_-

_Marie sonreía por primera vez como no lo hacia en mucho tiempo, ese día, en ese momento se sentía feliz, creía que todo ahora valía la pena, tan solo por un día como ese todo lo que había sufrido quedaba en el olvido, aunque aun había algo que le faltaba para que todo estuviera completo en su vida, pero eso era demasiado pedir._

_Caminaron hacia el departamento el cual no estaba muy lejos, al llegar hasta la puerta la abrió dejándola pasar primero_- Pasa y siéntete como en casa

-Gracias... -_entro un poco nerviosa al departamento observando el lugar_- es muy lindo...

-Me alegra que te guste, ya estoy en casa...

-Seiya que bueno que llegaste... -_dijo Yaten antes de ver a la chica que lo acompañaba_- ah Marie... que sorpresa... Seiya ¿porque no nos dijiste que vendrías acompañado?

-Mmm por que apenas se me ocurrió

-Ah lo lamento, no quiero ser una molestia, creo que lo mejor es que me vaya a casa... siento haber venido así de pronto... –_Dijo Marie totalmente incomoda_-

-De ninguna manera -_tomándola del brazo_- te dije que cenaríamos aquí... ¿o pensaras dejarme plantado?

-Ya podemos cenar... -_dijo Taiki saliendo de la cocina acompañado de Serena_- ah muy bien tenemos invitados...  
-Hola... -_murmuro observando como Seiya tenia a Marie del brazo, en un principio al verlo había sonreído para ver que aun estaba acompañado no era algo que le agradara del todo_-

-Perfecto Taiki pon un plato mas -_jalando a Marie hacia el comedor_-

-Yo lo pongo... -_dijo Serena volviendo a la cocina para evitar verlo_-  
- Seiya, quizá sea muy apresurado venir, no te dejare plantado, es mejor que vaya a casa... ahora estas con tu familia...

-Pero tu también eres parte de mi... ¿recuerdas?, quiero que formes parte de mi vida... por favor quédate...

-¿Lo soy? -_murmuro no encontrando de que manera disculparse para marcharse_-  
-Acompáñanos, no hay ningún problema en que te quedes... –_Dijo Yaten de forma sincera_-

-Lo ves anda siéntate -_jala una silla para que se siente_- y no aceptare un no por respuesta, eres mi novia ¿recuerdas?

_Serena justo venia con el plato al escucharlo se detuvo en seco_- ¿Son novios? -_pregunto con temor de escuchar la respuesta_-

_Seiya sonrió un poco_- Si... lo somos... chicos les presento formalmente a mi novia Marie

_Tanto Yaten como Taiki se quedaron en silencio, sabían que ellos estaban saliendo pero ahora confirmar que eran novios era muy diferente, observaron con atención tanto a Seiya y Marie como Serena_.

_Seiya sonrió ampliamente colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Marie_- Espero que la cena te guste…

X-X

-Todo esto es una perdida de tiempo Yami… -_Dijo sumamente molesta Amaya caminando de un lado a otro_-

-Tranquila, todo cambiara… no se porque presiento que las cosas no estarán tan tranquilas en los próximos días… además la espera no ha sido en vano… he detectado una energía muy conocida para mi…

-¿De que estas hablando? –_Preguntó interesada en esa conversación_-

-La tonta de Fire ha caído nuevamente en el mismo error… he descubierto esa energía que emanaba cada que estaba cerca de ese imbécil general… así que esta mas cerca de lo que nos imaginamos…

-Y supongo que no querrás que nuestro Lord se entere… ¿o me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas, si encontramos a esa Sailor deberemos ocultarlo, no nos conviene que Lord Drak la encuentre… una vez esa chica tuvo un efecto diferente en él, no quiero que vuelva a intervenir en nuestros planes, esta vez el cristal azul nos pertenecerá junto con el cristal de plata…

X-X

_Después__ de salir del departamento aun se encontraba algo confundida y quizá incomoda por la extraña atmósfera que se creo en el departamento, pero a la vez no podía evitar sentirse feliz de por fin estar con él de la forma que había soñado y querido_.  
-Me has regalado un hermoso día... -_dijo viéndolo de reojo con una sutil sonrisa_-

-Y tu a mi me has brindado un hermoso día espero tener mas como este -_correspondiendo la sonrisa_-

-¿De verdad quisieras volver a repetir un día así? -_pregunto emocionada comenzando a caminar hacia atrás frente a él_-

-Nada me gustaría más -_caminando con una gran sonrisa_- eres muy importante para mí

_Sonrió__ sonrojándose al escucharlo_- Eso me hace muy feliz... -_suspiro_- no te imaginas cuanto...

-No mas de lo feliz que estoy yo... pero dime... ¿en verdad yo soy muy importante para ti?

_Se detuvo de golpe_- Mucho... -_bajando la mirada_-

¿Que tanto? –_La observo fijamente manteniendo un semblante un tanto serio_-

-Como no tienes una idea... -_respondió inmediatamente_- eres tan importante para mí como la vida misma... -_esto ultimo casi en un murmullo por pena de confesarlo_-

_Sonrió__ ligeramente_- ¿Entonces no tengo por qué estar celoso?

-¿Celoso? -_subió la mirada al escucharlo_- ¿Porque celoso?

_Desvió__ la mirada un poco nervioso y sonrojado_- No lo se... dímelo tu

-¿Yo? -_pregunto confundida-_

-Si... tu, anda vamos es hora de volver a tu casa te acompañare

-No te entiendo... -_murmuro_- mmm no te preocupes... ya estoy muy cerca de casa... puedo irme sola...

-No… te dejare en brazos de tu hermana -_tomándola del brazo sonriendo con algo de misterio_-

-No tienes porque... ya me acostumbre a que me dejes aquí...

-De ninguna manera señorita... la dejare en su casa es mas si es necesario hasta su cama... tienes que descansar lo sabes

-¿Eh?, si claro... mañana es día de escuela... ¿verdad_? -dijo al momento en que llegaban a la puerta del edificio_-

-Desde luego y seguro tus exámenes se acercan... voy asegurarme que no te estreses...

_Sonrió__ tímidamente entrando al edificio, no entendía bien a bien que es lo que le pasaba ese día, pero sin duda le gustaba y la hacia sentirse feliz como hace tanto tiempo no lo era_- En verdad no es necesario que exageres en decir que me dejaras si es necesario en mi cama... estoy feliz con el solo hecho de que me acompañaras hasta aquí...

-No es exageración estoy hablando en serio anda vamos -_tomándola de la mano camina hacia su departamento_-

_No dijo nada solo __sonrió y se dirigió al departamento, donde al llegar abrió la puerta encontrando el lugar a oscuras_- ¿Marina? -_al no recibir respuesta entro para encender las lámparas de la sala_- me parece que no esta...

-Mmm eso parece... bueno esperare a que llegue no quiero que te quedes sola -_entrando al apartamento_-

-Seiya... ¿ocurre algo? -_pregunto desconcertada observándolo fijamente_- hoy estas diferente...

-¿Diferente?, ¿a que te refieres?, yo... soy el de siempre

-Bueno si quizá, pero te ves... diferente... -_termino diciendo al no encontrar otra palabra que expresara su punto de vista_- y el que te hayas portado así conmigo...

_Seiya frunció__ levemente el ceño_- Mmm ¿acaso no puedo ser cariñoso con mi novia? -_acercándose a ella acorralándola contra el sillón_-

_Marie s__e quedo un instante callada y sorprendida observándolo_- Supongo que si, pero es incluso hasta extraño escucharte decir esa palabra...

-Y dime... esto también es extraño -_besándola sin previo aviso de forma apasionada y tierna_-

_Se __desconcertó por completo al sentir de nueva cuenta sus labios, pero era algo que realmente no podía negar que le gustaba, lentamente fue cerrando los ojos comenzando a corresponder a ese beso._

_J__usto en ese instante la puerta se abrió_- Pero que dem...

_Sin pensar al escuchar la voz __de su hermana empujo a Seiya_- Marina... llegaste...  
-Hola, hermana de Mi novia... -_dijo con una sonrisa al ver la penosa situación en que se había vuelto ese momento para Marie_-

-Sinvergüenza ¿que pretendes al besar así a mi hermana en mi propia casa?, querías aprovecharte de ella

-Claro que no... -_dijo con la misma sonrisa_- pero es normal en una relación ¿no? -_dijo divertido de verla_-

-De ninguna manera, irrespetuoso… aprovechado pervertido -_gritaba sin pensar_

-Tranquila Marina... él no se quería aprovechar de mi... -_dijo Marie tímidamente acercándose a ella_- te lo puedo asegurar...

-Si como no -_la jala poniéndola detrás de ella_- solo porque llegue sino, imagínate lo que hubiera pasado…

-No hubiera pasado nada... -_murmuro acercándose a ella_- bueno ahora me voy, la dejo en buenas manos y puedo irme sin preocupaciones... no cambias... nos vemos Marie... -_dándole un pequeño beso de despedida_-

-Aprovechado…

-Si como digas... -_dijo con una sonrisa saliendo del departamento_- creo que no cambia... ni cambiara... -_se encogió de hombros comenzando a caminar hacia la salida_-

-Aprovechado -_refunfuña al verlo salir_-

-No tenías porque tratarlo así... -_dijo observando la puerta_-

-De que hablas se muchachito es un aprovechado y luego como se te ocurre estar a -Te estábamos esperando... yo... bueno él quiso esperar para saludarte... -_dijo algo nerviosa_- además no estábamos haciendo nada malo...

-Si claro para saludarme... linda forma de saludarme... -_se cruza de brazos aun molesta_- patán

-No lo llames así... -_dijo con una sutil sonrisa_- solo fue un beso

-Un beso que pudo convertirse en algo más si no hubiera llegado, aprovechado, pervertido

_Sonrió__ divertida_- El primer beso que me da de esa forma... como si...

-Quisiera comerte viva

_Sonrió__ aun mas divertida volteando a verla_- No, es como si fuera otro... como si de verdad sintiera algo por mi... hoy fue nuestro primer día oficial de novios...

-¿Como que oficial?

-Si... _-suspiro cerrando los ojos sonriendo con sutileza_- fue por mi a la escuela, pasamos la tarde juntos... comimos helado y ahí... en ese momento... me dio nuestro primer beso... ¿puedes creerlo?, nuestro primer beso...

_A__l verla se cruza de brazos mostrando una gentil sonrisa de resignación_- Veo que estas muy feliz eso me da mucho gusto... sabes que odio verte triste

-Lo se... y si estoy muy feliz, porque no solo fue ese beso... sino que me ha presentado como su novia... ya no tenemos que ocultarlo mas...

-Vaya pues que le mosca le pico a ese muchachito...

-No lo se, lo que importa ahora es que se comporta como... como lo había soñado...

_S__e acerca a ella_- Disfrútalo al máximo Marie... el tiempo se acorta... ya no hay mucho tiempo...

_Esa sonrisa que tenia poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo_- Mi tiempo se termina... -_murmuro_- lo se, al menos se que pude obtener las palabras y las acciones que necesitaba de él... aunque no fueran como las tenia en mi mente...

-Dime algo... ¿lo quieres por lo que es o por qué te recuerda a alguien mas?, por que si es así por favor no lo idealices velo tal cual es y se feliz

_Se quedo un instante en silencio meditando las palabras que su hermana acababa de decirle_- Aunque me recuerde a alguien mas se que ese alguien no esta... y aunque hoy su actitud fue muy parecida a la de él se que no es... Seiya es Seiya y... -_quería decir su nombre pero aun no se atrevía_- en fin Seiya no es él pero se le parece...

-Espero no estés saliendo con él por ese simple hecho... y sea por que de verdad te interesa por lo que es

-¿Tu crees que si no me interesara hubiera soportado tantas cosas? -_pregunto mientras se acostaba en el sillón-_ Seiya me gusta, me gusto quizá por ese recuerdo... pero también esta el deseo de que sea feliz aunque yo ya no este para verlo... al menos quiero ayudarlo un poco...

-Sabes que lo que hagas te apoyare... pero tampoco quiero que tu sufras se que es por amor que lo haces... solo no quiero que salgas herida...

-De acuerdo... pero al menos por el momento... -_abrió los ojos tomando un cojín arrojándoselo_- no maltrates a mi novio...

-Oye… se lo merecía, como se atreve a besar a si a mi hermanita -_regresándole el cojín_-

_Se puso de p__ie tomando otro cojín-_ ¿Y como sabes que no quería que me besara así? -_pregunto en broma golpeándola de nueva cuenta_-

-No me importa no debió besarte así…

X-X

Su reflejo de sailor era lo único que podía ver en ese momento en aquella oscura habitación iluminada solo por la luz del exterior mezclada con la de la luna brillante.

-¿Por qué justo ahora tengo que volver a recordarlo todo? –_Se preguntaba cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, sentía pena por ella misma, no quería volver a cometer los mismo errores del pasado, esta vez no solo estaba en juego la vida de la princesa sino de todos los que estaba a su alrededor pero sobre todo de la gente que habitaba en su nuevo hogar, la tierra_- no puedo dejar que mis sentimientos influyan de nuevo… no puedo… -_pero los recuerdos cada vez eran mas vívidos y mas cercanos a un extraño presentimiento_-

Flash back

-Princesa no debería estar tomando sus clases... -_dijo aun observando al general que se alejaba_-

-Me dieron un pequeño descanso -_volteo sonriente al ver a la guerrera_- ¿y tú?, creí que estarías de guardia

_Sonrió ligeramente volteando a verla_- Lo estoy, solo que de vez en cuando puedo tomarme un respiro, ¿no?

-Si... supongo que si...

-Vi que estaba con el general... ¿necesita que la ayude en algo? -_pregunto desviando la mirada hacia el jardín como si con esto le restara importancia a su respuesta_-

-No... Gracias... el general es muy amable -_sonrió ligeramente_- me ayudo a recuperar mi paraguas... además es muy caballeroso

-Si, supongo que lo es... siempre lo es con usted princesa...

-Si es un hombre muy admirable y respetuoso... además muy entregado a su labor, sin duda es un gran hombre... la chica que obtenga su corazón será muy afortunada -sonrió con mayor ilusión-

-Si, será muy afortunada... -_volteo a verla observando fijamente cada atisbo de sonrisa que aun tenia_- ¿que es lo que siente por el general?

_Volteó a verla aun con una sonrisa_- No creo que eso deba importar... de cualquier forma dudo mucho que una relación entre una princesa y un caballero pueda ser, solo puedo decirte que siento mucha admiración y respeto por él... me siento muy contenta cada que él esta aquí... ojalá siempre lo estuviera

-En realidad no seria posible una relación entre usted y alguien que este a su servicio... el amor esta prohibido para cualquiera que sea encargado de la seguridad del reino, eso incluye al general...

-¿Y a ti?, porque el hecho que seas una guerrera no significa que dejes de ser una princesa igual que yo -_fijo su mirada un tanto fría y retadora_-

-Aquí la única princesa que cuenta eres tu... -_dijo bajando la mirada observando el uniforme que llevaba_- e igual estoy a servicio del reino lunar... eso quiere decir que debo protegerte...

-Eso es por que tú quieres... pero aunque te comportes como una guerrera y tu comportamiento sea más parecido al de un hombre no te quita la sangre que llevas dentro

_Subió su mirada observándola fijamente_- Así que es lo que piensa... que mi comportamiento es el de un hombre...

-Si... aunque eres una princesa no tienes la delicadeza y sutileza que debes tener... te comportas como si fueras una igual con el general... y no es así, el general solamente debe verte como una camarada más y no como una mujer

_Sonrió molesta e incomoda por el giro que estaba tomando aquella conversación_- Tiene razón, supongo que por eso debe sentirse mas a gusto contigo, pero además no me importa si es que no me ve como una mujer...

-¿Segura?, por que si es así podría tener la libertad de acercarme mas él... además de que me entere que pasara mas tiempo por aquí -_sonrió al ver el gesto de la que era su prima_-

-Adelante, aunque te advierto que será en vano, para él lo único importante es cumplir con su misión y esa es proteger el reino, además como te dije una relación entre ustedes jamás podría ser...

-Tampoco entre tu y él por mas que te esfuerces en estar cerca de él... además quien dice que no pueda fijarse en mi... no creo que deba comportarme como tu para atraer su atención -_sonrió dando media vuelta_- nos vemos…

Fin flash back

_Aquel recuerdo le dolía, era verdad ella no tuvo ni tendría el porte, aquel que caracterizaba a la princesa de la luna uno que ahora en realidad no poseía pero de cualquier modo tenia que admitirlo, siendo como era jamás podría conquistar al general Leo actualmente conocido como el cantante Seiya Kou._

X-X

_Al termino de las clases Serena se encontraba reunida con sus amigas, todas hablaban pero ella no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había visto y vivido el día anterior._

-¿Y que has pensado de la propuesta de Darien? –_Pregunto Mina llamando y observando cada reacción de la rubia_-

-Ah… mmm no lo se… digo, no creo que esa respuesta cambie mi futuro… -_dijo resignada volteando a ver a Mina_- tarde o temprano me casare con él así que no creo que haya prisa en fijar una fecha…

-Suenas muy resignada… -_Dijo la voz casi masculina de cierta chica a su espalda_- ¿acaso te volviste una princesa débil?

-Haruka… -_sorprendida volteo a verla_- no se de que hablas… pensé que estarías feliz porque he aceptado mi destino…

-Es lo mejor que puedes hacer… -_dijo la hermosa chica a lado de Haruka_- al final solo quedaras tu y el cristal de plata… -_pensó con cierta tristeza al recordar lo que había visto en la puerta del tiempo_- en fin tienes que ser fuerte, tienes que demostrar porque eres la descendiente del reino lunar…

-Ay estoy cansada de que me digan siempre lo que tengo que hacer… -_suspiro molesta_- tengo algo que hacer… y no me sigan… -_dijo autoritariamente comenzando a alejarse de las chicas que aun la veían desconcertada_-

-¿A dónde ira? –_Pregunto Amy preocupada por la extraña actitud de su amiga_-

-Quien sabe pero se veía muy extraña… no se parece a la misma Serena… -_Dijo Lita igual de extrañada que todas las demás_-

_Solo un par de jóvenes intuyen que es lo que estaba pasando, y muy a su pesar no podían hacer nada para evitar que la princesa de la luna se comportara de esa manera._

X-X

Al salir de la escuela respiro profundamente, pues había tenido que quedarse más tiempo terminando una tarea que le había pedido un profesor, busco con la mirada si es que por casualidad aparecía Seiya, pero nada por lo que comenzó a caminar rumbo a su departamento, pero entonces Serena salio detrás de unos de los árboles colocándose frente a ella.

-¿Podemos hablar? –Pregunto observándola fijamente-

-Ah Serena... me asustaste... -_dijo asombrada de verla tan seria_- claro... aquí adelante hay una cafetería... ¿si gustas…?

_Se acerco_ _no dejando que continuara hablando_- De acuerdo... vamos

_Marie camino lentamente aun sorprendida de ver a Serena ahí_- Y... ¿como has estado?

_Sonrió al ver lo directa que era_- ¿Porque te interesa saber?

-Solo... responde

-No tendría porque responder, puesto que no tengo porque darte explicaciones...

-Tu no puedes estar cerca de él... porque él me ama... si solo sale contigo es por darme celos... yo que tu no me haría muchas ilusiones

_Se detuvo en seco sonriendo mientras se ponía frente a ella_- ¿Estas celosa?

-Yo... _-sonrió con arrogancia_- no te importa... solo aléjate de él... no te quiere...

-Serena... ¿estamos hablando del mismo Seiya?, porque el que estuvo aquí mismo... -_volteando a ver el parque y la fuente_- no parecía que estuviera pensando en ti cuando me beso...

_Presiono su puño dándole una bofetada_- Eso es mentira... -_sus ojos estaban inundados en lagrimas_-

-No me vuelvas a tocar Serena... no me conoces... no sabes de lo que soy capaz... Seiya es lo único que tengo y luchare porque sea feliz, y no creo que sea con una niña llorona a la que todos tienen que proteger...

_Se quedo callada como si antes ya hubiera vivido algo similar_- No… él me quiere... él... prometió protegerme...

-¿Y a él quien lo va a proteger?, vamos Serena, yo quiero que sea feliz, tu quieres que viva protegiéndote...

-No yo... -_murmuro con los ojos aun más llorosos_-

-Tú tienes a Darien, que cuida de ti, a tus amigas... Seiya tiene a sus hermanos y ahora me tiene a mí, pero yo... quiero vivir solo por él...

-Seiya... ¿siente lo mismo que tu? –_Murmuro reflexionando cada palabra que Marie había dicho_-¿vivir por el? -_pregunto aun más temerosa_-

-Si no lo siente yo haré que lo sienta... -_dijo observándola con atención_- porque Seiya es todo para mi...

-Bien... espero que logres tu cometido... -_murmuro con resentimiento y odio pero mas para si misma por que ella no tenia esa fuerza para defender sus sentimientos de la forma que Marie lo hacia aun sabiendo que quizás él no sentía lo mismo_-

-Gracias... ahora espero que seas tu la que se aleje de Seiya y le permita ser feliz, acepta la propuesta de tu novio y cásate con él...

-No tengo otra opción... tengo que hacerlo... por el futuro -_murmuro con tristeza alejándose de ella-_

-Bien, si eso es todo lo que querías decirme me tengo que ir...

-Si... perdona... -_salio corriendo sintiéndose más impotente que antes_-

X-X

**Cerro las cortinas dejando la habitación a oscuras y se sentó en la cama no sin antes sacar del cajón de un buró una pequeña caja en cuanto la tuvo entre sus manos los recuerdos se fueron haciendo presentes, talvez el primero y único momento que merecía ser recordado.**

**Flash back**

_No tenia ánimos de seguir caminando prefirió irse a su habitación, al estar ahí se observo delante del espejo, su uniforme de guerrera, la falta de un buen maquillaje y el cabello recogido no le daban ningún aspecto femenino al contrario, camino rumbo al armario y lo abrió, algunos vestidos coloridos se dejaban ver, lo observo un instante, todos ellos eran de cuando tenia que hacerla de princesa, tomo un azul cielo con un contraste en la cintura en azul marino casi del mismo color de los ojos del hombre que amaba, lo pensó por un momento y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya se encontraba arreglada cual Princesa que era y salio de la habitación, algunos guardias la observaron extrañados pero igual la reverenciaron como acostumbraban, fue así que llego hasta el jardín que sabía era el escondite de Leo, quizá tuviera suerte y lo encontraría, y no se había equivocado pues sabía perfectamente que después de un largo día de reuniones, estrategias, siempre se tomaba un breve descanso en aquel lago que tanto adoraba, y ahí estaba recostado sobre el césped bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles disfrutando de una pequeña siesta. _

_Respiro profundamente antes de continuar acercándose, aun se sentía un poco incomoda pero quería que él la viera de una forma diferente_- ¿Leo?

_Entreabrió los ojos al escuchar su nombre_- Hola... ¿ocurre algo Fire?

-¿Puedo hablar contigo? -_pregunto acercándose mas, en ese momento entendió porque odiaba los vestidos así, muy ruidoso y estorbosos_-

-Ya sabes que si... siéntate -_bostezo aun con los ojos cerrados_-

-No puedo... por favor Leo podrías levantarte...

-Ash -_hizo una mueca sentándose_- ¿y por que no...? -_se quedo callado al verla vestida de aquella forma_- ¿ocurrió algo?

-No... -_negó sonrojándose, pues eran pocas las veces que tenia la oportunidad de verla así, pero esta vez era diferente se había arreglado para él-_ solo... que quise vestirme así, ¿me veo mal?

_Se puso de pie_- No… pero solo te vistes así cuando tienes que hacer alguna presentación de la realeza... y yo... -_se inclino haciendo una reverencia_- ¿puedo ayudarla en algo princesa?

-No, no lo hagas... -_dijo tomándolo de la mano para hacer que se incorporara_-

-Debe perdonar mis modales...

-Leo por favor... sigo siendo yo... además estamos solos no tienes porque tratarme diferente...

-Lo siento... es la costumbre...

-Dime... ¿me veo tan diferente? -_pregunto mientras acomodaba su cabello suelto hacia atrás_-

-Si... muy diferente... -_observándola detenidamente_-

-¿Puedo llegar a ser tan bonita como Serenity?

-¿A que viene eso?

-Dime... ¿te gusta Serenity?

-Marie… ¿a que viene ese tipo de preguntas?, tu sabes que Serenity es solo alguien que debo proteger

-Pero para ella no eres solo alguien que la protege... y yo...

-Marie... tu sabes que solo soy un general... y lo mas importante es proteger los reinos... aunque tenga que dejar de lado mis sentimientos -_tomo su mano llevándola hacia su corazón_-

_Subió su mirada encontrándose con sus ojos_- Yo te amo... -_dijo en un impulso al sentir el latido de su corazón_- siempre te he amado...

_La observo detenidamente jalándola hacia él besándola profundamente, dándole su respuesta a través de ese beso._

_Aquel impulsivo acto la había tomado por sorpresa, pero no podía resistirse a sentir sus labios por primera vez, una de sus manos permaneció en su pecho mientras la otra rodeaba suavemente su cuello._

_Olvidándose por un instante de todo, incluso de su misión la abrazo por la cintura sin dejar de besarla._

_Poco a poco dejo que sus labios se reconocieran, profundizo un poco mas aquel beso, su primer beso._

_La aprisiono mas entre sus brazos separándose con lentitud de sus labios_- Ardilla loca... te amo...

_Aun mantenía los ojos cerrados, sonrió cuando escucho aquel sobre nombre, era la primera vez que le decía aquellas palabras juntas_- Te amo Leo... te amo...

-Me gusta verte sonreír... cuando todo esto termine... desearía que tu estuvieras a mi lado siempre

Abrió los ojos- ¿Cuando esto termine?, pero... ¿y si no termina nunca?, no Leo quiero estar a tu lado desde ahora...

-No... Marie ahora no podemos... ya veras que cuando todo termine seremos muy felices... por ahora debemos luchar, para poder realizar en un mundo lleno de esperanza -_acariciando su rostro_- te amo y es por ti que luchare hasta la muerte

-¿Por que tienes que anteponer el deber a lo que sentimos? -_pregunto con los ojos llorosos_-

-No lo estoy anteponiendo... lo hago por un mejor futuro para nosotros... ¿no lo entiendes?, no deseo un mundo donde mis hijos deban siempre luchar... donde vivamos con el temor de que todo acabara muy pronto... ¿acaso deseas un futuro así?

-No, pero... ¿por qué debemos ser nosotros los que sacrifiquemos todo?

-No somos los únicos... en esta guerra todos han sacrificado mucho... además si no luchamos ¿que pasara? no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados... ¿tu puedes quedarte de brazos cruzados?

-No… pero estoy cansada de tener que luchar por todos, proteger a quienes me han tratado mal... -_dijo con ojos llorosos_-

-Yo no lucho por ellos... yo lucho por ti y por mi... ¿no te has dado cuenta?, no necesitas luchar por todos ellos... tan solo hazlo por ti... por tu madre... tu hermana... por mi...

-Dime la verdad... ¿me amas o solo lo haces para me atreva a pelear?

-Te amo tonta ¿no lo puedes ver?, te amo como a nadie -_desesperado la soltó dando un paso hacia atrás_- creo que no lo entiendes... te veré después princesa Marie...

-El que no entiende eres tu... solo así me atreví a confesarte lo que sentía y tu solo piensas en luchar y pelear

-Si lo hago... es por un mejor futuro para todos... si no tienes deseos de luchar no lo hagas ve y enciérrate como la princesa Serenity, se una niña consentida, malcriada... y arrogante

-Leo... y en algún momento podremos ser felices...

_Volteo a verla_- Solo si mantienes viva la esperanza... así será...

-Te amo Leo... -_dio un paso hacia atrás_- pero no quiero que estés cerca de Serenity...

_Suspiro_- No creo estar mucho tiempo aquí... ¿acaso la princesa Marie esta celosa? -_sonrió ligeramente observando su expresión_-

-Si, lo estoy, porque ella es toda una princesa, delicada, femenina, porque todos la quieren...

-Todos quizás... pero yo no... yo quiero y amo a mi ardilla loca, con la cual puedo combatir, entrenar, reír... verla disfrutar de subir a los árboles... la ardilla que yo amo no es nada femenina y así me cautivo

_Sonrió ligeramente tomando su falda y haciendo una reverencia_- Gracias... por darme tu amor...

-Gracias a ti por corresponder... nunca cambies ardilla loca porque te amo por lo que eres... -_le mando un beso con la mano_- nos veremos pronto

_Sonrió observando como se alejaba, ahora se sentía más tonta por llevar ese vestido pero feliz de saber que su amor era correspondido._

Fin flash back

-Seiya… -_murmuró acercándose al espejo convertida en Sailor Star Fire_- hoy te contare todo y tomaras la decisión de continuar conmigo o alejarte… porque aunque sé que sería imposible que Leo fueras tu, te aprecio y quiero que descubras algo que talvez te ayudara para decidir cambiar tu futuro y él de los que te rodean… -_sin perder más tiempo salió de aquella habitación en búsqueda de aquel chico que se había convertido en algo mas que un simple amigo_-

X-X

Notas de Autora y Respuestas a Reviews

Bien, ya se que me tarde demasiado en actualizar, pero en serio hago lo que puedo para continuar escribiendo, es difícil con el trabajo y las presiones, se me va un poco la onda y la inspiración, pero aquí estoy de nuevo, sigo viva y mientras así sea pues aquí estaré tarde pero seguro actualizando, en serio disculpen la demora procurare que ya no sea así, ya estoy comenzando a trabajar en lo que será el próximo capitulo… y una agradecimiento especial para Marina Acero que me ayudo a escribir este capitulo, gracias amix, aun nos falta mucho que hacer jajaja (no es amenaza solo es un aviso)

Como vieron en este capitulo ya sabemos quien es la misteriosa Sailor Star Fire, bien dicen que el amor nos vuelve débiles en ocasiones fuertes, pero mientras son peras o son manzanas cometemos errores e imprudencias y dejen les doy un adelanto, esto que va a hacer Marie de decir la verdad solo hará que comience la verdadera lucha, porque la paz no es eterna y desgraciadamente el amor tampoco… y tal parece que eso lo están descubriendo nuestros personajes…

Ahora si las respuestas a los reviews, gracias a todas ustedes por mandarme un pequeño mensaje y un regaño por tardar tanto XD gracias, gracias, gracias nos leemos pronto…

_Antonella:_ Hola, muchas gracias por tu lindo comentario, disculpa la tardanza en actualizar, ya también Marina esta trabajando en editar el siguiente capitulo de Bendita Vida, mmm sobre los fics que mencionas bueno es difícil tratar de sacar adelante una idea que incluso en la mente esta algo revuelta, quizá por eso me he tardado en escribir lo que continua ya que a veces ni yo misma me entiendo y como lo que menos quiero es revolverlas pues hasta que no acomodo las ideas, les doy forma y las escribo lo mejor posible no actualizo jajaja si es un tanto revuelto, y sobre el otro ay estoy emocionada ese fic tiene mucho de mi y de su escritora, realmente nos metemos en los papeles y ay sale cada cosa que bueno hasta me enojo cuando aparece cierto profesorsucho ash ya me acorde y me dio coraje jajaja, sobre tu fic ya vi que lo subiste, casi no he tenido tiempo de leer pero me dare una vueltecita para continuar leyendo, suerte y abracitos aquí nos seguiremos leyendo cuídate.

_hikariadi__:_ Bien hemos resuelto la duda sobre ese amor del sueño, tampoco hubo pelea pero eso se acabo, las confusiones seguirán pero ahora aunado al enemigo que vendrá de vuelta, y continuamos con los amores no correspondidos, Serena tardo mucho en darse cuenta que Seiya esta haciendo su propia vida pero oh con lo que no contaban era que Marie también tenía su historia de amores pasado y ¿con Seiya o con Leo?, como quiera que se llame al final en la actualidad es Seiya, así que veremos que va a pasar, espero que me sigas acompañando en esta historia, un poco tardada pero que ahí va, gracias por leerla.

_agatasha:_ Me he tardado tanto en actualizar que merezco un coscorrón, pero que no sea tan fuerte, bueno pues tal parece que acertaste, la nueva Sailor es Marie, en este capitulo vimos como Seiya esta dando todo de si para que la relación con Marie funcione, pero ahora tal parece que fue por una especie de destino buscado… mmm si algo confuso pero que en los próximos capítulos trataremos de entender… sobre Bendita Vida si ya estamos trabajando en los siguientes capítulos, es que sufrió unos pequeños cambios y hay que acomodar las situaciones pero ya pronto tendremos el nuevo capitulo, gracias por seguirnos.

_nanymoon:_ Continuare con mis fics te lo prometo, tal vez me tarde un poquito en actualizar pero no los abandonare, como viste ya por fin actualice este, en unos días mas espero actualizar Bendita y continuar con las demás historias, gracias por leernos y suerte, nos leemos pronto.

_Bansheeyris__:_ Muchas gracias por unirte a esta historia, me alegra saber que hay mas lectoras nuevas a las que les gustan mis fics, espero que no me abandones por tanto hacerlas esperar, pero creo yo que se merecen un trabajo de calidad y eso en este momento requiere de mucho de mi y si pudiera pues me dividía para cumplir en todos lados jajaja bien ya estoy loca, es el sueño que me hace escribir tonterías, nos leemos pronto cuídate y gracias.

_Bogita__:_ Ay tanto tiempo sin saber de ti, ya te extrañaba, prometo no abandonarlas tanto… jajaja pero Seiya es MIO de echo yo se lo presto a Serena solo con fines de escritura jajaja es mío, mío jajaja mmm si estoy un poco loca pero pues si no lo estuviera no escribiría cosas como las de mis fics ¿no crees?, pronto comenzaran los cambios así que atenta, nos leemos pronto, cuídate y abracitos, bye.

_Minako Uzumaki__:_ gracias por leer, espero que hayas avanzados hasta el capitulo 14… disculpa hay días que no se en realidad que escribo… disculpa mi torpeza

_pupyvalery:_ Terminare este fic te lo prometo, lento pero seguro, mi cabeza no cabe con tanto suspenso en mi vida personal que a veces también comienzo a desvariar y me pierdo en las historias, jajaja quiza por eso me cuesta trabajo escribir cosas coherentes, en fin espero seguir viéndote por aquí aunque me tarde un poquito, cuídate y gracias.

_kekita: _jajaja si es un SyS pero no los podía unir tan fácilmente, la felicidad sabe mejor cuando has sufrido un poco, porque asi puedes diferencias las cosas y valorarlas… además todo tiene un propósito y si uní a Seiya y Marie en el pasado es por una razón y ya veras después porque, solo espero que al final no sea confuso, espero que me sigas acompañando y dándome tus opiniones que son bien recibidas, gracias por leer, abracitos.

_Cinzhisu:_ Deseo concedido, se actualizo por fin Blue Moon, la terminare lo prometo, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y me dejes un pequeño comentario para saber que te pareció, gracias por leer.

_Shounen Bat__:_ Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, en realidad te toco suerte porque ya tenia pensando actualizar, y pues como viste lo hice, espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, sobre hacer sufrir a Seiya ay si a mi también me duele mucho es mi amor pero no te preocupes que yo lo consuelo muy bien jajaja, y si (ash) tendrá su final feliz con Serena solo paciencia, aun hay cosas que vivir y sufrir, además es divertido darle celos a Serena jajaja (mmm ese fue mi lado malvado y celoso) jajaja que chistoso eso de *psycho mode on* saludos.

Bueno pues hasta aquí llegamos con las respuestas a los reviews una vez mas les pido una disculpa, se que me estoy tardando en subir pero de verdad que ahora tengo tan poco tiempo que se me dificulta, si vieran en este momento como estoy, no soporto la espalda del estrés que traigo, pero en fin todo sea por cumplir con mis lectoras favoritas, me alegra mucho que haya nuevas eso me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo y continuando con todo esto, gracias chicas las aprecio mucho y aquí nos seguiremos viendo, cuídense en serio, últimamente las cosas no están tan fáciles en México mas vale ser precavida, abracitos y besitos a todas, gracias.

**Marie Winchester Kou Efron**


End file.
